


Voyeur

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Darklemon, Demons, M/M, Portuguese, Psychological Torture, Suspense, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism, Yami no Matsuei - Freeform, Yaoi, weiss kreuz - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 119,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus Vance é um voyeur...Mas o que acontece quando, para satisfazer seu desejo, ele sequestra um Shinigami, um Assassino e um Telecinético? A resposta pode ser inesperada.Fic dedicada a minha filha Sakuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Dia do Caçador

**Author's Note:**

> **Título da Fic:** Voyeur

**Título da Fic:** Voyeur

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz x Yami no Matsuei.

**Casal:** Hisoka x Omi x Nagi

**Classificação:** Crossover/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Voyeurismo/ Masturbation/ Angust/ Suspense.

**Status:** Em andamento.

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**Beta: Yume Vy **

**ooOoo**

**   
VOYEUR   
**

**Capítulo 01 – O Dia do Caçador. **

Passos lentos são dados em direção a uma sala especial. O homem de aproximadamente cinqüenta anos, cabelos grisalhos repicados em um corte moderno, pele clara, 1,77 cm de altura e de olhos castanho-escuros não tem pressa, apesar da ansiedade que o consome. Ao chegar ao fim do corredor, leva a mão à maçaneta e abre a porta, entrando no seu pequeno santuário. Ter o que deseja o deixa satisfeito e ele se sente feliz por ser quem é...

Cyrus Vance sorri. Ele se considera um homem de sorte! Nasceu em uma das mais ricas famílias dos Estados Unidos e jamais teve que se preocupar com dinheiro. Limitava-se a gastar, viajando pelo mundo e aproveitando a vida. Mas tudo isso tem suas desvantagens... Logo tudo parece ficar tedioso. Sempre se quer mais e mais!

Essa insatisfação gera os desejos mais estranhos, mas para quem tem dinheiro nenhum desejo é reprovável ou impossível! Há muito tempo que Vance começara a se fascinar por garotos... Não quer em absoluto ser um pedófilo, isso é muito comum, mas gosta de escolher meninos especiais e observar suas reações quando aprisionados.

Correu o mundo atrás de garotos que conseguissem corresponder as suas expectativas, mas jamais conseguiu. Os meninos em geral são muito frágeis e comuns. Acabava tendo de soltá-los em algum campo, depois de serem drogados e condicionados para não se lembrarem de nada, afinal não há graça em feri-los ou matá-los... Deseja observá-los, brincar com eles.

Ele se senta em uma confortável poltrona e de frente para ele há uma parede de vidro, que o permite observar seu interior... Que é o de um quarto extremamente luxuoso. Seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso ao pensar que logo aquele lugar estaria ocupado. Olha para a mesa e morde os lábios em expectativa, por ver sobre ela finas pastas onde estão as fichas daqueles que poderiam realizar seu sonho.

Espalhara para o submundo, ao redor do globo, que procurava garotos extremamente especiais. Logo passou a receber dossiês de todas as partes do planeta, vindos de interessados na vultosa recompensa que oferecera. Mas a grande maioria dos garotos era comum, sem nenhuma habilidade especial e a frustração foi inevitável!

Foi então que se deparou com três dossiês especiais, incrivelmente vindos do mesmo lugar! Seus contatos os encontraram... E esses contatos escolheram três criaturas incrivelmente belas, mas igualmente mortais, para seu total deleite! Pega lentamente uma das fichas e a lê.

**   
  
_Dossiê Nº 01: O Garoto Não-Vivo_   
  
**

Nome: _Hisoka Kurosaki_.

Idade: _16 anos. (Eternamente)_

Data de Nascimento: _18/11/1980._

Altura: _1,68 cm._

Cabelos: _Loiro-areia._

Olhos: _Verdes._

Status: _Shinigami. _(Espécie de detetive do Meifu, Mundo dos Mortos)

Habilidades pessoais: _Empata._

Habilidades: _Teletransporte, magia, regeneração e investigação._

Armas: _Artes marciais como kendo, kyudo, aikido, naginata e judô, além de armas de fogo._

Personalidade: _Depressivo, protetor, sério, reservado, tímido e solitário._

Ponto fraco: _Desejo de vingança por sua morte._

Família: _Nenhuma._

Parceiro: _Asato Tsuzuki._

Passado: _Odiado pelos pais que o mantinham preso. Foi estuprado e enfeitiçado aos treze anos. Definhou por três anos antes de morrer._

Oportunidade para capturá-lo: _A excessiva gula por doces de seu parceiro._

\- É tão perfeito! – Olhos azul-esverdeados de Ben, seu braço direito, se fixam sobre o homem que continua entretido com os dossiês.

Cyrus fecha os olhos após ler aquele dossiê, já pela décima vez. Sua imaginação viaja nas informações daquela criatura fascinante... Um garoto que já morreu, mas que ainda continua andando entre nós... Um empata poderoso que pode se teletransportar... Um menino enfeitiçado e assassinado, sedento de vingança.

\- Oh, Deus! Pequeno, loiro, olhos verdes... Hum... – O homem de cabelos castanhos suspira.

Parece até vê-lo diante de si, lindo e etéreo como o ser sobrenatural que é! Vai adorar ver um empata junto com outros garotos igualmente sofridos... Ver como a empatia o faz reagir a tudo isso. Há também os outros dons... Entre eles... O teletransporte. Um desafio sem igual mantê-lo ali.

\- E que desafio? – Comenta irônico e sorri amplamente. – Como impedi-lo de simplesmente desaparecer?

O homem ao lado dele apenas sorri sarcástico.

\- Ah, é tão simples! Graças ao homem que o vendeu, descobri uma forma bem eficiente para isso.

\- Você está realmente contente. – Comenta o homem de olhos azul-esverdeados, recostado à mesa ao lado de Vance.

Os olhos castanhos pousam sobre o homem ao lado dele e permanece em silêncio, apenas observando-o, reparando no porte atlético do outro, 1,88 de altura, músculos visíveis sobre a blusa clara, bíceps fortes e delineados, pele bronzeada, cabelos curtos num corte quase militar que parecia destacar os fios loiros brilhantes daquele ser que tinha aproximadamente quarenta anos, até que suas íris se fixam nos orbes azul-esverdeados.

\- Tome. - O bilionário entrega uma cópia dos dossiês a Ben Robinson.

Cyrus Vance não confiaria essa tarefa a mais ninguém. Ele é inteiramente dedicado a suas vontades e ao seu dinheiro, na verdade, o loiro gosta disso tanto quanto o patrão, e Vance sabe disso! Tudo se tornou também um grande jogo para Ben, mas dessa vez vai ser muito mais difícil.

\- Será que você vai conseguir mesmo trazer eles pra mim? – O homem o olha em tom de desafio.

\- Não tenha dúvida! – Ben sorri maliciosamente, tão elétrico quanto o próprio patrão ante a perspectiva do que teriam em mãos.

**ooOoo**

Meifu. Mundo dos Mortos.

Logo depois de terminar a reunião diária Tsuzuki sai apressado, puxando seu parceiro pelo braço. Hisoka, sem entender muito bem o porquê, cede ao entusiasmo do amigo e o segue. Olha para o homem de olhos violeta ao seu lado, com vinte e seis anos, mas que na verdade parece ter seis naquele momento.

Os dois seguem pelo hall de entrada do prédio onde trabalham, parando somente quando já estão nos jardins. O homem mais velho o faz sentar em um dos muitos bancos espalhados pelo belo lugar e, ao vê-lo acomodado, fica meio que saltitando diante dele e pensa em como dizer o que quer, porém não sabe que palavras usar ainda...

Hisoka já conhece esta expressão e sabe que está relacionada a algum doce. Tsuzuki pode ser o mais poderoso Shinigami, mas sua maior fraqueza é sua gula, marca registrada dele e pesadelo de Tatsumi, o pão-duro secretário geral do Enmacho, a organização que regula a relação entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos.

\- Você não imagina o que descobri! – A expressão dele é de fascinação e prazer absoluto.

\- Está relacionado com doces, não é? – Hisoka não parece nem um pouco interessado.

\- Como você sabia? – A decepção é evidente em sua voz. Nunca consegue surpreender seu parceiro.

\- Como? Você é muito previsível, Tsuzuki. Principalmente no que se relaciona a doces. – Explica a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

\- Hum... – O outro o olha com certa raiva, mas que dura somente alguns segundos.

\- E qual a novidade que o deixou assim tão empolgado? – Pergunta. De qualquer forma, sabe que Tsuzuki vai falar mesmo...

\- Um pavê duplo de chocolate, duplo chantilly, morangos e uma super calda de chocolate por cima. É novo! Lançaram em um lugar no shopping. – Diz empolgado.

Hisoka não parece ter se impressionado.

\- Pavê, Hisoka! É um doce feito com camadas de bolacha ou bolo. É maravilhoso! Chocolateeeeeeeeeeee! Céus! E ainda é duplo. – Leva a mão ao peito e faz uma expressão de 'Deus! Eu estou morrendo!', tamanha sua felicidade e emoção.

\- Ok, Tsuzuki. Eu entendi. Mas por que está me falando disso?

\- Eu preciso experimentar! E...Você... – A expressão infantil é substituída por uma de profunda decepção, quase chorosa.

\- Você precisa de cobertura ou dinheiro? – Hisoka amolece. Apesar de precisar ser duro com as obsessões de seu parceiro, não consegue resistir quando ele faz essa cara.

\- Preciso dos dois. Sei que sobrou parte do dinheiro da última missão e você ainda não entregou as contas. Não dá separar um pouquinho do troco pra matar essa minha vontade? – Os olhos de Tzusuki brilham intensamente e ele faz a típica carinha de 'cãozinho sem dono', para ver se consegue abalar as convicções de Hisoka.

\- Você está sugerindo que eu fraude o departamento? – Os olhos de Tsuzuki dizem sim. O garoto fecha sua expressão. – Ok. A maioria dos nossos gastos foi com comida mesmo! Mas não me peça pra fazer isso de novo.

\- Prometo. – Já pulando de satisfação.

\- E é só um, nada mais. – Hisoka se repreende, mas... Como resistir aquela expressão? É impossível!

**ooOoo**

Chijou. Mundo dos Vivos. 09:45 AM.

Os dois Shinigamis andam pelo shopping. Esse contato com os vivos causa efeitos diferentes neles. Para Tsuzuki é sempre novidade, pois já está nesse trabalho há mais de setenta anos, então estas modernidades o fascinam. Para Hisoka, morto tão recentemente, simbolizam a vida que nunca pôde ter, sempre aprisionado dentro da sua jaula de ouro. Sua família é rica, mas jamais vira um shopping em sua curta existência neste mundo.

O mais velho deles tem um objetivo em vista, então caminha resoluto para o local onde satisfará seu desejo, arrastando o outro junto com ele. Param diante da pequena lanchonete e o moreno volta-se para o garoto de expressão séria. Este olha bem para o amigo, fazendo algum suspense. Diverte-se um pouco com isso, pois ele começa a ficar aflito. Resolve então acabar com o sofrimento dele e entrega o dinheiro em suas mãos.

\- Pronto, aqui está. Mas só dá pra um, ouviu?

\- Você não vem comigo? – O homem está visivelmente decepcionado.

\- Tsuzuki, se há uma coisa que prefiro evitar é vê-lo comendo. Vou dar uma volta no shopping. – Pára por um instante, pensando na reação de Tatsumi ao saber que foram ao mundo dos vivos sem permissão. – E depois, nada de ficar falando que viemos aqui.

Hisoka observa o parceiro correndo para a lanchonete e sorri. Não pode negar que esse comportamento dele o diverte, muitas vezes o irrita, mas faz parte de seu charme. Volta-se e começa a caminhar pelo corredor lotado. Olha as vitrines despreocupado... É tanta coisa fascinante! E a decoração de Natal empresta ao local um ar festivo incomparável.

Pensa em sua vida e como poderia ter sido diferente se tivesse sido criado da forma como os outros garotos de sua idade. Algumas garotas passam, o olham e soltam risadinhas nervosas e não são as únicas, afinal, sua presença parece cativar as meninas. Isso lhe causa ainda mais estranheza. Nunca fora paquerado em sua vida, mas percebe que isso é bom!

Alguns metros atrás um homem o segue. Sua presença bela... Quase etérea, chama a atenção e ele sabe muito bem que seu patrão ficará plenamente satisfeito com sua presa. Anda devagar, tentando não ser notado, sem tirar os olhos daquele belo deus da morte.

Uma vitrine então chama a atenção do garoto. Dela pode ver dentro de uma loja uma família fazendo compras. O menino, de mais ou menos cinco anos, o faz lembrar de si mesmo. A mãe lhe apresenta vários brinquedos e Hisoka resolve entrar na loja. Aqueles brinquedos todos o fascinam, sente-se criança, como nunca se sentira em toda sua existência.

Apesar da atenção nos produtos da loja, Hisoka não consegue tirar os olhos do pequeno e sua mãe. Depois que este escolhe o que quer, abraça a mulher ao seu lado com carinho e esta retribui com um beijo em sua cabeça. O menino corre então para o pai, do outro lado da loja, a fim de mostrar o que ganhara, sendo pego no colo. Essa visão perturba o jovem Shinigami, que sai apressado. Seguindo pelo corredor meio sem rumo.

O perseguidor vê quando seu alvo entra em uma loja. Prefere esperar do lado de fora, temeroso que ele perceba sua presença. Fica ali por alguns minutos, quando o garoto irrompe pela porta, visivelmente perturbado. Segue pelo corredor, meio desorientado, esbarrando em algumas pessoas que cruzam seu caminho. Talvez não haja melhor oportunidade de aproximar-se do menino não-vivo.

Apressa o passo, pega a pequena seringa do bolso e tira a tampinha que protege a agulha. Quando está próximo o bastante, espeta-a nas costas de sua vítima e injeta rapidamente o conteúdo da seringa e ouve no mesmo instante um pequeno gemido de dor de sua adorável vítima! O superpotente tranqüilizante poderia derrubar um elefante naquela quantidade, mas precisa de um tanto assim para um ser que se regenera rápido.

Vê que o loiro desfalece imediatamente e o ampara, seu coração acelera apenas por tê-los nos braços e seus olhos azul-esverdeados brilham em íntima emoção. Percebe que as pessoas em volta começam a se acercar do garoto que desmaiou e precisava distraí-las...

\- Não se preocupem! Meu filho tem pressão muito baixa. Vou levá-lo até a Enfermaria do shopping. – O homem fala em forte sotaque americano e sorri para as pessoas em torno, para em seguida, tomar o garoto nos braços.

"_Ele é bem mais leve do que imaginei."_ – Pensa, surpreso.

\- Obrigado pela preocupação. – Agradece às pessoas e sorri novamente.

O homem o acomoda em seus braços, encostando sua cabeça loira de madeixas macias em seu peito. Ele parece tão frágil, quase tendo medo de quebrá-lo, mas sabe muito bem que essa é só uma impressão. Leva-o para o estacionamento do shopping e o acomoda confortavelmente na limousine que os espera, mandando que o motorista parta imediatamente, a fim de levar a pequena presa para seu novo 'lar'.

**ooOoo**

No shopping, Tsuzuki sai satisfeito da lanchonete. Não resistira e comera três pavês. Hisoka sabia que isso aconteceria, afinal não lhe dera o dinheiro contado como dissera e o prazer é evidente em seu rosto. Olha em torno à procura do garoto, ele deve estar andando pelo shopping em busca das sensações que desejava ter tido em sua vida.

Saber isso comove Tsuzuki, que até se esquece de seu próprio prazer. Essas pequenas alegrias perturbam realmente o seu parceiro... Queria poder de alguma forma tirar essa profunda solidão de seus olhos verdes... Aqueles verdes idênticos a brilhantes esmeraldas... Procura-o, mas algo o aflige. Não sabe dizer o quê.

"_Algo está errado."_ – Pensa e caminha rapidamente pelo shopping.

Depois de um tempo andando a sua procura o moreno fica muito preocupado. Anda em círculos pelos corredores, profundamente temeroso que algo lhe tivesse acontecido... Um senhor idoso percebe sua aflição e o pára, fazendo Tsuzuki fitá-lo no mesmo instante.

\- Algum problema, meu jovem? – Diz o idoso com voz bondosa.

\- Perdi meu... Irmão. Ele não está muito acostumado com o shopping. – Explica. Em sua voz pode ser notada sua aflição.

\- Como ele é? Talvez o tenha visto. Fico sentado aqui no shopping o dia todo. – A solidão é bem clara naqueles olhos que já viram muito do mundo.

\- É um garoto de dezesseis anos, magro, loiro e de olhos verdes brilhantes... – Tsuzuki o descreve, falando apressadamente.

\- De olhar solitário? – O velhinho questiona.

\- Sim, ele mesmo. – Uma ponta de esperança surge na voz do Shinigami.

\- Ele desmaiou logo ali na frente, mas um homem, que disse ser pai dele, o carregou até a enfermaria. Pelo menos foi o que disse. – Revela com calma.

\- Pai dele? – Tsuzuki se alarma com essa informação.

\- Eu não acreditei que fosse realmente pai do garoto, mas a gente não pode se meter. Sinto! Mas... Nos dias de hoje vai saber o que um americano de meia idade pode querer com um menino tão bonito.

Tsuzuki agradece com um aceno de cabeça, ainda alarmado. Também se pergunta a mesma coisa, olha em torno e leva as mãos a cabeça. Precisa retornar e informar o que acontecera ao departamento... E tudo isso fora sua culpa! Não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele.

\- Hisoka...

**ooOoo**

Dentro de uma luxuosa sala, um homem espera. Está impaciente, mas sabe que é necessário esperar. Suspira e relaxa, enquanto sua mente vagueia, seus pensamentos relacionados apenas aos três garotos especiais e a o que poderá fazer com eles em mãos. Sabe que não pode ficar se distraindo, mas é impossível ante a ansiedade que o consume.

O celular de Vance toca insistentemente e ele vê o número de seu 'braço direito', o que o deixa na expectativa. Sai da mesa onde almoça com alguns empresários japoneses, o seu disfarce para estar no país, depois de informar que é uma ligação de urgência, indo a um local reservado. Vai para o hall do restaurante cinco estrelas. Atende sorridente, sabe que Ben lhe dará boas notícias.

\- E então? – Fala tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

_\- Ele já está comigo. Precisa ver... Ele é lindo mesmo! Quase celestial._ – A voz do homem chega a ser gulosa. – _Tão macio, cheiroso, quente._

\- Se quiser pode se divertir um pouquinho, mas só um pouco, pois ele é meu. Entendeu? – Cyrus é malicioso, achando divertido imaginar Robinson cheirando, lambendo e acariciando os garotos inconscientes.

Claro que só ele poderia ir além... Se alguém fosse realmente... Fazer sexo com os meninos... Esse alguém seria ele e mais ninguém! Isso é claro, se quisesse, pois tem outra preferência na verdade... Que é apenas a de observar. E só saberia isso, se ia querer algo mais, ao ver o jogo em andamento.

\- Deixe-o na mansão sob vigilância reforçada e pode ir atrás do Garoto Assassino. – Ordena e encerra a ligação, para em seguida abrir seu laptop e ler mais uma vez a ficha do próximo alvo...

**   
  
_Dossiê Nº 02: O Garoto Assassino_   
  
**

Nome: _Omi Tsukiyono._

Codinome: _Bombay._

Idade: _17 anos._

Data de Nascimento: _29/02/1980._

Altura: _1,63 cm._

Cabelos: _Loiros com nuances mel._

Olhos: _Azul-celeste._

Status: _Assassino profissional._

Habilidades pessoais: _Gênio._

Habilidades: _Hacker, arqueiro, planejamento de missões._

Armas: _Arco-e-flecha, besta, dardos, tecnologia._

Personalidade: _Simpático, sorridente, doce, terno, tímido, leal._

Ponto fraco: _Pertencer à Família Takatori._

Família: _Nenhuma._

Parceiro: _Aya Fujimiya, Yohji Kudou e Ken Hidaka._

Passado: _Foi seqüestrado aos seis anos, mas o pai negou-se a pagar o resgate. Perdeu a memória, tendo se lembrado recentemente._

Oportunidade para capturá-lo: _Durante alguma missão._

Novamente lê o dossiê e seus olhos se fecham, tentando visualizar o pequeno assassino descrito no papel em suas mãos. Pode imaginar aquela criança sorridente e doce, que se transforma em um frio assassino com grande facilidade. Frágil e mortal! Tudo dentro daquele ser pequeno, loiro e de olhos azuis.

Ele toca a si mesmo discretamente ao imaginar aquela bela criatura armada com uma besta, tirando a vida da escória da sociedade. Anseia vê-lo junto do empata, com sua doçura leal, sempre sentindo e desejando ser amado. O homem geme de prazer ante a tal visão, ansiando pelo momento de tê-lo.

Cyrus Vance desperta para a realidade e olha para os lados, vendo que ninguém estava por perto, para seu alívio. Fecha o arquivo e se recompõe, voltando a sala, agora muito mais disposto para a reunião, visto que está satisfeito. Senta-se a mesa, com um sorriso nos lábios e tenta não pensar no menino que agora já está a caminho de uma de suas mansões.

**ooOoo**

Koneko no Sume Ie. 17:30 PM.

Manx está diante de três dos rapazes da Weiss, a espera que Omi desça de seu quarto. Ele chega afobado, bastante corado, como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa condenável. Aya olha para ele com reprovação, pois todos já o esperavam há mais de quinze minutos.

Ken nem parece se importar, mas a expressão de Yohji o incomoda. O loiro mantém um sorriso sacana nos lábios e o jovem arqueiro teme que esteja claro em seus olhos o que estava fazendo. Desvia o olhar do playboy e concentra-se na mulher a sua frente, isso era o melhor a fazer no momento e depois esperar que tudo fosse esquecido.

\- Como eu já tinha adiantado aos rapazes... – Volta seu olhar para o pequeno. – Temos um de nossos melhores agentes infiltrado na organização de um importante traficante e ele nos informou que um grande carregamento está para ser distribuído esta noite. Elaborou um plano e vai levá-los para dentro do covil para que matem o traficante e destruam as drogas.

\- Espera aí! Ele elaborou o plano e vai nos levar? – Aya se afasta da escada onde estivera encostado e se coloca ao lado da ruiva. – Você sabe que não é assim que nós trabalhamos. Como vamos saber que este agente é de confiança?

Omi também não gosta, mas fica em silêncio, afinal, Aya está falando por eles.

\- Estava na Kritiker mesmo antes de você nascer, garoto! – O homem vem descendo pela escada em caracol.

O ruivo o observa com raiva, pois não gosta de ser tratado como criança. Repara nele, vendo que é um homem de quase cinqüenta e cinco anos ou mais, aproximadamente 1,70 de altura, bem vestido, cabelos grisalhos, quase brancos, mostrando uma ligeira calvície. Os olhos castanho-escuros estão atrás de uns óculos de grau, dando àquele homem um aspecto frio.

\- Aya, este é o agente Bangkok. – Faz com que o homem se aproxime. - Ele tem razão. Isto tem que acabar ainda hoje, antes que as drogas cheguem às ruas.

\- Eu conheço aquele lugar como a palma de minha mão. É mais fácil eu guiá-los. – Diz Bangkok, enquanto arruma os óculos.

\- Mas isso não significa que eu possa confiar em você. – O ruivo quase rosna as palavras. Não sabe dizer o quê, mas algo o incomoda... Talvez seja algo nos olhos castanhos de Bangkok.

\- Aya, não podemos deixar que aquele carregamento chegue às ruas, por favor. – Manx diz. Já trabalhara com Bangkok e sabe que ele é de confiança.

\- Hum... – O ruivo ainda encara o homem.

Yohji, Ken e Omi apenas aguardam a decisão de seu líder. Sabem do que Aya é capaz e confiam nele, portanto se ele não aceitasse, também não aceitariam. Realmente é um pouco anormal esta missão, já que geralmente eles recebem todos os dados diretamente de Pérsia, após o contato de Manx.

\- Apesar de não estar satisfeito com isso, concordo com a urgência. Mas faço uma exigência. – O ruivo fala, ainda desconfiado daquele homem.

\- Pode falar. – O homem mais velho parece aliviado por ter convencido o líder dos Weiss e isso não agrada em absoluto o ruivo.

\- Seu plano. Quero que o apresente ao Omi para que _ele_ revise tudo. Só confio nele para os detalhes. – Sibila ameaçador.

\- Claro. – O homem concorda com a cabeça e entrega os dados do plano.

Os demais rapazes observam o espadachim com espanto! Omi principalmente, pois ele jamais demonstrara de forma alguma esse nível de confiança em suas habilidades de planejamento e isso o faz sorrir satisfeito. Bangkok senta ao lado do chibi logo depois e começa a explicar seu plano ao garoto.

Omi revisa tudo, concorda e discorda de vários pontos, colocando soluções melhores. Depois de aproximadamente vinte minutos o arqueiro fecha o plano, sem falhas e com o mínimo de surpresas. Acena para o ruivo que o observa trabalhando com certa admiração.

\- Está tudo ok. – Omi dá o aval ao plano de Bangkok.

\- Então vamos partir às vinte horas. – Aya avisa e fita todos.

**ooOoo**

20:35 PM.

Os Weiss esperam diante do grande armazém o momento de entrarem. Seu líder ainda se sente incomodado por este plano, não consegue deixar de pensar que algo está para acontecer... Bangkok então faz um sinal e eles se aproximam. Omi sobe para o teto do prédio, munido do seu laptop, e rapidamente o interliga com o sistema de câmeras de segurança.

\- Pronto, Abyssinian. Está tudo arranjado. Coloquei as gravações no ar e estou de olho nos guardas. – Omi sussurra no microfone.

_\- Destravou as portas?_ – Aya aguarda a confirmação.

\- Sim. Podem entrar sem problema.

Os outros então entram. Aya e Bangkok entram pelos fundos em busca do alvo. Ken e Yohji entram pela porta lateral, a fim de instalarem a bomba incendiária que Omi havia montado. Eles avançam corredor a corredor, sempre sob o cuidado constante do pequeno arqueiro, que os informa da movimentação em todo o prédio.

Aya entra com cuidado no escritório do alvo. Encoberto pela escuridão, o espadachim se aproxima do homem sentado junto à escrivaninha, que parece nervoso ao mexer numa série de papéis. Um ruído chama sua atenção e volta-se, encarando o Weiss já com a katana preparada.

Não há tempo para pensar ou reagir, a espada desce sobre ele e seu sangue se espalha pela mesa, logo depois de seu corpo mutilado. Bangkok entra e recolhe os papéis, mesmo ensangüentados e os acomoda em uma pequena pasta ao lado da cadeira. O ruivo o observa curioso.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Estes papéis contêm informações vitais para desmantelar essa organização. – Diz concentrado em sua tarefa.

O líder dos Weiss até entende as razões do agente veterano e sua dedicação ao trabalho, mas algo nele ainda o incomoda. Não sabe dizer muito bem o quê. Afasta-se então discretamente do homem, aproximando-se da porta.

\- Bombay, como está nosso caminho de saída? – Olha pela porta entreaberta.

_\- Tudo limpo. Aviso se aparecer algo no seu caminho._

\- Balinese, como vai sua tarefa?

_\- Tudo pronto. Temos vinte minutos para sair daqui._

O ruivo então apressa seu acompanhante e os dois saem, correndo pelos corredores a caminho da porta por onde entraram. Deparam-se então com um grupo de guardas armados, um tanto alarmados por terem encontrado uma das portas destrancadas. Espalham-se pelos corredores, enquanto Aya e Bangkok entram em uma sala vazia.

\- Bombay, estamos cercados! – Só há silêncio em resposta. – Bombay? Responda...

O espadachim olha desconfiado para Bangkok e fixa seus olhos nele, captando o menor movimento... O homem, no entanto, não parece perceber essa nuance de seus olhos violeta, atento apenas à movimentação dos guardas.

\- Balinese, vocês já conseguiram sair? – Ele sussurra, pois os guardas percorrem o corredor onde estão.

_\- Sim. Vocês ainda não? Só têm mais cinco minutos. _

\- Verifique a posição de Bombay. Ele não está respondendo. – Ordena preocupado e ainda desconfiado daquele homem.

**ooOoo**

Omi observa os monitores com cuidado, a movimentação de guardas é grande, mas nada fora do normal. Observa o relógio a todo instante, sabendo que pouco tempo restaria para saírem após a ativação da bomba. Olha atento a todos os detalhes, mas seus companheiros seguem tudo de forma estritamente eficiente, como sempre.

Ouve um ruído vindo de algum lugar do telhado, o que deixa suas defesas em alerta. Fica atento, sem nunca tirar os olhos da tela do laptop, vê então um rato correndo pela beirada e percebe que esta era a razão do ruído. Despreocupa-se, concentrando-se na missão que seus amigos estão pondo em ação.

O americano sobe sorrateiramente pela escada lateral, tomando muito cuidado para não alertar o pequeno assassino, se oculta na escuridão, como muito bem aprendeu quando foi um seal dos fuzileiros navais... Esgueira-se com cuidado, temendo a todo instante que o garoto o ouça, pois sabe muito bem que aquele 'anjo' o mataria sem pestanejar.

Seu coração quase paralisa quando pisa em um pedaço de metal que faz um ruído estridente e chama a atenção de seu alvo. Fica ali, deitado no chão imundo como se o tempo tivesse parado e percebe então que algo acalmara o menino, que se volta novamente para sua tarefa. Já pode ver a jaqueta preta, com o capuz branco do casaco de baixo por fora, e a bandana preta arroxeada... Ele parece estar atento ao fone com microfone que tem na cabeça.

\- Tudo limpo. Aviso se aparecer algo no seu caminho. – O garoto volta a colocar toda a sua atenção no laptop.

Aquele tem de ser o momento, pois os demais estão de saída e perderá a oportunidade de atacar. Está tão perto que pode quase tocá-lo e observa aqueles olhos profundamente azuis brilharem com a luz da lua. Levanta-se devagar e avança rápido. Ben sabe... Precisa ser extremamente eficaz, pois o menino não é qualquer um, apesar da idade.

Prende o jovem em uma chave de pescoço, tentando evitar que ele resista. Seu golpe o impede de gritar, mas não de se debater com força. Tira a seringa rapidamente do bolso, sabendo que o arqueiro acabaria conseguindo se soltar tamanha a habilidade de seus movimentos.

Retira a tampa de proteção da agulha com os dentes, enquanto pragueja internamente devido a agilidade dele, e a crava no pescoço pálido, satisfeito por ouvi-lo gemer quando a agulha adentra em sua pele, injetando todo o tranqüilizante. Rapidamente os movimentos de sua vítima cessam e o pequeno assassino amolece em seus braços.

Tira o microfone de sua cabeça, toma-o nos braços e acomoda a cabeça loira em seu peito, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo... O garoto ainda está quente e suado por causa da luta e sem se conter, acaricia a face, sentindo a maciez da pele, o que o faz morder o lábio inferior... Olha fixamente para o pequeno anjo da morte e sabe muito bem que seu patrão vai ficar muito feliz com sua nova aquisição.

Desce as escadas com cuidado, equilibrando-se com dificuldade, colocando sua presa sobre os ombros. Aproxima-se da limousine parada diante do armazém e deposita a preciosa carga bem acomodada. Senta-se satisfeito a seu lado e manda o motorista partir.

**ooOoo**

Yohji chega depressa ao telhado, preocupado com o silêncio que ainda continua no rádio. Encontra todo o equipamento ali, como Omi o havia instalado, o microfone caído ao lado do laptop. Empalidece, temendo que de alguma forma os guardas o tivessem capturado e levado para dentro.

\- Abyssinian, ele sumiu. O equipamento está por aqui, mas nada dele. Será que os guardas o capturaram? – A voz do loiro expressa toda a sua preocupação.

_\- Não. Estamos ouvindo perfeitamente o rádio dos guardas e nada de terem capturado algum invasor. _– É a resposta recebida por Balinese.

Aya e Bangkok ouvem então gritos surdos dos guardas que circulam pelo corredor, fazendo o ruivo deixar o seu esconderijo e se depara com Ken atacando os homens da segurança. Os poucos que restam, agora enfrentam a fria lâmina da katana, não tendo a menor chance com aquele que se move como um felino.

Depois que todos estão caídos, uma grande poça de sangue os envolvendo, Aya chama Bangkok de seu esconderijo e os três deixam o prédio, bem a tempo de fugirem da grande explosão de chamas. O prédio inteiro se inflama rápido, não dando a oportunidade de fuga a ninguém que ainda estivesse vivo. Sem delongas, todos se dirigem para o local onde está Balinese.

\- Nenhuma pista do que aconteceu com ele? – O líder se aproxima do loiro, que segura os equipamentos que Omi deixara no telhado.

\- Nada grande, mas encontrei isso. – Yohji mostra uma tampa de proteção de uma seringa usada há pouco tempo. – Foi mordida e possivelmente podemos ter amostras de DNA. Indiscutivelmente alguém usou uma seringa para apagar o garoto. Mas quem?

Os olhos violeta se voltam imediatamente para o veterano agente Bangkok. Este percebe tal atenção e fica perturbado, vira com seus próprios olhos a facilidade de matar do espadachim. Os outros também o cercam, demonstrando como eram coesos em grupo, ainda mais mortais do que individualmente.

\- Qual o problema? Estão achando que planejei isso? – O homem sua como nunca em sua vida.

Os olhos frios e homicidas dos três são uma resposta indiscutível.

\- Estou tão surpreso quanto vocês! O garoto não revisou tudo comigo? Se ele tivesse percebido algo... – Se cala com o olhar que recebe.

\- E como o atacante soube que estaríamos aqui _hoje_ e _onde_ o Omi estava posicionado? – Os olhos de Aya faíscam, refletindo ainda mais as labaredas a sua frente.

\- Não sei. Talvez o menino não fosse o alvo. Foi uma presa de ocasião de alguém ligado ao traficante. – Responde, mas por dentro está trêmulo.

\- Quem? Você não estava infiltrado e conhecia tudo por aqui? – A ironia é pesada na voz do loiro.

\- Não conheço todos os contatos externos dele. Eu... - O ruivo afasta seus companheiros do homem, fazendo com que esse suspire de alívio.

\- Não vou acusá-lo sem provas, mas se descobrir que você teve algo a ver com isso, prometo que vai ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa. – Bangkok vê nos olhos violeta que não é uma ameaça infundada... Aya não apenas cumpriria suas palavras, quanto a tornaria a mais dolorosa possível... E pelo visto, não apenas ele, pois os outros dois parecem querer rasgá-lo como se fosse papel ali e agora.

**ooOoo**

Novamente o celular toca. Vance está em sua suíte de hotel, jantando tranquilamente, deitado em sua enorme cama. Espera uns minutos, tendo que respirar fundo para controlar a ansiedade, suspira e confere que o número de Ben está no visor e se contém para não gritar com a profusão de emoções que se apossam dele.

\- Ben, me dê a notícia que estou esperando. – A ansiedade clara em sua voz.

_\- Pode ficar calmo. Estou com ele no colo neste momento._

\- E me diga... Como ele é? – Morde os lábios em expectativa.

_\- Ele é delicioso! Sei que vai gostar. Parece uma criança, mas tive trabalho para segurá-lo. Isso me deixou muito excitado._ – Não consegue controlar um gemido de prazer.

\- Oh, God! Não me mate ainda, Ben! – Os olhos castanhos brilham de ansiedade.

_\- Nunca me senti assim. Esse jogo vai ser..._

\- Se você conseguir os três pra mim, também deixo você se divertir um pouquinho. – Fica sentindo sua ereção surgir ao imaginar aquilo que planeja pôr em prática.

_\- Humm..._

\- Nós vamos nos divertir e muito! Vá atrás do mais perigoso, mas tenha cuidado. – Encerra a ligação, muito empolgado. Sabe que o último é o mais perigoso. Pega o dossiê e começa a lê-lo e se toca de leve ao mesmo tempo.

**   
  
_Dossiê N° 03: O Garoto Poderoso_   
  
**

Nome: _Nagi Naoe._

Codinome: _Prodigy._

Idade: _15 anos._

Data de Nascimento: _?/ 1982._

Altura: _1,60 cm._

Cabelos: _Chocolate._

Olhos: _Azul-índigo._

Status: _Guarda-costas._

Habilidades pessoais: _Telecinético._

Habilidades: _Especialista em computadores._

Armas: _... Sua mente._

Personalidade: _Brilhante, sarcástico, sério, curioso, reservado, calado, tímido._

Ponto fraco: _Raiva da sociedade._

Família: _Nenhuma_

Parceiro: _Brad Crawford, Schuldich e Farfarello._

Passado: _Menino abandonado pela família que vivia perambulando pelas ruas, faminto e maltratado._

Oportunidade para capturá-lo: _Afastando seus companheiros._

O mais jovem é o maior desafio! Tal poder dentro de uma criança... Tal poder aumentando a excitação do jogo. A raiva dentro daquele pequeno trazendo novas possibilidades para a brincadeira. Fúria e poder, mas um poder que não pode ser usado, pois senão Vance pode ser destruído.

Esse perigo o excita ainda mais, mas na prática sabe que tem de controlar isso. O pequeno de cabelos castanhos diante de seu inimigo, aprisionado ao lado dele... Os três diante de suas fraquezas... De seus dramas... De seus sentimentos mais do que ambíguos... Como eles enfrentariam isso? Como lidariam com o fato de estarem presos por tempo indeterminado, convivendo um com o outro?

O homem não agüenta mais a excitação e se masturba, ali mesmo, com os dossiês em suas mãos. Seus olhos ainda cerrados, imaginando os três garotos juntos... O que eles poderiam fazer levados por emoções contraditórias... Sua mente o leva a nuances perigosamente excitantes, não suportando as sensações e geme ao chegar ao clímax.

\- Hummm... Vamos, Ben! Traga-me todos eles... – Diz em tom embargado.

**ooOoo**

23:00 PM. Mansão Takatori.

Os Schwarz estão sentados na confortável sala de seu patrão, Reiji Takatori, aguardando as ordens para aquela noite. Ele informara que tinha algo importante para fazer e precisava de seus guarda-costas. Isto os coloca ali, esperando sua boa vontade, uma das coisas que eles mais odeiam neste trabalho.

Farfarello está inquieto em seu canto, abrindo e fechando um canivete de mola, Brad perto dele, lendo algo... Nagi não manifesta qualquer emoção, não entendendo muito bem a razão de Schul estar tão emburrado. Certo que ele não estava presente quando o alemão e Brad discutiram.

O ruivo sentia que algo estava errado no patrão esta noite... Ele estava evasivo e com aquele olhar de quando aprontava alguma surpresa para os seus guarda-costas... O que fazia com freqüência.

Schuldich queria ter a permissão para ler a mente do Takatori, mas o americano lhe recusava esse aval, pois essa fora uma das condições para conseguirem esse trabalho. Depois de alguma troca de 'gentilezas' entre os dois, o moreno fez sua posição de líder prevalecer.

O senhor Takatori entra na sala com um sorriso de satisfação, anormal para ele. Isso incomoda ainda mais o desconfiado alemão. Brad, como sempre, se acerca do patrão esperando suas ordens. Schul odeia esse comportamento dele, mas sabe muito bem que tudo não passa de encenação. Fica calado, mas sua expressão revela sua insatisfação.

\- Muito bem. Vou à inauguração de uma boate e quero que me acompanhem. – Olha para eles, que se levantam sem muita vontade. – Mas o garoto não pode ir. Não quero ninguém me questionando sobre um menor de idade num lugar desses.

Nagi dá de ombros. Na verdade, não quer mesmo ir. Prefere ficar em casa e não ver todas aquelas pessoas dançando e se divertindo. Toda aquela felicidade o enoja. Volta a sentar-se, ainda sem entender porque Schul olha para ele antes de sair. Fica tranqüilo quando um dos empregados da casa entra.

O criado traz uma bandeja com chá... Chá de jasmim, como ele tanto gosta e sai em seguida. Serve-se e delicia-se com o aroma que exala do líquido fumegante. Adora estas sensações, que o fazem se sentir tão humano! Bebe o líquido devagar e o deixa descer pela garganta lentamente. Sem pressa, fecha os olhos, tentando aproveitar cada momento. Isso é muito melhor que aquela boate idiota.

"_Não queria mesmo ir."_ – Pensa e sente uma ponta de raiva... Na verdade, ele queria ir.

**ooOoo**

Schuldich circula pela boate com desembaraço, apesar da sensação estranha que o perturba, toda aquela agitação o distrai. Começa até a se divertir, acompanhando o ritmo da música. Todos aqueles pensamentos sensuais, muitos deles dirigidos ao ruivo, o fazem relaxar e até se envolver nesse clima.

Uma morena, de longos cabelos pretos, se aproxima com um olhar voraz, se insinuando para o alemão. Apesar dela não fazer o seu tipo, fica excitado com a atenção daquela mulher maravilhosa, devorando seus pensamentos pecaminosos... Ela o quer, o imagina das formas mais sujas, isso o fazendo sorrir de prazer.

"_Nestas horas é muito bom ser um telepata."_ – Ri sensual.

Toma-a pela cintura e os dois começam a dançar de forma sedutora. Aquelas duas criaturas, altas e altamente sensuais, atraem a atenção... Dançam devagar, esfregando seus corpos, fazendo alguns terem de sair do recinto e Schul ri disso, pois sente que não é vergonha o que os força a se afastar.

Os banheiros ficam lotados. A mulher mordisca a orelha dele, bem devagar, e sussurra um convite. Infelizmente ele não pode ir, tem negócios a tratar com alguns de seus sócios. A moça fica animada, imaginando que o rapaz seja um dos empresários presentes na boate naquela noite, então continuam assim, dançando e se roçando ainda por um bom tempo.

Takatori circula pelo local como se tivesse recebido seus presentes de natal adiantado. Encontra amigos, contatos, possíveis sócios, políticos e celebridades, o acontecimento social normal de quem é rico e poderoso como ele. Brad circula atento a todos os detalhes, não querendo deixar passar nada. Mas algo o faz parar e de longe Schul percebe.

Aquela expressão surge em suas premonições mais difíceis, aquelas que envolvem algo de muito grave. O moreno leva as mãos à cabeça, pois aquilo está sendo mais doloroso do que o normal... Sua perna fraqueja e ele acaba se ajoelhando. Logo o alemão está a seu lado. Eles podem discordar em tudo, mas sabe que aquilo não é normal para as habilidades do líder do grupo.

\- O que houve? – Coloca a mão em seu ombro e depois o ajuda a levantar.

\- Não sei. É confuso... Nagi...Vai acontecer alguma coisa com o Nagi. – Ele parece visivelmente desorientado e tonto.

De repente, Brad cai e Schul então nota que o moreno fora drogado. Chama Farfarello que está em um canto e os dois carregam-no até uma das mesas. Eles o sentam, encostado à parede, de óculos escuros, dando a impressão de estar atento a tudo.

\- Farfie, você fica por aqui. Preciso ir. – Diz sério e frio.

\- E se o velho te procurar?

\- Diz que eu fui ao banheiro, ouviu? Nada de dizer que saí. – Ele sai logo em seguida, torcendo para impedir o que Brad vira.

**ooOoo**

00: 02 AM. Mansão Takatori.

Nagi termina a experiência que este chá sempre é pra ele, se levanta e olha pela janela. Seu olhar se perde nas estrelas que tanto admira! Elas são uma força que não pode entender... Observa seu brilho, sua força e pensa em como gostaria que sua existência fosse assim, comandada pelas leis da natureza. Fixa o olhar em Vega, sua estrela favorita, mas nota que sua visão fica fora de foco por alguns instantes. Pisca os olhos e atribui tal efeito ao cansaço, mas novamente sua visão perde o foco.

_"O que está acontecendo?"_ – Ele se pergunta em pensamento e leva a mão à cabeça. Sabe que tem algo muito errado consigo, mas não consegue definir o quê.

A entrada de Ben não é de qualquer maneira dificultada. O empregado de confiança de Takatori abre a porta para ele, que desta vez vem acompanhado de oito mercenários. Estes matam os demais empregados da casa e andam devagar até a sala onde o alvo está. O americano entra primeiro, sorrateiramente.

Coloca-se ao lado da porta, evitando se aproximar demais. Sabe que apesar de drogado, aquele menino é muitíssimo perigoso! Seus olhos se estreitam... O 'garoto poderoso'... Mas quanto? O menino o vê, mas já sentira os primeiros sinais do efeito do tranqüilizante.

\- Quem é vo... Você...? – As pernas do garoto se dobram e ele quase cai. Sua respiração lenta, difícil.

Ben apenas sorri, enquanto o observa e mais alguns homens entram no cômodo.

\- Diga! – Nagi eleva um pouco o tom de voz e não recebe resposta.

A visão de Nagi já o faz sentir tudo girar... Os homens se aproximam para capturá-lo, enquanto o loiro se mantém distante. Ao toque do primeiro sujeito, o poder dele explode com força e se irradia pela sala... Logo os homens são jogados para longe, um deles voando pela janela do primeiro andar da mansão Takatori, os demais são quebrados pela força de Nagi, que devido ao tranqüilizante não tem controle da potência que utiliza, mandando-os de encontro às paredes. Na verdade, o último a ser jogado, atravessa a parede, sobrando pouco dele.

Mais três homens haviam entrado, mas ficam paralisados com a extensão do poder do garoto, mesmo mal se mantendo de pé. Têm que se aproximar, mas estão apavorados. Nagi olha para eles por alguns momentos e logo todos estão no ar, gritando de medo e desespero.

O menino olha para a porta, a procura do loiro enigmático, mas ele não está mais por ali, o que o deixa furioso, jogando os homens contra o teto, para depois despencarem no chão já sem vida. As paredes começam de certa forma a serem trincadas por toda a potência da telecinese, algumas não resistindo ao poder dele e cedendo, caindo aos pedaços... A mente de Nagi concentrada em um último instinto de sobrevivência, porém suas forças começam a fraquejar e o menino cai, já meio inconsciente.

O americano loiro se aproxima, devagar, sem saber se é seguro. Sorri ao olhar o resultado do seu teste e passa a mão pelos cabelos chocolate, seus dedos deslizando pelo rosto adolescente, de pele macia, onde uma lágrima solitária escorre dos olhos já quase sem expressão.

\- Obrigado pela demonstração. Queria ver o quanto você é poderoso. – O homem sorri para ele, que apaga completamente. – Isso vai ser melhor do que esperava.

Como fez das outras vezes, Ben toma o garoto em seus braços e aconchega a cabeça em seu peito. Sai da casa com tranqüilidade e anda até a limousine parada diante da porta da frente. Vislumbra ao longe o homem que fora jogado pela janela, quebrado em dois como um graveto... Sorri para tal estrago causado por um adolescente tão pequeno. Entra no carro, acomoda-o e parte.

**ooOoo**

O carro de Schul para no mesmo local vinte e cinco minutos depois. Seus olhos percorrem o ambiente e o ruivo percebe vestígios de que Nagi usara o seu poder e de forma violenta. Abre a porta e corre para dentro, vendo sinais por todos os lados da manifestação da telecinese.

Sangue... O sangue daqueles malditos tingia o chão, o teto... As paredes... E Schul percebe que Nagi usara seu poder bem além do que normalmente o faria. Procura-o entre os mortos, recostado, encolhido ou mesmo caído em algum canto, mas não encontra nada do garoto. Fica apreensivo.

Por mais que os Schwarz jamais tentassem estabelecer um vínculo entre eles, isso é impossível! Ainda mais para ele, que pode ler a mente das pessoas. Por mais que disfarçasse, tinha sentimentos sim e Nagi sempre fora aquele a quem devia proteger... Apesar do próprio Naoe odiar essa idéia. Precisa voltar a Brad, pois sabe que ele também vai tomar tal ataque como algo muito pessoal.

**ooOoo**

Pela terceira vez o celular toca insistentemente. O homem não conseguira dormir, está inquieto demais para isso, apesar do avançado da madrugada, ou assim ele pensa, pois em sua ansiedade acha que já são umas quatro horas, mas não passa de uma e meia... Hesita ao atender, pois sabe que isso significa que o jogo vai começar. Aquilo que deseja realizar a tanto tempo! Sua ansiedade faz seu coração saltitar, temendo enfartar ali mesmo.

\- Ben... – Nada mais consegue dizer, a voz embargada pela emoção.

_\- Estou com o garoto. Ele é muito poderoso mesmo. Quebrou oito homens como se fossem gravetos e demoliu parte das paredes da casa. _

\- E você está bem? – Pergunta, enquanto se senta na cama.

_\- Sim, estou._ – Responde no mesmo instante.

\- Humm... Diga-me... Como você o sente? – A malícia escorrendo por suas palavras.

_\- Ele é belo e frágil, como imaginávamos! E tem um sabor delicioso._

\- Leve-o para a mansão. Amanhã, os jogos começam. – Vance ordena e se levanta da cama. Resolve se arrumar e ir para a mansão especial que preparou para os meninos... Quer estar lá quando Ben chegar com o último.

**ooOoo**

08:00 AM.

Vance finalmente pode dizer que encontrou os garotos perfeitos! Olha pela janela de observação que se abre para o grande quarto, onde uma cama enorme se destaca. Pôde ver dali os garotos ainda inconscientes, parecendo adormecidos como crianças e apenas essa imagem o instiga e o excita.

\- Acho que posso aproveitar o momento e me aproximar. – Fala encantado.

\- Sim, faça isso. Toque-os... – Ben aconselha e seus olhos azul-esverdeados cintilam luxuriosos... Desejoso por ver a reação de Cyrus ao tocar as crianças.

Vance abre a porta devagar, certificando-se que os perigosos adolescentes não estão acordados. Como nenhuma reação se esboça neles, chega junto da cama devagar e observa-os com alegria. Finalmente encontrara o desafio que tanto desejara. E se tudo correr como planejara, o jogo vai ser muito divertido.

Passa a mão pelo pálido rosto que está mais próximo dele, sentindo a maciez da pele e geme satisfeito. É o garoto mais alto, de cabelos loiro-areia... O menino que na verdade não está vivo. Junto dele está o outro garoto loiro, com bandana preta arroxeada, e ele se curva sobre o jovem, roçando seus lábios nos dele. Logo seus olhos se fixam no outro ser bem ao lado dele... Onde se destacam os cabelos cor de chocolate, do menor e mais jovem. Vance se levanta e vai para o outro lado da cama e se abaixa, cheirando a pele do telecinético e então se afasta.

Ben sente-se em êxtase, só por captar o prazer de Vance ao tocar os meninos.

\- Eles são simplesmente... Perfeitos! – Fala como se não acreditasse no que seus olhos vêem.

\- Eu sabia que você ia amá-los. – Diz em tom embargado e sorri ao ver seu chefe muito satisfeito.

Cyrus os observa e lá estão eles sobre a cama, parecendo tão indefesos quanto anjos... Mas como controlar seus poderes e forças tão poderosas? A resposta... Tecnologia e magia se aliaram para resolver o problema especial de um cliente especial!

O homem se afasta devagar, assim como se aproximara e sai da sala, ansioso para iniciar o jogo de manipulação que há muito tempo desejava realizar. Sonha com isso todos os dias, deseja com todas as suas forças, tornando-se uma obsessão que já não consegue controlar. E prometera a si mesmo que levaria esta experiência até as últimas conseqüências, agora que têm em suas mãos os garotos perfeitos.

\- Venha, Ben. Hora de apreciar o show! – Sorri e se senta.

\- Que o jogo comece! – É a resposta de seu fiel seal enquanto repara na felicidade de Vance.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Pessoal, aqui entrego pra vocês mais uma fic... E mais uma crossover de Weiss Kreuz e Yami no Matsuei. Sei que muita gente não curte cross, mas amo o desafio que elas representam. E essa fic é totalmente dedicada à minha adorada filhota **Sakuya**, que me deu a idéia, pois adoraria ver esses três chibis juntos. Mas as idéias pervas foram minhas, pra ninguém pensar mal dela.

Agradeço à minha queridíssima e dedicada beta **Yume Vy**... Que tem carta branca pra se "intrometer" quando quiser, pois adoro suas "intromissões" e comentários deliciosos.

Espero que gostem! COMENTEM!

05 de Abril de 2007

0:35 AM

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Despertar para um pesadelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VOYEUR**

  
**VOYEUR**   


  
**Capítulo 02 – Despertar para um pesadelo.**   


Os olhos esmeralda se abrem devagar, ainda embaçados, tentando fixar alguma imagem. Aos poucos os arabescos... As belas pinturas de origem árabe que se espalhavam na forma de ramalhetes no teto vão se revelando, deixando-o ainda mais confuso. Não consegue se lembrar do que acontecera... Como fôra parar ali? Apóia os cotovelos na cama e tenta levantar a cabeça, mas rapidamente uma forte tontura assola seu cérebro, fazendo-o cair sobre o travesseiro e seu estômago fica embrulhado no mesmo instante.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?"_ – Pensa com certa dificuldade.

Alguns minutos se passam enquanto Hisoka tenta controlar sua vertigem. Devagar as coisas voltam ao foco, mas continua enjoado e dessa vez tenta levantar, mas faz isso de forma lenta e segura, escorregando pela cama e sentando-se no chão, controlando sua respiração para que uma nova ânsia de vômito não o assole novamente. Acostumando-se com esta nova posição, aproveita para vislumbrar um pouco do ambiente do lugar onde está.

Hisoka percebe que é um quarto ricamente decorado, com um papel de parede com flores miúdas e cortinas floridas emoldurando uma grande janela. Em uma mesa, próxima da janela, algumas guloseimas e um requintado jogo de chá deixam a entender que seus raptores não pretendem fazer daquilo uma prisão a pão e água.

Sua atenção é então atraída por um leve gemido vindo da cama. Estava tão tonto ao deixar o colchão macio que nem olhara para o lado. Volta-se devagar e se depara com um garoto loiro, que começa a se mover lentamente. Pelo jeito ele também fôra capturado, desperta aos poucos e isso o deixa mais preocupado ainda, pois tudo lhe parece ainda mais assustador. Encosta o queixo no colchão, ainda se sentindo um pouco enjoado, fixando seus olhos no pequeno que abre os belos orbes sem pressa, revelando duas enormes safiras brilhantes, ainda embaçadas pela vertigem.

\- É melhor não levantar depressa. – Um leve sorriso solidário surge em seus lábios rosados.

Os olhos de safira miram Hisoka e o foca aos poucos.

\- ... Vai te deixar enjoado. – Respira fundo para deixar de sentir-se mal - Quando a tontura passar, escorregue pra fora da cama e sente-se no chão.

\- O quê...? Onde...? – Omi ainda tenta definir o que está acontecendo.

\- Também não sei. – Hisoka volta a sua posição original, pois a cabeça virada para trás piora sua sensação ruim no estômago. – Ainda estou lutando pra conseguir ficar de pé.

Omi vagarosamente segue o conselho de seu colega de cativeiro, escorregando da cama e sentando-se a seu lado. Realmente a sensação ao sentar é terrível, o quarto inteiro parecendo rodar diante de seus olhos. Procura concentrar-se em algum ponto do cômodo, esperando que isso minimize a sensação de vertigem. Volta-se então para o garoto a seu lado, de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados, um pouco mais alto que ele, tendo uma aparência frágil, quase etérea.

\- Meu nome é Omi. – Fala, mas volta a olhar fixo um quadro na parede do outro lado do quarto.

\- Me chamo Hisoka. – Responde ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Parece que estamos numa bela enrascada. Como foi capturado? – Indaga em tom baixo.

\- Estava no shopping... Senti uma picada nas costas e... – Abre os olhos e se volta para o outro.

Omi agora mantém suas brilhantes safiras em Hisoka.

\- E você... Como o pegaram? – Dá um pequeno suspiro e pisca lentamente.

\- Bem... Eu... – Como contar que é um assassino? E que fôra capturado durante uma missão? – Você tem idéia de por que nos pegaram?

\- Não tenho idéia... Mas vou sair desse quarto assim que passar esse mal-estar. – Hisoka se concentra na procura de respostas. Omi tem razão. Qual seria a razão para terem seqüestrado os dois?

Lentamente Hisoka levanta e anda até a janela. Pode ver o lado de fora, uma propriedade enorme, cercada por um bosque fechado, de árvores altas. Nem imagina onde podem estar. Toca o vidro, tentando sentir a resistência deste, percebendo que provavelmente é blindado. A janela também não pode ser aberta, pois está soldada. Eles podem ver o exterior, mas não sair. Isso o deixa mais confuso.

\- Vou ter de fazer algo para sair daqui, mas... Não quero que se assuste. – Diz isso sem olhar para o garoto. Preferia fazer seu truque sem chocar o pequeno adolescente, mas tem de fazer.

O jovem shinigami fecha os olhos e se concentra em se teletransportar dali, assim pode conseguir ajuda para Omi, mas há algo de errado. Por mais que se fixe em seu objetivo, não há qualquer movimento. Permanece exatamente no mesmo lugar de antes. O que poderia estar acontecendo? Toca a parede em busca de respostas e, através de sua empatia, percebe a realidade.

\- Esta sala está selada. – Permanece de cabeça baixa, a desesperança evidente em seus olhos, que evitam os de Omi.

\- O que? – O arqueiro tenta se levantar, mas ainda sente a vertigem, o que o força a sentar novamente. – Não entendo o que está falando.

\- Esses seqüestradores sabiam muito bem quem eu era e... Quais os meus poderes. – Ainda não tem coragem de olhar para as safiras que o encaram ainda sem entender. – Eu sou um shinigami... Na verdade... Não estou vivo.

Os olhos azuis piscam um pouco mais rápido, ainda tentando captar toda a imensidão do que ouviu. Poderes... Shinigami... Não vivo... Como assim 'não vivo'? Aquilo não tem lógica e... Omi suspira, tentando raciocinar melhor. Já viu tanta coisa... O garoto não teria por que mentir em um momento como aquele. Fixa seus olhos nas costas do rapaz de madeixas loiro-areia e se acalma. Então Hisoka não é um garoto comum... Como ele.

\- É por isso que te pegaram...? Você é diferente... – Ele se levanta devagar, escorando-se na parede, pensando a respeito, captando as semelhanças...

Anda na direção de Hisoka e se coloca a seu lado.

\- ... Então temos isso em comum. - Os olhos verdes se erguem levemente entre os fios dourados que caem sobre seu rosto ao ouvir tais palavras. Há uma profunda surpresa neles.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Hisoka não entende como esse garoto nem sequer se abalou com sua revelação.

\- Eu sou um assassino... Foi assim que me capturaram. Estava em uma missão. – Os olhos azuis o encaram, esperando ver o que o garoto não-vivo pensa disso.

\- ...! – Hisoka apenas o fita. Assassino? Aquele menino é um assassino? Mas... Por que sente como se ele não gostasse do que faz? Ou melhor... Se Omi é um matador profissional, não mata sem um bom motivo. É o que sente enquanto olha nos olhos azuis...

\- Nós dois não somos comuns... Somos garotos com habilidades especiais, não é? – Diz o chibi, vendo que o outro não estranhou, apesar de olhá-lo analiticamente após alguns instantes.

Realmente tudo o que Omi diz tem muito sentido. Foram capturados por suas habilidades e todo esse quarto está preparado para impedir que as usem. Olha para o menino de cabelos loiros, levantando sua cabeça de forma resoluta, percebendo que pelo menos têm alguma pista, mas nota algo que o faz parar. Por cima do ombro deste vislumbra a cama e mais um garoto deitado, ainda adormecido.

\- Omi... Não fomos somente nós dois. – Fala pausadamente, quase num sussurro.

O jovem Weiss volta-se na direção da cama e percebe que o pequeno deitado sobre os lençóis é alguém conhecido, surpreendendo-se ao reconhecê-lo... Nagi Naoe também não é um garoto comum, em absoluto, o que torna a questão ainda mais séria.

\- E como funciona o selo dessa sala? – Diz sem sequer se virar para Hisoka.

\- Senti que todo e qualquer poder que for exteriorizado vai refletir e voltar. – Pensa numa analogia que possa representar o que tenta dizer. – É como se fosse uma sala de metal e você atirasse na parede. O ricocheteio poderia se voltar contra você, mas não abalaria a sala.

\- E é bem forte? – O arqueiro ainda não tira os olhos do garoto de cabelos chocolate.

\- Muito... Por quê? – Pergunta intrigado.

\- Conheço esse garoto e... O poder dele é imenso. – Finalmente se volta para o companheiro. – Ele é um telecinético e, sob alto stress, seria capaz de pulverizar essa casa.

\- Se ele tentar isso... Só vai destruir o que está nesse quarto, inclusive ele e nós.

O que quer que esteja acontecendo, é bem pior do que poderiam esperar.

**ooOoo**

Nagi desperta de seu sono abruptamente, ainda com toda a angústia do momento em que perdera os sentidos. A última visão que tivera daquele homem loiro, de meia idade, ainda povoa sua mente de forma perturbadora. Abre os olhos de uma vez, mas logo a vertigem o impede de levantar. Sua visão ainda está embaçada, mas duas imagens começam a se definir... Dois garotos conversam próximos da janela. Demora a definir suas formas, vendo apenas suas silhuetas, suas vozes não passando de zunidos em sua mente ainda desorientada.

Aos poucos a tontura vai passando e as imagens e sons começam a ganhar forma. O rapaz de frente para ele não é conhecido, mas a voz do outro tem algo de familiar. Já a ouviu em algum lugar. Tenta se concentrar nisso, tentando entender o que está acontecendo. A roupa então chama sua atenção. Disfarça o fato de já estar acordado e observa aquelas roupas... Casaco preto, outro branco de capuz por baixo, bermudas e... A bandana! Tem dificuldade em disfarçar o nervosismo. Então os Weiss chegaram a esse ponto? Isso o surpreende, pois sempre foram tão cheios de princípios, principalmente o pequeno arqueiro. E quando se volta para observá-lo. Sim! É ele mesmo. Então espera que lhe volte as costas novamente, falando algo que não consegue ouvir.

\- Weiss! - Nagi levanta rapidamente, percorrendo a curta distância que o separa de Omi e pula sobre ele, que cai com o pequeno Schwarz sobre suas costas.

O loirinho tenta livrar-se do ataque, mas o garoto continua golpeando-o. Hisoka fica ali parado, desejando separá-los, mas temendo tocar qualquer um deles em um momento tenso como esse.

\- Garoto, pare... Por favor. – Era a única reação que podia demonstrar, rodeando os dois no chão, tentando encontrar uma forma de intervir.

\- Nagi... Me escuta... Ah! – Omi tenta argumentar, já que o habilidoso garoto o mantém preso naquela posição, apesar de ser mais fraco fisicamente, no entanto, uma pequena parcela de seu poder o mantém preso ao chão.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo comigo? – Ele se recusa a ouvir qualquer coisa dita por seu inimigo. – Quando os outros vão aparecer?

Um novo soco acerta a nuca de Omi, deixando-o atordoado. O shinigami percebe que tudo isso pode sair do controle. Procura algo no quarto com o que possa separá-los, mas não deseja machucar o garoto. Ele também está confuso, até mais, pois acabou de despertar e então encontra alguma coisa com potencial. Corre até a cama e pega um dos travesseiros. Anda até ele e imprimi toda sua força para acertá-lo na cabeça, retirando-o de cima de sua vítima, que consegue sentar-se e se arrastar até a parede, tentando se refazer do ataque.

Nagi, por sua vez, cai de lado, atordoado, tentando se levantar para voltar a atacar, mas falhando miseravelmente, as pernas ainda bambas. Olha para o jovem de olhos esmeralda ainda de pé diante dele.

Hisoka continua segurando firme o travesseiro, pronto para qualquer tentativa dele atacar Omi novamente, mas logo percebe que isso não acontecerá, relaxando, sua respiração ainda ofegante com o esforço que fizera para atacá-lo.

\- Será que você pode... Nos escutar agora? – O guardião da morte tem certa dificuldade para falar.

\- Não tenho outra escolha. – Os olhos azul-índigo se levantam e o encaram em desafio. – Vamos, conte-me algumas mentiras...

\- Pode acreditar ou não, mas estamos no mesmo barco. – Certa fraqueza fazendo suas pernas bambearem, forçando-o recuar e sentar na cama.

Nagi ainda o olha com reprovação, vendo também Omi do outro lado do quarto.

\- Belo grupo somos nós! Se estes pervertidos queriam nossas habilidades, só estão vendo uns garotinhos desmoronando. – Comenta Hisoka, controlando sua respiração.

\- Nossas habilidades? – O moreninho o olha com interesse.

\- Eu sou um shinigami... Já ouviu falar? – Sabe que tem que ir com cuidado com ele. O seu nível de hostilidade é ainda bastante alto, o que está bem claro em seus olhos.

\- São seres mitológicos. Os guardiões dos mortos. – Solta uma risadinha irônica. – Pensei que viria com algo melhor. Essa mentira...

\- Cala a boca, Nagi! Deixa ele falar. – Omi se levanta devagar, ainda encostado à parede.

O pequeno faz menção de reagir a isso, mas percebe que há seriedade na expressão do jovem sentado na cama.

\- Eu vou te provar que estou dizendo a verdade. – Levanta, anda pelo quarto e se depara com um espelho. Pára diante dele por alguns minutos, percebendo como tudo o que ocorreu até agora... O seqüestro, seu despertar, a briga entre os garotos... O deixara ainda mais pálido, se isso é possível. Tira o espelho da parede e o joga no chão, deixando os outros dois surpresos. Hisoka toma um dos pedaços e fica entre eles.

\- O que você vai fazer? – Pergunta Omi, enquanto olha intrigado para o shinigami.

\- ...! – Nagi apenas observa sem nada dizer.

\- Vou provar pra vocês que não estou brincando. – Fala Hisoka com frieza.

Com o pedaço de espelho ele faz um profundo corte no próprio braço, que sangra profusamente. É evidente a dor que sente, fazendo Omi e Nagi estremecerem, mas apesar da surpresa inicial, eles não conseguem tirar os olhos do ferimento auto-infligido. O sangue escorre pelo braço e pinga no chão imaculadamente branco, no entanto, logo o sangramento começa a parar e a pele se refaz devagar, ficando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- ...! – O pequeno Schwarz se levanta, ainda é difícil acreditar no que seus olhos acabaram de testemunhar.

\- Acredita na minha sinceridade agora? – Hisoka volta a sentar na cama, o esforço da regeneração drenando suas energias. – Fomos todos seqüestrados.

\- Mas quem faria isso? – Ele lança um olhar para Omi, notando que esta sua pergunta encontra eco também no coração de seu velho inimigo.

\- Não sabemos. Também acabamos de acordar. – O arqueiro se aproxima dele, percebendo que o pequeno machucara o cotovelo ao cair, porém vê que o moreno se afasta, provavelmente ainda desconfiando de toda essa gentileza. Ele então se afasta um pouco, dando as costas para o garoto. – Precisamos encontrar primeiro uma forma de sair daqui.

\- Isso é fácil. – Nagi lança um sorrisinho sarcástico para Hisoka.

Mas logo os dois garotos loiros entendem o significado daquelas palavras.

\- Nagi... Não! – Omi se volta depressa tentando segurar o pequeno pelo braço.

A energia telecinética de Nagi se expande na direção das paredes do quarto, antes mesmo que os outros dois conseguissem impedi-lo. Há alguma coisa errada e logo o Prodígio percebe isso. Nunca sua energia agira assim. Tenta manter o controle dela, concentrando-a na porta, mas ela parece chegar até ela e resistir... Tudo isso em uma fração de segundo, que para o garoto parece uma eternidade.

Sente então que toda a força que imprimira começa a ceder à resistência e faz o caminho inverso, ricocheteando no quarto, jogando os dois loiros contra as paredes, arrancando quadros e outras coisas que decoram o ambiente. Os garotos caídos no chão completamente sem sentidos. Nagi, de pé, usa toda a força que conseguira concentrar para proteger-se, mas o esforço o faz fraquejar e cair de joelhos, exausto.

Hisoka volta a si e levanta devagar, ainda sentindo-se tonto. Sua capacidade de regeneração novamente funcionando em seu favor, mas deixando-o ainda mais pálido. Fica parado um instante, observando todo o estrago, o garoto moreno praticamente sentado no centro do aposento. Omi estava certo, ele é mesmo muito...

\- Omi! – Hisoka procura pelo arqueiro, até que o vê caído do outro lado da cama. Toda a energia o atingira em cheio, jogando-o contra a parede com grande intensidade.

Anda até ele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, colocando sua cabeça sobre seu colo. Afasta os macios cabelos loiros, passando a mão esguia por seu rosto e vê que um grande hematoma já se forma em sua testa. Os olhos azuis se abrem devagar, a consciência trazendo a ciência da dor na cabeça, levando a mão pequena a tocar o ferimento recente e logo tenta se levantar, mas o outro o impede.

\- Calma, vá devagar. Foi uma pancada forte. – Passa a mão novamente sobre seu rosto e Omi toca sua mão em agradecimento. Aquelas esmeraldas são tão brilhantes e carinhosas, que fica alguns instantes observando-as.

\- E o Nagi? – A preocupação do arqueiro é genuína.

\- Estou aqui, Weiss. – O moreno surge pelas costas do shinigami e observa Omi. Seu olhar tem algo de novo... Uma preocupação que antes seria irreal naqueles frios oceanos profundos e escuros, agora é uma realidade e voltada para seu inimigo.

As safiras piscam lentamente e então se encontram com as íris azul-índigo do telecinético, reconhecendo dentro delas sentimentos que nunca pensou que o jovem Schwarz pudesse ter por ele e sua descoberta é percebida por Nagi. Tanto o jovem de madeixas chocolate quanto o arqueiro se sentem confusos com isso e rapidamente desviam o olhar um do outro.

**ooOoo**

Cyrus aguarda ansioso, um copo de conhaque na mão, enquanto observa a grande janela que se abre para o quarto. Do lado interno é apenas uma parede comum, mas para ele a visão é total. Seu pequeno aquário... Mas esses peixes são muito mais interessantes. É então que percebe um deles movendo a cabeça devagar.

O garoto não-vivo, Hisoka, tenta se levantar, voltando a cair sobre o travesseiro. Vance se levanta, colocando o copo sobre a mesinha ao lado de sua poltrona. Aproxima-se do vidro, tocando-o, como se desejasse tocar aquela criatura angelical que escorrega devagar pela cama, sentando-se no chão.

Observa aqueles olhos verdes tão brilhantes, ainda não os havia visto e contemplá-los o deixa maravilhado. A pele pálida como alabastro, parece ser macia como um pêssego... O olhar triste e cabisbaixo fazendo-o ainda mais tentador. Morde os lábios tentando resistir a toda aquela delicadeza, aquele corpo eternamente juvenil, principalmente ao ver a camiseta levemente levantada, deixando entrever seu corpo magro, de cútis igualmente macia.

Percebe então quando outro dos garotos também acorda e Hisoka se volta para observá-lo, ficando com a cabeça apoiada na cama de forma infantil. Ansioso, engole em seco ao presenciar o momento em que os jovens olhos se encontram, as duas grandes safiras brilhantes o fazendo tremer. Como duas criaturas podem ser tão belas? Logo os dois estão sentados no chão, um ao lado do outro... E Vance está extasiado!

\- Eles já acordaram? – Ben entra carregando uma bandeja com o almoço do patrão. Deposita-a na mesinha e se aproxima também do vidro.

\- Os dois loirinhos estão sentados juntos... – Cyrus suspira profundamente.

\- E o que está achando? – Pergunta com um sensual sorriso nos lábios.

\- Você havia me dito como os dois eram maravilhosos, mas... Extrapolaram minhas expectativas. – Fala com a voz embargada. Vê-los se movendo tão lentamente, os olhos com aquele lindo brilho, o jeito perdido de ambos... Tudo isso apenas o deixa mais elétrico.

\- A pele deles é incrível! O sabor dos lábios... – Ben fecha os olhos se recordando do momento em que tivera cada um deles em seus braços, tocando, lambendo, beijando-os.

\- Mas chegou a ver os olhos? – Vance volta a olhar para os dois seres sentados no quarto, admirando-os. – São tão brilhantes, expressivos, sofridos... E isso os torna ainda mais lindos... Perfeitos!

\- Sim... – Ben responde, mas não é para os garotos que está olhando e sim para Vance, reparando em como ele está se sentindo deliciado ao apreciar os garotos juntos.

Cyrus se senta, colocando a bandeja sobre o colo, dando a primeira garfada no filé de salmão que fôra preparado com um suave molho de mostarda. De sua poltrona é possível observar toda a movimentação dentro do quarto, claramente vendo quando Hisoka vai até a janela e testa-a, no primeiro sinal de que já pensa na fuga. Um sorrisinho maldoso surge nos lábios do americano, antes de colocar mais um pedaço de peixe em sua boca.

Os dois conversam, suas deliciosas vozes deixando Ben excitado, olhando para eles, encostado no canto do vidro. A forma como se movem... O pequeno assassino e suas pernas divinas, macias, fortes, mas ainda assim com o frescor da juventude. Pôde tocá-las, apertá-las, e entre elas também, onde o garoto não é infantil, em hipótese alguma. Nenhum deles é criança. Quis conhecê-los muito bem, cada centímetro de seus corpos, para apreciar ainda mais o jogo.

\- Vance... Ele está tentando se teletransportar! – Os dois olham para o pequeno shinigami, se entreolhando com satisfação quando o garoto se dá conta da impossibilidade desta ação.

\- Logo os pobrezinhos vão se dar conta que é impossível sair. – Mais uma garfada, mas os olhos fixos nos dois de pé.

\- O garoto... O outro está acordado. – Ben não consegue tirar os olhos de Nagi, que fingi estar adormecido.

Ben sabe que o pequeno é muito poderoso, mas de corpo tão frágil, esguio, contrastando com sua atitude forte e fria. Fascinante! E seu despertar traz um novo elemento ao jogo... Emoção, muito mais emoção. Um sorriso sarcástico aparece em seu rosto ao perceber a intenção do garoto moreno, seus olhos passando dele para Omi e vice-versa.

O patrão levanta de um pulo ao ver Nagi atacar o arqueiro, a bandeja caindo ruidosamente, o prato se quebrando em mil pedaços. Ele se aproxima do vidro, acompanhando cada segundo da reação violenta do confuso garoto, Hisoka circulando-os sem nada fazer.

\- Por que ele não reage e puxa o pequeno? – Ben está grudado ao vidro, procurando não perder nenhum detalhe.

\- Esqueceu que ele é um empata. Segundo nossa fonte, ele ainda não tem completo controle dessa habilidade e emoções fortes o abalam demais. – Cyrus se pega torcendo para que Omi reaja e comece uma briga entre eles, apesar de não desejar vê-los realmente se ferindo.

Ben e Vance vêem Hisoka andar pelo quarto e atacar o moreno com o travesseiro, este caindo contra a parede que disfarça o vidro que os separa de seus seqüestradores, interrompendo a briga entre o telecinético e o arqueiro.

\- Isso! Ele é muito inteligente! – Vance delira com o seu jogo já em andamento.

Os dois ficam ali grudados ao vidro, acompanhando tudo aquilo pelo que tanto esperaram por todos esses anos, petrificando-se quando o shinigami corta o próprio braço para provar aquilo que os homens já sabem. Hisoka já teve uma existência, mas este corpo existe e serve apenas para caçar gente que se recusa a deixar esse mundo.

Os olhos do milionário percorrendo todo aquele rosto resoluto, apesar de toda a fragilidade. Seu corpo parecendo sofrer demais com a regeneração, perdendo energias rapidamente, fazendo-o sentar na cama. A palidez...

Os garotos menores se levantam, ficando diante um do outro. Os olhos azuis claros preocupados, gentis, rechaçados pelos escuros, desconfiados e frios. Toda essa riqueza de sentimentos deixando os dois homens excitados, o que fica altamente evidente quando os dois se afastam do vidro atacado pela energia de Nagi. O poder do garoto deixando Ben em situação vergonhosa diante do patrão, retirando-se rapidamente.

\- ...! – Cyrus apenas sorri e morde o lábio inferior, vendo com o canto do olho seu braço direito abandonar a sala por estar tão excitado e ri baixinho, achando tudo eletrizante.

Cyrus Vance se sente satisfeito. Se antes os garotos que tentara utilizar já estavam chorando nesta fase do jogo, estes meninos são perfeitos! Inteligentes, fortes, com personalidade, ao mesmo tempo em que são frágeis. E mesmo vendo-se privados de suas habilidades, suscetíveis e despidos daquilo que estão acostumados a usar contra os perigos de seus mundos, ainda estão firmes, tentando compreender por que estão ali.

"_Não poderia escolher garotos melhores que estes!"_ – Conclui satisfeito.

Logo inimigos se aproximam e o pequeno poderoso dá passos lentos em direção ao arqueiro, caído junto à parede, tendo a cabeça colocada no colo do shinigami e pode ver um grande hematoma em sua testa. Há solidariedade entre eles, apesar de serem diferentes, rivais colocados em uma situação que não podem controlar.

Tudo isso é demais pra Vance. Ele volta a sentar em sua poltrona, sem nem sequer perceber a bandeja e os pedaços do prato diante dela... Só precisa se sentar, pois suas pernas estão bambas devido à excitação que se apodera de seu corpo. Suspira longamente, molhando os lábios secos e logo seus olhos castanhos se voltam para a 'janela', por onde pode apreciá-los mais um pouco.

Vance se acomoda, gemendo à visão dos dois garotos apoiando Omi delicadamente e o levando até a cama... Hisoka passando a mão por seus cabelos loiros, observando o ferimento, enquanto Nagi coloca um travesseiro atrás das costas do Weiss, fazendo-o se sentar encostado à cabeceira da cama. Estes meninos mal se conhecem, aparentemente se odeiam, mas estão ali... Juntos.

Sem demora, o milionário abre o zíper da calça, tocando-se e sentindo toda a excitação que tudo isso lhe produz. Geme alto olhando os três sentados um ao lado do outro, procurando evitar que o arqueiro durma depois da pancada séria. Lambe os lábios ressecados pela respiração entrecortada, enquanto o movimento de sua mão sobre seu membro o leva a loucura, sem tirar um segundo os olhos dos garotos do outro lado do vidro.

\- Aahmm... – Vance geme roucamente, em tom baixo, mordendo os lábios quando sente que não vai agüentar mais...

Seu gozo é rápido, sua excitação deixando-o zonzo, agarrando forte o braço da poltrona. Queria tê-los ali, em seu colo, mordendo, lambendo, gozando dentro deles, mas isto é muito bom. Vê-los juntos... Mais juntos... Sua imaginação deixando-o alheio a tudo...

Ben, que retornara em absoluto silêncio, observa o seu êxtase, quieto, calado, ainda tentando acalmar a própria respiração, recompondo-se e ajeitando rapidamente sua roupa. Voltara há alguns segundos, tendo suportado o máximo que pôde, mas o gosto do patrão por este jogo já o contaminara e ele tem suas vantagens, pois estivera muito próximo deles, os sentira, os tocara, e isso torna sua masturbação mais palpável, mais real.

Ben não tem muita certeza do que Vance pretende fazer, mas ele sabe que quer tê-los mais do que apenas observá-los. E se o milionário simplesmente deixar toda a limpeza em suas mãos, como sempre, vai provar cada um deles e sentir na realidade toda a delícia de seus pequenos corpos.

"_Ah, Vance! O que você vai querer fazer?"_ – Se pergunta, observando seu chefe amolecido na poltrona, ofegante pelo orgasmo que acabou de ter.

**ooOoo**

Meifu, Mundo dos Mortos.

Tsuzuki permanece sentado de cabeça baixa observando os pés, mas com o pensamento no vazio que o domina. Por sua culpa, somente sua, Hisoka desaparecera e a única coisa que pode fazer é ficar ali sentado, ao lado da escrivaninha de Watari e com o tempo a angústia se tornara desespero.

Somente por sua causa seu parceiro deixara a segurança de Meifu, ficando à mercê de quem quer que o tenha levado. Sua mente nem consegue pensar direito sobre quem o levou, apenas remói a idéia de ser o responsável por seu desaparecimento.

_"Hisoka..."_ – Suspira, chateado e irritado consigo mesmo.

Se pelo menos conseguisse controlar esse seu vício! Mas nunca pôde controlar nada em sua vida... Vida! Vamos dizer morte, pois quase nada se recorda de sua vida de verdade. Mas não consegue dominar sua fome incontrolável, suas bebedeiras e tantos outros excessos que o tornam tão previsível e foi essa sua característica que tornou tão fácil preparar essa armadilha. Sim, é óbvio que essa fôra uma muito inteligente armadilha, porém fôra aleatória, em busca de um shinigami ou algo direcionado contra ele? Afinal, sabe que fizera inimigos nos setenta anos de serviços prestados na Enmacho.

Se for esse o caso se sentirá ainda pior, pois agora não está mais sozinho. Passara por muitos parceiros, muitos mesmo, mas finalmente encontrara um que demonstra paciência com a sua pessoa, coisa que faltara em todos os outros. Na verdade, sente que Hisoka é sua família, alguém que se importa com ele. Não que os outros não se importassem, mas o pequeno se preocupa em entendê-lo, o que sabe que não é nada fácil. Ao invés de Tsuzuki, o mais velho e mais experiente dos dois, cuidar do garoto, sempre acontece o contrário. Sorri com esta idéia. É a profunda verdade e foi exatamente por isso que Hisoka desaparecera.

\- Não adianta ficar assim, Tsuzuki. – Watari tira os olhos da tela de seu computador e os concentra no homem cabisbaixo, os cabelos castanhos encobrindo seu rosto bonito, marcados pelos misteriosos olhos violeta.

\- Não ficar assim? – Os olhos se levantam devagar e encontram os castanhos do amigo. – Não sei o que está acontecendo com ele e... Por minha culpa...!

\- É... Lamento dizer, mas dessa vez você se superou. – Watari não pretende ser sarcástico, mas isso é impossível nesse caso. – Mas o Tatsumi vai descobrir o que aconteceu e o Hisoka voltará bem.

Tsuzuki senta-se direito, apoiando um dos braços na escrivaninha, observando o amigo com aquele seu olhar que faz todos se derreterem por ele. Watari se empertiga, pois conhece o amigo bem demais para deixar passar o fato dele estar usando este seu olhar.

\- Como vão as investigações? – Tsuzuki pergunta como se isto fosse uma simples curiosidade, mas não é isso em absoluto.

\- Não pense que me engana. Você está proibido de se envolver nesse caso. – O loiro joga seus longos cabelos dourados para trás. – Está sendo punido... E proibido de deixar Meifu até segunda ordem.

\- Mas... – Tsuzuki leva as mãos ao rosto, de uma forma que o amigo jamais vira. Percebe claramente a dor em sua atitude. – Eu preciso encontrá-lo! Não me importo se ficar neste trabalho eternamente. A culpa é minha e não quero que Hisoka sofra mais. Ele já sofreu demais durante sua vida.

\- Eu... Não posso. – O loiro sabe que as palavras do amigo são sinceras e também fica revoltado com a possibilidade de mais alguém ferir o pequeno shinigami. – Tatsumi vai me matar, mesmo eu já estando morto.

\- Ele não precisa saber. Assumo toda a responsabilidade sozinho. – Os olhos violeta se concentram ainda mais no loiro. – Só preciso saber o que ele descobriu até agora.

\- Tudo bem... – Respira fundo, pois não está acostumado a desobedecer às regras. – Ele só conseguiu descobrir que não foi nada de natureza sobrenatural.

\- E o... – Ainda lhe causa arrepios apenas lembrar daquele homem.

\- Muraki? – Watari percebe como a menção desse nome provoca uma raiva contida em seu velho companheiro, o rosto bonito ficando vermelho muito depressa. – Tatsumi está trabalhando nesta possibilidade. Afinal, ele já seqüestrou Hisoka antes, mas parece que o 'bom doutor' tem um álibi para o dia.

Tsuzuki fica uns minutos pensando em tudo aquilo. Não sente que estão mais perto de encontrar seu parceiro do que estavam no momento em que se deu conta de seu sumiço. Não pode ficar ali esperando sem fazer nada. Ele se levanta tão depressa que sua cadeira cai para trás.

\- Aonde você vai? – Watari sabe o que o amigo vai fazer, mas ainda assim tem de perguntar. Preocupa-se demais com sua impulsividade.

\- Não vou esperar Tatsumi. Vou investigar sozinho. – Os olhos violeta estão resolutos.

O mais poderoso dos shinigamis coloca a mão no bolso do sobretudo e tira um fuda, um papel mágico onde está escrito um feitiço. Este se dobra, como um origami, tomando a forma de um pássaro, que rapidamente ganha vida e se transforma numa bela ave branca, que fica pousada sobre sua mão.

\- É um feitiço de perseguir. – Seus olhos brilham de forma sobrenatural. – Vá e encontre o Hisoka.

O pássaro levanta vôo rapidamente e sai pela janela aberta. Os dois homens o observam enquanto ele se afasta do prédio da Enmacho. Watari se volta para Tsuzuki, sabendo que sua intervenção não vai se limitar a isso.

\- Vou até aquele shopping. Seguir o caminho que o Hisoka tomaria. Ele sim é um ótimo detetive. – Sorri ao pensar nas inúmeras discussões que tiveram pela total inabilidade de Tsuzuki para a investigação. – Ele procuraria no último lugar onde a vítima foi vista.

\- O Tatsumi vai acabar com você. – Sabe muito bem que isso é inútil, mas precisa dizer. Por que sempre diz as coisas que sabe muito bem que Tsuzuki não vai ouvir? Nem ele sabe...

\- Não me importo. – O moreno vai saindo decidido, mas antes de sair pela porta do escritório, ele se volta. Seus cabelos castanhos se movem de forma suave, os orbes violeta brilhando entre os fios. Ele sorri, apesar da seriedade da situação. – Me perdoa por não te ouvir, mas preciso fazer isso por ele.

Watari suspira quando vê Tsuzuki sair, pois espera que ele tenha sorte e ache Hisoka.

**ooOoo**

Os garotos não sabem exatamente há quanto tempo estão presos, só sabem dizer que a noite chegara. Nagi observa a janela, tentando precisar a localização da casa, observando a posição das estrelas. É difícil ficar assim, de mãos atadas, sem saber nem sequer o que está acontecendo ou quem os mantém presos. As mentes argutas começam a sentir as rudezas do cativeiro.

Omi ainda está sentado na cama, a cabeça lhe doendo terrivelmente, mas procurando respostas satisfatórias para explicar o porquê dessa prisão luxuosa e, ainda mais, colocando os três garotos juntos em um mesmo quarto. Não é apenas explorar suas habilidades, sabe disso. A sala estando selada... Essas habilidades não seriam postas em prática. Então... Por que eles?

\- Estava pensando sobre a razão de estarmos aqui. O que temos em comum. – Omi comenta calmamente.

Hisoka, que observa cada detalhe da fechadura da porta, se volta para ouvi-lo.

\- Temos habilidades, mas não podemos usá-las, então não estamos aqui por causa delas. – Aquilo era uma coisa óbvia para Omi agora.

\- Concordo. – O shinigami senta-se nos pés da cama. – Temos que pensar em outra razão. Talvez assim consigamos uma pista.

\- E o que temos em comum? – Nagi permanece encostado na janela, olhando para os dois com frieza. – Somos diferentes demais.

Omi olha para ele, tentando entender um pouco do inimigo que sempre vira por frações de segundos, até que sua telecinese o jogasse longe. Nagi pouco fala e nunca sorri, são apenas os olhos azul-índigo observando-o com uma triste frieza... Exceto no momento em que suas íris haviam se cruzado um pouco antes, quando ainda estava caído.

\- Já pensou nas vidas que levamos? – As grandes safiras o observam com firmeza, vendo um vislumbre de solidão em seu rosto. – Nós três levamos vidas duras, apesar de sermos jovens... Temos que ser fortes... Sempre.

Todos eles permanecem pensativos, meditando sobre tudo que os fazia diferentes dos outros garotos de suas idades. Lembram das durezas de suas infâncias, da falta de amor, da solidão, do abandono e das profissões violentas que haviam abraçado. Aquilo os fazia sofrer, mas também os tornara mais duros.

\- Você tem toda a razão... Mas para eles terem chegado até nós... – Hisoka está com os olhos perdidos em seu próprio processo de raciocínio.

Os outros o observam, começando a entender a linha de seu pensamento.

– Alguém teve que nos entregar... A ficha completa... – Os olhos verdes se estreitam. - E eu até imagino quem teria feito isso comigo. Afinal, quem ensinaria como selar uma sala?

Os demais, por sua vez, também param e tentam imaginar quem teria a coragem e o conhecimento para entregá-los desta forma. Um sorriso de entendimento surge nos lábios de Nagi, que olha para Omi de forma estranha, isto chamando a atenção do arqueiro.

\- Eu sei quem me entregou. – Desencosta da janela, olhando fixo para seu inimigo.

\- E por que você me olha assim? Não fomos nós. – Sente uma sensação ruim de que Nagi novamente deixa a hostilidade tomar conta de si. – Mal o conhecemos!

\- Foi aquele crápula... O velho... O seu pai! – O moreno aponta o dedo em sua direção, fazendo Omi se levantar depressa, fogo em seu olhar.

\- Ele não é meu pai... – Nada o tira do sério como a menção de seu parentesco com a odiosa família Takatori.

\- Você pode negar, mas o sangue dos Takatori corre em suas veias. – Nagi já fala em um tom alto.

\- Eu não sou um Takatori! – Os dois se encarando de forma ameaçadora, os olhos azuis faiscando. – Eu sou Omi e jamais... Ouviu... JAMAIS vou ser um Takatori!

\- Diz isso porque se acha melhor que eles? – O moreno percebe que atingira o ponto fraco de Omi e, mesmo sem saber por que, sente-se compelido a ir além. Todo o seu ser quer fazê-lo perder a cabeça, abandonar sua aura eternamente gentil, como se odiasse isso nele.

\- Você não sabe do que está falando! – Omi tenta ao máximo se controlar, mas Nagi não para...

\- Eu imagino quem te entregou. – Um sorrisinho sarcástico surgindo em seu rosto. - Foi o seu herói... Seu ídolo... O poderoso Weiss... A...

Omi se lança sobre Nagi com violência antes que o mesmo pudesse terminar de pronunciar o nome do líder dos Weiss, desfere socos em seu corpo e rosto, como se o moreno representasse, nesse momento, todas as pessoas que o feriram e o magoaram, ferindo ao outro fisicamente, mas a si mesmo emocionalmente, pois toda essa raiva o machuca por dentro.

Hisoka novamente se vê sem ação, temendo tocá-los, mas não podendo usar do mesmo artifício de antes. O arqueiro está ferido e não pode em hipótese alguma atacá-lo. Então pensa rápido e segura no capuz do casaco do garoto, puxando-o com firmeza, até que o consegue tirar de cima do moreninho.

\- Deixa o Aya fora disso... Ele poderia me odiar por ser filho de quem sou, mas... – As lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto, encarando com firmeza o garoto que ainda tenta se refazer, caído no chão. – Ele é a minha família... Daria a vida por mim! Você não tem ninguém que faria isso por você.

\- ...! – Estas palavras ecoam na mente de Nagi como se adagas a invadissem.

"_Eu não tenho ninguém que daria a vida por mim. Ninguém se importa comigo."_ – Pensa, sentindo como se seu coração estivesse rasgando.

Logo Nagi se recorda de Brad e dos demais Schwarz, mas duvida que seja mais do que uma forma de ganhar dinheiro. Está com eles por causa dos seus poderes, nada mais e esse pensamento o revolta. Há muito tempo não pensa em como se sente sozinho e Omi é o culpado. Ele o lembrou que não é ninguém... Esse garoto, que está encostado na parede, ainda olhando para ele com a mente em fogo.

\- Vou te matar! – Ele avança na direção de Omi, preparado para abatê-lo de qualquer forma.

Seu avanço é então impedido. Não consegue sair do lugar, olhando para o lado e cruzando com os olhos esmeralda, sentindo o braço forte de Hisoka segurando o seu. Mas aqueles olhos parecem atravessá-lo, penetrar sua alma de forma assustadora. Pára e o encara, percebendo que a mão firme já não consegue soltar seu braço. Hisoka não parece estar mais presente...

\- NÃO! – O shinigami grita e desfalece, sob o olhar assustado dos dois inimigos.

**ooOoo**

Em um luxuoso escritório na Mansão Takatori

\- Não. Nem pensar. – Brad se afasta de Schul que gesticula nervoso. – Temos um acordo com o Senhor Takatori e ele é bem claro... Não podemos usar nossas habilidades contra ele.

\- Mas você sabe que ele está envolvido no seqüestro. – O alemão tenta acalmar-se, pois ele e o americano vinham fazendo um jogo de gato e rato em torno da escrivaninha do escritório.

\- Não vamos quebrar nosso acordo. – Brad pára de frente para o ruivo, encarando o companheiro.

\- Ele quebrou a parte dele quando usou seu poder contra nós! – Schul fala alto, sem preocupar-se com quem quer que possa ouvi-lo.

\- O problema é que não temos certeza se o velho está envolvido. – Ele espalma as mãos sobre a escrivaninha e o encara. – Este é o nosso melhor trabalho em muito tempo. Não podemos simplesmente correr o risco de perdê-lo sem saber se estamos certos.

Schuldich se deixa cair sobre a cadeira, sentindo todo o peso da vida que levam sobre sua cabeça. É sempre o dinheiro, o poder, a ambição, mas neste momento isso tudo lhe parece um entrave para fazer o que acha certo.

Brad senta, olhando fixo para o rolex em seu pulso, tentando se concentrar em algo, mas encontrando apenas o vazio. Sabe que o alemão está certo, mas é o líder e tem que fazer o que é melhor para o grupo. Sua posição é difícil, por isso ele e Schul estão sempre em conflito... A razão contra a emoção.

\- Eu simplesmente não posso ficar aqui sentado esperando você decidir se o velho é o culpado ou não. – O ruivo olha para Brad, que também o encara, sem sair do lugar.

\- Schuldich... – Brad suspira, começando a falar, mas é interrompido.

\- Podemos não ser grandes amigos... A natureza do nosso grupo... Eu sei... Mas eu me importo com o Nagi. Você não? – Seus olhos se fixam nos de Brad de forma profunda.

O americano tenta evitar a pergunta. Durante todos esses anos estabeleceram limites bem definidos para a relação que tinham dentro do grupo. O excesso de aproximação os debilita, criando laços que se tornam os seus pontos fracos, portanto, o relacionamento entre eles é e deveria ser sempre, estritamente profissional. Infelizmente isso é mais fácil na teoria do que na prática. E o germânico toca neste momento no ponto nevrálgico de tudo isso.

\- E então? Você se importa com o garoto? – Ele se levanta da cadeira e o encara, fazendo o americano erguer-se também. Os olhos deles se confrontam em mais um duelo dessas duas mentes poderosas. – Ou só é importante por causa do poder dele?

\- Acho que você não devia me fazer essa pergunta... Não você. – Crawford ajeita os óculos, sem tirar os olhos do rosto firme do ruivo. – Você estava comigo no dia em que encontramos o Nagi... E decidimos juntos trazê-lo conosco.

A expressão forte muda de repente. As lembranças daquele triste dia gravadas em sua mente como se tivessem sido impressas por fogo... Sua primeira morte, quando ainda era um adolescente, as imagens gravadas em sua retina. O olhar vazio do homem cuja vida se esvaía devagar não lhe saía da memória. Tinha a mesma idade que Nagi tem hoje. Nunca se sentiu tão oco por dentro e nunca mais se sentiria assim depois disso. Foi quando viram o pequeno sujo, maltrapilho e ferido.

\- Lembra por que decidimos trazê-lo conosco? – Brad se aproxima ainda mais do alemão, dando a volta na escrivaninha. – Sabíamos que o pequeno era um telecinético?

\- Não. – A voz rouca sai quase como um sussurro, os olhos baixando, evitando aqueles que o fazem lembrar do passado, coisa que odeia. – Ele nos fazia lembrar de nós mesmos e decidimos estender-lhe a mão como ninguém fez conosco.

\- E assim mesmo você tem coragem de dizer que não me importo com ele? – Há ressentimento em sua voz. - Posso não ser passional como você, mas... Dane-se o que pensa de mim!

Brad Crawford anda até a porta, ainda exasperado com as palavras do alemão. Suas mãos tremem de raiva, apertando os dedos em busca da calma que é sua principal característica... A calma que apenas a racionalidade pode proporcionar. Na verdade, não está sendo absolutamente sincero com o ruivo, mas precisa disfarçar bem. Schul não pode ler sua mente, mas conhece muito bem suas expressões.

Brad pisca os olhos escuros, lentamente, acalmando-se, recompondo-se de sua irritação. Sim, ele sabia que o garoto tinha poderes especiais e o recrutara da mesma forma como fizera com o perdido telepata pré-adolescente, mas o ruivo não precisava saber disso agora, principalmente porque, na verdade ele... Fecha os olhos por um instante e então se volta então para o alemão, que continua de cabeça abaixada.

\- Se você conseguisse pensar... Ao invés de sentir... Poderíamos chegar a algum lugar. – Um sorriso sarcástico surge em seus lábios quando os olhos de Schul voltam a encará-lo.

\- ...! – O telepata fica em silêncio, esperando que Brad fale logo o que pensa.

\- Não importa se o velho é o responsável pelo sumiço do Nagi. O importante é... Por que ele faria isso? O que ele ganha? Pois os Takatori só fazem as coisas visando algum lucro... – Ao ouvir aquelas palavras a mente de Schuldich rapidamente busca as possibilidades, não demorando a encontrar uma resposta...

\- Ele não precisaria seqüestrá-lo por seu poder, pois o garoto já estava a seus serviços... Só se... Lucrar. – Um sorriso de entendimento também surge nos lábios do ruivo.

\- Isso mesmo. – Brad ajeita seus óculos, ainda fitando o ruivo.

\- Ele vendeu o Nagi! Mas pra quem? – Essa é uma pergunta mais difícil de se encontrar a resposta, mas ele não iria descansar até descobri-la.

\- Comprar um garoto não é uma coisa que podemos colocar nos classificados do jornal. – Finalmente os dois parecem entrar em equilíbrio, suas mentes pensando em uníssono.

\- Sim, só há um local onde poderia haver essa transação... – Schul quase sorri.

\- Sim, ela só pode ter sido feita no submundo e é lá que saberemos quem o comprou. – Havia uma quase satisfação nas palavras de Brad, afinal, haviam chegado a um consenso e principalmente... Onde poderiam conseguir respostas.

\- E o velho esqueceu de onde viemos, não é? – A ironia carregada em suas palavras.

\- Em absoluto. – Mira as íris esverdeadas de Schul ao concordar com ele.

\- Vou acionar minhas fontes e vamos pegar esse cara. – Sorri cruelmente ao se pronunciar.

\- E quando encontrarmos... Ele vai lamentar o dia em que atravessou nosso caminho. – Crawford conclui, os olhos escuros lampejando de forma ameaçadora.

**ooOoo**

Hisoka tira Omi de cima de Nagi puxando-o pelo capuz do casaco, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio, forçando o pequeno corpo a encostar-se à parede para não cair. Mas o grande problema não é o arqueiro, que depois de dizer "você não tem ninguém que faria isso por você.", se arrepende instantaneamente ao ver a solidão no rosto de Nagi... Mas o pequeno prodígio, que continua arfando, caído no chão, como se as palavras do loirinho o tivessem ferido mais do que tudo que já havia passado em toda a sua vida.

A reação do moreno é tão rápida, que o shinigami não tem tempo para pensar. O ódio nos olhos azul-índigo deixa claro que o limite de sua razão fôra ultrapassado e ele está disposto a matar. Instintivamente o segura pelo braço, usando toda a força que consegue reunir, detendo seu avanço, mas... Seus olhos se cruzam e tudo sai de foco...

As emoções de Nagi fluem por todo seu corpo e sua mente, contra sua vontade, a raiva dele perfurando seu coração. A dor é lancinante, o que o deixa fora do ar, a sua vida deixando de existir, para todo o seu ser mergulhar nos dramas do jovem telecinético... E logo Hisoka está visualizando todo aquele triste e sufocante passado.

_A imagem distorcida permanece envolvida pelas brumas do tempo, mas aos poucos os personagens começam a tomar forma. Uma mulher morena está na cozinha, enquanto um menino pequeno, de uns cinco anos, brinca na sala ao lado. Ele, tão parecido com a mãe, tenta ficar quieto, brincando com um carrinho de madeira, olhando para a cozinha cada vez que um ruído um pouco mais alto sai de seu brinquedo. Há medo em seus olhos, muito medo. _

_Logo as imagens se desfazem como desenhos na areia e outra imagem começa a se formar... O pequeno tenta desenhar, mas o traço não fica bom. Tem de ser o menino gênio, perfeito, o melhor de todos, assim ela não liga mais para as coisas que provoca. Ela o odeia, o teme, acredita que está sendo punida por Deus... Mas ele deseja que ela se orgulhe, por isso TEM de ser perfeito! Essa é sua razão de viver. E o desenho não fica bom, o traço não é reto o bastante e depois da quarta folha amassada, começa a se irritar. Precisa ser..._

_E um vaso voa, atravessando a pequena sala._

_Os olhos dele se arregalam, sem se desgrudarem da porta da cozinha. Então ela aparece, seu rosto transtornado. O pequeno sabe que ela o odeia, o teme, o vê como um castigo... E isso está ali, claro em suas pupilas, enquanto ela avança contra ele. A mulher o puxa pelo braço e o levanta, quase o tirando completamente do chão, sua mão se levanta e desce para acertá-lo, no rosto... Uma, duas, três vezes. As lágrimas descem pela face infantil, que mesmo apanhando procura nos olhos dela um vislumbre do amor que possa ter por ele. Nada vê nos orbes da mãe, além daqueles sentimentos que tão bem conhece._

_Ela o larga no chão, sem qualquer cuidado, andando até os cacos do vaso espalhados pela sala. A raiva dela é evidente, exacerbada ainda mais pelo choro fino que vem da criança, enrodilhada próxima do sofá. Ele tenta evitar, mas a dor emocional é tão grande que o choramingo é espontâneo e isso a irrita ainda mais, tomando de um pedaço de vidro do vaso e avançando contra o filho._

_No entanto, desta vez, quando novamente o puxa pelo braço, seus olhos se encaram e os dele estão transtornados, revoltados com a absoluta falta de amor. Há raiva em seus olhos, a mesma que faz as coisas estranhas acontecerem. Súbito, a mulher voa pela sala, sendo jogada contra a parede, da mesma forma que o vaso fôra há alguns minutos antes... Ela fica ali, imóvel, numa posição pouco natural. O menino está estático, sentado sobre as pernas, respiração alterada e olhos parados, como se observasse o vazio... Sentindo-se ser consumido por uma estranha angustia e dor._

_As imagens se desvanecem novamente, perdendo-se para em segundos dar lugar a outras... Carregadas de tantos sentimentos fortes quanto antes. O pai chega à casa, vê a esposa caída, o menino imóvel no centro da sala... O pequeno nada lembra do que aconteceu, sua memória destruída pela dor, sua mãe está morta e o seu poder fizera isso._

_O homem precisa livrar-se do menino, o castigo divino que os persegue e que agora levara sua mulher. Toma então sua mãozinha e o puxa até o carro velho parado diante da casa. Seguem pela estrada em silêncio, lágrimas descendo pelo rosto paterno, sofrendo antecipadamente pelo que precisa fazer... O menino então o olha, sem saber por que o pai está chorando._

_Deixando a pequena cidade do interior, o homem anda por um bom tempo pela estrada, a vista turvada pelas lágrimas que descem sem querer. Sabe o que precisa fazer... Mas aqueles olhos que o observam não tornam a tarefa mais fácil. Logo chega à cidade grande, o movimento das ruas tão diferente do que está acostumado e tudo parece tão perigoso... Não! Não pode pensar... Pára próximo de um beco obscuro e desce. Fica um instante encostado na porta do passageiro, tremendo, tentando se convencer do que deve ser feito e, decidido, a abre finalmente e faz o menino sair. Coloca dinheiro em suas mãos pequenas, passa a mão por seus cabelos, vendo os olhos azul-índigo fixos nele, cheios de confusão e fugindo daqueles inocentes orbes, ele entra no carro e parte, deixando a criança ainda sem entender o abandono._

_O que o fez... Para merecer isso?_

_As imagens se embaralham, com visões de uma criança faminta, hostilizada e perdida. O medo do mundo e das pessoas, que passam por ele como se fosse invisível... Solidão, solidão, solidão... Aqueles que o vêem, o agridem. Muitas vezes sentem a força de seu poder, ainda sem controle, mas cada vez mais destruidor, porém um dia alguém o vê, se aproxima devagar e se agacha diante dele. O adolescente de cabelos ruivos compridos e os olhos azuis, tão tristes, o observa com curiosidade. Ao lado dele, um homem moreno, de olhar frio. Tem medo dele, mas não do garoto que lhe estende a mão. Há solidariedade nele._

_Uma igreja substitui as ruas, a visão dela se fixando, a calorosa imagem de uma freira se materializando. Carinho, atenção... Este lugar fôra seu lar desde que o adolescente lhe estendera a mão, ali aprende a controlar seu dom e deixa de temê-lo. O passado lhe é obscuro, apenas a lembrança do abandono do pai atormentando seu sono. A mãe... O que acontecera com ela? Por que deixara o pai se livrar dele daquele jeito? Mas logo, como tudo em sua vida, a felicidade se acaba, a Irmã é assassinada por quatro jovens... Aquele Ken em quem confiou tira-lhe a vida... Omi está entre os assassinos._

_Por quê?Por quê? _

_Novamente o homem moreno aparece, mas desta vez não o teme. Ele promete lhe oferecer vingança... Contra os quatro assassinos... Contra a sociedade... Contra o mundo..._

A visão vai se desvanecendo, a dor de tudo aquilo tirando as energias de Hisoka, fazendo seu mundo rodar... Seus olhos vão se perdendo dos azul-índigo, saindo da dor do pequeno. Olha em volta, ainda perdido na experiência que sempre o destrói um pouco por dentro... Sua mente vai se apagando... Sua dor... Minha dor... Um par de olhos azul-acinzentados...

**ooOoo**

Koneko no Sume Ie.

Yohji entra na sala, encontrando Aya e Ken em torno do laptop de Omi. Sua entrada chama a atenção dos dois, mas apenas o ruivo se levanta, o moreno permanece mexendo no computador que é tão sagrado para o arqueiro e seu único motivo de ciúmes.

\- E então? Conseguiu? – O espadachim não consegue disfarçar a aflição que o domina desde o desaparecimento do garoto.

\- Claro! – O loiro entrega um envelope lacrado para o líder dos Weiss. – Pagando a gente consegue tudo. O DNA do cara está aí, mas temos que ter com o quê comparar.

Aya senta novamente diante de Ken e este continua mexendo no laptop, concentrado como o playboy nunca o vira. Sabe que o ex-jogador não gosta dessas atividades sedentárias, mas desta vez ele mais parece o hacker loirinho, que descobre qualquer coisa com um PC.

\- Estamos trabalhando nisso. – O ruivo aponta para o computador. – Sabemos que o Omi tem uma câmera neste laptop, para evitar que mexam nele sem o seu conhecimento.

\- Ele tem? – O loiro engole em seco, pois muitas vezes levara o aparelho para o seu quarto e navegara por sites pornográficos, sem o conhecimento do garoto.

\- Tem sim. – Ken fala, mas sem tirar a atenção daquilo que está fazendo. – E eu quero fazer funcionar para podermos ver se registrou o momento do ataque. Ei! Acho que consegui.

As imagens da movimentação do pequeno durante a missão estão ali, toda sua preocupação com os detalhes e o planejamento. Ele, indiscutivelmente, é o cérebro da equipe. Mas há um leve tremor na câmera e podem vislumbrar a luta de Omi pra esquivar-se do golpe do atacante, sendo nocauteado pelo conteúdo da seringa, injetado em seu pescoço. Neste instante, quando o corpo pequeno perde os sentidos e as pernas se dobram, o rosto do atacante aparece de forma clara.

\- Paralisa a imagem e dá um Printscreen. – O ruivo concentrado no rosto daquele homem, percebendo não ser ninguém que já tivessem encontrado, pois tem cada rosto impresso em sua memória. – Este é o homem que procuramos.

\- Mas é um rosto sem nome. Pode demorar séculos para descobrir sua identidade. – Ken está desanimado. Sua preocupação com Omi evidente em suas mãos nervosas. – Não sei nem por onde começar.

\- Vá até o quarto do Omi e procure um caderninho vermelho em um compartimento debaixo da primeira gaveta da escrivaninha. – Os dois ficam olhando para o ruivo com curiosidade, jamais haviam ouvido falar desse caderno ou do compartimento secreto. – Nele você vai encontrar códigos para entrar nos computadores do Pentágono, FBI, CIA e Interpol.

\- O quê? – Yohji continua boquiaberto. – Ele tem isso?

\- De onde você pensa que ele tira algumas de nossas informações? Acha que aquelas coisas estariam na internet? – Um sorriso irônico surge nos lábios vermelhos. Sabe o quanto Omi trabalhara para decifrar esses códigos.

Ken se levanta também, ficar sentado agora lhe dá uma sensação de imobilidade, precisa fazer algo para encontrar Omi, o melhor amigo que já tivera em toda sua vida. Coloca-se ao lado dos companheiros, se preparando para procurar o tal caderno vermelho.

\- Mas por que você quer que eu procure nestas organizações? – O moreno tenta entender todas as orientações de Aya. O que ele planeja exatamente? – Poderia procurar na Polícia local.

Aya se volta para a tela do computador. A imagem do homem cristalizada na tela do laptop.

\- Olhem para a imagem. – Aponta para um ponto no braço do atacante, chamando a atenção dos dois para o detalhe.

\- Uma tatuagem... – Ken diz, olhando fixamente para a mesma.

\- Esta tatuagem no braço dele é dos Seals, então obviamente ele deve ser americano... E extremamente perigoso. Combinando a imagem e o DNA, quem sabe não descobrimos quem ele é. Talvez tenha trabalhado para uma dessas organizações. – Diz Aya, enquanto olha a imagem do homem na tela.

\- Nossa! Você tem razão. – Yohji sempre se surpreende como a mente do espadachim pode ser tão observadora.

Ken corre para subir as escadas e pegar o caderno com os códigos, enquanto os outros dois permanecem na sala.

\- E o que nós faremos? – O loiro se sente um tanto estático, o nervosismo da situação o deixando inquieto. Não pode apenas esperar os resultados da pesquisa de Ken, fumando um cigarro atrás do outro. Omi é como se fosse seu irmãozinho...

\- Eu tenho que descobrir quem nos traiu. – O líder fala, um tom de ódio passando por sua voz. – Vou acionar aquela minha fonte dentro da Kritiker. Ela me deve muitos favores e é o momento de cobrá-los.

\- Você sabe muito bem quem é o traidor. – Os olhos de Yohji faíscam de raiva.

\- Mas temos de ter certeza. – Aya coloca a mão no ombro do amigo para acalmá-lo. – Quero estar absolutamente certo disso, pois... Ele vai se arrepender de ter nos apunhalado pelas costas. Pedaço por pedaço...

A frieza com que essas palavras são ditas faz o playboy estremecer. Nunca vira tanto ódio na voz, nos olhos e no corpo de Aya como neste momento... Talvez somente quando ele fala do Takatori. Chega a ter medo do espadachim e apesar de ser capaz de lhe confiar a própria vida, sabe como ele é perigoso.

\- E você... É o momento de suas saídas terem alguma utilidade. – Olha para o loiro, que se sente alfinetado pelo modo como o ruivo se refere a "suas saídas".

\- Er... – Yohji fica inquieto por um instante.

\- Se alguém nos traiu, só pode ter sido por dinheiro. Tente descobrir se alguém procurava comprar um garoto como o Omi. – As palavras de Aya soam como uma ordem.

\- Pode deixar. – O loiro pega rapidamente suas chaves do carro. – Conheço muita gente do submundo e, quem eu não conheço, vou passar a conhecer.

A imagem do agente Bangkok vem à mente de Aya, assim que Yohji sai. Sabe muito bem que foi ele, mas... Chega a ter pena dele quando for descoberto, pois vai até o fim do mundo para pegá-lo... Ainda mais se algo acontecer com o garoto. Essa é uma promessa... E Fujimyia sempre cumpre suas promessas.

**ooOoo**

Hisoka abre os olhos devagar, aos poucos consegue ver os dois garotos observando-o, suas íris cheias de preocupação. Percebe então que o haviam colocado sobre a cama, a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, um pano molhado sobre sua testa.

\- Está bem? – Omi fala quase em um sussurro. Não quer perturbar o garoto, que ainda parece pálido demais.

\- O que houve? – Nagi tenta parecer mais frio do que realmente se sente. – Você só agarrou meu braço e...

Ele procura sentar, ainda sentindo-se fraco demais para levantar, mas sabendo que deve uma explicação aos dois, principalmente ao pequeno telecinético, vendo que os dois, sentados diante dele, o observam curiosos.

\- Você perdeu os sentidos e... – O arqueiro olha para ele de forma mais atenta, tentando analisar suas reações. – Nós o trouxemos para a cama.

\- Eu sou um empata. – Abaixa a cabeça devagar, pois isto sempre fôra a razão de seu sofrimento, mas sente o calor do olhar dos dois sobre ele, ainda interrogativos, tentando entender toda a dimensão de suas palavras. – Posso ver e sentir o passado de quem eu toco. Fico fraco... Ainda não sei controlar direito e...

\- Você viu o meu passado? – Nagi fica de pé, tenso, olhos fixos sobre os orbes esmeralda que se levantam lentamente a sua procura.

Hisoka vê toda a dor, todo o sofrimento que fizeram de Nagi o garoto frio que é hoje. Mas também vê nele o menino perdido, sem memória, para quem o passado é tão importante, mas ao mesmo tempo tão destrutivo.

\- Você viu... – Há certo tremor, enquanto o moreno tenta falar.

\- Sinto muito! Não posso tocar as pessoas... Principalmente quando tem emoções fortes envolvidas. – Hisoka se sente cortado ao meio ao ver a expressão do pequeno mudando, o menino das visões diante dele neste momento. – Não fiz por mal...

\- Você viu minha... Por que ela... – Nagi dá as costas para os dois. – Deixa pra lá!

Ele anda até o canto do quarto e senta no chão, tão distante quanto estivera logo depois da morte da mãe. O shinigami se volta para Omi, um sentimento ruim ainda povoando sua mente... E a pergunta que sentira no coração de Nagi vindo a sua boca.

\- Por quê? – Ele diz para o arqueiro em um sussurro. – Por que vocês mataram a freira que criou o Nagi?

\- O quê? – Os olhos azuis se arregalam com surpresa. – Eu não sei...

Por alguns minutos a mente do garoto fica recapitulando cada rosto, cada pessoa que terminara sua existência pelas mãos dos Weiss. Uma freira... Não... Espera... O que Nagi tem a ver com a freira...?

\- Ela criou o Nagi? – Se aproxima mais de Hisoka, temeroso que o moreno ouça qualquer coisa. – Mas eu pensei que ele tivesse sido encontrado pelos Schwarz...

\- Eles o entregaram a ela. – Segura a gola do casaco de Omi, aproximando ainda mais o rosto do arqueiro do seu. – O garoto viu quando vocês a mataram!

Os olhos azuis se voltam para o menino encolhido no canto do quarto, sentindo como se tudo que ele se tornara tivesse passado por suas mãos e... Culpa, sente culpa. Aquele sentimento dói em seu peito, ameaçando sufocá-lo por completo... E dissera que ninguém se importava com ele...

\- Por quê? – Hisoka insiste com a pergunta.

\- Ela cuidava de garotos com problemas psicológicos, mas... – Ainda se recorda do olhar inocente que voltara para eles, como se o que fazia fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo. – Mas condicionava os garotos para serem seus próprios assassinos. E o pior é que eles deveriam se suicidar logo em seguida.

Como tudo, essa questão também tem dois lados, duas perspectivas, mas que esclarecem a razão das coisas. Por isso Nagi odeia os Weiss, não pode condená-lo, mas da mesma forma Omi fizera aquilo por suas convicções... E sente que elas comandam sua vida.

Todos os pensamentos se quebram ao ouvirem a porta se abrir e um homem surgir por ela, o loiro de meia idade está ali, como fôra visto por Nagi e Omi. Os três se levantam depressa ficando um ao lado outro, encarando-o com raiva.

\- Olá garotos! Estava com saudades. – O sorriso irônico dele os irrita profundamente. – Vim buscar um de vocês.

\- O quê? – Nagi tenta avançar contra ele, mas Omi o detém, colocando os braços em torno dele, segurando-o firme de costas de encontro a seu peito.

\- Espere! – Sussurra no ouvido dele, enquanto olha nos olhos do seqüestrador.

\- Me solta, Weiss! – Nagi grita, furioso, enquanto ainda tenta se soltar.

\- Ele está nervoso? Precisa ser acalmado? – O homem dá alguns passos a frente.

O arqueiro segura seu pequeno inimigo com força, colocando a mão sobre sua boca, tentando evitar que ele continue a gritar ou se debater. Pensa no que aquele homem poderia fazer com aquele menino de coração tão ferido... Que ele feriu... Não quer nem pensar e muito menos permitir que isso aconteça!

\- Não! Ele só precisa dormir um pouco. – Omi responde, mantendo a calma.

Nagi se debate em seus braços, revoltado.

\- Se quiser me levar... – O arqueiro sugere. Prefere ir a deixar que leve Nagi.

\- O patrão não quer você. – Ben fala calmamente e então seus olhos repousam sobre Hisoka.

Omi fica sem reação por um instante e tenta pensar em uma solução.

\- Ele quer você, shinigami. – Revela o loiro, sorrindo para o garoto não-vivo.

\- Eu vou. – Olha para os outros dois, acenando para Omi.

\- Hisoka! – Omi chama, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida e o mesmo ocorre com Nagi.

\- Cuida dele. – Pede Hisoka docemente.

O garoto não-vivo se aproxima de Ben, que sorri para ele... Um sorriso incômodo, maldoso, que faz um medo terrível surgir no âmago do rapaz de madeixas areia, fazendo-o tremer. O homem toma sua mão e a envolve com um fio muito fino, cortante, que logo fere sua pele extremamente branca.

\- Fio de cabelo de mulher! Então o... Só ele sabe que... – A constatação de que Muraki está de alguma forma envolvido em tudo isso quase o paralisa.

\- É bom não tentar nada, pois temos estes dois ainda. – Ele olha para os outros garotos próximos da janela, Nagi ainda se debatendo nos braços de Omi.

\- E você... Foi muito inteligente. – Sorri, fechando a porta.

Quando a porta se fecha os braços de Omi se afrouxam, deixando que Nagi se solte e o encare raivoso. O moreno empurra o loirinho contra a janela, com força, ainda sentindo a revolta, porém o hacker fica ali, sem nada dizer.

\- Você é um covarde! Nós poderíamos ter nos unido e derrubado o cara. – Ele avança novamente contra o garoto e desfere um soco em seu ombro.

\- Nagi... – Sussurra, sentindo a dor do golpe.

\- Você simplesmente deixou que o miserável o levasse. – Diz exasperado, preparando-se para um novo golpe.

\- Calma... Calma... CALMA, NAGI! – Segura os braços do garoto que novamente vinha para golpeá-lo.

\- Calma, droga nenhuma! Como você pôde? – Os olhos escuros cintilam de raiva.

\- Ele me mostrou que estava com uma arma de choque, em potência máxima... Uma daquelas teria matado você! Ou o próprio Hisoka. – Explica, ainda segurando-o.

\- ...! – Nagi ainda se sente revoltado, a impotência ante ao que ocorre com eles no momento o deixando desnorteado.

\- A gente ainda vai ter a oportunidade de acabar com ele, mas... Pra isso precisamos estar vivos. – Omi diz em tom baixo, calmo, querendo passar tranqüilidade ao pequeno garoto de madeixas chocolate.

Puxa o garoto para si, abraçando-o com força, sabendo o que ele sente... A mesma frustração e revolta que também assola o seu coração. Se alguma coisa acontecer ao Hisoka... Poderá se perdoar? Estar preso, impotente, sem perspectiva... Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não tem como se defender sozinho. Nunca se sentiu tão indefeso... Desde quando... Rapidamente sente que Nagi entende, ao perceber que ele se acalmou, e se solta em seus braços, correspondendo ao abraço, que também o faz sentir que não está sozinho.

Eles permanecem assim... Unidos por aquele abraço reconfortante, onde o calor de seus corpos é compartilhado, mas não apenas isso. Suas emoções também são dividas, num alento silencioso, mas extremamente eficaz. Relaxam e logo os orbes azuis de ambos se fecham por minutos que nenhum deles sabe precisar...

Os dois se afastam devagar... Seus olhos se encontrando sem pressa... Toda a solidão e o medo que sentem expressos em suas pupilas. E, quase que instintivamente, eles se aproximam novamente... Seus lábios se tocando delicadamente, suas respirações se misturando, enquanto apenas sentem a temperatura da boca um do outro... Aquele calor seduzindo-os, transmitindo toda a carência e solidão que sentem, se aprofundando um pouco, provando o gosto suave que se mescla durante a carícia labial... O abraço se apertando e...

Repentinamente eles se afastam com força, desnorteados com o que acabou de ocorrer. O que estão fazendo? Há medo nos orbes que continuam se encarando... Medo, não mais da situação, mas de algo novo que surge... Algo diferente... Assustador... E entre dois inimigos.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Prontinho, o presente da minha filhota Sakuya já tem um segundo capítulo. Neste vamos finalmente vendo como os nossos chibis reagem ao cativeiro. E toda a reação dos dois vilões a esse relacionamento complicado entre os meninos. A coisa vai começando a esquentar.

Agradeço de coração aos reviews que me incentivaram a continuar essa fic de tema espinhoso e que tende a piorar ainda mais. Beijos especiais para Kiara Salkys, Michelle, Mystik, Freya de Niord, Neko Lolita, Mestra Suryia, Yue-chan e Babi-chan.

Para a minha beta Yume Vy, que me brindou com sua deliciosa betagem e comentário quilométrico, um beijo do fundo da alma. Dessa sua amiga de verdade.

Espero que gostem! COMENTEM!

25 de Maio de 2007.

23:55 PM.

**Lady Anúbis**


	3. Confusos Sentimentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VOYEUR**

  
**VOYEUR**   


  
**Capítulo 3 – Confusos Sentimentos... **   


A mente de Hisoka tenta se focar nos sons a sua volta, procurando controlar o nervosismo que já produz seus efeitos nele. Está ali há cerca de quinze minutos, sentado em uma grande poltrona de espaldar alto, exatamente onde Ben o colocara. Assim que deixaram o quarto, os seus companheiros ficando para trás, o homem colocara sobre seus olhos uma venda de silicone, que se ajustava tão perfeitamente e que praticamente se colara em seu rosto. Aos tropeções foi trazido para aquele local, ficando sozinho desde então, sem saber onde está ou por quê. E isso, na verdade, é o que mais o deixa nervoso... A incerteza.

Tenta em vão tirar a máscara que o deixa sem o importante sentido da visão, mas realmente ela é feita pra não sair do lugar, talvez precisando de certo esforço, que se torna impossível com as mãos amarradas. Na verdade, isso já o incomoda, pois o fio de cabelo de mulher corta sua pele e começa a doer com intensidade, sangrando sem a possibilidade de regeneração.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupa com as sensações que o perturbam, Hisoka tenta ouvir... Pelo ruído que seus pés fazem quando tocam o chão, parece estar em um cômodo com piso de madeira, talvez uma sala de estar ou jantar, talvez até um quarto. Tenta tocar os pés em qualquer coisa próxima, temendo levantar-se e provocar a ira de quem quer que os tenha seqüestrado. Sente sim um móvel ao lado e parece ser uma poltrona como aquela em que está sentado... Definitivamente está em uma sala de estar, percebendo um tapete logo à frente de si.

Mas qual a razão de estar ali? Quando foi tirado da sala, uma certeza assustadora de que seria levado a uma sala fria e obscura para ser torturado tomou conta de seu ser. O fato de ser amarrado e vendado só reforçava essa idéia...

A atitude de Ben, que se colocara por trás dele, de forma incomodamente ousada, o fez tremer com a possibilidade de um estupro... Não... Isso não pode acontecer de novo. Imagens daquela noite, quando tinha treze anos, povoam sua mente. A dor, a solidão, o desespero de não conseguir reagir, enquanto Muraki tirava dele a inocência. Aqueles olhos prateados sempre em seus sonhos... E eles lhe roubaram a vida... Mesmo que a vida que levava na época fosse uma droga! E ninguém se importava... Ninguém nem sequer notara sua ausência. Sente seu estômago embrulhar ao pensar que mais uma vez esse horror possa acontecer.

Mas agora, estar ali sentado confortavelmente numa poltrona... É pior do que se estivesse numa cela úmida. A apreensão é maior. É então que ouve passos vindo na sua direção e vozes, sussurros de dois homens, pelo menos. Isso o faz prender a respiração, na expectativa do que irá acontecer em seguida. Sente como se os dois estivessem parados, diante dele, o observando, fazendo a sensação de medo se tornar ainda mais forte.

Mas ouve como se a outra poltrona estivesse sendo arrastada, colocando-se encostada a dele, podendo sentir o ruído da respiração pesada do homem a seu lado. E eles ficam assim por alguns minutos, que para o shinigami parecem se arrastar por uma eternidade. Um leve toque em seu braço o fazendo estremecer por completo.

\- Como você está, meu doce deus da morte? – Cyrus diz de forma sensual, quase em um sussurro, sua respiração ficando ainda mais ofegante, fazendo o rosto de Hisoka voltar-se para ele surpreso. – Nossa! Você é realmente lindo!

Uma sensação fria de pavor toma conta de seu íntimo, ficando incapaz de proferir uma única palavra, seu pensamento perturbado pelas terríveis possibilidades expressas nessas palavras. É óbvio que o homem conhece muito bem seus poderes, mas... Sente-se chocado por perceber que seu interesse vai em direção do que mais teme.

Vance toca novamente seu braço, desta vez puxando para si seus pulsos já bastante feridos. O garoto tenta resistir a isso, o que lhe causa ainda mais dor, sangue escorrendo por seu braço e pingando no apoio da poltrona.

\- Não! Não force o braço... Vai se ferir ainda mais. – Há um tom preocupado em suas palavras. – Não precisa temer... Não pretendo fazer nada cruel com você.

Mas suas palavras gentis não combinam com o som de leve risinho que ouve por trás da poltrona, Hisoka percebendo que alguém mais está na sala. Só pode ser o homem loiro que o trouxera.

\- O que você quer? – O shinigami diz, tentando manter uma atitude altiva, afim de disfarçar seu medo.

\- Vou cuidar de você. – A voz dele terminando em um tom mais baixo, fazendo o garoto gelar.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos azuis observam o mundo do lado de fora da janela, à noite deixando a floresta circundante ainda mais fechada e misteriosa. Ainda se sente mal por não ter reagido, deixando Hisoka sozinho nas mãos daquele homem e sabe-se lá de quem mais. Afinal, o homem que os capturou não parece ser alguém que arquitetaria tudo isso, e sim um capanga especializado contratado bem caro.

Só que algo o perturba ainda mais. O que aconteceu entre ele e Nagi não é algo que consegue entender. Aconteceu de forma tão natural... Nunca pensara antes em seus desejos. Concentrara toda a sua existência em superar a vida que levava até então, em afastar o máximo possível a solidão que fôra sua companheira por tanto tempo. Os amigos haviam lhe mostrado que podia haver algo além disso... E se agarrara a isso de tal forma, que pouco lhe importava com a vida que levavam, contanto que não se separasse deles, que essa ilusão de 'família' nunca acabasse.

_"Mas isso não é tudo..."_ – Pensa consigo mesmo, se sentindo confuso. Demora um tempo, que se passa em completo silêncio, para que processe tudo o que ocorreu... E tem que admitir...

Aquele beijo acontecera, não pode mentir pra si mesmo, por mais que isso pareça o mais fácil a se fazer. Os lábios dele e de Nagi haviam se tocado... O abraço se estreitara... Sentira um calor subir-lhe por todo o corpo. É inegável que se excitara com isso e somente a razão o fizera parar. Não consegue deixar de pensar o quanto disso tudo fôra graças ao medo que esta situação toda lhes causara ou... Seria... Algo mais? Evita olhar para o pequeno moreno, por medo e se concentra na floresta lá fora, mesmo que quase não possa ser vista nesta noite sem lua.

Nagi senta-se no canto do quarto, na extremidade oposta de onde Omi está de pé, também evitando fixar seus olhos nele. O loiro Weiss é o inimigo, tem de odiá-lo, mas não foi absolutamente ódio que sentiu no momento em que se beijaram. Isso havia sido algo compartilhado, onde correspondera plenamente a toda àquela torrente de emoções e isso é assustador! Mas... Por quê? Por que se entregara a algo tão intenso como isso e... Com ele? Não nega as sensações em seu corpo e como não queria parar, mas... Ficou com medo.

O arqueiro então olha para ele, encolhido no canto do quarto, percebendo como treme, a temperatura do quarto um tanto fria. Então se move na direção da cama e tira a colcha grossa que está desarrumada sobre ela, andando até Nagi e a colocando sobre suas costas. Nesse instante seus olhos se encontram novamente... E emoções dançam nos orbes de ambos... Uma expressão de agradecimento se forma nos azul-índigo, mas ao mesmo tempo a sensação clara de repulsa a sua aproximação. Omi decide se afastar e senta na cama, voltado para ele, tentando encontrar algo para dizer.

\- Sinto muito pelo que disse a você. – Fala meio sem jeito, evitando olhar para Nagi, encarando os cadarços de seu tênis vermelho.

\- O quê? – Só então Nagi volta a olhar realmente para ele, percebendo como isso é difícil.

\- Quando disse que ninguém se importa com você. – Os orbes azuis se levantam devagar, olhando-o por entre os fios loiros. – Não tinha esse direito...

Eles ficam uns minutos ainda se observando, Omi perdendo a coragem de falar, temendo a reação dele. Sente-se de certa forma culpado por todo o ódio que sempre vira no rosto frio e sem expressão. Algo que ia além das aparências, que Nagi não conseguia disfarçar. Agora entende melhor todas as vezes em que se enfrentaram, o que fazia esse menino agir dessa forma.

\- Melhor dormir um pouco... – Diz novamente, evitando os olhos que parecem esperar algo dele.

\- Como podemos simplesmente dormir...? – O Schwarz dentro dele novamente presente, a raiva pela calma de Omi estampada claramente em suas pupilas. – Hisoka pode estar sendo torturado ou... Coisa pior!

\- Também estou preocupado com ele... Mas... – A decisão racional surgindo em sua voz. Nunca se sentiu tão próximo de Aya, percebendo a dificuldade de manter-se firme diante de uma situação complicada. E o líder dos Weiss sempre tinha que se manter racional, pois disso dependia a segurança do grupo. – Precisamos estar bem para o momento em que será preciso agir.

Não há mais o que ser dito, os dois apenas se encarando diante da verdade de suas palavras. Olham para a cama e coram rapidamente, lembrando-se do que acontecera há poucos minutos e por não compreender o que ocorreu entre eles, tentam não pensar a respeito... E não é uma situação que desejam que se repita. Omi então se levanta e anda na direção de uma pequena poltrona próxima da janela, a distância física talvez ajude a manter sua mente concentrada.

\- Pode se deitar na cama. – Apontando com a cabeça para ela. – Vou ficar por aqui... De vigia.

\- Mas... – Prodígio sabe muito bem a razão disso.

\- Não se preocupe. – O loiro se senta na poltrona, fechando o casaco e colocando o capuz, encolhendo-se para se aquecer. – Depois revezamos. Descanse.

Nagi se deita, resignado, observando a bela figura sentada, suas safiras escuras observando o vazio da noite sem lua. A luz que não podem desligar incomoda seus olhos, tornando difícil dormir... Ou é a visão de Omi sentado diante da janela? Coloca um travesseiro sobre o rosto, logo adormecendo, vencido pelo cansaço.

Lentamente um par de olhos azuis se volta para Nagi, sorrindo ante o ressonar tranqüilo do mesmo, retornando ao vazio da noite, até que seu corpo também sucumbe a tudo que lhes havia acontecido.

**ooOoo**

Cyrus Vance está de pé diante da porta que leva ao corredor por onde Ben trará o garoto não-vivo. Sua ansiedade palpável, fazendo-o corar de excitação. Estivera até este instante observando os outros dois pelo sistema de câmeras espalhadas pelo quarto, testemunhando a reação à saída do shinigami e o beijo trocado de forma tão pura e desesperada. Isso o fez delirar, tendo dificuldade para acalmar-se o suficiente para o que aconteceria entre ele e Hisoka.

Segura a respiração quando Ben entra acompanhado do pequeno, trocando olhares com seu aplicado cúmplice, os dois se deliciando com o início da fase dois do jogo. O jovem shinigami é direcionado para que se sente na poltrona colocada exatamente diante do milionário. Este fica em absoluto silêncio, esperando observar as reações deste ao novo ambiente, privado da visão.

Hisoka fica imóvel por alguns instantes, nitidamente tentando aguçar o sentido da audição, depois de ter tentado em vão tirar a venda de seus olhos. Logo seus pés começam a tatear o chão, mesmo calçados com o tênis, procurando sentir os objetos a sua volta, isso lhe trazendo uma expressão menos tensa devido ao evidente reconhecimento do local.

Vance maravilha-se com a inteligência aguçada e relativamente calma diante de uma situação tão tensa. Sabe muito bem de todo o passado do garoto e como a violência em sua vida, antes desse seu novo estado, o poderia estar deixando completamente em pânico. Percebe medo em sua respiração, mas isso não o impede de pensar sobre sua situação.

Ben vem então até ele, pronto a fazer sua parte em seus planos.

\- Quer que eu ligue os monitores nos outros cômodos? – Sua voz, um mero sussurro, está carregada de ansiedade libidinosa.

\- Pode ligar. – Fica satisfeito ao perceber que a atenção do garoto se volta para os dois. – Vamos começar a brincadeira.

\- Já deixei todos os detalhes preparados para sua diversão. – Uma excitação maldosa faz sua voz tremer

\- Muito bem! – Toca em seu braço e se aproxima ainda mais. – Fique observando os dois... Mas pode nos ver pelos monitores.

\- Não perderei nada. – Sussurra no ouvido de seu querido patrão. – Divirta-se!

Vance anda até o garoto, permanecendo alguns instantes diante dele, observando cada detalhe desse rosto etéreo, do corpo que se contrai apreensivo por perceber sua presença. Este medo o deixa satisfeito, a falta da visão sendo pior do que qualquer outro fator que pudesse criar o pavor que nota em seus pequenos gestos.

Puxa a poltrona ao lado do garoto mais para perto, encostando-a na outra, sentando-se o mais próximo possível. Fica ainda observando aquela criatura pálida e sedutoramente inocente. Custa a acreditar que seja real, sentindo cada vez mais a necessidade de tocá-lo para ter certeza que está ali de verdade. Faz isso temendo o efeito em si mesmo, sobressaltando-se com o tremor que isto causa no pequeno. E suas palavras de sentido dúbio têm um efeito ainda mais impactante na jovem mente, o medo claro na deliciosa voz.

\- Vou cuidar de você. – Diz já sabendo que depois disso o garoto está totalmente sob seu controle, movido apenas pelo medo e pela expectativa.

Puxa-o suavemente pela mão, fazendo-o levantar e o conduz até o banheiro. Ali, a banheira está cheia de água morna, que faz subir um perfume estonteante, vindo com os vapores e rapidamente Hisoka sente o aumento da umidade e a mudança no piso, percebendo que já não estão mais na sala de antes. Nota onde está e instintivamente tenta recuar, sabendo do perigo que pode representar, mas o homem o segura, puxando ainda mais para o interior do cômodo, sentando-o no vaso sanitário.

\- Fique calmo... – Sua voz é suave e gentil. – Estou apenas cuidando de você.

Ajoelha-se diante dele e devagar vai desamarrando seus tênis e tirando um e outro, assim como a meia. O contato com o chão frio faz a respiração do garoto ficar ainda mais pesada. O medo o congela, quase que totalmente sem ação. Não que tenha perdido a fibra que o caracteriza, que o torna o shinigami que é, mas a gentileza e a apreensão do que acontecerá, rouba-lhe a iniciativa de lutar... E há ainda a segurança dos outros dois garotos em suas mãos. Sente todo o peso disso sobre si, deixando-se completamente a mercê de seu algoz.

Estando ainda com as mãos amarradas, cada movimento que faz o fere mais ainda, o sangue escorrendo por suas mãos, mas de sua boca não sai sequer um gemido, segurando a respiração quando sente o ruído de uma tesoura se abrindo e cortando sua camiseta, nas costas, na frente e nas mangas, fazendo com que sua pele branca, agora nua, se arrepie inteiramente, evidenciando o quanto isso o incomoda. Teme, sabendo que tudo leva a crer que o estupro é o clímax de tudo isso.

\- Não vou fazer o que está pensando. - Seu tremor faz com que o homem aproxime-se de sua orelha e diga isso em tom rouco e sensual. – Vou cuidar de você...

Cada vez que Vance diz isso há uma onda de pavor no mais íntimo de seu ser. A gentileza lhe causa muito mais medo do que qualquer coisa, preferindo estar sendo chicoteado ou coisa pior.

O homem o faz levantar e abre o botão de sua calça jeans.

\- Não faz isso... Por favor! – Fala com uma voz quase chorosa, suas mãos ensangüentadas sobre as do americano.

Toda essa fragilidade altiva, o leve toque das mãos já tão feridas, fazem o rosto de Cyrus se modificar. Gostaria de tê-lo em seus braços, cobri-lo de beijos, tomar esse corpo delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo protegê-lo de todo o mal do mundo. Estremece, atônito com a voz cheia de desespero, mas esse efeito, apesar de inesperado, é altamente excitante, fazendo-o crer que finalmente conseguiu aquilo que desejara por tantos anos.

\- Calma... – Sussurra bem próximo do ouvido do garoto, seus corpos quase colados, as mãos do homem tomando as suas. – Não vou fazer o que o Muraki fez.

Essas palavras são como um tiro, acertando em cheio a jovem mente já perturbada por cada sensação, cada toque, cada sinal de alerta de seus sentidos. Sua cabeça se abaixa, seus braços pendem sem forças diante do corpo. Submissão é a única coisa que lhe resta. Como naquela noite, quando tinha treze anos...

A atitude dele atendendo a todas as expectativas de Vance, que começa a descer a calça, junto com a cueca, revelando totalmente o corpo esguio, de pele pálida e macia. O homem suspira para disfarçar toda a sensação de opressão que toma conta de seu peito.

"_O jogo... O jogo..."_ – Precisa se conter. Com esse pensamento, então, calmamente, conduz sua vítima à banheira, tomando todo o cuidado para que ele não caia.

Hisoka senta-se devagar, sentindo a suave sensação da água morna envolvendo completamente seu corpo. Isso lhe causa certa sonolência gostosa, depois de tudo que passara neste dia, mas o toque em seu ombro o traz de volta, pois não está em sua casa no Meifu, estremecendo ao contato dos dedos gelados do homem sobre sua pele.

Cyrus joga um pouco de água sobre os cabelos loiros e shampoo sobre as mãos. Com cuidado, passa-o sobre os fios dourados, massageando-os, sentindo-lhes a textura macia e suave. Inclina então o pequeno corpo para trás, mergulhando os cabelos ensaboados devagar na água, ondas de espuma se espalhando, a respiração do garoto presa no peito quando volta à posição original.

\- Ele que me entregou você... Ele... Muraki... Homem estranho. – Suas palavras saindo com um tom casual, como se estivessem conversando normalmente. – E fez questão de me contar cada detalhe sórdido de como... Você sabe... E de como amaldiçoou você para definhar por três anos.

Isso é dito com toda a calma do mundo, mas com os olhos sempre ligados à expressão do shinigami, que fica parado ali, sem palavras. A macia esponja então vai descendo por seu pescoço, suas costas, seus braços, bem lentamente, procurando captar toda a maciez da pele eternamente jovem. Fecha os olhos para aproveitar cada sensação, cada toque furtivo, o tremor do corpo totalmente entregue a sua vontade.

\- Mas eu sei por que ele o odeia tanto... – Tal afirmação fazendo com que o rosto belo se volte em sua direção. – Apesar de ter possuído seu corpo... Ele nunca domou sua alma.

A esponja desce por seu tórax e abdômen, passando deles para as pernas, protelando o melhor para o último instante de prazer. Sobe por suas pernas longas e firmes, massageando devagar as coxas... Finalmente chegando vagarosamente ao ponto que mais desejava, fazendo o garoto se mover para trás, o medo estampado em seu rosto pálido e sem marcas. E suavemente o homem vai se deliciando com cada detalhe de sua anatomia, gentil, mas terrível, fazendo uma lágrima silenciosa escorrer pela face do garoto não-vivo. Tal visão fazendo Vance parar. Não deve avançar esse ponto, apesar de ser a sensação mais maravilhosa que já teve.

Encerrando o banho, o americano o levanta cuidadosamente, tirando-o da água, enrolando em uma toalha gigantesca, colocando-o sobre um tapete macio e o enxugando devagar. Sem abusos, como o que cometeu na banheira, seca o corpo já todo arrepiado.

\- Viu como foi só um banho? – Seu tom é até alegre, como se Hisoka tivesse sido bobo ao temer tanto.

Ele o faz sentar em uma pequena banqueta enquanto coloca por suas pernas uma nova cueca e uma calça de malha azul, o puxa um pouco para si para vesti-las completamente, fazendo-o sentar novamente. Seca seu cabelo, perdendo alguns segundos para sentir a maciez dos fios entre seus dedos. Ajoelha-se novamente e veste novas meias brancas, decidindo deixá-lo descalço, pois Hisoka nunca mais vai sair da casa, não vai precisar dos tênis. As mãos amarradas o impedem de vestir a camiseta que havia comprado para ele, mas não se atreve a soltá-lo. Sabe muito bem que essa fragilidade é aparente e em um segundo de vacilo ele fugiria. Pode vesti-la quando for de volta para o quarto.

Mais uma vez toma suas mãos com delicadeza e o conduz para fora do cômodo. Os pés descalços de Hisoka sentem novamente o piso de madeira, mas diferente da sala anterior. Parecem circundar algum móvel grande, talvez uma mesa, mas não pode ter certeza. Essa só vem quando ouve seu algoz puxando uma cadeira e sentando, puxando-o para si e fazendo sentar em seu colo.

\- Você precisa comer. – Sua voz sai quase paternal, enquanto sua mão direita enlaça suavemente a cintura esguia, fazendo-o se encostar completamente em seu corpo, a ponto do garoto sentir o calor de seu hálito.

\- Estou sem fome... – Isso é dito muito baixo, já sentindo a excitação do homem sob si, através da fina calça de malha.

\- Precisa comer. – Toda a malícia escorrendo em suas palavras. – Como pretende defender os outros?

\- Defender do quê? – Essas palavras trazem o shinigami de volta, seu rosto se voltando para o do homem, seus lábios ficando poucos centímetros dos dele.

\- Quem sabe... – Um sorriso maldoso surgindo em seus lábios finos. – Eles são menores que você... Mais indefesos... Não têm o poder de regeneração.

Depois de ditas essas palavras o homem tira de um prato já colocado a sua frente um pedaço de pêssego já cortado, levando-o à boca pequena, que se nega a abrir-se.

\- É para o seu bem. – Ele insiste, com o pêssego tocando levemente os lábios róseos. – Não está drogado, nem envenenado...

A insistência deixa claro que não sairão dali enquanto não aceitar o alimento, a ereção contida do homem sob ele tornando esse momento mais penoso. Abre então a boca devagar, o pedaço da fruta sendo colocado sedutoramente sobre sua língua, o dedo do homem aproveitando o momento para invadir junto a boca quente. Mais do que tudo, Hisoka se sente invadido, mas... Precisa terminar logo isso. E este processo vai sendo repetido várias vezes, cada pedaço de fruta sendo mais libidinoso que o anterior e suspira aliviado quando percebe que o homem afasta o prato, provavelmente vazio.

-Você come pouco! – Diz, já sentindo que a tortura vai perdendo o sentido conforme a vítima vai se acostumando com ela. Precisa provocá-lo ainda mais. – Vocês têm necessidade de comer?

\- Por que você quer saber? – Certa revolta tomando conta do seu ser, enquanto tenta afastar-se do incômodo de ter o homem falando tão próximo de seu rosto.

\- É que o seu parceiro é tão guloso! Foi fácil demais atraí-lo! – O pequeno volta seu rosto para ele. – Assim ele se torna um alvo muito fácil...

\- Deixa ele em paz! – A preocupação estampada na expressão de seu rosto. Tem vontade de socá-lo neste momento, mas... Os dois garotos... Tsuzuki... Todos precisam dele. Submissão... Isso que aquele homem quer dizer com isso. Para ele seria fácil pegar seu parceiro, e... Muraki daria tudo para tê-lo. Sem se expressar em palavras, novamente seu corpo deixa claro que não haverá reação, o que quer que o homem queira fazer.

\- Vamos descansar um pouquinho... – Vance diz isso com os lábios quase tocando a suave pele do rosto a sua frente.

Faz com que o garoto se levante de seu colo, ele mesmo ficando de pé por trás dele. Toma novamente suas mãos e o traz para junto de si, passando um braço por seus ombros e levando-o para um outro cômodo, onde claramente Hisoka percebe a presença de uma cama, pisando em uma coberta caída parcialmente no chão. Então estaca, não quer avançar, temendo o que provavelmente acontecerá agora.

Vendo-o paralisado pelo medo, Cyrus se coloca diante dele, bem próximo. Levanta seu rosto delicadamente com uma das mãos, encarando-o, desejando poder ver seus maravilhosos olhos de esmeralda. Pode sentir o tremor em todo o seu corpo, mas ainda assim há uma coragem que o enfrenta. Sabe que essa submissão não é só medo... É uma necessidade infinita de proteger... De sacrificar-se pelos outros.

\- Eu não prometi...? – O americano puxa-o para si, estreitando-o em seus braços. – Não vou fazer o mesmo que o doutor. Não prometi?

\- Prometeu... – O choro contido, o rosto escondido na camisa de tecido fino do homem que o abraça.

\- Só vamos descansar... Um pouquinho. – Diz, pegando o garoto no colo e o depositando sobre a macia cama. – Depois você volta para os seus amiguinhos.

Hisoka fica ali parado, sentindo quando ele se deita a seu lado, puxando-o para si, abraçando firmemente, colando suas costas nuas e macias a seu tórax, enlaçando as mãos no peito suave e juvenil e isso faz com que a respiração do menino vá ficando cada vez mais pesada e difícil.

Cyrus Vance está satisfeito com os resultados. Excita-se com sua presença, seu cheiro, sua pele... Tudo nele é tão belo, tão suave, quase sobrenatural... E o melhor, percebe o quanto tudo que fez mexeu com sua cabeça. Será ótimo vê-lo com os outros depois disso. Puxa-o ainda mais para si, percebendo que o pequeno evita o toque com seu corpo, mas é aí que o puxa ainda mais para si, esfregando-se levemente nele ao sentir-se excitado.

O incômodo que causa o deixa feliz, colocando um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Olha então para o monitor de frente para a cama, observando a movimentação dos outros dois. Satisfeito com o que estão fazendo, excitando-se ainda mais. Puxa Hisoka tão perto de si que este solta um leve gemido, mas não se importa com isso.

**ooOoo**

Chijou. Mundo dos Vivos. Shopping. 08:00 PM.

Tsuzuki anda pelo shopping decidido a sair dali com alguma informação conclusiva, alguma que pudesse lhe dar qualquer material para iniciar sua procura pelo paradeiro de Hisoka. Fica pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo com ele e... Isso o deixa ainda mais nervoso. Não é fácil ver o shinigami nesse estado de ânimo, mas esse seqüestrador conseguiu algo que somente Muraki já havia conseguido antes. Passa diante da doceria onde estivera na tarde em que o garoto sumira e se surpreende ao vê-la fechada.

"_Mas fora inaugurada somente há dois dias!"_ – Surpreende-se e chega até a porta, percebendo que equipamentos, mesas... Tudo havia sido levado. Impossível ter falido com essa rapidez. Isto o faz se sentir ainda pior. É mais do que claro que fôra uma armadilha e ele fôra a isca. Sente-se um idiota de carteirinha.

Anda decidido até a Central de Segurança do shopping. Tenta pensar como Hisoka e seu alto poder de dedução... Por isso são uma dupla perfeita, pois cada um é bom naquilo que o outro absolutamente é mais fraco. Não que o garoto não fosse bom no domínio das magias, mas ainda tem muito que aprender. O tempo... Nesse trabalho o tempo é o melhor professor e isso ele tem de sobra no Meifu.

Chega até próximo da entrada e pára um instante para pensar. Como vai conseguir a cooperação dos seguranças? Eles não fariam isso apenas 'pelos seus lindos olhos'. Precisa de um plano e bem rápido, pois sabe que o tempo é precioso neste caso. Mas o que fazer? Lembra-se então de alguns filmes que fugira para assistir no cinema e... Essa é a melhor opção! Entra em uma loja de brinquedo, demora uns instantes e sai com um sorriso maroto.

Ajeita o terno e o sobretudo, olhando-se numa vitrine para ensaiar o seu melhor olhar de durão. Chega até a porta e aperta um botão que chama o segurança de plantão. Logo este aparece e é um homem baixo, atarracado, já passado dos sessenta anos, uma expressão sonolenta que denuncia ter acabado de acordar.

\- Pois não... – O homem diz sem qualquer vontade de ouvir a resposta.

\- Sou Asato Tsuzuki... Detetive da Polícia de Tóquio. – Abre e fecha rapidamente uma carteira com insígnia de brinquedo. – Estou investigando o seqüestro de um garoto neste shopping.

\- O quê? Não estou sabendo de nada... – O homem fica lívido. – Preciso falar com a administração e...

\- Eles já estão a par. Não haverá qualquer envolvimento do shopping nisso. – O shinigami começa a gostar deste seu 'teatro'. – Só preciso de sua cooperação... Informações para tentar descobrir quem é o seqüestrador.

\- Bem... Claro! – O segurança abre a porta e o faz entrar, andando até chegarem à sala onde estão os monitores de vigilância. - O que precisar... Policial...

\- Detetive! Detetive Tsuzuki, por favor... – Os dois se sentam diante dos monitores.

\- Ok. – Diz intimidado pela presença forte e durona do moreno.

Tsuzuki tira então um pequeno bloco de anotações onde estão todas as informações que precisa averiguar. Sabe tudo de cor, mas sabe que o bloquinho dá mais autenticidade ao personagem. Ele o abre com estilo, deixando o homem impressionado com sua classe, parecendo aqueles detetives de filmes noir.

\- Aqui você tem o dia e horário provável do seqüestro. – Coloca o bloquinho diante do segurança. – Neste corredor. Uma testemunha afirma ter visto um americano levar o menino.

\- Certo, detetive. Vou procurar nas gravações. – O homem se sentindo importante por ser uma peça de informação em uma investigação policial.

\- Enquanto você procura... Preciso de informações sobre a lanchonete desse corredor que ficou aberta somente dois dias. – Isso lhe dá nós no estômago, por lembrar como foi facilmente enganado. – Isso é muito suspeito.

\- Claro, senhor. – Ele se levanta e pega alguns livros de um armário no canto da primeira sala, entregando-os a Tsuzuki. – Aqui estão o registro de todas as lojas e o nome de seus donos. Quem sabe te dá uma pista.

O shinigami pega os livros e olha centenas de lojas, até chegar à pequena lanchonete que o atraíra. Anota o número da loja e procura entre os registros o nome do dono.

\- Detetive... Achei o ponto certo! – A voz do senhor vem entusiasmada.

Os dois se colocam diante do monitor central. Logo a imagem de Hisoka caminhando pelo corredor enche a tela, fazendo Tsuzuki prender a respiração. Pela primeira vez vai saber exatamente o que aconteceu com o parceiro. Vê claramente ele deixando a loja bastante perturbado, tentando imaginar o que teria causado esse efeito de forma tão intensa, mas já pode perceber uma figura que o segue, cada vez mais próximo, até que se aproxima e o garoto cai, talvez drogado de alguma forma. O homem estranho simplesmente o toma nos braços e o carrega no colo para fora do shopping. Simples assim!

Tsuzuki soca a mesa a sua frente, pois neste momento crucial estava se deliciando com seu segundo pavê duplo de chocolate. Não consegue se conformar que sua fome eterna possa custar caro a seu parceiro. Congela a imagem no rosto do homem que o levou, registrando na mente cada detalhe de sua imagem.

Voltando imediatamente aos registros das lojas encontra finalmente um nome: Benjamin Robinson. Seria um nome para este rosto? O idoso que testemunhara o seqüestro afirmou que o homem era estrangeiro e este nome combina com essa descrição... Mas por que ele usaria seu próprio nome? Talvez não acreditasse que o shinigami desconfiaria da lanchonete... Ou simplesmente é um mero capanga contratado. Seja o que for, agora tem algo para trabalhar.

\- O senhor foi muito útil. – Olha para o segurança todo orgulhoso. – Vou pedir que o mencionem no relatório.

\- Verdade? – Diz eufórico.

Sorri agradecido para o homem, sabendo que este talvez tenha sido o dia mais incrível na vida do segurança já idoso. Sai, decidido a se teletransportar somente ao sair do shopping, mas assim que vira no corredor quase tropeça em alguém, já levantando o rosto para desculpar-se, mas encarando o que mais temia. Tatsumi está ali com uma expressão terrivelmente irritada, parecendo que o esperava.

\- Eu não ORDENEI que você ficasse longe da investigação? – Está tão nervoso que seu rosto está incrivelmente vermelho. – Não basta o dano que já causou?

\- Eu sei que cometi o maior erro da minha vida, mas... – Olha fixamente para ele, o seu ex-parceiro conhecendo muito bem essa sua expressão. – Por isso mesmo preciso fazer algo. Não posso apenas esperar e deixar que alguém faça o Hisoka sofrer novamente.

Apesar de sua severidade e de nunca ter conseguido se entender com Tsuzuki quando tentaram trabalhar juntos, entende muito bem suas palavras. Também sentiria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dele. Sente um carinho muito especial pelo shinigami a sua frente, tão indisciplinado, mas poderoso exatamente por isso.

\- Tudo bem... Mas vamos fazer isso juntos. – Segura o seu braço e o puxa mais próximo. – Pois se tentar fazer qualquer coisa sozinho... Você vai ser um shinigami até o fim dos tempos. Entendeu?

\- Entendi... – Tuzuki não se importa de trabalhar com ele, contanto que não atrapalhe. – Mas o que você conseguiu descobrir até agora?

\- Foi um seqüestro encomendado. Era exatamente o garoto que queriam. – Diz isso sabendo como o outro havia ficado preocupado que tudo tivesse sido uma vingança de um antigo inimigo. – Parece que alguém procurava garotos especiais no submundo. E Hisoka foi uma presa perfeita.

\- Mas quem...? – Os olhos violeta se estreitam, puro ódio brilhando em suas pupilas. – Muraki...

**ooOoo**

Nagi desperta devagar, seu sono tendo durado tão pouco, perturbado por um terrível sonho com sua mãe. Joga o travesseiro que colocara sobre o rosto no chão, ainda nervoso com a intensidade do que sentira. Tenta se concentrar na realidade, mas tudo ainda se encontra perdido entre os dois mundos, se esforçando para afastar a terrível imagem de sua mãe morta, quebrada por seu poder.

Mas um ruído o traz de volta, vindo do local onde Omi estava dormindo na poltrona. Olha e vê o loirinho dos Weiss arrumando o quarto, que ainda estava completamente bagunçado após a tentativa frustrada do moreno usar seu poder, mas essa visão o irrita profundamente.

\- Weiss... Que merda você está fazendo? – Diz já se sentando na cama. – Arrumando esse maldito quarto?

\- Ahn!... – Omi pára e o olha intrigado. Não consegue entender por que isso o irrita tanto. – Estou sim... Por quê?

\- Os caras nos prendem aqui... Estão fazendo sei lá o quê com o Hisoka... E você arruma o quarto? – Se levanta depressa e o encara, os olhos dos dois se encontrando mais uma vez. – O que você tem na cabeça?

\- Olha aqui... Se você acha mais fácil lidar com isso ficando nervoso... – Tenta levar em consideração as diferenças claras entre eles, mas Nagi o faz perder a paciência.

Nagi estreita os olhos, o estranho clima entre eles devido ao beijo sendo esquecido, para dar lugar a sentimentos mais conhecidos... Como a raiva e a irritação.

\- Eu preciso manter-me ocupado... Senão eu vou pirar! – Fala de modo contido, apesar de estar irritado. - Pensa que eu consegui dormir? Não consigo tirar o Hisoka da cabeça... Não me enche!

Ele pára o que está fazendo e encosta-se à janela. Não gosta de se comportar assim, mas tudo isso já está começando a perturbá-lo mais do que gosta de admitir. Não pode ser sempre o racional, conciliador, compreensivo garoto de olhos azuis. Está com raiva, não exatamente do Nagi, mas ele o tira do sério com suas palavras.

Os olhos azul-índigo se fixam no loiro a sua frente, percebendo finalmente a tensão que o seu inimigo vem represando. Queria ser igual a ele, capaz de manter isso guardado dessa forma, mas acostumou-se a transformar suas emoções negativas em ódio e vingança. Como o Weiss suporta isso? Tem vontade de desculpar-se, mas ao mesmo tempo sabe que não é capaz de fazê-lo. Senta-se no chão, encostado a parede, ao lado da janela, uma expressão frustrada em seu rosto.

\- Dói muito ser assim? – Olha para Omi, que volta seu rosto para ele. – Ou é mais fácil de suportar tudo de ruim que acontece?

\- Do que você está falando? – Tenta entender a dimensão dessas palavras que saem tão espontaneamente da boca pequena e rosada, absoluta sinceridade expressa em seu olhar.

\- Guardar tudo e ter sempre um sorriso gentil. – Procura se fazer entender, curioso com a resposta - Isso torna mais fácil encarar a dura realidade?

\- Ora... – Ele se senta ao lado do prodígio, mas encarando os tênis vermelhos enquanto pensa. – Adianta viver de mau humor, com raiva de tudo e de todos? A vida já é uma droga... Não precisamos fazer dela pior do que já é.

\- Acho você otimista demais! – Nagi não tira os olhos dos cabelos loiros que caem pelo rosto ainda abaixado. – Olha a sua vida... A sua família... O que te aconteceu... Mas assim mesmo você parece sempre acreditar que dias melhores virão.

\- E virão... – Dessa vez as safiras se voltam para o garoto ao seu lado. – E eu vou fazer isso. Não vou esperar que ninguém me dê uma vida melhor. Vou lutar por ela, pois acredito em mim mesmo.

\- Mesmo... Nessa situação? – Sua voz quase não sai, seus olhos fixos na boca que se abre em um daqueles odiosos sorrisos gentis de Omi.

\- Se eu... Morrer... Morro lutando. – Ele diz sinceramente o que sabe que pode acontecer.

\- Não tenho esse sangue frio. – Desta vez o rosto de Nagi é que se abaixa, encarando o vazio que se forma em sua mente.

\- Tem sim. – Omi o puxa para si, passando o braço por seu ombro. – E eu estou do seu lado.

Afaga seus cabelos, tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor, apesar de saber que na situação em que estão isso é muito difícil, até para ele. Os olhos escuros se levantam, para novamente encará-lo.

\- Por que você está sendo tão gentil? – Há um brilho estranho em seus olhos, algo que o arqueiro ainda não vira. – Nós somos inimigos e já tentei te matar algumas vezes.

\- Eu não sei... Talvez... – Se perde em suas palavras e esquece todos os problemas, o mundo ao seu redor não sendo mais importante... Tudo o que vê é Nagi... E sentimentos que não sabe explicar fluem para dentro de si...

Os lábios dos dois se tocam novamente, toda a tensão do momento fluindo no calor desse beijo, na força do abraço que se inicia e se estreita. As mãos de Omi afagando os cabelos chocolate, aprofundando ainda mais a língua na boca pequena e depois percorrendo o rosto em beijos suaves, descendo, tocando o pescoço de cútis terna e macia. Sente a necessidade de tê-lo, de senti-lo, de fazer com que se sinta seguro. Uma de suas mãos desce pelas costas de Nagi, passando por baixo da blusa que veste, chegando até a pele, que rapidamente se arrepia, fazendo o pequeno gemer suavemente junto de sua orelha.

O prodígio se vê envolvido pela intensidade do beijo espontâneo, que retribui com ardor, sentindo que este o consola, que o anima, que o faz desejar lutar... Tudo porque deseja mais do que tudo perpetuar esse momento, a delícia de sentir-se desejado e desejar dessa forma. Quer que o Weiss o toque, como deseja tocá-lo mais do que tudo. Puxa o arqueiro mais para si, mas percebendo que as pernas os impedem, volta-se, colocando-as uma de cada lado da cintura do 'inimigo'.

Param por um instante o beijo, puxando o ar para obter fôlego novamente, quase sufocados pelos sentimentos que lhes oprimem o peito. Ambos querem mais, esquecendo-se de tudo que já sentiram ou pensaram, somente cientes da necessidade que sentem neste momento. Suas pupilas se encaram mais uma vez, tentando procurar algum motivo pelo qual não deveriam estar fazendo isso, mas não encontram nada. Voltam a se beijar, perdidos num mar de emoções contraditórias, nem todas ligadas ao desejo, mas todas levando a ele... Deliciam-se com o calor das bocas, com o sabor, com as sensações que tudo isso provoca...

Omi puxa o outro pela cintura, aproximando-o ainda mais, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo, tentando reprimir a excitação que já se faz notar, mas falhando. Abre a blusa de Nagi, tocando seu tórax adolescente, sentindo o frescor de sua pele e a maciez de seus mamilos, que se arrepiam completamente ao contato de seus dedos.

O pequeno agarra os cabelos loiros pela nuca, fazendo que a língua que o invade seja ainda mais ousada, que se aprofunde, que brinque com a sua, sendo plenamente satisfeito em sua expectativa.

As mãos habilidosas do arqueiro descem pelo abdômen macio de Nagi, chegando ao cós da calça, abrindo devagar o botão e invadindo sem pressa, sentindo tremores passando pelo corpo miúdo quando toca seu pênis teso, contido pela cueca, latejando de desejo por mais. Os dedos brincam travessos sobre ele, mas... De repente param. Omi se afasta depressa, batendo as costas contra a cama, respiração rápida e ofegante.

"_O que estamos fazendo?"_ – A mente do arqueiro acaba sendo assolada por torrentes de pensamentos perturbadores. Quer, precisa ir além, mas não pode se deixar levar pela tensão do momento e... Não! Não pode fazer isso.

O telecinético fica ali parado, ainda aturdido pelo afastamento tão rápido do Weiss, seu membro chegando a doer de tanta excitação. Não consegue entender... Por quê? Só sabe que quer mais, mas percebe nos olhos de Omi toda a confusão que povoa sua mente. Com isso se sente envergonhado, usado, repelido. Como ele pôde ir tão longe, tocá-lo daquela forma e simplesmente... Parar? Também está confuso, mas... Sua cabeça começa a doer, oprimida por tantos pensamentos que colidem sem controle e sem nexo. Não consegue nem dizer o que sente tamanha a confusão presente em seu ser...

Ele se levanta e chuta a mesinha que o outro arrumara instantes antes, lidando com esses sentimentos como lida com todos em sua vida... Raiva. Volta a refugiar-se no canto do quarto, sem nada dizer, sem nem sequer olhar para o ainda perplexo loiro, encostado na cama.

"_Como ele pôde?"_ – Essa pergunta se repete em sua mente, enquanto se mantém irritado e emburrado em um canto.

Os olhos azuis o fitam, temerosos, pois não pretendia de forma alguma magoá-lo, mas percebendo que já parece ser tarde. Coloca as mãos no rosto, procurando se acalmar e se concentrar na necessidade de sair dali... Sair antes que perca completamente a razão, como quase fez, instantes antes, nos braços de seu inimigo... Que estranhamente não lhe parecia tão... 'Inimigo' assim...

**ooOoo**

Ben pode dizer que sua posição talvez não seja a melhor nessa brincadeira, pois sabe que seu patrão está se esfregando no garoto não-vivo enquanto observa as imagens vindas do quarto, mas sente-se contente por estar nessa, pois é muito melhor do que as missões que realizara para o seu governo, que eram perigosas e mal pagas. Aqui recebe um dinheiro que nunca imaginou receber, tem muitas mordomias e ainda sabe que é a pessoa escolhida para "limpar" a situação quando seu patrão se cansar do jogo. E vale a pena esperar por estes três garotos.

"_Vance..."_ – Fita novamente o monitor, vendo o patrão ainda na cama com o garoto.

Além de suas mordomias, se estabeleceu uma relação de cumplicidade entre ele e Cyrus Vance... Na verdade mais do que isso... Aprendeu a ansiar por este jogo tanto quanto o homem que o empregou, talvez até mais, pois a excitação dele tem um efeito duplicado em Ben. Ultimamente só pensa nisso, sem conseguir conciliar o sono, ansiando por cada movimento dos pequenos especiais que estão presos em sua armadilha... E pelas reações que os mesmos despertam em seu... Patrão.

\- ...! – Desperta de seu devaneio ao perceber mais movimentos no quarto dos jovens, atento que esteve até agora a tudo que aconteceu.

A ação começou muito antes, quando Ben percebeu o jovem loiro desistir de tentar dormir e apenas olhar pela janela por alguns instantes. Sorriu, pois já notara como a janela sempre era o ponto onde paravam para pensar. Talvez por representar a única visão do exterior que lhes restava. Observou-o por alguns instantes, deliciando-se com a figura pequena, gentil e de pernas maravilhosas, que parecia tão pensativa. Gostaria de poder penetrar nessa mente e saber tudo o que se passava pela cabeça de um assassino profissional, ainda adolescente, e com uma história de vida como a dele.

Arriscou espiar as ações de Vance e sorriu ao vê-lo despindo devagar o shinigami e levando-o a banheira... Sabia muito bem o que o patrão e cúmplice planejara para cada um deles, mas planos nunca são como a realidade. A expressão assustada do garoto, sua palidez, o leve tremor de quem ficou privado do sentido da visão... Tudo se tornando um escuro e desconhecido universo de expectativas.

\- Hã? – Novamente sua atenção se voltou para o quarto dos meninos e piscou os olhos.

Ficou intrigado quando ele simplesmente se afastou da janela e começou a arrumar as coisas jogadas pelo chão, levantou a mesinha e colocou sobre ela o que restou do conjunto de chá, assim como a comida que havia sido deixada para eles, mas que nem sequer fôra tocada. Viu que ele fez isso em completo silêncio, parecendo concentrado ou... Talvez fosse somente uma forma de esquecer aquilo em que pensava alguns minutos antes.

_"Realmente intrigante... Ou deveria dizer inteligente?"_ – Questionou mentalmente sobre as atitudes do garoto de olhos cor de safira.

Voltou a olhar no monitor a fim de saber o que acontecia e delirou com o momento em que Cyrus levou o garoto para a sala de jantar, sentando o shinigami em seu colo e libidinosamente alimentando-o, fazendo que aceitasse os pedaços de frutas carregados com maldade lasciva.

\- Hummm... Vance... – Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou o outro lado, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Você está vendo isso também, não está?

Olhou para a cama e notou que Nagi acordara assustado e suando muito. O garoto poderoso olhou para o outro como se sua atitude o incomodasse profundamente e logo se levantou para encará-lo. Ben se aproximou ainda mais do vidro, acreditando que os dois fossem brigar novamente.

Dividiu sua atenção entre as duas situações. Estava observando o patrão levando sua vítima para o quarto, deitando-se com ele na grande cama macia, quando se voltou rapidamente para os garotos na sala. Estavam novamente se beijando, mas dessa vez intensamente, não parecendo que iam parar... E o beijo foi se aprofundando, o abraço fazendo-os se aproximar ainda mais.

Agora a ação praticamente transforma Ben em mais do que um mero espectador, grudando no vidro, não querendo perder nenhum detalhe daquilo, delirando ao sentir que a coisa se dirige a um ponto em que não há mais volta. Pensa em abrir a porta e detê-los, pois Vance gostaria de estar presente, mas quando vê Omi abrir a blusa do pequeno, decide que não vai interferir, nada fazendo para que possa atrapalhá-los... E a incursão da mão pequena para dentro do cós e da calça de Nagi, o leva a fazer o mesmo, sua excitação se tornando quase insuportável.

Ben se delicia com o que vê, mas algo repentinamente os faz parar, com um brusco movimento de Omi os separando, o outro levantando nervoso, raiva clara em seu rosto jovem, porém para o americano isso não acaba assim... Olha para o monitor, com o patrão esfregando-se em Hisoka e lembrando-se de cada detalhe dos dois juntos, todas essas imagens impedindo-o de parar. Encosta-se ao vidro e abre seu zíper, escorregando até sentar-se no chão e acaba tendo que descarregar toda a tensão que sente, seus olhos fixos em Vance...

"_A limpeza... Só então vou poder tê-los completamente para mim... Antes de matá-los."_ – Pensa já completamente perdido em uma onda de prazer e gozo, afinal, eles estão com Vance agora... Também os deseja... Mas não mais do que deseja...

**ooOoo**

Tóquio. Hotel Splendor. 11:45 PM.

\- Posso matá-lo agora? – Farfarello diz, sem pestanejar ao encarar o advogado encolhido no canto do quarto de hotel barato que os Schwarz haviam transformado em central de investigação.

\- Não... Ele ainda tem muita coisa a nos dizer, não é? – Schul mantém sua postura de pouco caso, sentado em uma cadeira velha, os pés cruzados sobre a mesa. – E... Quem decide isso é o Brad.

\- E por que ele está demorando? – Os olhos do irlandês voltando para o homem ensangüentado.

\- Ora... O velho não pode desconfiar da nossa pequena... Investigação. – Ele sorri maldosamente para a testemunha relutante.

A porta então se abre e o moreno, vestido no seu mais elegante Armani, entra no quarto, usando um lenço para pegar na maçaneta. Isso faz o ruivo dar uma risadinha, se dando conta de como este ambiente causa asco no americano.

\- Descobriram algo? – Limpa o assento da cadeira antes de sentar-se. – Foi difícil me livrar do velho, mas... Só precisam saber que o enganei direitinho... Como sempre!

Farfie saca sua faca de estimação e se aproxima do advogado, que se encolhe ainda mais. Schul se levanta, anda até eles e toca no ombro do companheiro, sem nada dizer e claramente decepcionado, o homem de cabelos prateados se afasta, deixando o alemão parado diante do informante.

\- Nós acionamos todas as nossas fontes, que... Por bem ou por mal... Nos fizeram chegar a esse homem. – Olha do assustado homem para o frio Crawford. – Parece que realmente havia alguém muito rico comprando garotos especiais e... Este homem intermediou o processo. Não quis interrogá-lo antes de você chegar, mas... Ele resistiu um pouco.

\- Ainda bem... Senão não teria desculpa pra bater nele! – O irlandês diz, já sentado na cama, pronto para observar o interrogatório.

Brad se levanta e também pára diante do advogado. Olha o homem com cuidado, notando o terno muito bem cortado, provavelmente um Hugo Boss, um rolex de ouro, sapatos de couro italiano, sinais de um profissional que atende a elite, não aqueles 'de porta de cadeia' que costumam encontrar no submundo. Ele então adota uma atitude amigável, superior, segurando o braço do homem e o ajudando a levantar.

\- Sinto muito que tenha sido tratado dessa forma, senhor... – Oferece uma cadeira para que ele se sente.

\- Yamamoto... Não sei do que seus... – Olha para os dois que o trouxeram, principalmente para Farfarello, mas logo seus olhos súplices voltam ao americano. – ... Empregados estão me acusando!

\- Associados! – Schuldich se irrita profundamente com essa profunda diferença.

Crawford toca seu braço para que mantenha o joguinho que pretende fazer com o homem, sendo entendido prontamente, o ruivo calando-se, mas nunca tirando de seus lábios o seu característico sorriso sarcástico.

\- Muito bem, senhor Yamamoto. Sei que é um advogado importante e está tentando proteger um cliente rico... – Olha para Schul, que faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. – Queremos esse homem de um jeito ou de outro. Prefiro que coopere, mas se não o fizer... Conseguiremos a informação contra sua vontade.

\- ...! – O homem fica sem entender o significado real de suas palavras.

O alemão se coloca diante dele, observando-o com frieza.

\- Sem grande esforço já sei seu endereço, onde seus filhos estudam e... Ah! – Sorri ironicamente para o homem. – Safadinho! Até a cor da lingerie que você mandou sua amante usar amanhã à noite!

\- Como? – Ele tenta se levantar, mas Farfarello está atrás dele e o segura na cadeira.

\- Sou um telepata e... Poderia conseguir a informação, mas... Assim é mais divertido. – Estas palavras o fazendo tremer.

Brad então se levanta, andando de um lado para outro, deixando o advogado ainda mais aflito, sabendo que toda a gentileza é apenas aparente. Procura se acalmar, sempre lançando olhares para cada um dos estrangeiros que o ameaçam. Já vira olhares como aqueles e sabe que não teriam nenhum escrúpulo em matá-lo.

\- Fui contratado para intermediar essa negociação. Foram-me entregues milhares de dossiês de garotos, mas apenas três foram selecionados. – Decidido a dizer tudo que sabe.

Os três Schwarz se entreolham surpresos, pois esta informação é mais do que esperavam.

\- Você disse que escolheram três garotos? – Schul se agacha, ficando com o rosto bem ao lado dele. – Você os selecionou?

\- Não... Não... Apenas repassei os dossiês. – Teme a expressão ameaçadora do alemão. – Quem me contratou mandou a escolha e os códigos para as transações eletrônicas de pagamento para quem os vendeu. Somente isso.

O ruivo só fica pensando em como tudo isso parece uma fria operação comercial, como se Nagi fosse um objeto. Tenta disfarçar toda a raiva que sente, se levantando depressa, fazendo Brad perceber que a situação corre o risco de sair do controle, em um ponto em que ainda não têm todas as informações que precisam.

\- Quem te contratou? – Se adianta, afastando o alemão, que tenta reagir, mas desiste.

\- Juro que não sei... Juro mesmo. – O homem fica apavorado, pois esta sua impossibilidade de responder tal questão pode significar sua morte. – Eles me pagaram muito bem para aceitar o negócio sem perguntas. Muito dinheiro... Como nunca sonhei ganhar antes.

O ruivo acena afirmativamente, demonstrando que o homem realmente não conhece a identidade do desgraçado que fez isso.

\- Vamos negociar... – Brad decide que precisa ir além do que gostaria, deixando seu lado racional falar mais alto. – Você nos passa o nome dos garotos e de quem os vendeu, em troca o deixamos vivo.

Ele se senta a sua frente, curvando-se, até ficar bem próximo. O advogado treme a essa aproximação, encarando diretamente seus gélidos olhos.

\- E é bom aceitar a proposta, pois... Por meus amigos aqui você seria feito em pedacinhos, e bem devagar, por ter entregado nosso associado. – Yamamoto arregala os olhos, percebendo então a razão de tanto interesse deles pela negociação. – Assim você desaparece do mapa, pra nunca mais voltar e esquecemos que alguém sujo como você já viveu.

\- Sim... Sim. – Teme confiar neles, mas sabe que não tem outra escolha. Toma o papel que o alemão lhe entrega e escreve as informações que querem.

Schuldich segura o papel, lendo tudo com atenção, chegando ao nome de Nagi, diretamente ligado ao homem que o vendera.

\- Eu não disse! O velho teve a coragem de fazer isso com o Nagi e... Essa quantia não é nada perto do que ele ganha em um dia com os negócios ile... Mein Gott! – Seus olhos param no nome seguinte da lista. – Você não vai acreditar quem é um dos garotos!

Farfarello se aproxima curioso, enquanto Brad chega a ficar impaciente com o suspense criado pelo alemão.

\- O garoto Weiss... – Os dois se encaram quando Schuldich finalmente fala. – Eles também devem estar atrás dele!

\- Isso pode complicar tudo! – Difícil pensar no que pode representar nesse momento, mas precisa pensar nisso depois. Olha para o homem trêmulo na cadeira. – Deixe-o ir.

\- Mas você vai deixá-lo ir depois do que fez ao Nagi? – O ruivo encara Brad com raiva, custando a entender sua atitude.

\- Eu não prometi? – Olha para o homem e faz sinal com a cabeça para que saia. Volta-se novamente para o companheiro ainda nervoso. – Sei exatamente como descobrir a identidade do miserável.

\- Mas vamos deixar esse sujeito livre, como fizemos com o velho? – A raiva cintila nos olhos azul-esverdeados.

\- Quem disse que o velho vai sair ileso? E quanto a esse rato... – Olha para Farfarello com toda a frieza do seu papel de líder. – Você sabe o que fazer.

O irlandês sai saltitante com um ar satisfeito... O advogado irá sofrer em suas mãos.

**ooOoo**

Fosse pelo cansaço físico ou a exaustão emocional, os dois garotos dentro do quarto acabaram adormecendo. Omi puxara a coberta jogada sobre a cama, enrolando-se e dormindo ali mesmo, no chão, onde ficara por um bom tempo tentando se recuperar do erro que quase cometera. Nagi, encolhido ainda no canto do quarto, pegou no sono assim mesmo, tendo lutado contra a avalanche de sentimentos que o assolavam por um bom tempo. Ali adormecidos, parecem tão indefesos, apenas dois adolescentes normais, mas isso está muito distante da realidade.

Um ruído acorda o jovem Weiss, que se senta no chão de pronto, tentando concentrar-se na origem do barulho e percebe que a porta está sendo destrancada. Levanta-se e anda até Nagi, acordando-o com cuidado para que não se assuste e possa provocar um acidente. Os olhos azul-índigo o encaram sem muita vontade, mas logo percebendo a razão de sua aproximação e também ficando de pé.

Os dois encaram a porta que se abre e dá passagem para o jovem shinigami e o homem loiro que viram antes. Ben tira a venda de silicone com cuidado, mas esta deixa uma marca vermelha em seu rosto, devido ao tempo em contato com a pele. Corta devagar o fio que amarra suas mãos, a pele de seus pulsos ostentando profundas feridas que parecem bastante dolorosas. Entrega a ele uma camiseta e sai, empurrando para dentro um carrinho de chá com algumas guloseimas e uma grande jarra de suco. Depois disso a porta se fecha definitivamente, deixando o garoto recém-chegado ainda parado, em completo silêncio.

\- Hisoka? – Omi chama baixinho, mas não obtém resposta.

Nagi olha atentamente para as roupas do shinigami, procurando saber o que ocorreu com ele, vendo que as peças foram substituídas por um agasalho de malha azul e meias brancas, o peito nu, provavelmente devido ao pulso amarrado, o cabelo molhado...

"_Até parece que ele tomou banho!"_ – Pensa, pois não há nenhuma marca ou ferimento, nada do que se esperaria ver em alguém que provavelmente foi torturado, constata, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes. - _"Muito estranho."_

Omi percebe a expressão vazia, como se o Hisoka que conhecera tivesse se ausentado desse corpo por todo o tempo em que esteve fora daquele quarto. Sente a necessidade de abraçá-lo e dizer que agora está tudo bem, mas não sabe como isso será recebido... Fica se perguntando o que teria acontecido ao seu colega de cativeiro para deixá-lo neste estado, mas sabe que não deve indagar agora...

"_Hisoka..."_ – Omi sente seu coração apertar ao vê-lo dessa forma.

O garoto finalmente se move, colocando a camiseta devagar, sentando na cama e observando os ferimentos em seu pulso que só agora começam a se regenerar. Aquilo ainda dói muito! Não sabe muito bem o que fazer ou sentir, só sabe que não deseja em absoluto falar sobre o que aconteceu. Sente-se envergonhado, como se tivesse participado de tudo que lhe aconteceu, pelo simples fato de não reagir, afinal, não é uma criança, de quem se abusa pela força física superior. Poderia ter lutado com o homem, mas não o fez, apenas deixou que o tocasse, sem esboçar qualquer reação. Então os dois poderiam julgá-lo culpado, da mesma forma que faz consigo mesmo.

O arqueiro se aproxima finalmente, tocando o braço de Hisoka, o que faz o garoto se afastar abruptamente. Não quer ser tocado, pois se sente muito sujo, pois mesmo que o homem não tenha feito o mesmo que Muraki, se sente muito pior do que se tivesse feito. Rapidamente se refugia no canto do quarto onde Nagi estivera antes e se encolhe tanto, a ponto de seus companheiros não poderem sequer ver seu rosto. Um choro sentido saindo finalmente de seu peito, cada vez mais alto, como se somente agora toda a solidão e dor daquele momento descessem sobre ele.

Os outros dois nada podem fazer, percebendo que este é um instante só dele, onde são meros observadores. Não sabem exatamente o que aconteceu, mas sabem que o destruiu por dentro. Entreolham-se, tentando decidir o que devem fazer para demonstrar como se preocupam, então se sentam igualmente no chão, diante dele, observando seus movimentos, mas ao mesmo tempo atentos a porta, numa clara atitude de defesa.

"_Nada mais irá feri-lo, nós não iremos deixar."_ – Nagi e Omi pensam ao mesmo tempo.

Por mais que esteja perdido em sua própria dor, o shinigami percebe tal postura dos seus companheiros de infortúnio e sorri timidamente para eles, em profundo agradecimento, mas logo as forças lhe faltam e ele desfalece, Omi o segurando depressa antes que caia, com a ajuda de Nagi o pegando no colo. Apesar de mais alto, Hisoka parece muito mais leve do que imaginavam. Tudo que passara e a energia despendida em sua regeneração foram demais para seu corpo frágil... É o que supõem as duas mentes privilegiadas e sem demora o colocam sobre a cama, acomodando a cabeça com cuidado sobre o travesseiro, retirando delicadamente o cabelo que fica sobre seus olhos, vendo que ele parece tão delicado quanto uma rosa, que pode desfazer toda a sua perfeição com um toque errado.

Nagi o cobre com cuidado e os dois se afastam. Ficam uns minutos olhando para ele, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido para deixá-lo em tal estado emocional. Não podem negar que isso os abala profundamente, um medo instintivo tomando conta, sabendo que poderia acontecer o mesmo com eles.

O Weiss senta junto à janela, perdendo seus olhos na escuridão que começa a dar sinais da proximidade do amanhecer. Fica pensando em seus companheiros, principalmente em Aya, e se eles estão próximos de encontrá-los. Que seja logo, pois mesmo o seu otimismo está começando a fraquejar.

Por sua vez, o prodígio se senta na poltrona, diante da janela, seus olhos perdidos no garoto loiro que observa a noite. Não entende sua atração por ele, mas chega a temer pela segurança do seu objeto de desejo e essa preocupação com uma outra pessoa, mais do que consigo mesmo, não tem sido muito comum em sua vida... Não é um sentimento muito freqüente na vida que leva. E os seus companheiros... Será que o estão procurando ou apenas o substituíram por outro? Talvez Schul... É o único amigo que já teve. Mas será? Ou simplesmente as palavras ditas por Omi expressaram a verdade e ninguém se importa com ele?

**ooOoo**

Tóquio. Koneko no Sume Ie. 5:00 AM.

\- Aya... Aya... – Ken entra esbaforido na sala, vindo do porão. Pára quando percebe que o ruivo está falando no celular, então se senta no sofá, esperando ansioso o momento de contar o que descobriu.

O líder está concentrado nas coisas que seu informante tem a dizer sobre o 'confiável' agente Bangkok, mas dando poucos sinais disso em sua expressão, pois seu íntimo está em chamas, já pensando na melhor forma de fazer o miserável pagar por tudo que fez.

\- Muito obrigado... Sim, agora estamos quites... – Sorri maldosamente como Ken via apenas em missões. – Pode deixar... Vamos cuidar disso discretamente... Não... Não. O sujeito vai receber o que merece.

Desliga o celular ainda com um olhar perdido, pois a vingança só poderia punir o traidor, mas ainda não traria Omi de volta. Em seus violetas fica clara a profunda preocupação sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com o pequeno... Alguém que compra um garoto de dezessete anos não pode ter intenções inocentes e não pode ficar tranqüilo ao pensar que o loirinho poderia sofrer ainda mais do que já sofreu em toda a sua vida.

\- Aya... – Só então o espadachim percebe a presença do moreno na sala. – Você está bem? Devia descansar um pouco.

\- Eu estou bem... – Suas olheiras profundas dizem o contrário, pois o ruivo já não dorme desde o sumiço do pequeno. – Você descobriu algo?

Novamente a empolgação volta à expressão do ex-jogador, fascinado por estar executando o papel que geralmente fica nas mãos de Omi, os demais se acomodando com a destreza do gênio do grupo. Agora percebe como é difícil esse papel, mas sentindo-se feliz por poder de alguma forma contribuir para descobrir quem levou o seu melhor amigo.

\- O caderninho do Omi é maravilhoso! – Coloca-o nas mãos de Aya. – Vasculhei o sistema do Pentágono e da CIA... UAU!... E consegui uma combinação perfeita do DNA com a foto.

\- Então já sabemos quem é o homem que seqüestrou o Omi? – Pelo menos é mais uma pista e isso produz um efeito de alívio no interior do ruivo.

\- Ele se chama Benjamin Robinson. Foi um seal da marinha dos Estados Unidos por muitos anos, um dos melhores, participando de missões legais e ilegais para o governo americano, em diversos países. – Pega suas anotações no bolso para não se esquecer de nada. – Mas há uns dez anos ele pediu exoneração e passou a trabalhar para um milionário como guarda-costas.

\- Um milionário? – Olha ainda mais atento para os olhos verdes do amigo. – E quem é este homem?

\- Isso eu não sei. – A decepção clara no rosto dos dois. – Estava como informação altamente sigilosa no sistema da CIA e não sei como burlar isso. O Omi saberia...

\- Mas já sabemos que este homem é apenas um testa-de-ferro, esse milionário teria o poder econômico para comprar um garoto. E muito dinheiro, segundo meu informante. – Ele se levanta e observa o dia amanhecendo, imaginando se o garoto também estaria vendo esse sol maravilhoso.

\- Concordo. – Ken acena com a cabeça.

\- Bangkok está pra se aposentar, mas de repente comprou uma bela casa em Okinawa. E segundo minha fonte, foi feita uma transferência de uma quantia muito grande para a conta pessoal dele.

Os olhos de Ken brilham com um fulgor raro, pois dificilmente há tanto ódio em seu coração. Pensa em Bangkok, em como ele cuidou de tudo para que Omi ficasse completamente sozinho e como simplesmente se fez de inocente quando descobriram o sumiço de Bombay. Nesse instante se sente como Wolverine, uma fantasia não confessada nem mesmo a Omi, desejando que suas lâminas fossem parte de seu corpo, a fim de matar o agente traidor no momento em que o visse, onde quer que fosse.

\- Então era ele mesmo... Aquele... – Contém seu ânimo, já alterado demais.

\- Mas ele agora talvez se torne a única forma de descobrirmos quem é esse milionário ou onde encontrá-lo. – Aya fecha os olhos e imagina sua lâmina fazendo estragos no corpo do traidor. – Por isso ele ainda está vivo... Quero que você volte ao computador, descubra da conta de quem saiu essa transferência e não descanse até encontrar a origem inicial, pois costumam passar por várias contas "laranja" pra limpar o dinheiro.

\- Então me devolve o caderninho. – Ele o pega e já vai saindo, quando ouve a porta da frente bater.

Yohji entra com uma expressão altamente cansada. Eram dois dias de alta balada a fim de tentar descobrir qualquer informação e isso já começa a produzir seus efeitos no físico do loiro. Este passa por Ken quase sem perceber, sedento por jogar-se no sofá, o que faz prontamente.

\- Estou empolgado pra contar algo pra vocês. – Diz com a voz fraca.

\- Empolgado? – Ken encosta-se ao batente da porta, encarando o homem que de animado não tem nada.

\- Pode não parecer... Mas é verdade. – Olha para Aya, que já parece se impacientar com a discussão desnecessária dos dois. – Não foi somente o Omi que desapareceu.

\- Não? – Ken senta no braço do sofá, encarando-o com muito interesse.

\- Segundo o que se fala... Mais abertamente do que eu imaginaria nesse caso... Um milionário tarado escolheu três garotos especiais para um jogo. – Dói tanto para o playboy dizer isso, que um nó na garganta estrangula sua voz. - E o Omi é um deles.

\- Um jogo? – Dessa vez é Aya que fala, afastando-se da janela, tendo de sentar na poltrona diante do loiro, o cansaço e o medo cobrando de seu corpo. – Que tipo de jogo?

Um silêncio momentâneo se instala entre os três, sabem muito bem o que tudo isso pode significar e uma profunda dor toma conta deles. Omi é mais do que um companheiro de missões, gostam de pensar na Weiss como uma família e o arqueiro é um irmão, um amigo sincero que os uniu, tornando suas vidas algo com algum significado.

\- Bem... Não sei... – É difícil demais para o loiro continuar. – Mas para que um homem iria querer... Comprar três adolescentes?

\- Eu... Tenho o quê fazer. – Ken diz já se levantando, querendo deixar a sala antes que acabe chorando na frente dos demais.

\- Não... Espera! – Yohji o segura pelo braço, apesar de entender perfeitamente a necessidade dele de sair. – Não é tudo.

\- Como não? O que mais você poderia ter... – Olha para ele esperançoso. – Por acaso descobriu o nome desse calhorda que o comprou?

\- Não. Infelizmente não, mas... Vocês não vão acreditar quem é um dos garotos. – Olha para Aya, que parece mais pálido do que de costume. – É o... Nagi.

\- Dos Schwarz! – O ex-jogador senta novamente no braço da poltrona, surpreso com aquela revelação. – Então eles também devem estar à procura dele.

Aya se levanta novamente, sentindo que a falta de sono e de comida tentam derrubá-lo, anda até a janela, pensando profundamente em toda essa informação.

\- Então eu vou até eles. – Diz de costas para os outros dois, que ficam estáticos diante de suas palavras. – Assim que descobrirmos a fonte do dinheiro e espremermos o Bangkok, eu vou procurar Brad Crawford.

\- Eles nunca uniram forças conosco! – Yohji deixa seu cansaço letárgico e puxa o braço do ruivo, fazendo-o voltar-se para ele. – Você vai acabar morto, isso sim. Entrar no covil dos lobos...! Você pirou?

\- Somos lobos também e estamos lutando contra um animal grande demais para fazermos isso sozinhos. – Puxa o braço e volta a olhar pela janela. – E se morrer... O que me importa!

Os dois nada dizem, ficando em silêncio, deixando-o sozinho como sabem que ele deseja ficar.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos de esmeralda vão se abrindo devagar, ainda se sentindo fraco demais, instintivamente levantando os braços para olhar as terríveis feridas em seus pulsos. Fica satisfeito ao perceber que a regeneração se completara e não resta uma única marca. Esforça-se para sentar e encosta-se à cabeceira alta da cama, conseguindo tranqüilizar seu coração ao ver que os outros dois garotos ainda estão ali, sentados nos pés da cama, olhos sobre ele.

\- Está se sentindo melhor? – Omi fala enquanto mastiga um biscoito de chocolate.

\- Agora sim. – Lança para ele um sorriso tímido, ainda com as lembranças terríveis em sua mente.

\- Quer comer alguma coisa? – O arqueiro lhe estende um donut, mas Hisoka só consegue associar comida com o abuso que sofreu.

\- Não, obrigado. – Disfarça a ânsia que isto lhe causa. – Estou um pouco enjoado.

\- Decidimos comer... – Nagi sente-se um tanto culpado por estar comendo, como se isso fosse cooperar com os seqüestradores. – Assim nos mantemos fortes para o momento que surgir a oportunidade de fugir.

Hisoka prefere se calar com relação a isso, pois não acredita que terão essa oportunidade. A única chance deles é alguém de fora encontrá-los, pensando instantaneamente em Tsuzuki e em como seu parceiro deve estar aflito, tentando de tudo para resgatá-lo. Essa imagem o faz sorrir, pois o indisciplinado shinigami é a primeira pessoa que já se importou com ele.

\- Por quanto tempo dormi? – Pergunta ainda sentindo-se enfraquecido.

\- O dia todo. – Nagi também mastiga um pedaço de pão. – Já está começando a escurecer.

Isso o deixa nervoso, sente que o homem com quem esteve não iria ficar somente nele, a chegada da noite trazendo a apreensão novamente. Não deseja nada daquilo para os outros garotos, mas sabe que nada poderá fazer se isso acontecer, gostaria de preveni-los, mas algo dentro dele não permite que sequer fale sobre o assunto. Ainda sente-se envergonhado... Culpado. Abaixa a cabeça, tentando evitar os olhos adolescentes que o observam com atenção.

Omi e Nagi desejam muito saber o que aconteceu para deixar o shinigami perturbado dessa forma, mas percebem muito bem que este é um assunto do qual ele não deseja falar e respeitam. Apesar disso, há medo em seus olhos, pois qualquer um dos dois pode ser o próximo.

Hisoka estivera dormindo por todo o dia e durante todo esse tempo os dois não haviam trocado meia dúzia de palavras, ainda ressentindo-se de tudo que acontecera entre eles na noite anterior. Não conseguiam se encarar, temendo dizer algo ou... Se magoarem ainda mais.

Mas qualquer coisa que desejassem ouvir ou dizer uns aos outros terminou quando o barulho da porta novamente se fez ouvir. O jovem guardião da morte levanta-se com certa dificuldade, percebendo que todos os seus temores são verdadeiros e chega o momento de um dos seus companheiros passar pelo mesmo suplício que ele. Estes se levantam também, mas afastando-se da porta por instinto. Ben entra com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Acho que vocês já sabem a rotina e podemos pular essa parte pra não ficar chato. – Ele traz na mão uma coleira preta.

\- Oh sim... E você acha que iremos mansinhos como ovelhinhas? – Nagi se coloca em postura de confronto.

\- Nossa! Você adivinhou que era o próximo... – O americano não se abala nem um pouco com a atitude do garoto, mostrando a coleira para que vejam melhor. – E até trouxe um presentinho pra você.

Nagi avança em sua direção, nervoso demais, decidido a usar seu poder no homem, sabendo que de um jeito ou de outro ele seria atingido.

\- Isso... Vamos... Quer usar a telecinese, não é? – Ben o desafia, sorrindo com o efeito que isso causa no rosto jovem.

\- Não! – Hisoka segura o braço do garoto.

O pequeno pára e pensa nas palavras do shinigami, apesar de não afastar o olhar do rosto odioso do americano. Tudo em seu poder tem a ver com controle, pois lembra como era antes de aprender a direcioná-lo. E neste quarto a força ricochetearia pelas paredes, podendo ferir seriamente Hisoka e... Omi. Não pode se arriscar. Mas se não fosse pela barreira esmagaria o miserável apenas estreitando seus olhos.

\- Sabia que não teria coragem! – Apesar do deboche sente-se aliviado por ele não usá-la, senão as conseqüências seriam imprevisíveis.

Ben se aproxima do telecinético, a falta de qualquer medo os fazendo recuar, mas continua seu movimento na direção do pequeno, segurando seu braço com tanta força, que seria capaz de quebrá-lo, este não conseguindo reagir, apesar de tentar. Debate-se, tentando chutar o homem que ri de seus esforços, sabendo que sem os seus poderes não é páreo para o americano, mas para a surpresa dos dois Hisoka se coloca entre eles e o empurra com toda a força que consegue concentrar em seu corpo frágil.

\- Não vou deixar que façam com ele o que me fizeram! – O homem se afasta ligeiramente, divertindo-se com a reação do garoto empata.

\- Você sabe que não consegue me deter! – Puxando seu braço de uma forma em que é claro o som do osso se quebrando.

\- Ah!... – O shinigami se ajoelha com a dor lancinante o fazendo perder as forças. Nagi se aproxima dele, se colocando diante do loiro ferido, tentando impedir que Ben o machuque mais.

Ben ri sonoramente, toda essa pífia reação o divertindo profundamente.

\- Mas eu consigo! – Logo o americano é surpreendido pelo ataque de Omi, que chega pelas costas dele e o imobiliza.

A diferença de altura dos dois é gritante, mas a técnica do arqueiro o pega totalmente de surpresa, imobilizando seus braços. O homem se debate, tentando livrar-se de todas as formas do garoto já montado em suas costas.

\- Nagi... Pega a arma de choques dele! – Omi diz ainda tentando manter o controle sobre os braços dele.

O pequeno se aproxima, mas o agora raivoso Ben já não está para brincadeira, o empurrando contra a parede com um chute certeiro no estômago, o fazendo cair completamente sem ar. É então que consegue fazer Omi voar sobre sua cabeça e cair no chão a sua frente. Sua vontade é surrá-lo, mas sabe que não deve se exceder ou o jogo ficaria prejudicado.

Ben caminha até Nagi e o puxa, quase sem nenhuma reação, ainda ofegante pelo grande esforço e coloca a coleira em seu pescoço, procurando não apertá-la, como sua raiva gostaria de fazer no momento. Vai deixar sua vingança pra hora da 'limpeza'.

\- Não tente usar seu poder quando sairmos... – Terminando de fechar a coleira. – Essa coisinha aqui emite ondas eletromagnéticas que criam um campo de contenção da energia que produz o seu poder. Seria um esforço inútil.

Passa o braço pelo ombro do pequeno, grudando suas costas em seu peito, encostando seus lábios no pescoço macio, enquanto olha para Omi, que já se levanta.

\- Depois pergunte ao shinigami o que vamos fazer com o garoto. – Seu sorriso malicioso deixando o Weiss furioso, a ponto de fazê-lo atacar sem pensar, sendo atingido pela arma de choques na altura das costelas.

Cai, se contorcendo enquanto toda a dor passa por seu corpo, seus olhos ainda vislumbrando o homem recuar para fora da sala com um sorriso de vitória.

\- Omi... – A voz de Nagi não é nada mais que um sussurro quando os dois saem pela porta e ela se fecha.

\- Não, não, não... Ah!... – A dor quase o impedindo de falar. – Sou um fraco... Eu precisava salvá-lo... A culpa é minha... A freira...

\- Pára com isso, Omi. – Hisoka se aproxima dele, o braço ainda se regenerando, a dor de tudo isso o fazendo apertar os dentes. – A culpa não é sua.

O arqueiro tenta se levantar, mas não consegue, ficando completamente sem ar.

\- Eu devia isso a ele... – Pensa na noite anterior, em todos os seus detalhes. – Pelo que quase fiz.

\- Não!... Chega de culpa. - O shinigami senta-se a seu lado e o abraça forte. – Você não é culpado de nada... Eu também não sou pelo que ele fez comigo.

O arqueiro refugia seu rosto no peito do garoto, deixando-se finalmente chorar por tudo. Nesse momento não precisa ser forte pelos outros, como sempre faz... Nesse momento é apenas o Omi, um adolescente que teve uma vida sofrida e solitária... Permite-se sofrer, e se sente seguro naquele abraço, sempre evitando tocar a pele de alabastro, temendo que o garoto empata o veja por inteiro.

Hisoka o afasta devagar, sentindo que algo de intenso aperta seu peito, as lágrimas quentes molhando sua camiseta, mas despertando um calor incontrolável em seu coração... Queria fazer com que aquele sentimento de impotência, de tristeza e de dor passasse. Omi não precisa sentir aquilo sozinho... Prefere que ele compartilhe essa dor consigo e tendo isso em mente, toca o rosto claro, fazendo-o fitá-lo.

As safiras brilhantes rapidamente se encontram com as esmeraldas, ante o toque suave em sua pele, que o deixa atordoado, mas o olhar de Hisoka é tão doce que o faz se sentir melhor e quando o vê se aproximar, uma eletricidade se faz presente em seu corpo, também se estabelecendo entre eles de uma forma que não compreende, levando-o a se aproximar do shinigami... Seus lábios se tocando suavemente.

O beijo é calmo e lento, emoções fluem pelos dois corpos, causando sensações impensáveis para ambos. A língua de Hisoka adentra suavemente a boca de Omi, explorando sem pressa, sentindo o arqueiro corresponder, o que mostra que está apreciando o ato... Mas então, rapidamente, Omi se afasta, atordoado.

"_O que eu estou fazendo?"_ – Olha alarmado para o garoto não-vivo quase trêmulo. Sente-se vulgar... Sujo... Estar sentindo tudo isso nos braços de Hisoka, depois do que aconteceu entre ele e Nagi! Confusão... É isso que sente! Sua mente e seu corpo em conflito.

\- ...! – Hisoka fica confuso com aquela reação. Omi parecia apreciar o beijo, então por que...? O shinigami tenta tocá-lo, temendo que toda a tensão do abuso o tivesse levado a avançar demais, mas o arqueiro recua.

\- Hi-Hisoka... – Sussurra.

\- Omi, eu... – Hisoka simplesmente não sabe o que dizer...

E a tensão e medo ameaçam levar deles toda a razão que ainda lhes resta...

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Como se tornou um hábito primeiro peço desculpas pela demora em postar, mas eu e minha beta tivemos alguns problemas, pretendemos colocar em ordem o mais rápido possível.

Este capítulo foi difícil para mim, pois o jogo de Cyrus Vance começa. E os sentimentos dos três garotos começam a ficar mais que confusos, começando a apresentar as conseqüências do cativeiro, enquanto suas vidas solitárias, que aprenderam a controlar, começam a mostrar suas garras.

Como sabem este é um presente pra minha filhota Sakuya, que anda meio sumida por causa da vida altamente ocupada, mas que merece cada linha dessa fic... Do jeitinho que vc queria baby!

Agradeço a minha beta Yume Vy, que tem dado um duro pra colocarmos as fics nos eixos. Ben e Vance é em sua homenagem, pois só vc mesmo pra encontrar algo entre eles nas entrelinhas.

Agradeço à Samantha Tiger, minha amiga do coração e afilhada, que me ajudou a encontrar o tom certo para este jogo do americano e a minha filhota Nii-chan, que tem lido e dado sua opinião sobre o tom da história em geral.

Agradecimentos especiais para Kiara Salkys, minhas filhotas Babi-chan e Yue-chan, Neko Lolita, Mystik e Michelle pelos reviews, que como sempre me incentivam demais.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

12 de Agosto de 2007.

01:08 AM.

.br

**Lady Anúbis**


	4. A Dor da Verdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VOYEUR**

**VOYEUR**

**Capítulo 4 – A Dor da Verdade**

Depois de saírem do quarto, Ben guia o garoto de cabelos chocolate pelo longo corredor, reparando em cada movimento do mesmo, por mínimo que seja, e após alguns minutos ele tira do bolso um par de algemas, puxando as mãos de Nagi, prendendo-as, percebendo que não há, neste momento, qualquer reação, achando tal fato curioso.

Nagi está mais preocupado com o ataque que Omi sofreu do que com seu destino, não notando sequer o que acontece ao seu redor. Sente-se ainda confuso com este sentimento de preocupação com outro ser, ou seja lá o que for que o motiva a pensar primeiro no bem-estar do arqueiro. Olha para o homem a sua frente como se somente o visse agora, dando-se conta então das amarras metálicas que o mesmo colocou em torno de seus pulsos.

\- Isso é realmente necessário? – Olha com desprezo para o loiro, disfarçadamente observando cada detalhe do corredor em que estão. – Você já não colocou essa... Coleira... No meu pescoço?

\- Sei que você é fraco demais sem seus poderes, mas... – Delicia-se com a expressão raivosa no rosto quase infantil. – Não posso me arriscar que ataque meu patrão.

\- Patrão? – Olha para o homem que parece sorrir para ele. – Então você é pago para isso! Humm... Tenho certeza que meus associados te pagariam muito bem para me libertar...

Ben ri sonoramente. O garoto é tudo que esperavam dele, tendo vivido nas ruas, trabalhando no submundo aos quinze anos... Por isso fez questão de conversar um pouco com ele após deixar o quarto. Tudo isso alivia um pouco a tensão que quase o fez sair do controle dentro do aposento que serve de cárcere. Mas também... O que esperava desses garotos? Por isso mesmo que foram escolhidos!

\- Bonitinho... O pagamento que recebo é absurdamente alto... Algo que vocês... Os Schwarz... Matariam para receber. – Ele vai se aproximando do garoto que se afasta devagar, até encostar-se na parede. – E não faço isso só pelo dinheiro... Há todo o prazer...

Nagi engole em seco, temeroso da dimensão da palavra 'prazer' nesta situação em que estão, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso pelo valor desse pagamento 'absurdo' que este capanga está recebendo.

\- E... – Chega muito perto, sua boca se encostando maliciosamente na orelha do pequeno. – Como você sabe que seus... Associados... Não o venderam?

Essa pergunta reabre a velha ferida, atingindo o peito de Nagi como se fosse uma faca afiada, dilacerando seu interior. A incerteza sobre se seus 'amigos' se importam com ele ou não pairando mais uma vez em sua mente. Não tem dúvida alguma de que eles seriam capazes disso, mas esse pensamento o fere profundamente, fazendo com que se feche dentro de si e abaixe a cabeça.

_"Nem o Schul?"_ – Isso é o pior, pois sempre gostou de pensar nele como um amigo.

E neste estado de ânimo nem sequer resiste quando o homem coloca a máscara de silicone sobre seu rosto, sentindo o material aderindo de forma incômoda a sua pele, sendo conduzido pela mão como uma criança pequena, mas ao ser colocado sentado na sala de estar que vislumbrara no final do corredor, levanta a cabeça. Os companheiros podem tê-lo traído, mas ainda assim é um Schwarz e jamais aceitaria essa situação conformado com seu destino. Percebe a presença do odioso loiro e... Mais alguém está parado a sua frente.

Ben se aproxima de Vance, sussurrando bem próximo de sua orelha, causando um leve arrepio no milionário, que disfarça como isso sempre mexe com ele e então olha para o loiro de rosto bonito e forte, deliciando-se em como o homem também se diverte com seu jogo.

\- Desculpe ter perdido o controle. Não tive a intenção, mas... – Evita o olhar do patrão, abaixando a cabeça um tanto envergonhado. – Eles me atacaram...

\- Sei disso... Não se preocupe. – Sorri para ele compreensivamente. – No fim... Tudo isso os aproxima ainda mais.

Os dois falam em tom muito baixo, mas sem tirar os olhos do garoto sentado, reparando em como ele é bonito, tanto quanto o outro, mas de forma diferente. Mais jovem, mas de expressão mais dura, Nagi parece sempre tentar manter seus sentimentos escondidos por trás de uma aura de absoluta frieza e hostilidade. Endurecido pela vida, o pequeno deve esconder dentro si uma enorme gama de dualidades... O bem lutando contra o mal por sua alma e é exatamente isso que o torna tão belo... Tão atraente.

\- Não sabe que é falta de educação ficar encarando? – Diz em tom de desafio. – E ainda mais ficar cochichando sobre mim com esse... COVARDE.

\- Nossa! Como ficamos valentes de repente! – Ben solta uma sonora gargalhada. – Não vi você reagindo quando acertei o pequeno Weiss.

\- Seu... – Nagi faz menção de levantar, mas alguém senta a seu lado e o segura pelo braço.

\- Não entre no jogo dele... Está só te provocando. – Vance sorri para Ben, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que os deixe. – Não foi pra isso que te trouxe até aqui.

\- O que você fez com o Hisoka? – É o momento em que tem de mostrar que sua coragem não está apenas em sua telecinese.

Cyrus toca os cabelos chocolate com delicadeza, fazendo o garoto recuar levemente. Observa o rosto delicado, portando uma expressão desconfiada, porém com uma atitude altiva de confronto. Percebe muito bem o que o líder dos Schwarz viu nele ao recrutá-lo para o grupo. Mais do que seu imenso poder, Nagi transpira revolta, raiva do mundo, tudo sob um rosto impassível... Mesmo agora que sabe o quanto o está odiando por tudo que está fazendo com ele e com os outros, o jovem o encara com frieza. Nada de emoções demonstradas desnecessariamente, apenas sendo traído por um leve tremor nos lábios.

\- Eu apenas cuidei dele... Como farei com você. – Tudo isso dito com a maior gentileza, fazendo Nagi tremer diante disso. – Fazê-lo se sentir apreciado... Você é lindo demais!

Toma sua mão e faz o garoto levantar, mas ele não reage como Hisoka, resistindo ao que Cyrus pretende fazer. E isso deixa o homem satisfeito, sabendo que neste menino o desafio é maior e certa força é necessária. Puxa-o para si, apertando-o entre seus braços, ficando bem próximo de seu rosto.

\- Você viu o que aconteceu com seus amigos por sua causa? – Aproxima-se ainda mais de seu rosto, ficando a poucos centímetros.

\- ...! – Nagi fica em silêncio, seu coração batendo mais forte devido à pergunta.

\- Fique bonzinho e meu amigo não vai visitá-los. – Sorri satisfeito consigo mesmo. - Combinado?

Aquelas palavras o atingem, pois o normal seria não se importar com isso, mas agora machuca demais imaginar que Hisoka e Omi possam sofrer por sua culpa.

\- Co-combinado... Eu ficarei bonzinho. – Diz isso com grande dificuldade.

\- Assim é bem melhor... – Afasta-se devagar, tomando sua mão novamente e conduzindo-o para o próximo passo de sua brincadeira. - Sei que vamos nos entender perfeitamente.

**ooOoo**

Omi volta a se refugiar na poltrona, tentando entender a si mesmo, e tudo que sentiu... No beijo de Hisoka. Pois tem de admitir que correspondeu e se envolveu demais pelo calor daqueles braços e pela doçura de sua boca. Há ainda mais confusão em sua mente a cada vez que tenta raciocinar sobre sua atitude. Nada que tem acontecido neste quarto segue a razão, pelo contrário e ele começa a se sentir vulgar. Nunca esteve com ninguém, apenas o beijo suave que trocara com Ouka, mas... Nada como o que sentiu nos lábios de Nagi e Hisoka, com as reações que eles causaram por todo o seu corpo.

_"Se é isso que sentimos durante..."_ – Os olhos de safira se fecham ao lembrar de cada detalhe deles e como com cada um as reações foram diferentes, mas igualmente excitantes. – _"Mas como eu pude beijar o Hisoka depois de...?"_

Sente vergonha... Abençoando o fato do shinigami não saber o que aconteceu entre ele e o pequeno moreno, pois...

_"O que ele pensaria de mim?"_ – As lágrimas brotam de seus olhos fechados, tentando disfarçar como se sente.

Hisoka está sentado na cama, ainda sentindo-se fraco pela regeneração do braço quebrado, a cabeça encostada na cabeceira, olhos fechados, pensando no que houve entre ele e o jovem assassino. Nunca imaginou que sentiria isso por outro garoto, não que tenha qualquer experiência neste assunto, mas a reação de Omi o assustou... Começa a pensar que possa de alguma forma ter ido além do que deveria. Não queria magoar o garoto, mas ele pareceu muito perturbado com tudo aquilo.

\- Vou tomar um banho! – Omi diz, decidido a parar de pensar, se levantando e andando na direção do pequeno banheiro no canto do quarto, sorrindo ao imaginar no que o moreninho diria. – Nagi já teria me matado por apenas pensar nisso... Ele ia dizer que é colaborar com o inimigo.

O shinigami abre os olhos para vê-lo passar, surpreendido por ver em seu rosto um leve sorriso, apesar de ter percebido o seu estado de ânimo há poucos segundos atrás.

\- Hisoka... Vou tomar banho... – Omi se preocupa ao vê-lo ainda mais pálido, o olhar perdido como se o fitasse, mas não o visse. - Tudo bem com você?

\- Estou bem... Não se preocupe. – Olha para o garoto e engole em seco ao vê-lo começando a se despir ainda no quarto. – E você?

Omi começa a tirar o casaco preto e o branco de capuz, jogando-os no chão, junto da porta do banheiro, pois não pretende vesti-los novamente, ficando apenas com a camiseta branca e os shorts. Nem percebe como isso afeta o shinigami, acostumado que está em ir se despindo a caminho do banheiro quando está em seu próprio quarto.

\- Quero tomar um banho pra pensar melhor. A água me ajuda a relaxar. – Diz isso, mas nota como a expressão de Hisoka muda. Prefere perguntar a razão após o banho, pois sabe que tem a ver com o que houve com ele fora daquele quarto.

Hisoka continua a fitá-lo, em silêncio.

\- Já não estou me agüentando sem um banho. Logo vão nos encontrar por causa dos urubus. – Ele entra no banheiro, deixando um shinigami intrigado do lado de fora.

O shinigami fica parado, ainda perplexo com Omi. Como o outro consegue brincar, mesmo sabendo como ele se tortura pelo destino de Nagi e com a impossibilidade de fazer algo? Viu isso em seus olhos enquanto... Admira toda essa capacidade dele de lidar com o sofrimento, de abstrair aquilo que o magoa e transformar tudo em um sorriso. Sente tal atração por Tsukiyono nesse momento... E teme que o garoto saia e perceba.

Não demora muito e logo o jovem assassino está de volta, porém o Omi que deixa o banheiro não é o mesmo que entrou, uma sombra transformando sua expressão. Os cabelos molhados lhe dão um ar infantil, mas seus olhos não combinam com essa aparência. Senta-se na cama, diante de Hisoka, encarando-o com seriedade.

\- O que está acontecendo com o Nagi? – Engole em seco, como se controlar suas emoções fosse difícil. – O que vai acontecer comigo? Preciso saber.

\- Eu... – A lembrança de tudo o faz calar, como fez por muito tempo com as reminiscências de sua 'vida'. – Prefiro não falar... Não vai mudar nada!

\- Mas eu quero estar pronto. – Olha dentro das esmeraldas vendo o medo estampado nelas, a palidez ficando mais acentuada em contraste com os orbes extremamente verdes. – Tem a ver com banho, não é? Você gelou quando falei dele e... Seus cabelos estavam molhados quando voltou. E essa roupa...

Hisoka recua, se encostando ainda mais na cabeceira, temendo toda a gama de sentimentos fortes que emanam do pequeno arqueiro.

\- Eu preciso... – Omi instintivamente se aproxima e o segura pelo braço.

A reação é imediata. O olhar do shinigami se torna vazio, ausente, como se penetrasse em outra esfera que somente ele pode conhecer.

\- Não! Eu esqueci... – Só tem tempo de ampará-lo quando perde os sentidos, evitando que caia no chão. – Me perdoa.

Lágrimas brotam de seus tristes olhos azuis, assustados com seu comportamento e com aquilo que Hisoka possa ter vislumbrado através do tempo, em suas memórias... Coisas que ferem demais e foram há muito tempo relegadas ao mais profundo de sua mente.

**ooOoo**

Chijou. Mundo dos Vivos. Tóquio. Parque. 7:30 PM

Tsuzuki se mantém parado diante do grande carvalho do parque, à espera de alguém de quem não gosta, mas desejoso para vê-lo novamente. Sabe que virá, pois o homem jamais deixaria de atender a um desafio dele. Sabe que Tatsumi está próximo, sentado a uma distância segura, mas assim mesmo não consegue deixar de ficar nervoso. Esse encontro pode ser decisivo para descobrir o paradeiro de Hisoka.

Anda de um lado para o outro, observando o relógio, temendo que ele não tenha recebido o recado. Não, Oriya, o melhor e único amigo dele, o entregou com certeza, pois é um homem extremamente bonito e inteligente... E de pura fidelidade, mas quem em sã consciência seria amigo do Muraki? Certo que a relação deles parece muito mais que amizade, pois o dono de bordel tem completa e infinita dedicação ao doutor...

\- Pensando em mim? – A voz maliciosa de Muraki corta a noite. O homem alto, de cabelos platinados e olhos cinza o encara com uma expressão satisfeita.

\- Pensando mal de você... Se quer realmente saber. – Tsuzuki não está a fim das brincadeirinhas psicológicas que o homem gosta de fazer com ele.

\- E a que devo a honra de ser convocado pelo grande shinigami a comparecer aqui no parque há essa hora? – A malícia escorre por suas palavras, fazendo um sinal de cabeça para Tatsumi, deixando claro que sabe muito bem de sua presença.

\- Não queira dar uma de inocente, pois te conheço muito bem. – Tsuzuki demonstra toda a raiva e impaciência com relação àquele homem. – Para quem você vendeu o Hisoka?

O olho mecânico de Muraki se arregala, tentando ver melhor o rosto do rapaz a sua frente. Asato Tsuzuki geralmente se sente intimidado por sua presença, o que delicia o doutor, mas dessa vez parece bem diferente. É sempre Hisoka que o protege, não o contrário.

\- Por quê? – Uma nada convincente expressão de surpresa surge em seu rosto. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu brinquedo?

O shinigami avança e o agarra pelo colarinho do sobretudo, fazendo com que Tatsumi se aproxime para tentar controlá-lo. Segura-o pelo braço, mas sem conseguir afastá-lo do homem que ri maldosamente .

\- Não o chame assim... O Hisoka não é seu brinquedo! – A voz dele sai alterada.

\- Mas é a verdade... Enquanto a maldição estiver gravada em sua pele. – Muraki sente-se satisfeito por tê-lo atingido. – Ele não poderá resistir ao meu chamado quando eu decidir tomar posse do que me pertence.

Tsuzuki não consegue se conter e o acerta com um soco, fazendo o doutor cair, seus óculos voando longe, um fio de sangue escorrendo de sua boca, sua respiração mais rápida, acentuando seu estado de ira.

Ainda surpreso pela reação inesperada vinda do shinigami, Muraki passa a mão pelos lábios e encara o próprio sangue na palma da mão. Sorri tentando demonstrar que isto não o abala, mas não é a verdade. Levanta-se com um pouco de dificuldade, limpando a roupa totalmente branca que usa.

\- Você tem andado muito tempo com aquele garoto. – Recolhe seus óculos e o recoloca no rosto. – Já está ficando irritante como ele. Nossos encontros costumavam ser mais divertidos.

\- Deixa de tentar nos enrolar... – Tatsumi assume a conversa temendo que Tsuzuki se irrite mais ainda, também surpreso por sua reação. – Sabemos que você o fez... Somente queremos o nome... Nada mais.

Muraki ri, sem deixar de olhar para os orbes violeta que tanto admira, invejando a dedicação que Tsuzuki reserva para seu parceiro, o garoto que Muraki assassinou a tantos anos atrás, de forma lenta e cruel. Tenta imprimir a sua risada um tom de vitória, pois detém um segredo que os dois desejam e que somente ele pode lhes revelar.

\- Então quer dizer que os poderosos shinigamis... O secretário-geral em pessoa... Querem que um simples mortal como EU os ajude a encontrar o pestinha? – Quando fala em Hisoka é claro o desprezo em sua voz.

\- Não queremos sua ajuda... Seu... Seu... Você jamais foi um simples mortal. – Tsuzuki diz enquanto Tatsumi o contém com o braço. – Você nos dá o nome e some... Bom se morresse, mas... Sabemos que coisa ruim não morre.

\- Nossa! Hoje estamos de péssimo humor! – Olha para os dois com uma expressão de puro descaso. – Já que não podemos nos divertir juntos... Vou embora.

\- NÃO! – Só então Tsuzuki percebe que sua atitude descontrolada pode ter irritado o doutor a ponto de calá-lo. – Precisamos do nome... Por favor!

Muraki, que havia se voltado para partir, vira-se novamente e o encara. Nunca imaginou escutar o shinigami dizer essas palavras e sabe que somente o faz por Hisoka. Mas que seja pelo 'belo brinquedo' ou não, essa é uma oportunidade que não pode deixar escapar.

\- Podemos fazer uma troca. – Fala maliciosamente, fazendo os dois shinigamis tremerem. – Digo o nome do mandante... Não do capanga que capturou o garoto...

\- Em troca do quê? – Tatsumi sabe que algo desagradável vem logo em seguida.

\- É bem simples... – Protela, fazendo suspense. – Nada que possa custar caro...

\- Fala de uma vez... – Tsuzuki percebe que seu ânimo se exalta novamente e tenta se acalmar.

\- Um beijo... – Os olhos dos dois se encontram. – Um beijo de verdade... Tsuzuki... Aqui... Sob a lua.

A expressão do shinigami muda instantaneamente, refletindo a aversão que isso causa no rapaz, mas também o conflito interno, pois faria qualquer coisa para resgatar o garoto. Olha para ele cheio de ódio, sabendo que não poderá dizer não. O sorriso vitorioso no rosto de Muraki lhe dá vontade de socá-lo novamente, mas sabe que não deve.

\- E como saberei que será honesto com sua parte? – Os olhos violeta se estreitam na direção do homem maligno.

\- O nome do capanga é Benjamin Robinson, como acredito que vocês já sabem, mas... – Olha fixamente para Tsuzuki.

\- Mas...? – O shinigami de olhos violeta indaga, quase temeroso.

\- O patrão e mandante de tudo é um homem chamado Cyrus Vance, um milionário americano que está no Japão a negócios... – Sente-se satisfeito por saber que agora Tsuzuki não pode voltar atrás. - Pelo menos essa é sua fachada.

\- Mas ele se revelou claramente para você? – Tatsumi está descrente que um homem envolvido em um jogo tão perigoso deixaria que alguém soubesse de sua real identidade.

\- Querido secretário... Eu não apenas vendi o 'meu brinquedo'... – Sabe o quanto isso tornará ainda mais duro para Tsuzuki cumprir sua parte. – Fui chamado pessoalmente para estabelecer uma proteção no quarto onde os garotos ficariam para...

\- Limitar os poderes de teletransporte do Hisoka. – O secretário sente o estômago revirar.

\- O que o... Safado... Deseja com eles? – Lágrimas brotam dos olhos de Tsuzuki, sua natureza sensível sendo vencida pela revolta em seu coração.

\- Isso eu não sei... Mas deve ser algo pervertido... – Ele diz isso sorrindo. – Não mais do que eu faria se os tivesse... Mas algo interessante de se observar.

Novamente Tatsumi contém o seu antigo parceiro.

\- E onde fica esse quarto? – O secretário tenta manter a sanidade diante deste momento.

\- Infelizmente fui drogado... – Seus olhos não saem de Tsuzuki já ansiando pelo beijo. - Mas é uma mansão... E agora? Vai cumprir sua parte do acordo, Tsuzuki?

\- Claro! – Odeia o que terá que fazer, mas sabe que é inevitável.

Tsuzuki se aproxima do doutor ligeiramente mais alto que ele, ficando tão próximo que pode sentir a respiração de Muraki. Fecha os olhos, pois não pretende participar disso... Se o homem quer um beijo vai ter de fazer o trabalho todo sozinho. Os braços fortes o enlaçam em um ímpeto, fazendo-o tremer, pois mesmo que faça parte do trato... Odeia esse homem por tudo que fez a Hisoka e continua fazendo. Seus lábios são tomados sem cerimônia, a língua invasora adentrando sua boca, querendo ser correspondida, mas não se importando muito com isso. Sente-se mal, mas não recua, sabendo que isso terá de acabar, torcendo para que seja logo.

Insatisfeito com a passividade extrema do shinigami, Muraki coloca sua perna entre as dele, descendo sua mão até suas nádegas, sentindo que a esse toque o rapaz tenta sair do abraço, mas o segura com força. Pretende fazer esse beijo valer por todo o tempo que o desejou, mas... Sempre foi interrompido por aquele garoto. Uma das mãos então escorrega pelas coxas dele, tentando tocá-lo mais intimamente, enquanto sua língua abusa de forma descarada, e ele anseia por mais...

\- Chega! – Tatsumi puxa Tsuzuki, arrancando-o dos braços do doutor, que transparece pura raiva ao encará-lo. – Você disse um beijo... Está abusando do nosso acordo.

\- Ok, senhor secretário... – Muraki ri, apesar de desejar mais e mais o corpo do jovem guardião da morte. – Mas valeu a pena cada segundo.

Asato Tsuzuki, ainda aturdido, tenta recompor-se, sentindo-se mal como nunca, desejando sumir. Curva-se, tentando evitar que o vômito suba, a cabeça estalando de dor.

\- Repetimos outro dia... – Sorri quando se volta e caminha na escuridão, deixando os dois shinigamis para trás, Tatsumi amparando o trêmulo Tsuzuki.

**ooOoo**

Sentir o chão do banheiro sob os pés faz o sangue de Nagi gelar. Tenta recuar, mas o braço de Vance por trás de suas costas o impede de sair. Deseja manter sua palavra, por Hisoka e Omi, mas... Seu instinto de sobrevivência o alerta para que fuja, resista, impeça aquele homem de conseguir o que quer... Ou pelo menos é o que todas as evidências levam a crer. Seus olhos cobertos pela máscara se voltam para o homem, em um misto de medo e raiva, entremeados por aquela atitude toda sua de enfrentamento.

\- Não precisa ficar assim. – Cyrus diz na voz mais gentil que Nagi já ouvira. – Pensa que vou fazer algo, mas... Só vou cuidar de você, mais nada. Você prometeu ficar bonzinho e não posso trair sua confiança.

\- Mas... – É difícil para o Prodígio expressar seus sentimentos em palavras.

O homem o faz sentar na privada, como fizera com Hisoka, sabendo que as atitudes serão diferentes, então fica preparado para uma reação, mas se surpreende ao perceber o quanto o garoto tenta cumprir sua parte do acordo, lutando contra as reações que aprendeu ao longo de seus solitários poucos anos de vida. Tira seus tênis devagar, tentando evitar tocar na pele branca, sabendo que o momento de tocá-lo ainda não chegou. Tira as meias, vendo-o estremecer ao contato com o chão frio.

\- Sei como é difícil pra você... – Sabe que com ele a conversa é o ponto essencial da brincadeira. Exatamente com ele que é tão fechado dentro de si mesmo. – Afinal... Nunca ninguém cuidou de você.

\- Ahn? – As palavras parecem desnudá-lo mais do que o fato de estar abrindo o botão de sua calça e tirando devagar, junto com a cueca.

Vance nota o efeito do que diz, sabendo que segue o caminho certo. Corta sua camiseta devagar, tomando cuidado para não alertá-lo, o que levantaria novamente suas defesas. Ajuda-o a entrar na água morna, fazendo-o se sentir seguro por alguns segundos, mas sabendo que é o momento de tirar-lhe toda e qualquer defesa mental.

\- Sua mãe o achava um castigo de Deus... Ela não o amava... – Fala devagar e baixo, de forma gentil e compassiva, observando cada reação do jovem rosto. – Quantas vezes te deixou abandonado pela casa, sem comida... Era sempre seu pai que tentava cuidar de você, mas... Ele também tinha medo.

\- ...! – Nada lhe sai da garganta, mas a mente traz de volta imagens que estavam há muito esquecidas.

Cyrus leva a cabeça do garoto para trás, mergulhando seus cabelos cor de chocolate na água, passando shampoo devagar, sentindo a textura dos fios entre seus dedos. Os afunda levemente mais uma vez, observando a espuma flutuar, mas não vendo o medo que existia no rosto do shinigami. O garoto está completamente absorto naquilo que o homem lhe diz.

\- Mas você tem um dom... Não uma maldição. – Vance sorri ao vê-lo tão pequeno, como se tudo que dissesse o fizesse diminuir. – E se você a matou... Foi um acidente.

\- O quê? – O rosto de Nagi se volta para o homem totalmente surpreso.

\- Então Crawford nunca lhe contou? – Essas palavras fazem sua expressão ficar ainda mais carregada de incredulidade. – Ele sempre soube... A freira contou... Todos esconderam. Você a matou com seu poder... Por isso seu pai o abandonou na rua.

\- Não... Não... Não... – Nagi leva as mãos ao rosto, iniciando um choro convulsivo tão profundo que até dói, as lágrimas escorrendo sem controle.

Vance o abraça forte, aconchegando o garoto em seu peito, molhando-se neste processo, mas satisfeito por tê-lo atingido em seu ponto fraco. Toca finalmente a pele do pequeno, sentindo a maciez, deliciando-se quando ela se arrepia involuntariamente ao seu toque.

\- Mas não fique assim... – Afasta-se, começando a passar a esponja pelo pequeno corpo suavemente. – Eu vou cuidar de você.

Nagi se encolhe, fechando-se em seu mundo particular, aquele que criou para não sentir, mas as imagens do passado o assombram. A mãe caída no chão, quebrada pelo seu poder, aquilo que sempre assombrara seus pesadelos, mas que julgava ser apenas sua imaginação. O pai horrorizado o deixando naquela rua... Solidão... Frio... Fome... O rosto amigável de um Schul adolescente... Brad... Ele dizia que não sabia de seu poder, mas... Se mentiu sobre sua mãe, mentiria sobre isso... A freira que tanto amara... Ela também mentiu para ele? Todos mentiram para ele... Todos? E Schuldich? Ele também sabia...? E foram essas imagens que Hisoka vira... Vira que ele é um monstro... Uma aberração.

Vance percebe que precisa tirá-lo de sua concha ou a tortura não terá qualquer efeito. Não que passar a esponja pela pele macia não o excite, mas o jogo precisa do envolvimento do garoto.

\- O shinigami também chorou... – Diz isso como se quisesse fazer o pequeno se sentir melhor.

\- Hisoka? – O garoto se surpreende ao perceber como se preocupa com a possibilidade de algo o ter feito sofrer. – O que você fez?

Cyrus sorri ao vê-lo nervoso, mesmo no momento mais difícil para ele mesmo. Tem vontade de passar a mão por seu cabelo, fazê-lo sentir-se especial, mas sabe que isso não faz parte do jogo.

\- Não fiz nada... Só cuidei dele... Como estou fazendo com você. – Tenta não imprimir qualquer emoção em sua voz. – Ele não contou como morreu?

\- Na-não... – Ainda é complicado aceitar o fato de que Hisoka não está realmente vivo.

\- Ele... Bem... Não sei se deveria contar... – Espera uns minutos até perceber que o menino precisa dessa revelação. – Foi torturado e... Assassinado.

\- O quê? – O pequeno fica alguns instantes parado, perdido em pensamentos. Pensa no rosto pálido e delicado... Como alguém teria coragem de feri-lo? Sente vontade de confortá-lo... Dizer... O quê? Como pode dizer algo se muitas vezes ajudou seus companheiros a fazer o mesmo com outras pessoas? Um monstro... Cada vez se considera ainda mais um monstro...

A esponja passando por seu tórax e descendo até seu abdômen o desperta. Aquele toque se torna incômodo, fazendo-o sair de seu mundo mental. Volta-se para o homem, querendo ordenar que pare, mas... Sua voz não sai, sentindo-se invadido e indefeso... Muito mais do que se sentia cada vez que alguém se aproximava dele para se aproveitar de sua inocência ou do seu poder. Sente raiva dele quando passa por suas pernas e o toca mais intimamente, o que afeta-o demais... Um toque gentil, mas carregado de uma maldade palpável, que o faz reagir, recuando para longe daquelas mãos.

\- Pára! – Diz em um tom mais elevado do que acreditava que seria capaz. Sente muito ressentimento por não ter os seus poderes, pois neste momento não teria sobrado nada desse homem.

\- Qual o problema? – Vance diz como se fosse completamente inocente. – Estou apenas...

\- Cuidando de mim? – Nagi responde com forte ironia. – Isso que você está fazendo não é cuidar... É...

Cyrus sabe que sempre se deixa levar pela excitação, avançando o limite que se impôs neste jogo perigoso, mas ao mesmo tempo essa reação demonstra como está conseguindo penetrar as defesas do pequeno, aquele que considerava o mais difícil por ser tão fechado.

\- Eu entendo que você tem dificuldade em... Aceitar que alguém se importe. Não é verdade? – A maldade em suas palavras é clara, falando tudo isso baixo e devagar. – Todos em quem confiou... Eles o usavam...

\- Do que está falando? – Nagi pergunta, mas logo se arrepende, pois chegam no ponto que temia. – Como pode saber tanto sobre mim?

\- Meu pequeno... Quando se tem dinheiro, muito dinheiro, as informações praticamente pulam no seu colo. – A ironia carregada em suas palavras. – E estas vieram de fonte muito segura.

\- Não quero ouvir! – O garoto leva as mãos molhadas ao rosto, tentando evitar o inevitável.

\- Não quer saber que Crawford sempre soube que você tinha um dom especial? Ele já fora informado de um garotinho de rua que destruía pessoas com a força do pensamento. Por isso se aproximou naquele dia. – Sorri ao perceber a atenção do jovem voltada para ele. – E a freira... Ela foi paga por ele para ajudar a controlar esse seu poder. E os dois sabiam da sua mãe... Fizeram você esquecer.

\- Não fala mal da Irmã! – Não podia suportar isso, pois ela fora a primeira pessoa que não o temera.

\- Os Weiss... Eles salvaram sua vida quando a mataram. – O homem se sente satisfeito por vê-lo completamente envolvido em sua trama.

\- Cala a boca! – O Prodígio já não consegue mais voltar à seriedade que o caracteriza e que foi sua máscara para esconder seus sentimentos.

\- Seu líder nunca contou o porquê deles a terem matado... Mas havia uma boa razão. – Vance olha de relance para o monitor, querendo ver o que os outros fazem e se tranqüiliza por perceber que Hisoka ainda continua preso a uma de suas visões, completamente inconsciente. – Você nunca se perguntou por que os outros garotos nunca voltavam?

\- Eles voltavam pra casa... – Percebe que essa não é a verdade. – Era o que a Irmã me dizia.

\- Sua adorada freira os condicionava... Da mesma forma que fez para você esquecer... E os mandava em missões suicidas. – Sorri da expressão chocada em seu rosto. – Ela os usava pra eliminar pessoas que julgava que deveriam morrer ou... Era paga para matar. Por isso Crawford a conhecia.

\- Não... Diz que não é verdade! – As lágrimas novamente descem por seu rosto. – Ela... Me...

\- É melhor sair da água. Já está começando a ficar frio. – O ajuda a levantar e sair da banheira. – Não quero que fique doente.

Nagi fica completamente entregue àquele sentimento dolorido, onde percebe que seu leque de pessoas que já se importaram com ele vai diminuindo cada vez mais. Sente as pernas fracas, obrigando Vance a envolvê-lo rápido pela toalha e fazê-lo sentar em um banquinho. Tudo parece um turbilhão circulando por sua mente, os rostos se sucedendo... Todos aqueles que o usaram de forma tão descarada, mas que tanto tentou fingir que não. Nem sequer liga quando vai sendo vestido com uma calça de malha vermelha e suas mãos são rapidamente soltas para que a camiseta também cubra sua pele branca arrepiada. Não consegue parar de pensar...

"_Será que alguém já se importou comigo?_ – Seu pensamento vem acompanhado da mais profunda solidão.

Cyrus o toma em seus braços, carregando no colo até a sala de jantar, acomodando a cabeça morena em seu peito, admirando como seus pés são pequenos, apesar das grossas meias brancas. Assim tão deprimido ele parece tão indefeso, mas sabe muito bem como a violência faz parte da vida desse menino e que ele o quebraria em dois se pudesse.

Mas neste momento em especial ele é apenas o menino... O garoto solitário e sem amor perdido na dor das palavras ditas de forma tão cruel pelo milionário. Senta-se em uma das cadeiras, acomodando-o de lado sobre seu colo, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto de si. Pode sentir o cheiro delicioso da pele macia, a umidade dos cabelos que secara com certa pressa, temeroso que ele caísse ali mesmo, ao lado da banheira. Seus lábios roçam a bela face com delicadeza, despertando uma louca vontade de mordê-la... Um desejo contido de devorá-lo.

Nagi novamente desperta de suas divagações com o toque incômodo, repelindo-o, tentando soltar-se dos braços que enlaçam sua cintura. Quer fugir deste homem e de tudo que ele lhe diz, precisa de liberdade para respirar, pois seu peito parece oprimido por uma dor absurda.

\- Calma... Vai acabar se machucando. – Cyrus sabe que falta pouco a ser dito para colocar seu 'ratinho' da armadilha, mas a revolta dele é tanta que pode simplesmente se fechar. Então precisa mudar um pouco de tática. – Trouxe algo para você comer.

\- Não quero... Você está me torturando... – Usa toda sua força para empurrá-lo, mas sem sucesso. – Por que confiaria um segundo em você?

\- Por que acha que estou te torturando? Não estou lhe contando mentiras... Estou? – Há certa indignação em suas palavras. – Você desconfiava que mentissem, não é?

\- Sim... – Sua voz quase não sai.

\- Só estou sendo sincero com você. – Passa a mão para tirar uma mecha de cabelo chocolate da frente de seu rosto. – Descobri tudo isso e sei que tem o direito de saber.

\- Ninguém... Não tenho... – A dor volta com toda a força enquanto procura perceber quem pode ter se preocupado com ele algum dia. – Ele... Talvez ele...

\- O alemão? Você acha que ele é seu único amigo de verdade? – Vance se prepara para o golpe final quando percebe o menino engolir em seco. – Mas coma um pouco dessa fruta.

O homem coloca em sua boca os morangos, sem o toque libidinoso que usara no shinigami, pois sabe que Nagi está tão entorpecido que nem perceberia. O vê mastigando devagar as frutas, quase mecanicamente, ansioso e temeroso com o que o americano tem a dizer sobre Schuldich.

\- A função dele é mantê-lo calmo, sob controle... Mas ele sabia do seqüestro, por isso o deixou sozinho na mansão. – Vê quando uma lágrima solitária desce pelo rosto entristecido. – Na verdade, as únicas pessoas que um dia se importaram com você... Estão naquele quarto. Eles arriscaram a vida para tentar salvá-lo.

A lágrima desce pela cútis branca, mas é única, o Schwarz se fechando nestas suas últimas palavras. Omi e Hisoka arriscaram sua segurança para tentar deter Ben... E nem sabe como o pequeno Weiss ficou depois de ser atingido pela arma de choque. Sua mente divaga pelo momento em que se beijaram tão ardentemente, quando quase... Como se sentiu frustrado! Queria se entregar a ele, como se tivesse esperado por isso a vida inteira. Os olhos azuis, o cabelo loiro sedoso, o sorriso gentil... Tudo isso povoa sua mente agora.

Nem percebe quando o homem o segura novamente nos braços e caminha para o quarto. Nesse instante pensa apenas no rosto pálido e triste de Hisoka, em como ele se colocara perigosamente a sua frente, tentando impedir que passasse por tudo isso, seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas brilham em sua mente quando se recorda de como ele o observou após ver seu passado. Não era pena o que o shiginami sentia... Aqueles orbes esboçavam carinho e preocupação... Como nunca vira. E ao pensar no passado dele, todo o sofrimento...

Vance o acomoda na cama, fazendo-o despertar de seu mundo mental, onde se perdera... Voltando temeroso das intenções do homem que se deita a seu lado, aconchegando suas costas junto ao peito. Quer reagir, afastá-lo, dizer que pare, mas se sente sem forças... É apenas uma pálida sombra do garoto terrível que enfrentou a vida na rua logo cedo, que dormia nos becos escuros sempre pronto para se defender. Agora é apenas um menininho sem ninguém... A não ser os dois garotos que partilham essa prisão com ele. Somente eles sabem como é se sentir sozinho, abandonado e sem esperança. Assim como Nagi sempre se sentiu. Começa a chorar baixinho, sentindo que isso apenas faz com que Vance o estreite ainda mais nos braços, sentindo o hálito quente em sua nuca. Mas não se importa... Não mais.

O homem sorri ao perceber como derrubou até a última defesa dessa mente brilhante, tendo de se conter para não passar do limite. O aroma daqueles cabelos deliciosos, o toque em sua pele delicada, as lágrimas quentes escorrendo por seu braço... Mas o jogo deve continuar... Como está acontecendo no outro quarto, observando cada detalhe dos outros dois garotos que agora estão juntos. Beija a cabeça do pequeno enquanto olha para seus companheiros.

"_Logo terei o que tanto desejo."_ – Pensa satisfeito.

**ooOoo**

A sensação de náusea a cada vez que penetra nas memórias das pessoas volta com força. Quer resistir... Fugir dessa maldição que o mantém preso ao mundo de outros, aos seus sofrimentos, que tanto doem em seu próprio peito.

_A imagem começa a se fortalecer, ganhar forma, revelando um menino pequeno, loiro e meigo, junto de outros garotos, bonitos como ele, mas diferentes. Eles, bem mais velhos, brincam com ele sob o olhar severo de um homem... Seus olhos parecem fogo sobre o pequeno, como se um profundo ódio o corroesse por dentro, mas o garotinho é pura ingenuidade e alegria, decifrando de forma inteligente os quebra-cabeças que os irmãos... Sim, são irmãos dele... Os jogos que eles preparam para testá-lo. Os dois se deliciam com sua precocidade e o abraçam com carinho. _

_Há muito amor nessa imagem. Hisoka sente com toda a força de sua percepção, mas ao mesmo tempo algo de muito maligno vem da parte do pai. O homem odeia o menino... Isso é um fato. E seus olhos se voltam para a bela mulher no canto da sala, vestida em um lindo quimono de seda, com as pupilas brilhando à visão da criança. Ela ama apenas a ele... E o homem também se recente disso._

_A cena vai se desvanecendo como fumaça, abrindo a imagem do menino ligeiramente mais velho do que antes, com cerca de seis anos, chorando em um canto, amarrado e amordaçado. Observa alguns homens que discutem... Nada que o pequeno consiga entender, ainda tonto e enjoado com a experiência do seqüestro. Um dos homens se irrita com o chorinho e se aproxima da criança. Pavor... Muito medo... As lágrimas aumentam em agonia._

_\- Cala a boca, pirralho! – O homem bate nele com toda a força, fazendo com que o pequeno deseje chorar ainda mais, mas segurando para não apanhar de novo._

_Um dos homens contém o colega, nervoso, pegando a criança no colo, passando a mão por seus cabelos macios, um pouco empoeirados por estar jogado no canto da sala. Tira a mordaça, passa os dedos grosseiros por seu rosto de pele macia e delicada, por sua boquinha vermelha, admirando seus olhos assustados. Aspira seu cheiro de criança, desejando-o, mas... Outro homem tira o menino dele violentamente, jogando-o novamente no canto onde estava antes._

_Decepção... Uma profunda decepção se apossa de Omi quando lhe dizem que o pai não quis pagar o resgate. O pai que tanto ama... O pai que tanto admira... O choro contido doendo dentro do coração do garotinho. Deseja mais do que tudo o colo da sua mãe, o calor de seus braços, mas... As coisas acontecem tão rápido! Um homem entra e ataca os homens... É o tio dele... Um homem que vira tão poucas vezes... Logo está correndo pelo corredor escuro segurando a mão do homem. Pensando que verá a mamãe, ansiando por seu amor._

_A imagem novamente torna-se turva, confusa, onde só consegue sentir solidão... Uma solidão incômoda... Daquelas em que se tem alguém, mas ao mesmo tempo não. E quando volta a ver, ali está Omi sozinho... Há um clima de alegria no bairro... Parece ser natal, um ruído de festa e brincadeira no ar, mas naquela casa pequena não há alegria. O garoto tem cerca de dez anos e brinca com um dardo, que passa de um dedo para o outro, sentado no escuro do seu quarto, observando a lua por trás do vidro fechado de sua janela. Ouve os cantos natalinos, mas procura ignorá-los. Não se lembra se já teve uma família que o amasse... Se algum dia alguém se importou. _

_Não que viva sozinho... Está sendo criado pela senhora Fuji, a idosa que é a primeira pessoa de quem se lembra em sua vida, mas esta nunca demonstrou qualquer sentimento. E está cercado de professores... Que lhe ensinam a fina arte de matar. Somente a escola o lembra de que é uma criança... O único momento em que se sente... Normal. _

_De repente a imagem fixa se torna um turbilhão... A memória de tudo que já sofreu um dia volta depressa... Como se um gatilho fosse disparado e toda a dor fosse libertada de seu esconderijo... E o rosto dos irmãos, já adultos, lhe vêm como fogo... Dessa vez eles já não o amam... Precisa matá-los... Dor... Muita dor... Solidão... Mamãe..._

Hisoka desperta da visão aos prantos, sentindo-se cortado pela profunda solidão que povoa o mundo de Omi, da tristeza disfarçada pelo eterno sorriso, do desejo de ser... Amado. A dor do pequeno Weiss se mistura a sua... A solidão do garotinho que viu se mesclando a sua própria. Suas vidas se tornando como uma... Ele também sempre sentiu a mesma solidão, a mesma tristeza, a mesma necessidade de...

\- Hisoka... Você está bem? – Omi diz preocupado ao ver os olhos verdes surgirem por entre os cílios loiros. – Desculpe... Eu não quis...

O shinigami se senta e o abraça forte. Quer que Omi sinta o amor que tanto deseja, que saiba que não está só, que... Nem Hisoka sabe o que deseja passar nesse abraço, mas precisa disso tanto quanto ele, pois também quer se sentir seguro e amado. Chora sem controle, compadecido com a dor da vida do pequeno que também o enlaça.

\- Você viu, não foi? – Os olhos azuis se enchem de lágrimas. – Não divido isso com ninguém.

\- Eu não conseguia entender como você podia ser um assassino... – Ele se afasta e encara os olhos azuis, agora tão tristes. – E ainda conseguir sorrir... Desse jeito.

Isso faz com que um sorriso pálido surja em seu rosto, assustado também com a palidez extrema no rosto juvenil do shinigami.

\- Nunca tive direito de escolha... – Omi tenta novamente levantar sua expressão, jogando a tristeza para as profundezas de sua mente, como se acostumou a fazer. – Por isso me empenho tanto pra estudar... Assim vou poder ser livre... Finalmente.

Hisoka toca o rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas, tentando secá-las... Afastar toda a dor que elas representam e passa a mão pelos cabelos sedosos, que brilham como o sol. As safiras guardam a inocência do garotinho que resolvia quebra-cabeças, como se toda a violência não o tivesse corrompido de forma alguma. Deseja por tudo protegê-lo do mundo, de tudo que já o fez sofrer... Aproxima-se devagar, escorregando a mão para sua nuca, tocando seus lábios com delicadeza, enlaçando sua cintura com a outra mão.

Omi fica fascinado pelas esmeraldas carregadas de tanto entendimento, parecendo compreender como ninguém a solidão que o assola como uma tempestade. Sente no toque dele um arrepio que lhe percorre toda a espinha, fechando os olhos quando os lábios rosados se aproximam. Sente o frescor daquele beijo, o calor da língua que lentamente vai invadindo sua boca, brincando com a sua, aprofundando o carinho com delicadeza. Nos braços do shinigami esquece tudo... Nada pode atingi-lo enquanto sentir a segurança do corpo que o estreita.

Suavemente Hisoka empurra o corpo menor, fazendo-o deitar sobre a cama, mantendo os lábios unidos no beijo que os envolve, colocando-se com cuidado sobre ele... Pode sentir como isso o excita, acontecendo o mesmo consigo mesmo. Abandona a boca delicada para deslizar seus lábios pelo pescoço alvo, alternando beijos e suaves lambidas, que arrepiam a pele macia.

\- Ah! – Omi tenta controlar aquilo que o domina... A vontade de entregar-se àquela sensação para sempre.

A empolgação aumenta quando o shinigami vai descendo, levantando a camiseta do Weiss, tocando sua pele com os lábios ainda úmidos dos beijos suculentos, chegando até os mamilos, que se arrepiam imediatamente, reagindo ao toque delicioso. Não sabe muito bem o que o guia, pois jamais fez algo assim... A não ser... Afasta rápido a dolorosa lembrança do estupro. Só quer pensar em Omi e no corpo que deseja acima de tudo. Sua língua vai percorrendo um caminho sensível, até chegar ao umbigo, onde penetra devagar, fazendo-o arquear o corpo para trás.

\- Ah... Hisoka... Eu... – As palavras não se articulam em sua mente, perdida na sensação deliciosa.

Nunca se sentira assim. Não! Quando tivera Nagi em seus braços... E o tivera tão intimamente... Sentira uma excitação imensa, mas... Totalmente diferente. Precisava tomá-lo para si... Desejava vê-lo vibrar em suas mãos... Queria ouvir seus gemidos... Agora deseja que Hisoka o tome... Geme a cada toque de seus dedos, da sua boca... Deseja ser dele.

As mãos do shinigami vão abrindo devagar o botão da bermuda, enquanto sua língua vai seguindo o caminho que o zíper vai revelando. Passa a ponta do nariz sobre a cueca branca que contém todo o desejo do outro, sentindo a intensidade, provocando-o.

\- Você... – Sua voz paralisa de emoção, fixando os olhos no rosto bonito, nos lábios que são mordidos com força.

\- Sim... Hummm... Sim... – Os orbes azuis se abrem ao encararem as belas esmeraldas.

Mas algo está errado, pois Hisoka permanece parado, encarando-o. Seu rosto está ainda mais pálido, seus lábios brancos e olheiras fundas começam a se formar sob seus olhos. Omi se ergue rápido, tomando-o em seus braços, sentindo sua respiração pesada e lenta. A pele do garoto está fria, o suor descendo por seu rosto, os olhos começando a perder o brilho.

\- Hisoka... O que você está sentindo? – Seus olhos não se desviam, um pedido de socorro na expressão assustada do shinigami. – É mais uma visão?

\- Não... – A voz sai tão fraca que é quase inaudível. – Eu... Não sei...

Ele perde os sentidos, a respiração ficando ainda mais difícil, a palidez ainda maior. Omi se assusta, aproximando-o de seu peito como se tentasse protegê-lo, mas logo percebe que não pode simplesmente ficar ali esperando. Acomoda-o delicadamente no travesseiro, cobrindo-o ao vê-lo tremer. Corre para a porta e começa a esmurrá-la com toda a força que tem.

\- Por favor... Alguém... Ele está morrendo. – Não sabe o que dizer ou pensar, apenas não quer que nada lhe aconteça de mal. – Vocês podem me matar, mas... Por favor... Ele precisa de ajuda.

Olha para trás, vendo como a respiração parece cada vez mais difícil para o garoto pálido e tão frágil. Fecha os olhos, temendo pensar no que pode acontecer a ele e... O que poderia estar acontecendo com Nagi. Sente-se culpado... Inútil diante de tudo isso. Todo seu treinamento não o preparou para esse momento, onde se sente um garotinho indefeso. Volta-se para a porta, reiniciando as pancadas e as súplicas, pois é a única coisa que pode fazer.

**ooOoo**

Tóquio. Mansão Takatori. 10:00 PM.

Yasuno Minagawa é o fiel contador de Reiji Takatori, encarregado de todos os negócios legais e ilegais, está terminando seus afazeres no pequeno escritório designado para ele na Mansão. Gostaria de um dia conseguir sair no seu horário, mas sempre há tanto a fazer e não pode irritar o seu patrão. Ainda mais com os homens que trabalham como guarda-costas dele...

Sente arrepios cada vez que precisa conversar com o líder deles sobre o pagamento de seus honorários. Aquele frio americano é de gelar a coluna. E o irlandês estranho... Aquele que adora facas... O homem o perturba. O alemão... Evita-o, pois sempre tem alguma observação sarcástica a fazer e... Odeia isso. Parece até que se diverte em ver sua expressão desconcertada.

Já termina de fechar o balanço do dia, anotando o lucro estupendo que o senhor Takatori teve... Como sempre. Suspira aliviado ao perceber que finalmente poderá ir para casa, onde sua esposa e filhos o esperam. Começa a fechar os arquivos abertos no computador, satisfeito por ter sido tão rápido hoje, mas ao levantar os olhos se depara com os três Schwarz parados na porta. Isso o faz tremer, pois se estão ali, a coisa não deve ser boa.

\- No-no que posso ajudá-los? – Sua voz quase não sai, sua garganta seca como o deserto.

Os homens entram devagar e Farfarello senta-se na cadeira a frente de sua mesa, colocando os pés sobre a escrivaninha. O contador recua, empertigando-se na cadeira. Schuldich senta-se sobre a mesa de forma felina, quase se deitando sobre ela, pois se inclina perigosamente na direção do homem apavorado, apenas Crawford permanece de pé, olhando para ele com aquele seu ar eternamente frio, talvez mais nessa noite. E é o que mais o perturba.

\- Eu já não acertei com vocês o pagamento do bônus que o senhor Takatori lhes concedeu? – Diz essas palavras, mas temeroso da reação.

\- Claro que sim! – Brad se aproxima ajeitando os óculos. – Sabe... Admiramos muito o seu trabalho. Ter o controle de todos os negócios de um homem tão importante... Não é para qualquer um. É muita responsabilidade!

\- Ah... Sim... Muita mesmo. – Toda essa gentileza é pior que a frieza.

\- E você deve estar a par de todo o dinheiro que entra e sai... Toda a movimentação financeira. – Tenta chegar ao ponto sem ser direto demais.

\- É minha função! – Observa os homens com cuidado, procurando perceber a intenção sob essa conversa. – Certo que ele não justifica tudo que gasta... Apenas me informa.

\- Mas e do que ele recebe? – Schul não agüenta mais esse rodeio todo e recebe um olhar reprovador de Brad.

"_Não havíamos combinado que apenas eu falaria?"_ – É o que o americano diz em pensamento.

\- Isso sim... Sei de cada centavo que entra... Mas... – A conversa começa a entrar em um campo perigoso. – Mas qual a razão da pergunta?

\- Precisamos que nos fale sobre uma quantia que entrou... Queremos a origem dela. – Já que o alemão abriu o jogo, não há mais porque enrolar.

\- Não posso falar sobre isso! – Minagawa sente-se indignado com o pedido. – Não é certo trair a confiança do meu patrão.

Farfarello se mexe na cadeira, suas pernas descem da mesa e seu corpo se projeta até quase encostar-se a ela. Seus olhos brilham de forma quase satânica ao encarar o homem, que treme imediatamente.

\- Não é certo... – Farfarello fala baixo, sem qualquer entonação diferente, como se estivesse absolutamente calmo. – Mas é o MELHOR pra você.

Estas poucas palavras exprimem exatamente a natureza dessa pequena reunião... Ou o contador lhes dá a informação ou não voltará para sua família. Não que qualquer ameaça esteja sendo feita, mas sabe muito bem o que estes três homens já fizeram a serviço dos negócios de Takatori. Engole em seco enquanto observa cada um dos rostos, percebendo que não estão brincando.

\- Preciso de algo específico... – Tenta se acalmar. – São muitas entradas.

\- Aqui está a quantia exata e a data aproximada. – O americano lhe entrega um papel. – Veio por uma transferência. Quero o nome da origem.

\- Se o senhor Takatori souber... – Preso entre dois lados altamente perigosos, não sabe o que fazer. – Sei o que ele faz com quem se coloca no caminho dele. Sem pudor nenhum. Olha o que ele fez com a família do Fujimyia e o coitado era apenas um contador como eu.

\- Mas ele não tinha amigos como nós... – Schuldich inclina-se ainda mais, se debruçando de lado na mesa, seu rosto ficando bem próximo do homem. – E se conseguir isso... Seremos seus melhores amigos.

\- ...! – Isso não o tranqüiliza nem um pouco, pois...

Schuldich continua fitando-o.

"_É perigoso demais ser amigo de 'escorpiões'..."_ – E essa é a melhor analogia que pode fazer com esses três, mas é muito pior ser inimigo deles, então decide cooperar.

Volta-se para a tela do computador e abre o arquivo onde pode encontrar a informação. Lá está a semana que eles desejam, basta encontrar a quantia correspondente e rapidamente a encontra, pois nem se aproxima em quantia das demais entradas. Nem imagina porque o patrão faria um negócio onde ganharia tão pouco com relação aos seus demais ganhos.

\- Aqui está. – Vira a tela para que Brad também possa ver, apontando para a linha. – Está registrado como... 'Venda de mercadoria especial', mas não especifica o comprador.

A justificativa colocada pelo velho embrulha o estômago do ruivo. Ele se levanta depressa, tentando conter a raiva extrema que se apossa dele. Seu desejo é ir até os aposentos do patrão e meter umas balas em sua cabeça. Crawford se aproxima dele, segurando seu braço para que se acalme.

\- Algum problema? – O contador percebe como sua informação mexe com os ânimos dos guarda-costas, voltando a tela novamente para si.

\- Nenhum... – O americano faz o alemão se sentar ao lado de Farfarello. – Você tem como descobrir a origem dessa transação?

\- Tenho... – Olha diretamente para o líder, sem acreditar que tem a coragem para isso. – Mas quero saber o motivo de vocês... Por favor.

Schul se levanta depressa, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa, sua face transtornada pelo ódio.

\- Essa 'mercadoria especial' tem um nome... E é Nagi Naoe. – Sua voz sai quase estrangulada.

\- O garoto! – Yasuno treme, pois se dá conta que não tem visto o pequeno na casa. – Ele... Como...

\- Nós precisamos do 'QUEM'. – Brad faz o ruivo sentar novamente, mas dessa vez com mais dificuldade.

\- Esperem uns minutos... Vou tentar conseguir o máximo de informações que puder. – O contador sente o peito apertado, pois seu filho é um pouco mais novo que o garoto Schwarz e se tornaria um leão se estivesse no lugar deles.

Navega pelo tortuoso caminho das transações financeiras, que domina com maestria, chegando à origem... Uma companhia americana de petróleo, mas pode fazer mais... Deseja descobrir muito mais. Percorre os longos meandros da lavagem de dinheiro, de uma empresa a outra, chegando a uma fundação multimilionária de ajuda humanitária, que se propõe a dar educação a crianças com habilidades especiais por todo o mundo. Irônico, mas bastante revelador. O presidente... Um homem que não sabe onde mais gastar seu dinheiro... Que faz Takatori parecer um pobretão.

\- O nome do comprador é Cyrus Vance. – Procura sobre ele na internet e encontra algumas fotos. – Este é ele.

Vira a tela novamente para Brad, que encara o homem da foto com atenção.

\- E ele está no Japão no momento. – Yasuno vê como os três o encaram, sabendo que esta informação era o que faltava para confirmar a identidade do seqüestrador. – Está aqui para tratar de um programa de educação pra crianças carentes... Ou coisa parecida.

\- E como podemos encontrá-lo? – Schul olha esperançoso para o homem.

\- Isso vai dar um pouco mais de trabalho... – O contador olha para o relógio preocupado. – Mas prometo pesquisar tudo sobre ele essa noite... Em casa... Para que o patrão não desconfie.

\- A informação que nos deu hoje já ajudou bastante. – Apesar de não saber expressar qualquer gratidão, Brad sente algo parecido com isso pelo homem que se coloca em risco por eles.

\- E... Esperem um instante... – Minagawa anota algo em um pedaço de papel. – Entreguem essa informação para alguém que trabalhe para o Minamoto.

\- O rival do velho? – Schuldich pega o papel curioso.

\- Isso vai estragar um dos melhores negócios atuais do patrão... – O contador estreita os olhos enquanto desliga tudo para partir. – Ele merece um castigo.

Os Schwarz se colocam de pé diante dele. Pela primeira vez deixam essa sala com um profundo respeito pelo homem franzino que cuida dos negócios escusos do Takatori. O alemão sorri para ele e puxa o braço de Farfarello para que saiam. Brad já fora, mas antes dos dois saírem, o irlandês se volta.

\- Gostei de você. – Apontando para o homem, saindo pela porta logo em seguida.

Minagawa não sabe se isto o deixa feliz ou se o amedronta ainda mais.

**ooOoo**

Ben está em seu posto, sentado na poltrona de Vance, observando os garotos no quarto, através do vidro. O pequeno assassino acabara de entrar no banheiro para tomar uma ducha, quase matando o americano de expectativa ao pensar que ele fosse despir-se ali mesmo, diante do shinigami. O homem grudara no vidro como uma lagartixa, não querendo perder nenhum detalhe, mas depois de tirar as jaquetas e os tênis, Omi desapareceu pela porta.

Dos três ele é o que fascina mais. Tão inteligente... Corajoso... O que parece adaptar-se melhor às adversidades. Aquele sorriso que surge nos momentos mais difíceis, a força em um rostinho de anjo... Ele é o mais forte, o mais duro deles, o desafio mais delicioso. Há sempre uma necessidade de proteger os outros, mas de esconder as próprias fraquezas, um autocontrole que transcende a frieza, que se esconde sim por trás do rosto mais inocente do mundo.

Olha para o monitor, observando a ação de Vance, ouvindo as palavras cruéis que desfere no pequeno telecinético enquanto o banha. Sorri ao ver como cada lágrima delicia Cyrus... Sabendo que há muito tempo, desde que isso se iniciou, o que o milionário sente se tornara o mais importante. Por ele faria qualquer coisa e... Reconhece para si mesmo que há muito mais entre os dois do que gosta de admitir. Não sabe se ama Vance... Talvez... Só sabe que o deseja com tanta força que seria capaz de morrer por ele.

Omi sai do banheiro com uma expressão pesada. Toda a tensão que ele acumulara até agora transparente em seus olhos brilhantes, sentando-se na cama diante de Hisoka. Há medo em sua voz, não aquele que nos paralisa, mas como se o cativeiro começasse a libertar algo dentro dele que estava bem escondido e o garoto temesse por isso, mas quando segura os braços do outro garoto, o fenômeno se repete, o empata entra no transe que o apaga.

O Weiss fica alguns minutos sentado a seu lado, uma profunda expressão de culpa em seu rostinho triste, que aparece apenas nestes momentos em que se considera sozinho.

_"Você esconde isso dos outros, não é mesmo? A tristeza é só sua."_ – Pensa ao vê-lo se levantar.

Ben se aproxima do vidro quando Omi se apóia nele, acreditando ser apenas uma parede. Toca o rosto delicado, contornando suas formas, desejando não ter aquela barreira entre eles. Gruda no corpo do pequeno que está de lado, desejando poder tocar nas belas pernas de pele macia, tocá-lo intimamente como fez no carro quando o seqüestrou. Toda essa proximidade o enlouquece. Quer tê-lo agora, mas sabe que não pode... Não deve... O jogo apenas começou.

"_Mas eu vou tê-lo... Depois de ter os outros e matá-los. Vou me deliciar com você."_ – Precisa morder os lábios para se manter de pé.

Olha para Vance, que continua torturando o moreninho, acabando com o pouco de auto-estima e segurança que ainda o mantinha, fazendo-o prostrar-se a sua vontade enquanto o alimenta. Esse já está pronto para o jogo, pois é de longe o mais triste e solitário. Aquele que acredita que não tem ninguém que chore a sua falta.

Percebe então que Hisoka desperta devagar do transe empático e Omi volta a se sentar ao lado dele. O garoto preocupado volta à cena, observando o rosto do shinigami com muita atenção, e ele parece cada vez mais pálido, porém a reação dele ao acordar é inesperada, pois abraça o assassino com força, chorando com tanto sentimento que Ben fica curioso.

"_O passado dele..."_ – Pensa, entendendo o que poderia ter transtornado o garoto de olhos verdes desta forma.

Mas toda aquela compreensão explode em um beijo cheio de sentimento, uma proximidade, uma sensualidade inocente, um desejo contido. Logo os dois estão sobre a cama, o shinigami se deliciando com o corpo do arqueiro, fazendo Ben colar ao vidro novamente, derretendo-se de excitação.

"_Maldito vidro!"_ – Sua vontade é gritar dentro daquela sala para descarregar toda a frustração que sente.

Acompanha o caminho que o garoto não-vivo faz com sua língua e como o outro reage, se deleitando com a expressão de puro êxtase no anjo que deseja pra si. Observando cada avanço, olhando para o monitor e vendo que Vance também assiste, abraçado ao pequeno prodígio na cama.

Torce para que os dois continuem, que concluam a deliciosa brincadeira que iniciaram, mas percebe algo de errado no rosto de Hisoka. A palidez parece ainda maior, os lábios brancos como papel e a expressão vazia, vendo que Omi também nota e tenta socorrer o garoto, mas ele desfalece, a respiração fraca e difícil.

Ben está confuso, pois nada disso estava nos planos meticulosos que arquitetaram. Move-se até a porta, pensando em fazer algo para ajudar, não podendo perder um dos seus meninos... Não agora! Mas pára, pensando muito bem neste seu ato. Se simplesmente aparecer no quarto pode entregar o disfarce desse quarto de observação e o jogo acaba, no entanto, não pode ficar ali parado.

Omi corre até a porta e começa a bater, pedindo por ajuda. Espera alguns instantes, onde a ansiedade o sufoca. Precisa disfarçar da melhor forma, fazendo-o pensar que somente apareceu para atender suas súplicas, anda então até a porta, abrindo-a devagar. A visão do garoto com a roupa toda aberta, como Hisoka o deixara, faz com que tenha que se conter, mas não conseguindo tirar os olhos da bermuda, onde se pode ver claramente o abdômen de pele macia e a cueca branca. Fecha a expressão, tentando disfarçar toda a excitação que percorre seu sangue.

\- Afaste-se da porta! – Entra empurrando o menino, mas evitando olhar para a cama, afim de não se denunciar. – Por que todo esse escândalo?

\- Ele... Você precisa... – A aflição toma conta dele ao ponto de querer dizer tanto e não conseguir.

O americano percebe a dificuldade do garoto e resolve tomar uma atitude que agilize isso. Olha para a cama, deixando claro que vê que há algo errado com o pálido shinigami.

\- Seu amigo não parece bem... – Olha para o rosto angelical, encarando os olhos tristes. – O que ele tem?

\- Não sei... Precisa de ajuda... – Sente-se aliviado pelo homem ter percebido as dificuldades de Hisoka.

\- Vou ver o que posso fazer. – Ben diz isso com frieza.

Mas ao fechar a porta, o americano deixa transparecer sua verdadeira preocupação. Não que o fim desses garotos não seja a morte, mas o jogo apenas começou, precisam que o shinigami esteja bem, pelo menos até o momento do clímax. Corre até os aposentos de Vance, entrando com cuidado no quarto. O encontra envolvendo o pequeno nos braços, a expressão vitoriosa, perdido na maciez e perfume daquele corpo, praticamente alheio ao drama que se desenrola dentro do quarto dos meninos. Apesar de ser parte do plano, vê-lo assim o perturba.

\- Temos um problema... – Fala em tom baixo para não assustá-lo.

O rosto de Nagi também demonstra sair da total apatia em que estava, sentindo que há algo de errado. Volta-se para o local de onde vem a voz do americano, sentindo que o homem que o segura também se afasta ligeiramente para poder atendê-lo.

\- O que houve? – Cyrus percebe que a coisa é bastante séria pelo tom de preocupação no olhar de seu homem de confiança.

\- O shinigami... Acho que está doente. – Sem ter chegado perto do menino, teme estar exagerando, mas a aparência dele não pode ser reproduzida falsamente. – E acho que é grave.

\- O quê? – O Prodígio começa a se debater, querendo se soltar dos braços de Vance.

\- Você... Calma. – Aperta o abraço ainda mais e olha para Ben. – Chame o doutor... Só ele pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo.

Quando o loiro sai Vance se sente frustrado. Isso pode colocar em risco todos os planos que fez, estragando o jogo que até agora tem sido perfeito. Fica nervoso com a possibilidade, apertando ainda mais os braços em torno do telecinético.

\- Ai... Está me machucando! – Nagi reclama, mais preocupado com Hisoka do que consigo mesmo. – Me deixa ir... Ele precisa de mim.

\- Desculpe, meu menino. – Percebe que sua preocupação o desconcentrou e luta para voltar ao jogo. Aproxima o garoto mais para junto de si, percebendo que agora isso o incomoda. – Você não pode fazer nada e... Precisamos descansar mais um pouco.

Os olhos de Nagi tremem, a raiva em seu íntimo explodiria se pudesse usar seu poder. Disfarça a lágrima solitária que desce por seu rosto quando o homem se esfrega nele, pois não quer que Vance perceba como o afeta.

"_Não vou dar esse gosto a ele..."_ – Pensa engolindo a sensação horrível que sente no momento.

**ooOoo**

\- Interessante a brincadeira de vocês! – Muraki está de pé observando pelo vidro que separa o quarto da sala de observação. – É como uma experiência... Realmente interessante!

Ben não gosta da presença desse homem, pois algo nele o deixa nervoso. O doutor é perturbador em tudo, desde sua voz, até a forma como se movimenta. E seu olho mecânico observando tudo minuciosamente, abrindo-se ou fechando-se de forma não natural conforme sua necessidade causa enjôo em quem o observa atentamente, mas o pior é que sua presença exala pura maldade, aquela que somente pessoas completamente desprovidas de qualquer consciência conseguem ter.

\- Eu particularmente acho que matar é muito mais prazeroso. – O doutor diz isso sem tirar os olhos dos dois garotos, Omi sentado ao lado do shinigami, segurando sua mão com força. – Sentir o sangue escorrer entre os dedos e a vida se extinguir aos poucos.

\- Vamos deixar de papo furado! – Ben deseja se livrar rapidamente da presença incômoda. – Você sabe ou não sabe o que está acontecendo com ele?

\- Vocês o estão matando... A resposta é simples. – Muraki desvia o olhar dos meninos e se volta para o americano.

\- Como assim? – O loiro se incomoda com a acusação. – Não fizemos nada... Ainda.

\- Esse menino é diferente. O corpo do shinigami é criado para ele, pois o verdadeiro já não existe mais... Morreu. – O olho mecânico se abre, fazendo com que sorria ao perceber como isso incomoda o homem a sua frente.

\- E...? – Indaga Ben, incomodado e impaciente.

\- O corpo tem poderes especiais por causa da energia que recebe do Meifu, o mundo dos mortos. – O homem de cabelos prateados e roupas completamente brancas se aproxima do americano, querendo perturbá-lo. Gosta da sensação que causa nele, o que lhe dá certo poder.

\- Mas essa energia também o mantém... E a barreira que os ajudei a criar está impedindo que seu corpo a receba. – Volta a olhar para o quarto e a encarar o pequeno que tanto odeia. – Cada vez que ele teve que se regenerar... As forças dele estão se acabando.

\- E não há nada a fazer? – Ben já pensa na decepção de Vance.

\- Vocês poderiam tirá-lo da barreira por algum tempo... – Muraki sabe qual será a resposta para essa sua proposta.

\- Nem pensar! – O loiro olha para o quarto, evitando o olhar do doutor. – Ele poderia fugir.

\- Isso com certeza... Ainda mais ele. – Conhece muito bem aquele de quem está falando. - Esse garoto é muito inteligente.

\- E não há outra forma? – Fala, desanimado.

\- Há sim, mas... Por quanto tempo vocês o querem vivo? – Muraki vai direto ao ponto. – Eu tenho algo que pode trazer as forças dele de volta... Temporariamente. Depois ele morrerá.

\- E quanto tempo esse remédio pode nos dar? – Torce que seja o suficiente.

\- Só posso garantir três dias... Nada mais. – Sorri malignamente.

\- Está ótimo... – Os dois homens se encaram. – Depois disso... Todos eles vão morrer.

Muraki observa o homem que parece encará-lo como algo maligno, mas que neste momento parece tão mau quanto ele. Vê que pelo menos é autêntico... É mau e se compraz com isso. Acompanha o americano para fora da sala e seguem pelo corredor, sempre pensando no jogo desses dois e nas conseqüências dele. Há um grande risco em tudo isso, que não seja pelos garotos, mas... Eles têm pessoas à procura deles. E gente muito perigosa. A porta se abre, dando passagem para o interior do quarto.

Os olhos de Omi se levantam ao ouvir a porta se abrir, deixando entrar um homem alto, cabelos prateados e feições altivas. O terno e o sobretudo brancos acentuam sua altura e imponência, mas há algo neste homem que faz o garoto tremer. Talvez seja a forma como o olha ou... Não sabe dizer ao certo. A única certeza que tem é que os cabelos em sua nuca se arrepiam ao se encararem.

Percebe então que marcas vermelhas começam a surgir nos braços de Hisoka, sinais que parecem uma escrita antiga, surgindo na pele como mágica e essa visão faz o homem sorrir de forma maldosa, incomodando o jovem arqueiro.

\- Quem é você? – O loirinho se levanta, assumindo uma posição de defesa entre o homem e o garoto deitado na cama.

Muraki pára diante dele, reparando no pequeno, no corpo miúdo, mas de belas formas, nas pernas divinamente deliciosas, nas lindas safiras brilhantes. A roupa do garoto está em desalinho e a bermuda ainda aberta o faz sorrir ante a idéia que lhe vem à cabeça.

"_Meu brinquedo está ficando safadinho!"_ – Olha para o rosto lindo e pálido do shinigami que conhece tão bem.

\- Você não está precisando de um médico? – Aproxima-se ainda mais dele, fazendo-o recuar. - Sou eu.

Finalmente o pequeno Weiss consegue sair de sua posição, sentindo que precisa... Deve confiar no doutor. Afasta-se, se colocando do outro lado da cama, segurando firme a mão de Hisoka, sentado na cama. Observa cada movimento do médico, tirando do bolso a seringa e injetando seu conteúdo diretamente na veia do braço frágil do shinigami. Depois de terminar ele também se senta na cama, ao lado do paciente.

\- Ele é delicioso, não é? – Olha do rosto pálido de Hisoka para a face espantada de Omi, que levanta os olhos para encará-lo. – Não precisa me olhar desse jeito... O estado de suas roupas denuncia.

Só então o arqueiro se lembra como havia ficado, pois até então toda sua atenção estivera voltada apenas ao garoto trêmulo e enfraquecido sobre a cama. Ele se levanta, fechando a bermuda e ajeitando a camiseta, completamente sem jeito, sua face cada vez mais corada pela vergonha. O modo como aquele homem falara, o fez se sentir culpado, pensando imediatamente em Nagi e no que pensaria dele se soubesse o que aconteceu.

\- Mas é difícil mesmo agüentar a essa tentação. – Muraki passa a mão pelo rosto delicado ainda inconsciente. – Eu mesmo sucumbi a ela...

\- O que? – Omi segura a mão fina ainda mais firme, como se quisesse protegê-lo deste homem que se volta para ele com um olhar libidinoso.

\- Eu o tive... Em uma noite... Há mais ou menos três ou quatro anos. – Tenta passar a mão no rosto de Hisoka novamente, mas tem seu pulso fortemente agarrado pela mão pequena do Weiss. – Mas ele não disse não... Nem uma única vez... Apenas chorou.

\- ...! – Os olhos azuis faíscam de raiva. Não consegue dizer nada, sentindo um nó apertar-lhe a garganta.

Muraki puxa a mão, levantando-se devagar. Toda essa comoção o deixa satisfeito, andando devagar até a porta, mas se voltando uma última vez para encarar o garoto de cabelos dourados.

\- Mas eu tenho um segredo pra te contar. – Fala de forma ofídica, como se tentasse atraí-lo para si.

\- Não estou interessado em nada que tenha para dizer. – Omi deixa claro todo o ódio que sente, as palavras do homem ecoando em sua mente.

\- Isso vai te interessar muito. – O sibilar de sua voz se torna irresistível.

Mesmo não querendo se aproximar do homem asqueroso, Omi não consegue resistir. Levanta-se, soltando a contragosto a mão ainda gelada, andando devagar até o homem que parece preparado a tomá-lo para si. Quando para diante dele, é envolvido pelo sobretudo, sendo estreitado em seus braços, e o doutor se aproxima delicadamente com os lábios de sua orelha, tocando-a de leve, causando um estremecimento no corpo pequeno.

\- Ele só tem três dias de vida... – Afasta-se e o encara com pura maldade. – Aproveite o quanto puder.

Muraki se distancia, lançando um último olhar para o rosto perplexo, ainda lívido pelas palavras ditas de forma tão fria e cruel. Sorri satisfeito, sabendo que a partir de agora o pequeno assassino estará em uma corrida contra o tempo para salvar o shinigami.

"_Eu logo estarei livre dessa praga..."_ – O doutor pensa enquanto sai pela porta. – _"E dessa vez vai ser pra sempre."_

**ooOoo**

Tóquio. Marina de Iates. 12:10 AM.

O agente Bangkok segue devagar pela marina pouco iluminada, sentindo-se perturbado com algo. Pode ser a neblina pesada que torna a aparência do lugar em algo funesto, mas... Talvez não. Pára uns minutos e percebe então que ouve passos atrás de si. Um som pesado de botas, mas que também pára. Tenta pensar que isso é apenas uma coincidência, uma impressão que sua imaginação provoca, mas ao andar e parar, novamente percebe uma repetição, sabendo que seja quem for... O segue. Aperta o passo, tentando chegar a seu iate novinho, procurando dentro dele a proteção que deseja. Pode vislumbrá-lo, quase correndo para chegar, mas... Dois homens desembarcam dele, colocando-se a sua frente.

\- Nossa! Fiquei impressionado! – Yohji apóia seu braço na amurada do iate, um pé ainda a bordo. – Precisa me ensinar como um agente consegue comprar um barco desses.

\- Bem... Eu... – Não sabe o que dizer, reconhecendo no outro homem o jovem Hidaka. Então quem o segue é...

Bangkok se volta rápido, observando a impressionante imagem do ruivo todo vestido de preto aparecendo devagar por entre o nevoeiro, a mão sobre a empunhadura da katana, deixando-o assustado, sabendo que sua jogada provavelmente fôra descoberta.

\- Você realmente pensou que poderia nos enganar? – A voz de Aya sai baixa, quase um sussurro cavernoso, carregado de profunda raiva.

\- Ele imaginava fugir antes, mas... – Ken carrega suas palavras com uma inédita ironia. – Devia aprender a limpar melhor os seus vestígios.

\- Concordo, Ken-ken. – Yohji se aproxima e passa o braço por sobre os ombros fortes do amigo. – Servicinho muito mal feito. Todos na Kritiker sabem do seu iate e casa novos. Achou que ninguém iria desconfiar?

Os olhos do homem se dividem, ora encarando cuidadosamente o ruivo, ora calculando a distância entre ele e os outros dois. Começa a pensar em formas de fugir, mas percebe que o encurralaram. Sua única chance é enganá-los ou cooperar.

\- Não venha com desculpas. Suas histórias mirabolantes só vão me irritar mais ainda. – As palavras de Aya soam como um aviso. – Quero respostas e... Quero excelentes informações. Só assim você pode ter alguma esperança de continuar vivo.

\- E ele está falando sério. – Yohji sorri de forma maldosa para o homem. – Teríamos prazer em mostrar o que acontece com quem nos trai.

Bangkok estremece, sabendo que não há fraqueza nestes homens, capazes de matar com extrema facilidade, contanto que tenham um bom motivo... E traição pode ser um motivo perfeito. Senta-se no chão, chorando como uma criança, temendo que esse seja seu último momento.

\- É fácil chorar agora, querendo nossa... – Ken já começa a se exaltar, mas Yohji o segura pelo braço, tentando acalmá-lo.

Os olhos castanhos do homem se voltam súplices para Aya, buscando nele a liderança firme, aquele que colocaria a informação a frente do sentimento de vingança, mas se depara com frios ametistas, que deixam claro que só existe ódio, nenhuma piedade.

\- Se eu disser tudo que souber... Você promete não me matar? – Há grande medo em sua voz quase esganiçada.

\- Ainda quer negociar? – O ruivo se aproxima, ficando tão próximo dele a ponto de sentir seu hálito quente. – Você não tem esse direito... Depois do que fez.

\- Mas eu estou desarmado... E vou cooperar. – Mesmo sabendo ser inútil ficar choramingando, mas essa talvez seja sua única chance.

Yohji, que até então parecia o mais controlado, avança na direção dele e o segura pelo colarinho, fazendo com que o homem fique na ponta dos pés. O medo fica ainda mais nítido no rosto do homem de meia idade, seus óculos quase caindo.

\- Você vendeu um garoto de dezessete anos pra um pervertido... E pra quê? Pra ter uma aposentadoria confortável! – Os olhos do loiro faíscam. – Miserável... Por acaso teve compaixão pelo Omi? Por que deveríamos ter por você?

Bangkok olha para os outros Weiss, esperando que eles façam algo para impedi-lo, mas percebe que eles nem sequer se movem.

\- Largue-o Yohji. – Aya diz autoritário e vê o homem ajeitar a roupa e engolir em seco sabendo que a paciência deles está por um fio. E sua voz se faz ouvir mais uma vez, tão afiada quanto sua katana. - Estamos esperando...

Não deixa nenhuma dúvida que o tempo que estão dispostos a esperar está se esgotando e que o agente deve pensar rápido.

\- Rastreei a transferência e ela veio de uma pequena companhia petrolífera americana. – Ele diz com um sorriso meio sem graça. – Passo o nome pra vocês.

\- Não me admira que você esteja perto da aposentadoria ainda como agente de campo... – A ironia na voz de Yohji vem carregada. – Você podia trabalhar melhor.

Bangkok fica confuso, ajeitando nervosamente os óculos que teimam em escorregar por seu nariz já bastante suado. Ken se aproxima do homem dessa vez, andando devagar, contendo seus sentimentos, fazendo-o perceber isso e recuar alguns passos.

\- Até eu... Um hacker medíocre... Já sabia isso. – Sua voz sai sonora e fria.

\- Humm... Infelizmente essa informação não nos convence a poupar sua vida... – O loiro se apóia novamente na amurada do iate, mexendo no dispositivo em seu relógio que dispara o fio mortal que utiliza. – Que pena, não é?

\- Esperem! Eu descobri por acaso mais algumas coisas. – Diz nervoso, sempre voltando seus olhos para Aya, o mais perigoso deles.

\- Você quer dizer... A informação que conseguiu para chantagear o comprador depois... – O ruivo fala de forma soturna. – Claro que não perderia essa oportunidade.

\- Ele é rico... E alguém que faz isso... – Não sabe porquê, mas sente uma necessidade de justificar-se.

\- Chega de enrolação! – Aya olha fixamente para ele. – Não tenho tempo pra ficar perdendo com você. Quero as informações... _Agora_.

O homem percebe que seu tempo se esgota e não adianta mais jogar.

\- O nome do comprador é Cyrus Vance, um multimilionário americano... Daqueles que não sabem o que fazer com o dinheiro. – Sente os olhos violeta queimarem seu rosto, evitando-os o máximo que pode. – Minha fonte... Seguríssima... Diz que o homem tem uma obsessão.

\- Qual? – Ken o interrompe curioso.

\- Um jogo macabro... – O interesse deles o alivia. – Parece que tentou algumas vezes, mas nunca havia encontrado os garotos certos.

\- E...? – O ruivo percebe muito bem como o homem tenta estender o assunto para pensar numa forma de escapar. – Vá direto ao ponto.

\- Ele prende garotos... Juntos... E os leva ao limite... Somente pra ver como reagem. – Percebe que se falar tudo que sabe pode selar seu atestado de óbito.

\- E o que acontece depois? – Os olhos violeta sabem que há mais.

\- O homem nunca chegou nesse ponto... – A katana sai rápido da bainha e toca sua garganta, deixando claro que teria de dizer tudo. – Se chegasse a esse estágio... Os meninos seriam mortos.

O líder dos Weiss sabe que Bangkok lhe disse toda a dolorosa verdade. Baixa a katana, voltando-se para o horizonte escuro, a neblina lhe emprestando uma aparência quase sobrenatural. Sabe que todas essas informações podem ajudar, mas não os coloca mais perto de salvar o Omi. E há muita urgência...

\- Vamos embora! – Diz para os companheiros sem olhar para trás.

Ken e Yohji passam por Bangkok com os olhos fuzilando, pois seu maior desejo é a vingança contra uma criatura tão sórdida, mas sabem que Aya decide isso. E é melhor assim, pois esse peso é grande demais para carregar. Passam pelo ruivo, andando na frente, ainda sentindo que por mais que avancem, nunca se sentem mais próximos do chibi.

\- Sabia que vocês seriam razoáveis... – O agente diz aliviado, já pensando em embarcar em seu iate e sumir antes que mudem de idéia. – Afinal, somos homens de negócios. Vocês também aceitam dinheiro para matar.

Aya se volta devagar, seus olhos brilhando na penumbra do local, sua imagem meio encoberta pela névoa espessa.

\- Nunca nos compare a você. Não matamos por prazer... – Aproxima-se devagar do homem, que recua devagar. – Só tiramos a vida de ratos sujos... Como você.

O golpe da katana é rápido e frio, o corpo caindo no mar e a cabeça rolando até seus pés. Ken e Yohji se aproximam dele, satisfeitos, mas não felizes. A morte de Bangkok era inevitável, mas não salva Omi. Os três dão as costas à cena tenebrosa, a qual já se tornara parte de suas vidas, avançando pelo nevoeiro, que rapidamente se fecha, engolindo-os em sua aura de mistério.

**ooOoo**

A porta do quarto se abre novamente, depois de uma noite difícil, onde Hisoka permaneceu inconsciente, tremendo, com um Omi preocupado ao seu lado, mas todo o cansaço dos últimos dias cobrara seu preço e o garoto adormecera. Quando Ben e Nagi entram se deparam com o pequeno aconchegado no shinigami.

\- Pelo jeito as coisas foram boas por aqui. – O americano imprime um tom malicioso, deliberadamente tentando provocar o moreninho.

E é inegável que suas palavras alcançam seu objetivo, pois o garoto fecha a expressão imediatamente, dando as costas para a cena bonita, mas que o enraivece. Então Omi não o quis, mas não teve qualquer pudor em procurar o outro garoto também?

Os olhos azuis se abrem devagar, vendo Nagi silencioso e de olhar sombrio, acompanhado do americano loiro. A expressão em seus olhos alarma ainda mais o arqueiro, que se levanta.

\- Você pode ficar quietinho aí. – Ben diz olhando para Omi enquanto tira a coleira que está em torno do pescoço do Prodígio. – Não quero ter de machucá-lo novamente.

\- Não pretendo fazer nada. – As safiras se estreitam com raiva, ainda sentindo dor no local onde foi atingido.

\- Assim que eu gosto! Um menino bonzinho... – Empurra levemente o telecinético, afastando-o da porta, dirigindo-se para ela. Antes de sair lança um olhar para o loirinho. – Você é o próximo...

A saída do homem deixa para trás um clima estranho. O pequeno Schwarz fica ali parado, cabeça baixa, em silêncio, sabendo que o Weiss continua observando-o. Quer despejar sobre o outro jovem tudo que sente, não somente com relação a ele e Hisoka, mas toda a imensidão de coisas que o oprimem depois de sua estada com Vance, pois se sente mal e... Precisa descarregar toda a raiva que o corrói.

"_Que esse safado não fale comigo agora... Acabo com ele."_ – Pensa, lançando um olhar estranho para o Weiss.

Mas toda essa tensão deixa Omi ainda mais preocupado, o que o faz se aproximar devagar, tentando tocar no braço pequeno.

\- Não me toca! – Nagi o empurra, fazendo com que recue. – Você não presta.

O enraivecido Schwarz anda para o canto oposto do quarto querendo distância, pois teme toda a intensidade do que sente. Não entende muito bem o que é, mas sabe que isto o está devorando por dentro.

\- Do-do quê você está falando? – Omi teme a resposta, pois se sente mais culpado do que o outro possa imaginar.

\- Você... Não era eu que você queria, não é mesmo? – Sua voz sai alta e fora do tom.

\- Eu não... – Tenta acalmá-lo, pois... Como ele poderia saber do que houve?

\- Não vai dizer que não fez nada... Que é inocente. – Nagi avança contra ele, que recua um pouco, mas não antes do outro o agarrar pela camiseta. – Essa marca no seu pescoço... Não fui eu quem fez isso.

Omi paralisa, pois sequer se olhara no espelho depois de tudo que aconteceu, só tendo percebido que suas roupas estavam desalinhadas e abertas quando o doutor chamou a atenção para isso. E como pode negar uma prova tão incriminadora quanto essa? O melhor é ser sincero e tentar explicar para o garoto aquilo que nem ele entende.

\- Nagi... Nem com você... Nem com ele... Nada aconteceu. – Segura a mão do menino quando este tenta bater nele, agarrando a outra também e o empurrando contra a parede.

Os cabelos chocolate caem sobre o rosto, escondendo os olhos azul-escuros cheios de raiva, enquanto o pequeno corpo se debate diante da força superior do adversário.

\- Me solta! Seu... Seu mentiroso! – O Weiss não teria vantagem se tivesse seu poder e o faria sofrer por tentar enganá-lo.

\- Você não percebe? Esse lugar está mexendo com a nossa cabeça. – O arqueiro tenta trazê-lo a razão. – Eu não podia me deixar levar e magoar... Vocês dois.

\- Está tentando me dizer que nunca faríamos isso fora daqui? – Olha bem dentro dos olhos azuis. – Mas já se perguntou se isso não fez nossas emoções secretas... Saírem da escuridão em que as colocamos?

Essa afirmação faz o loirinho recuar, soltando os braços de Nagi e voltando-se para a janela. Olha para o bosque próximo e para o céu tão azul, pensando em cada palavra do pequeno e na implicação delas. Será que ele está certo? Será que ficar preso com dois meninos tão especiais o fez ver o quanto se sente atraído por garotos?

\- Nagi... O que senti com cada um de vocês não foi igual... Não me julgue leviano... – A cabeça loira se apóia no vidro, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. – Não sei dizer o que está acontecendo comigo.

O Prodígio deseja se aproximar, mas tudo que o magoa o impede. Anda então até a cama e se senta ao lado de Hisoka. A respiração dele parece tranqüila, mas a palidez ainda é acentuada demais.

\- Eu também não sei... – Olha para Omi, que ainda está de costas para ele. – Enquanto me sentia invadido por aquele homem odioso...

Somente então o arqueiro se volta, encostando-se na janela e encarando o rostinho triste e arrasado. Nagi nunca lhe pareceu tão sozinho como neste momento e lhe dói vê-lo assim.

\- A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em vocês dois. – Encara as safiras. – Nunca me senti assim antes... Por ninguém.

Um profundo silêncio se instala entre eles, que continuam a se olhar, sendo apenas quebrado pelo murmúrio vindo do shinigami, que parece começar a despertar. Omi então se senta no outro lado da cama, deixando o garoto não-vivo entre os dois.

Hisoka desperta, seus olhos se abrindo devagar. Sua cabeça ainda dói e se sente completamente sem forças, mas a ausência que sentira antes parece ter desaparecido... Sorri ao vislumbrar os dois garotos, um de cada lado, olhares preocupados sobre ele.

\- Eu devo estar horrível! – Diz com dificuldade, mas ficando contente por fazer sorrisos surgirem nos rostos entristecidos.

\- Como está se sentindo? – Omi sente como se um peso fosse tirado de suas costas, mas... As últimas palavras do doutor ainda estão gravadas em sua mente.

\- Melhorando... - O shinigami tenta se sentar, mas não consegue, pois a dor em sua cabeça aumenta com esse movimento.

Decide permanecer deitado, disfarçando como a sensação ainda é terrível. Não quer preocupá-los mais ainda. Olha para Nagi, tocando seu rosto com carinho, percebendo como isso o faz estremecer. Recua em seu movimento, lembrando como se sentia ao voltar da 'tortura', arrependendo-se de invadir o espaço pessoal do pequeno.

\- Como você está? – Hisoka diz olhando diretamente para ele.

\- Nunca me senti tão... – Se cala, pois não consegue encontrar uma palavra que defina o que sente.

\- Um médico veio vê-lo. – Omi fala do homem, tentando esquecê-lo, mas sem conseguir. – Injetou algo no seu braço.

\- Um médico? – Os olhos esmeralda se arregalam, encarando o garoto assustado. – Como ele era?

\- É quem você está pensando... Ele disse que o conhecia. – Prefere não dizer mais nada do que ouviu, temendo que isso seja pessoal demais para o garoto.

Novamente um silêncio perturbador se coloca entre os meninos, cada um tentando lidar com os fantasmas e as dores do momento. Sem nada dizer Hisoka se vira de lado, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro, a presença de Muraki tirando-lhe qualquer alegria por ainda estar vivo... Se é que pode chamar isso de vida.

E esse seu movimento faz os outros se afastarem também. Omi escorrega para o chão, sentando encostado na cama, de costas para Hisoka, tudo que ouviu o destruindo por dentro, ainda mais ao perceber como isso ainda afeta o frágil garoto loiro.

Nagi senta-se em seu canto, perdido nas lembranças de tudo que aconteceu nas mãos do americano, e na certeza que somente duas pessoas podem sofrer com sua morte. E provavelmente elas também irão sucumbir junto com ele. No fim, não restará ninguém que se lembrará que algum dia existiu.

**ooOoo**

Com o cair da tarde a porta se abre novamente. Ben entra devagar, percebendo no ânimo dos três que desta vez não terá problemas. Tira um par de algemas do bolso de trás da calça, andando até o centro do quarto.

\- Nossa! – Olha para os garotos que o encaram, mas sem se moverem do local em que estão. – Tanta animação com minha chegada me deixa emocionado.

\- Ah... Não enche! – Omi se levanta e fica diante dele, estendendo os braços para que coloque as algemas. – Não estamos a fim das suas gracinhas.

\- Ok... – Sorri satisfeito, pois o seu favorito, mesmo apático, ainda mantém a índole guerreira. Prende as mãos pequenas, tocando-as de leve quando o puxa em direção a porta.

\- Cuida do Hisoka, Nagi. – Olha para os dois com tristeza.

Nagi se levanta, ficando de frente para ele, deixando claro em seu olhar o quanto se sente oprimido pela vontade de lutar contra aquele homem, de impedir que Omi também passe por tudo que passou, mas sabe que é inútil.

Ben traz o pequeno assassino para si, enlaçando-o em um abraço apertado, seus rostos ficando bem próximos, fazendo com que Omi o encare com raiva.

\- Você sabe, não é? – Sussurra somente para o homem, que fica surpreso com suas palavras. – Sobre os três dias...

O americano sorri meio sem graça para ele, concluindo que Muraki havia revelado esse detalhe. Não pode deixar que o menino perceba como isso o perturba, desejoso de sempre se sentir um passo a frente, principalmente desse garoto. Decide não responder, apenas aperta ainda mais o abraço, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Um Nagi arrasado fica parado no centro do quarto. Sente-se esgotado emocionalmente por tudo que está acontecendo, todas as emoções afloradas, depois de as terem evitado por tanto tempo. Nunca havia parado para pensar em como precisa de amor e em como esse sentimento faz falta em sua vida. Precisa... Mais do que tudo. Sente um toque delicado em seu braço, se voltando para encarar as esmeraldas brilhantes.

Ao ver o pequeno tão derrotado por tudo, em um grande esforço, Hisoka se levanta da cama. Anda devagar, desejoso de dar a ele todo o conforto que também deseja. Os olhos se encaram com tristeza, sem trocar qualquer palavra, pois estas são desnecessárias. O shinigami o puxa para si, abraçando-o, sentindo que não há qualquer resistência.

\- Estou cansado... Tão cansado... – Nagi diz com uma voz fraca, aconchegando a cabeça no peito do rapaz mais alto. – E tão sozinho..

\- Eu estou aqui pra você... – Olha para o pequeno, que levanta os olhos azul-escuros.

Nagi toca os lábios levemente pálidos, se sentindo compelido a estar próximo, de senti-lo... Sente a maciez de sua boca, que corresponde ao toque, se entregando ao mesmo sentimento. Há uma eletricidade entre eles, mas nada que supere o profundo vazio que este beijo preenche. Precisa estar perto dele, tocá-lo, sentir que o shinigami está bem, que ambos ainda estão vivos e a delícia deste abraço se aperta ainda mais, os sentimentos que se confundem e se perdem nesta sensação de pertencer, de ser importante para alguém.

Hisoka percebe então o que está fazendo, sabendo que pode seguir o mesmo caminho que tomou com Omi e isso não seria justo com nenhum dos dois, porém sente como tanto ele quanto o telecinético precisam disso. Então se entrega ao carinho desse momento, resistindo aos efeitos que isto lhe provoca, decidido a manter essa sensação de segurança por quanto os dois precisarem. Livres de culpa ou qualquer outro sentimento. Somente os dois, perdidos na mais profunda solidão.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Voyeur voltou! Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno eu e minha beta voltamos a ativa e colocamos mais um cap de Voyeur na net. A tensão vai crescendo e logo vem o cap 5, que já está pronto, em fase de betagem. Então... Prometo que as coisas começaram a caminhar novamente.

Relembro que esta fic é um presente para minha filhota **Sakuya**, que anda mais do que enrolada com vestibular, mas que está sempre ligada... É claro que lê antes os capítulos...

Agradeço de coração aos comentários deliciosos da **Neko Lolita** e da **Mystik**, esperando que não tenham desistido de continuar lendo essa fic.

E à minha beta **Yume Vy**... Te amo e valeu a pena toda a espera. Mil beijos.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

26 de Maio de 2008

06:10 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	5. Realização

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VOYEUR**

**VOYEUR**

**Capítulo 5 – Realização**

Ben fecha a porta e deixa Omi seguir devagar a sua frente. Observa que o garoto está claramente cansado, vestindo apenas o short e a camiseta, já tendo dispensado até o tênis e as meias, mas há nele uma coragem que o impede de baixar a cabeça, deixando claro que apesar de tudo que já passaram não teme este homem ou aquele que o espera. Morde os lábios, pois esta força escondida por trás dos cândidos olhos cor de safira e do sorriso sempre presente que o faz irresistível. Aproxima-se dele e o empurra contra a parede, elevando seus braços presos pela algema, aproximando-se e colocando uma de suas pernas entre as do arqueiro.

\- Me solta! – Não há raiva ou qualquer outro sentimento em suas palavras, pois está exausto de tudo que está acontecendo. Sua voz tem apenas uma reação natural ao ataque do homem.

\- Só quero te avisar... – Ben fala com calma e malícia, roçando sua barba por fazer no rosto juvenil. – Sei que você é o mais forte dos três... Que com suas técnicas poderia atacar meu patrão... Mas não se esqueça do que sou capaz e de seus amigos dentro daquele quarto.

Uma raiva contida se apossa do garoto, desejando ter mais força para acabar com isso e tirar Nagi e Hisoka desta grande armadilha, mas novamente se sente fraco demais, uma vergonha para aqueles que dependem dele neste momento.

\- Entendeu? – O homem se delicia com a gama de sentimentos que percebe naqueles olhos de um brilho incomum.

\- Sim... Senhor. – Diz com um leve toque de ironia, nada agressivo, apenas querendo que tudo isso termine logo.

O americano se afasta, deixando que os braços de Omi se abaixem. Tira a máscara de silicone do bolso, pronto para tomar o mesmo procedimento de antes, mas se lembra que Vance quer este garoto bastante atento, pois para ele está reservado algo bem diferente. Puxa-o pelo braço, seguindo o corredor e chegando à sala de estar onde o patrão tem o primeiro contato com suas vítimas. Faz o garoto se sentar na mesma cadeira que recebeu os outros.

\- Você espera aqui. – Vai saindo por uma porta, voltando-se antes de deixar o recinto. – Fique bem quietinho... Lembre-se da nossa conversa.

O arqueiro nem se digna a responder, vendo-o sair sem nem sequer lhe dar importância, uma vez que está mais preocupado em observar tudo. Seus instintos de assassino rapidamente procuram janelas e saídas que possam ser utilizadas caso consigam deixar o quarto. A sala é completamente fechada, com portas que levam a outros cômodos, todos parecendo receber apenas luz artificial, portanto sem janelas. Talvez o antigo sótão de uma alguma mansão transformado em cativeiro.

"_Mas há pelo menos uma saída... Tem de haver."_ – Há um profundo desânimo em seus pensamentos. – _"Estou tão cansado..."_

Pela porta por onde Ben saíra entra Vance, acompanhado do capanga, um sorriso nos lábios evidenciando sua alegria por chegar ao último e mais desafiador dos garotos. Este não tem poderes ou habilidades incomuns, não depende destes para ser forte, sua força vêm de seu próprio espírito, de sua habilidade de sublimar os problemas, de lutar contra eles apesar de todas as adversidades e ainda se manter inteiro. Um rapaz que foi privado desde cedo da felicidade, que aprendeu a matar, que vive seus dias dividido entre ser um adolescente e um assassino frio, mas que mantém aquela inocência no olhar, aquela crença na natureza humana.

\- Fico feliz em tê-lo aqui... – Há uma gentileza suave nas palavras de Vance.

\- Sinto se não partilhamos o mesmo sentimento. – Os olhos azuis não se intimidam, encarando-o diretamente.

O homem se senta ao lado dele, seus olhos percorrendo os cabelos loiros sedosos, a pele com o frescor da juventude, o corpo pequeno, mas em nada descuidado, as pernas suaves e fortes. Toca seu braço, fazendo-o reagir, como os outros também fizeram, mas agora podendo encarar seus olhos. Não há medo neles, pelo menos aparente, mas um desafio que o excita ainda mais.

\- Você não tem medo de mim, não é? – Não precisa da resposta, pois ela está clara nas safiras que se estreitam. – Isso é bom... Afinal... Não pretendo machucá-lo de forma alguma.

\- Sei como é... – A boca rosada assume um leve sorriso, pensando no que Aya ou Yohji diriam. – Você faz parecer que apenas quer cuidar de nós... Mas aproveita pra nos torturar... Destruir o equilíbrio que criamos para nos protegermos do mundo... Tocando em nossos pontos fracos.

\- Nossa! – Cyrus tem vontade de tomá-lo para si. Sem nem sequer ter ouvido dos outros qualquer coisa sobre seus métodos, essa mente brilhante o desnuda com tanta clareza. – Mesmo que pense assim... Realmente não quero feri-lo.

\- Claro que não. – Seus olhos passam de Vance para Ben, ainda parado diante deles. – Sua brincadeira ainda não acabou. Mas vai ser o quê? Sexo... Tortura física... Ou apenas gosta de nos ver sofrer?

\- Infelizmente você tem vivido em um mundo muito violento, meu pequeno. – Levanta e o puxa pela mão, fazendo com que se levante também.

Passa o braço por cima do ombro do garoto, conduzindo-o ao banheiro, onde Omi pára. Agora, diante da banheira, entende a reação de Hisoka, os cabelos molhados e a roupa diferente.

\- Fique calmo... Vou apenas cuidar de você. – Empurra-o de leve para dentro.

Vance o senta sobre a privada, percebendo como o menino de pés pequenos já se livrara dos sapatos e meias. Então o faz se levantar e desabotoa o short, fazendo-o estremecer, mas percebendo como Omi controla suas reações, porém não se importa, descendo a bermuda, junto com a cueca, vendo-o corar imediatamente. Apesar do autocontrole, essa é uma emoção que ele não consegue esconder. Tira sua camiseta, até que chegue às algemas e lá a corta, sempre atento aos movimentos dele.

Tenta ajudá-lo a entrar na banheira, mas Omi se esquiva de seu toque e o faz sozinho. Senta-se decidido a não deixar que o homem perceba como tudo isso começa a minar sua resistência, temendo o que vem em seguida, sabendo que não sairá ileso dessa primeira sessão de tortura psicológica. E por mais que tenha criado barreiras para se proteger de tudo que o machuca, sabe que os fantasmas do seu passado sempre o atingem de forma avassaladora, no entanto, se prepara assim mesmo para enfrentar o seqüestro, o abandono do pai e a vida de violência. Tudo isso já faz parte do seu repertório de pesadelos e não será isso que o abalará.

Vance devagar e em silêncio inclina a cabeça loira ligeiramente para molhar os cabelos, depositando um pouco de shampoo na mão livre, esfregando as madeixas loiras. Aproveita ao máximo o toque nos sedosos fios dourados, sentindo-os entre os dedos, tentando tornar tudo isso até prazeroso para o garoto que parece tão concentrado para resistir.

Depois de enxaguar os cabelos, toma da esponja, ainda emudecido, sabendo que isso talvez incomode muito mais do que as palavras. Começa o seu caminho pelas costas de pele macia, esfregando devagar os braços, passando incomodamente pelo tórax e abdômen, fazendo o garoto segurar a respiração. Volta-se então para os pés, esfregando-os e massageando-os, percebendo pelo movimento das pernas que ele sente cócegas e então vai subindo pelas pernas sedutoramente, aproveitando-se delas, das coxas roliças, chegando finalmente ao ponto que tanto desejava.

No instante que sente o toque íntimo Omi tenta segurar sua reação, mas aquilo se prolonga. Odeia esse homem imensamente ao perceber como o provoca, largando a esponja e tocando com a mão. Isso tira sua razão e em um movimento rápido envolve o pescoço de Vance com os braços, apertando com toda a força que consegue nesta posição.

\- Não... Não faça isso... – Cyrus, ainda surpreso pelo movimento, não consegue respirar. – Seus... Amigos...

Omi pensa bem no que está fazendo, lembrando do que Ben lhe dissera. Solta o homem sem muita vontade, mas sabe que não tem escolha, voltando a sua posição inicial, ainda mais encolhido, esperando pela reação.

Vance o encara com admiração, pois o frio assassino que habilmente quase o estrangulara agora parece um menino pego fazendo uma travessura. Sorri para ele, sabendo que Omi não espera isso.

\- Sei que esta foi uma ação normal para alguém ensinado a matar desde pequeno... Não precisa temer. – Parece tão compreensivo e gentil que deixa o garoto ainda mais preocupado.

\- Sei... Por isso que ameaçou meus amigos? – Sua voz soa desconfiada.

\- Meu amigo é muito protetor... E sei que ele não pensaria duas vezes em matá-los. – Vance mantém uma expressão suave em seu rosto. – Fiquei receoso com a reação dele.

"_Cretino!"_ – Omi pensa, sentindo aquele misto de emoções se revolverem em seu peito.

Um longo silêncio se abate sobre os dois, Omi analisando as intenções do homem a sua frente e Vance tentando perceber se o garoto mordeu sua isca, mas as duas personalidades fortes nada deixam transparecer, forçando o americano a dar o próximo passo.

\- Você é forte... Apesar de pequeno. – Dá um sorriso ainda mais gentil. – Uma criatura tão bela... E tão mortal.

O arqueiro nada diz, esperando que o homem mostre todas a sua cartada. É como Yohji sempre diz quando ensina ele e Ken a jogar pôquer... "Conte as cartas, espere pra ver a mão do adversário e blefe sempre que possível."

Vance precisa retomar o domínio da situação sentindo que perdeu o controle com o ataque. Precisa usar de suas armas antes que o inteligente assassino perceba sua jogada.

\- Sabe... Seu pai foi um idiota. Ele sacrificou o único filho que sobreviveria inteiro ao jugo dele. – Omi deixa claro em seu rosto que já esperava o uso do pai neste jogo de gato e rato. – Seus irmãos não tiveram chance. Você fez um favor ao matá-los.

\- Eu... – Infelizmente a morte dos irmãos ainda dói mais do que Omi gosta de admitir. – Não tive escolha.

\- Sei disso. – Vance sente uma 'mordiscada' na isca e se anima a ir além. – Nessa história só tenho pena da sua mãe.

\- O que tem ela? – O ponto fraco absoluto de Omi, a mãe de quem não se lembra por mais que tente.

O homem se acomoda melhor, sentando no chão ao lado da banheira, uma expressão de pura pena marcando seus traços. Sente-se satisfeito por ter conseguido abalar as estruturas do menino dentro de Omi.

\- A forma como ela morreu... Talvez ela tenha sido a maior vítima. – Diz de forma displicente como se não soubesse que o pequeno Weiss nada sabe sobre a morte da mãe. Segundo seu informante, o tio, aquele que salvara o menino, jamais permitiu que qualquer um revelasse a verdade a ele.

\- Como assim? – Segura com força o colarinho da camisa de seda preta usada pelo americano. – Ela morreu do coração.

\- Quem te falou isso? Seu tio? – Nota que a respiração dele fica ofegante. – Ela se matou.

\- O quê? – Os olhos azuis imediatamente se enchem de lágrimas. Evita o olhar de Vance, observando as ondas de espuma que bóiam sobre a água.

\- Ela não suportou pensar que você tinha morrido. – Toca a cabeça loira, afagando-a com carinho. – Quando seu tio foi até ela contar que o salvara... A encontrou enforcada no quarto.

\- Mamãe... – Leva as mãos ao rosto, um choro convulsivo tomando conta dele, seus soluços fazendo Vance ter até pena, desejando ampará-lo em seus braços.

O homem toma-o nos braços, tirando-o da banheira e colocando sentado sobre o banquinho. Seca-o e o veste com uma calça de malha e uma camiseta, em meio ao choro que não esperava nessa intensidade. Sabe que alcançou seu objetivo, que derrubou a barreira mais fortalecida, aquela que o próprio Omi não esperava ver atacada. Respira fundo quando o carrega para fora do banheiro, sentando-o no colo, aproximando-o do próprio peito, mas sentindo que ele se afasta e o encara.

\- Era o que você queria, não é? – Omi ainda soluça, mas procura retomar sua racionalidade completamente perdida. – Queria me ver ferido e sem forças.

\- Pelo contrário. Achei que você soubesse. – Diz isso com o olhar mais inocente que consegue. – Só queria que você dividisse comigo a sua solidão.

\- Não tenho nada a dividir com você. – A raiva volta ao seu rosto, ainda lavado pelas lágrimas. Sente-se incomodado com a sensação de estar tão próximo deste homem.

\- Eu sei... Você teve a sorte de encontrar bons amigos neste mundo terrível em que foi colocado por seu tio. Eles são como sua família... – Agora pretende dar a cartada final para abalar a segurança que tem nos companheiros. – Mas eu sei que se pergunta sobre o futuro. E quando os Weiss se separarem? As amizades continuam, mas cada um segue seu próprio caminho... É o curso natural das coisas. E você... Voltará a estar sozinho.

Omi abaixa a cabeça, pois esse é um pensamento que sempre o assombra quando está sozinho à noite em seu quarto. Sabe do laço que se criou entre os quatro Weiss, mas... Esse sujeito que nem o conhece direito abre a ferida... O medo da solidão voltar a ser sua única companheira.

A vitória está próxima, o campo para o clímax de seu jogo está preparado, e Vance sabe muito bem disso, mas ainda falta o golpe final, aquele que ligará os três por um laço de necessidade desesperada, de profunda solidão. Aproxima o prato com uvas e vai colocando uma a uma na boca pequena, que não reage contra, a cabeça cheia demais de pensamentos dolorosos para ver nisso uma agressão. Aproveita para sentir a maciez dos lábios, sentir seu calor ao tocar os dedos que seguram cada bago com cuidado.

\- Mas agora me sinto culpado pelo que fiz... – A voz de Vance parece pesarosa. – E não temos muito tempo.

Ben revelara como Muraki contara a Omi sobre o tempo de vida que Hisoka tem, o que o deixou louco de raiva daquele homem desprezível, contudo, ao começar a conversa com o Weiss viu nesta 'brincadeira' de mau gosto do doutor uma oportunidade de levar o jogo ao extremo antes do auge final.

\- Do que você está falando? – Um medo insano se apossa de Omi, não por si mesmo, mas pelos outros.

O homem sente uma profunda satisfação com suas palavras, sabendo que aquilo que julgava ter fugido ao seu controle apenas tornou tudo mais interessante. Pensa nas possibilidades e nos últimos detalhes que Ben providenciará, tudo para tornar a brincadeira absolutamente irresistível, levando esse adolescente ao seu limite. Finge seus sentimentos, pois chega a sentir uma pontada de compaixão por uma criatura tão bela, colocada em uma situação dessas.

\- Sei que o doutor falou sobre... – Fala devagar, como se temesse sua reação.

\- Hisoka só tem três dias de vida. – Ele o interrompe com raiva nos olhos.

\- Pois bem... Ele foi o responsável. – Sua expressão pesarosa retorna. – Aquele remédio... Eu não quero feri-los... E...

\- O que? – Há um vislumbre de esperança em sua voz.

\- Ele também teve contato com o garoto telecinético... – Sua voz sai cavernosa. – E depois disso me revelou que também envenenou o pequeno, mas...

\- Nagi! – Um nó na garganta o impede de dizer mais do que isso.

\- Temos apenas algumas horas... Depois ele vai agonizar e morrer. – Seu tom sai cada vez mais pesado. – Mas temos como salvá-lo.

\- Como? – Desespero, uma dor aguda apertando seu peito. – Faço o que for preciso.

Tudo excita ainda mais o homem, empurrando Omi para que se levante, temendo que descubra seu truque... O que seria lastimável. Toca o rosto ainda interrogativo, dando-lhe a impressão de que estão juntos nessa tentativa de salvar o pequeno Schwarz.

\- Há uma forma, mas... – Depois de perceber que voltou ao normal, o homem se levanta, ficando diante dele. – Você vai aproveitar pra fugir ou procurar seus amigos.

Omi segura forte a camisa de Vance, uma expressão súplice no olhar. Seus olhos azuis se voltam para o rosto do homem mais alto, as palavras lhe faltando, sendo substituídas pelas lágrimas, que neste garoto significam tanto.

\- Eu juro... Por favor. – Suas palavras são absolutamente sinceras. – Deixe-me salvá-lo e prometo que não fujo. Eu te imploro...

Essa criança altiva e corajosa humilhando-se dessa forma por alguém que há poucos dias poderia ter matado se encontrasse... Cyrus não pode descrever como essa imagem ficaria marcada para sempre em sua mente, não o ponto alto de seu jogo, mas talvez o momento mais delicioso. Aqueles olhos brilhantes, o rosto arrasado, mas decidido a impedir que Nagi morra ficam gravados em sua retina.

\- Muito bem. – Fala de forma benigna, tomando-o em seus braços. – Vou confiar em você...

**ooOoo**

Os lábios de Hisoka e Nagi se afastam, a carência daquele momento doendo por dentro, tudo que passaram juntos até agora fazendo os dois sentirem uma necessidade de não estarem mais sozinhos, no entanto, a dor pessoal e individual é ainda mais desgastante, separando-os do abraço sem que nem sequer se olhem.

O shinigami ainda tenta mostrar ao outro garoto que tem nele o conforto que precisa, mas Nagi não reage dessa forma. Para ele a dor sempre precisa de isolamento, onde pode lamber suas feridas e se levantar novamente com toda a frieza que criou para se proteger. Anda até o canto do quarto que se tornara seu refúgio neste cativeiro, evitando olhar o outro que se senta na cama.

Não há vergonha em sua atitude, mas uma necessidade de abstrair o real e palpável dentro daquele quarto, aquilo que sente, para pensar em tudo que aquele homem lhe dissera. A notícia da morte da mãe apenas confirmou aquilo que seus pesadelos sempre quiseram lhe revelar, mas se negara a acreditar. E ela o temia porque era um monstro, uma aberração... E estava errada? Se assim fosse... Não estaria morta. Isso sempre foi o mais doloroso quando as crianças o apedrejavam na rua, nos tempos que vivia perdido pelos becos. É um capricho da natureza... E de muito mau gosto.

Mas como encarar que todas as outras pessoas que pensou que se importavam com ele... A freira, os Schwarz... Schul... Todos eles estavam apenas se aproveitando dele e de seus poderes... E o venderam de forma tão vil. Os dois homens insinuaram isso, então devia ser verídico. Leva as mãos ao rosto, tentando conter a dor que isso lhe causa. Então essa _é_ a verdade... Está sozinho neste mundo. Ninguém choraria sua morte. Encolhe-se ainda mais, sentindo-se tão pequeno... Insignificante como é realmente.

Hisoka se senta na cama após se separarem. Sua cabeça continua a doer, não sabendo muito bem o que está acontecendo com seu corpo... Esse corpo criado para mantê-lo a serviço do Meifu. Até o faz se lembrar dos três anos de dor... Antes de sua morte. Observa Nagi, sentindo sua solidão sem nem mesmo tocá-lo, sendo evidente em seu olhar vazio, seu rosto perdido em sentimentos que escondera por tanto tempo e aquele homem trouxe de volta, como fizera consigo. Deita-se e cobre os olhos com o braço, tentando fazer passar a dor, mas, principalmente, para tentar esquecer.

Mas a presença de Muraki ali, enquanto estava inconsciente, injetando algo em seu corpo... E o que teria dito a Omi sobre o passado que deixou aqueles olhos azuis tão tristes? Esse homem sempre lhe traz sofrimento... Sempre presente em seus momentos mais dolorosos, querendo roubar-lhe... Tudo. Ou o pouco que já teve. Sua mente então divaga pelo passado. Como sua vida não fôra muito diferente daquela vivida por estes dois garotos por quem tem agora sentimentos tão extremos, coisas que não só apenas a mente sente, mas o físico também.

_Ainda pequeno o garotinho loiro de grandes olhos verdes é diferente. Apesar dos pais o exibirem onde quer que vão... A criança perfeita e altamente inteligente... Logo começam a notar que há algo 'errado' com ele. Quando os toca... Seus sentimentos são desnudados pela inocente criança, que nem sequer sabe o que diz. A mãe que está triste, mas não chora... A empregada que roubou um vestido... O pai que mentiu sobre trabalhar até tarde. Nada pode ser escondido dele, principalmente as emoções mais fortes. E isso começa a deixar claro que não é a CRIANÇA PERFEITA, mas... Um monstro, uma aberração... E o único filho que um dia poderão ter. Ou seja, um castigo._

_O menino então passa a ser escondido das visitas, preso em seu quarto como um bicho, sua ausência sempre justificada pelos estudos. Os professores ensinam tudo o que um menino de sua posição social precisa saber, mas nunca o tocam. Seus dias e noites são de eterna solidão, de insultos pelos corredores, mas que chegam a seus ouvidos invariavelmente. Ele não é o filho que pessoas tão ricas mereciam... É uma vergonha... Palavras soltas que vão se fixando na mente infantil como um veneno. Hisoka então se fecha, sempre desconfiando de todos._

_E naquela tarde, completa _   
_treze_   
_ anos. Como sempre não há nenhuma comemoração ou qualquer abraço... Apenas um presente frio e caro para calar sua boca. A mãe refugiada em seus bordados intermináveis, sentada junto à janela e o pai de saída para uma reunião importante. _   
_Porém _   
_Hisoka quer mais... Aproxima-se dele, toca em sua mão desejando algum contato físico, mas... As malditas lembranças o assolam como um furacão... As emoções fortes do pai... O desejo por sexo... A outra mulher com quem está indo se encontrar... E este vislumbre da traição o assusta, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos, apontando o dedo para o pai inconscientemente, sem nada dizer._   
_.. E _   
_este movimento não passa despercebido da mãe, que tem confirmadas suas suspeitas. A briga se inicia entre eles. Hisoka se encolhe, percebendo que seu desejo de ser tocado só traz sofrimento. Raivoso_   
_,_   
_ o pai se aproxima dele e o acerta com um tapa no rosto, jogando-o no chão, fazendo-o chorar. O menino corre para seu quarto, querendo sumir, deixar de existir... Assim como todos já o consideram. _

_A noite acoberta sua fuga, o único momento em que se sente livre. Anda pelo parque próximo observando o mundo das 'pessoas normais'. Como gostaria de ser uma delas, pelo menos por um dia._   
_.._   
_ Os pais o amariam, teria amigos, alguém se importaria. Olha para o céu e a lua está estranhamente vermelha, uma atmosfera estranha no vento que leva as pétalas das flores_   
_... E_   
_ junto de uma árvore seus olhos vislumbram a visão aterradora. Um homem todo vestido de branco enterra um punhal no peito de uma garota, parecendo deliciar-se com o sangue que jorra sobre si._

_Os olhos cinzentos do homem também o vêem, um sorriso maldoso surgindo em seus lábios, soltando o corpo inerte e se aproximando do garoto, que está paralisado pela imagem terrível. Ele se movimenta devagar, o punhal ensangüentado ainda em _   
_sua mão_   
_, parando diante dele, o pequeno tremendo pela expectativa. Os braços grandes então o envolvem, como faziam com a garota, carregando até debaixo da árvore, despindo-o completamente. Seus olhos são quase hipnóticos, impedindo qualquer reação._

_Hisoka se vê deitado no chão, as pedras machucando suas costas, o homem se colocando sobre o menino, estuprando-o devagar, parecendo se deliciar com os gemidos dele e com as lágrimas que descem por seu rosto. Se o garoto se sentia sozinho antes, agora se sente um 'ninguém', um objeto que este ser quase sobrenatural toma para si sem se importar. Depois que ele se levanta, deseja que o mate, que acabe logo com essa dor que o corrói por dentro._

_Mas há algo pior reservado para ele, as mãos do sujeito tocando seu próprio sêmen e escrevendo símbolos na pele de seu tórax, abdômen e braços, proferindo palavras incompreensíveis. Um sorriso ainda mais satisfeito demonstrando que a morte não trará o alívio desejado... A mão grande toca sua testa com força..._

"_Esqueça essa noite."_

_A mente fica confusa sobre o que acontece depois desse pesadelo._   
_.._   
_ Apenas o hospital se torna nítido nesse momento. Dores terríveis fazem o garoto definhar devagar há três anos, algo insuportável para um adulto, o que se diria para uma criança. Os médicos não encontram uma causa ou uma cura... Apenas uma dor eterna que nenhum remédio alivia, algo que o faz gemer dia e noite, sem conseguir sequer dormir. _

_E estes anos foram ainda mais solitários._   
_.._   
_ O pai e a mãe sempre ausentes, a presença de algumas enfermeiras sendo seu único consolo. E na noite em que seu sofrimento chega ao auge, quando suas lágrimas correm sem controle, está completamente só... "Mamãe"... Esse sussurro ecoando no vazio... Seus olhos finalmente se fecham como se dormisse, sua respiração parando lentamente, o coração cada vez mais fraco... A dor desaparece completamente. É o fim._

Todas essas lembranças ainda doem demais e Hisoka se encolhe na cama, quase em posição fetal, torturado pelo passado. Fica prostrado, derrotado por tudo que já se foi, mas nunca o abandona. Coloca as mãos entre os joelhos sentindo-se totalmente indefeso. Se Muraki esteve ali... Algo de ruim vai acontecer e não pode impedir. Como tudo que aconteceu em sua vida... Sempre lutando contra as circunstâncias, mas continuamente fraco demais. A droga de uma vítima... Apenas isso.

**ooOoo**

Tóquio. Restaurante Golden Dragon. 10:00 PM.

\- Ainda acho essa idéia uma loucura. – Yohji diz nervoso. – Esses caras não são de confiança.

\- Temos interesses em comum... – Aya se move igualmente inquieto na cadeira. – Temos o endereço do escritório do homem, mas não vamos conseguir entrar naquele prédio sem alertá-lo.

\- Eu sei... – Teima em argumentar. - Mas você acha inocentemente que eles vão cooperar?

Os três rapazes já estão esperando há meia hora sentados em um canto do restaurante, um lugar público para um encontro explosivo, porém a demora dos Schwarz somente os deixa ainda mais na defensiva. Ken nem fala, apenas tomando nervosamente um copo de suco de clorofila. Está preocupado demais para se envolver nessa discussão interminável entre eles. Uma por que não consegue entender a razão de Yohji sempre tentar discutir com Aya, mesmo sabendo que se há uma característica sua mais forte que a frieza, essa é a teimosia. Na verdade, acha que o loiro gosta de discutir ou... Adora provocar o ruivo.

\- Se você me acha inocente... – Os olhos violeta se estreitam ao encará-lo. – Por que não assume de uma vez a liderança e... Pára de me encher o saco.

Essas suas palavras encerram definitivamente a discussão. O espadachim até entende as preocupações do amigo, mas não tem opções. As informações que conseguiram a grande custo de seus informantes revelaram apenas esse endereço, em um prédio guardado por mais seguranças que a Casa da Moeda. Isso não representa problema para eles, que já entraram em lugares muito mais guardados, mas... O tal milionário não pode saber que estão tão próximos, pois poderia querer acabar com as provas do seu crime, ou seja, os garotos. E não podem arriscar a vida do Omi dessa forma.

Por isso precisam dos Schwarz. Eles também devem estar à procura do garoto telecinético, pelo menos acredita que sim. Nem que seja apenas por vingança. E tem que admitir que os poderes deles podem ser bastante úteis nessa missão, mesmo que sinta por eles o mesmo que Yohji... Um misto de raiva e receio. A visão dos três inimigos entrando pela porta do restaurante interrompe seus pensamentos.

Os Weiss se levantam, rapidamente se colocando na defensiva, como se acostumaram a ficar diante desses homens. Brad entra com sua frieza habitual, tentando não transparecer suas intenções, assim como Farfarello, que fica brincando com um canivete suíço, abrindo e fechando como se estivesse alheio a tudo, mas isso somente na aparência. O mais nervoso deles parece ser Schuldich, com o costumeiro sorriso sarcástico que os irrita tanto, mas claramente preocupado.

\- Então os grandes Weiss precisam da nossa ajuda? – O alemão diz naquele tom que gosta de usar com eles.

\- Vamos cooperar... – Yohji tenta argumentar, percebendo como sua reação provoca um sorrisinho vitorioso no inimigo.

\- Chega de papo furado vocês dois! – Aya diz olhando para Brad, que parece concordar com ele quanto à urgência dessa conversa. – Sentem-se... Hum... Por favor.

Yohji e Schuldich olham para o ruivo com ressentimento, querendo derretê-lo, mas sabendo que está certo. Todos sentam e ficam se encarando, um jogo de xadrez mental para ver de quem será a primeira iniciativa. Nenhum deles gostaria de ser o primeiro, pois isso pode parecer sinal de fraqueza... Pura bobagem masculina.

\- Ok... Viemos aqui com um objetivo... – O líder dos Weiss se cansa desse silêncio. – Sabemos que o seu garoto também foi seqüestrado... E pelo mesmo safado que levou o Omi.

\- Sabemos de todos os movimentos dele desde que chegou ao Japão... – Brad fica reticente em admitir que não sabem tudo. – Mas não encontramos um endereço fixo... Apenas hotéis de luxo.

Yohji sorri vitorioso, pois pelo menos eles sabem de algo que pode ser barganhado.

\- Nós sabemos... – Fala com um tom de voz maldoso, recebendo um olhar reprovador do ruivo.

\- Temos o endereço do escritório... Onde talvez encontremos alguma pista importante. – Fala ainda nervoso com a situação, mas tentando encará-los como aliados dessa vez.

\- Mas... – Brad abaixa os óculos escuros, olhando por cima deles. – Precisam da nossa ajuda.

Certo mal estar se instala entre aqueles homens, pois a rivalidade é clara em cada palavra, mesmo eles sabendo que precisam deixar tudo isso de lado para poderem salvar os garotos, que para eles é difícil demais.

\- Poderíamos atacar o escritório sem problema... – Ken arremata, não querendo deixar parecer que são fracos ou coisa do gênero, não diante desses caras.

\- Então por que não o fazem? – Farfie diz sem nem levantar a cabeça, como se não desse a mínima importância para os homens que os encaram.

\- Não podemos causar alarde... Seria perigoso para os garotos. – Aya está decidido a terminar com a provocação de ambos os lados e começar a discutir sério uma ação conjunta. - Não concorda comigo, Crawford?

\- Absolutamente. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele eliminaria os garotos assim que suspeitasse ter sido desmascarado. – Brad sorri de uma forma incomum, quase mecânica. – Você tem toda razão, Fujimyia.

Yohji se move levemente na direção de Ken, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- Essa gentileza toda está me dando náuseas! – O loiro olha para a reação do amigo, que reage tão mal quanto ele.

Ao se voltar para os demais encontra o olhar de Schuldich, que não parece nada feliz com a situação também, mas todos sabem o quão significante esse encontro é, a vida de Omi e Nagi muito mais importante que qualquer rivalidade entre eles.

\- Podemos usar as nossas técnicas de invasão e as suas habilidades. – O ruivo parece cansado, mas está mais calmo. – Assim entramos, procuramos algum endereço do local onde podem estar mantendo os meninos e saímos, sem alarmar os guardas.

\- Então nos dê o endereço e nos encontramos mais tarde no local. – O líder dos Schwarz se acomoda na cadeira confortável. – Sei que vocês precisam se preparar, assim como nós.

\- Posso parecer disposto demais a confiar em vocês, mas... – Um sorriso irônico surge no rosto bonito. – Não me tome por idiota...

Os dois homens se encaram, pois Brad não o respeitaria tanto se tivesse sido inocente a esse ponto. Aya Fujimyia é um líder completo, sempre concentrado, frio e organizado. Apesar da amizade que mantém com os outros membros do grupo, mesmo que meio contra seus planos originais de não amar a mais ninguém, assim mesmo consegue manter sua objetividade. E mesmo sem as habilidades que ele e seus associados possuem, assim mesmo são adversários valorosos. Até o admiraria se não fossem inimigos declarados.

\- Claro que não. – Ele se levanta, sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois. – Fico esperando sua ligação... Vai ser interessante estarmos trabalhando do mesmo lado.

O moreno estende a mão para selar a ocasião com um cumprimento, deixando todos os presentes com a respiração em suspenso a espera da reação do ruivo. Este corresponde ao gesto do rival com força, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, sem qualquer receio.

\- Concordo... – Ele também sorri de forma estranha, quase gentil.

**ooOoo**

Omi não pode precisar quanto tempo ficou sentado na pequena sala de estar, esperando que os dois homens providenciassem tudo para que ele pudesse correr atrás do antídoto para Nagi. Como lhe explicaram, Muraki estivera na sala de jantar antes do patrão e de Nagi saírem no banheiro, mas que somente soubera disso e das ações do doutor pouco antes dele deixar a casa.

Claro que o garoto não é tão inocente em acreditar sem reservas nessa história, mas... E se for verdade e Nagi morrer por causa de sua incredulidade? Tenta se levantar, nervoso demais para ficar sentado, mas Ben insistira em algemá-lo à cadeira e teve que ficar sentado.

E essa espera forçada o faz pensar em tudo que sente. Nunca imaginou que pudesse se importar tanto com o garoto telecinético como agora. Tudo em sua vida parece de pernas para o ar e... O que conversou com ele antes de deixar aquele quarto... Será que realmente essa situação extrema serviu para abrir seus olhos para algo que se recusava a encarar? Não pode negar tudo que sentiu, tanto com Nagi quanto com Hisoka. Muito mais do que a excitação física ou o desejo... Não pode negar como os dois se tornaram importantes, como a dor deles se tornara a sua própria.

Fica ainda mais aflito... Por que estes homens não foram atrás do antídoto sozinhos se parecem tão preocupados? Isso talvez seja o que mais incomoda o jovem Weiss. Ele é inteligente e não se deixa enganar com facilidade, mas... E se estiver errado? Mas também... Se foi o médico ou eles que envenenaram Nagi para testá-lo... Bem... Isso não importa agora. Apenas está preocupado em salvar a vida de quem...

"_O que ele significa realmente __pra mim?" _– Se pergunta mentalmente.

\- Está preparado? – Vance fica diante dele.

\- Estou. – O homem abre a algema, dando a liberdade para que se levante.

\- Venha comigo. – Cyrus segura seu braço e o conduz para fora do cativeiro.

Os dois andam pela mansão, onde o número de seguranças é assustador, pelo menos uns cinqüenta homens fortemente armados. Se os Weiss tivessem que entrar... Seria bastante difícil. Omi inconscientemente observa tudo, vendo as rotas de entrada e de fuga, pensando em quais pontos as habilidades de seus amigos seriam perfeitas para resgatá-los.

Pensando nos rapazes não pode deixar de lembrar o que aquele homem lhe dissera. Sim... Teme o dia em que o grupo deixará de existir e a vida os afaste, não tendo mais ninguém... Voltando a ficar sozinho. A solidão talvez seja a faceta mais dolorosa de sua curta existência, provavelmente aquela que mais teme.

Saem da casa, uma mansão gigantesca, provavelmente no interior. Uma moto grande, na verdade uma de quinhentas cilindradas está parada diante dela, o capanga parado ao lado com um capacete estranho na mão. O homem sorri para ele de forma maliciosa e quando estão bem próximo o entrega em suas mãos.

\- Não pense que confio em você... – Ben adora ver como suas palavras enchem o belo rosto de raiva. – Então coloquei uma pequena câmera e microfone no capacete para acompanhar todos os seus movimentos. Então... Não tenha idéias... As conseqüências...

\- Eu sei. – Esse homem o irrita profundamente. – Não dei minha palavra?

\- É bom mesmo... – Precisa provocá-lo, pois isso o excita.

\- Chega! Deixa o garoto em paz. – Vance finge uma indignação que faz parte do jogo.

Entrega um endereço e um aparelho de GPS para Omi, que os recebe, percebendo que o endereço em questão é próximo demais da floricultura. Talvez pudesse... Não. O tempo é seu inimigo e esse mercenário a sua frente não pensaria duas vezes em ferir os garotos. Precisa ser rápido e discreto, deixando qualquer possível movimento de fuga para outra hora mais oportuna. Coloca o capacete incômodo e sobe na moto, um tanto grande para sua altura, mas rapidamente se acostuma com o peso.

\- É bom não demorar. – Vance pousa a mão sobre seu ombro. – Não sabemos o tempo exato que temos.

As palavras do homem resumem a urgência da situação e o desespero de Omi diante das conseqüências de um erro ou da demora. Então sai com rapidez, fazendo os pneus cantarem e com agilidade chegando à estrada. Consulta o GPS em seu pulso, notando como estão distantes da cidade e como precisa imprimir a maior velocidade que conseguir desta máquina possante. Assim voa na direção de Tóquio, torcendo para que tenha tempo de voltar.

E enquanto corre pela estrada pensa nos dois garotos que ficaram para trás, lembrando dos momentos íntimos que tiveram juntos. Questiona-se sobre o significado dos sentimentos que o assolaram e como isso pode mudar sua vida. Isso se sobreviverem, mas vai lutar para evitar o final que parece tão óbvio em sua mente. E como lidar com aquilo que sentiu? Como sempre precisou lidar com emoções negativas, nunca se preparou para algo como o que se vê sentindo.

A moto entra pelas ruas de Tóquio, agora mais devagar, evitando problemas com a polícia. Ali Omi tem mais facilidade, sem necessitar mais do aparelho que o guiara até então. Avança rua por rua em busca daquela que procura, cada vez mais aflito com o que pode estar acontecendo com Nagi. Encontra então o local, uma casa antiga, abandonada, o que o faz pensar se Vance não errou o endereço.

Desce da motocicleta e observa a casa com atenção, procurando algum sinal de que alguma pessoa o esteja esperando. Anda até os fundos e vê a porta aberta. Entra devagar, seus instintos de assassino ligados no máximo, a casa está escura, já passa das dez horas da noite e teme que tudo não passe de uma armadilha e que vá perder a vida neste lugar. Coloca seus ouvidos em alerta, já que a escuridão o priva de uma visão clara. Avança passo a passo, percebendo aos poucos que não é a única pessoa nesta casa.

\- Ei... Me enviaram... – Sabe que se arrisca ao chamar a atenção de quem quer que seja para si, mas não tem tempo para brincadeiras. – Vim buscar o antídoto.

Alguns minutos ainda se passam até que um homem velho sai das sombras. Bem vestido, não dá a mínima impressão de ser alguém que estivesse se refugiando na casa. Ele se aproxima do garoto devagar e o mede, imaginando porque o milionário teria mandado um menino para pegar o que encomendou. Ainda mais um garoto que parece mais nervoso e aflito do que poderia esperar... E assim, calçando tênis que parecem um pouco grandes para ele.

\- Veio mandado pelo americano? – Fala ainda um tanto descrente.

\- Sim. – Quer apressar as coisas, pois essa demora começa a perturbá-lo. - O senhor tem o pedido?

\- Aqui está. – Tira um frasco de dentro do paletó e o entrega nas mãos de Omi. – Mas por que...

O garoto decide não esperar mais um minuto, não tem tempo pra conversa fiada. Guarda o frasco no bolso e sai correndo por onde entrou, dando a volta na casa e se aproximando da moto, mas algo o faz voltar para trás. Esconde-se, pois vê o carro de Aya passando diante da construção deteriorada. Sua respiração fica ofegante, tendo de se segurar para não acenar para os amigos e levá-los até a mansão. Contém-se... Um passo em falso e os garotos morrem. Respira fundo quando eles passam, sabendo que talvez essa tenha sido a última chance para salvar a própria vida. Sobe na moto rápido e parte.

**ooOoo**

Nagi permanece fechado dentro de si por um bom tempo, pensando na própria solidão e em como isso o afeta profundamente... Na verdade, sempre afetou, mas a ausência de emoções que se esforçou em criar para si mesmo foi um bom disfarce, porém depois de tanta autocomiseração os olhos azul-escuros se voltam para a cama.

Hisoka está prostrado sobre ela, não apenas triste, mas desolado. Pensa na razão real de tal expressão e isso o faz esquecer-se de toda a dor própria. Lembra das palavras daquele homem quando estavam no banheiro e seus olhos se firmam ainda mais no garoto loiro. Omi falou sobre um médico...

"_Só pode ser aquele de quem os dois seqüestradores falaram no quarto."_ – Limpa o rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas que tentou conter, mas não conseguiu. – _"Mas qual a relação dele com Hisoka?"_

\- ...! – Sua mente começa a ligar as coisas, pois quando Omi falou sobre a presença do médico o garoto empalideceu ainda mais... As palavras do Weiss...

"_É quem você está pensando... Ele disse que o conhecia."_ – Esse tal doutor teria sido a pessoa que torturou e matou o shinigami? Então a vinda dele só pode significar...

"_Ele teria vindo para concluir seu trabalho?"_\- Esse pensamento o faz estremecer.

Mas estes seus pensamentos o surpreendem... Desde quando Nagi Naoe, o menino abandonado que se tornou um mercenário, estaria tão preocupado com outro ser humano? Esquecera-se de seus problemas, de sua dor, tudo para voltar sua mente para o que estaria perturbando aqueles olhos esmeralda, aquele garoto que tentara confortá-lo e repelira tão veementemente. Mas por que isso? A frieza se tornara seu porto seguro, a forma de evitar todo o sofrimento do passado... E aquele que a vida traz mesmo quando lutamos contra ele. E quanto mais se questiona sobre suas razões e... Sentimentos talvez... Mais surpreso fica, percebendo como tudo parece diferente... _Está_ diferente.

Cansado, Nagi caminha até a cama, sentando no chão ao lado da mesma, temeroso de que sua presença incomode o garoto. Sente uma apreensão que nunca conheceu antes, um receio de tocá-lo como se isso o afetasse mais do que deseja. Vencendo essa sensação toca delicadamente os cabelos loiros, sentindo como isso parece trazer conforto, a expressão desolada se suavizando aos poucos.

As esmeraldas se abrem devagar, voltando-se para Nagi, a tentativa de um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios, a presença do garoto ali, ao seu lado, o faz se sentir menos sozinho... O vazio de seu passado parece se afastar por alguns instantes ao encarar esses olhos tristes e misteriosos.

\- Hisoka... – Nagi nem imagina como entrar no assunto. – Bem... Hum... É verdade que o médico te conhece?

\- Sim... – Ele não sabe se deseja falar de Muraki, agora ou em qualquer outro momento.

\- Ele... – O garoto sente que este é um assunto triste, mas precisa saber, precisa conhecer Hisoka de uma forma que não consegue entender. – Teve algo a ver com sua... Morte?

\- ...! – Hisoka se vê completamente surpreso com a pergunta, tentando pensar numa saída para isso, olhando nervosamente para os lados evitando os orbes de Nagi.

O garoto telecinético continua ali o encarando, já se arrependendo de ter avançado de forma tão pouco sutil em algo que parece tão doloroso, porém então as esmeraldas se voltam em sua direção e o encaram com seriedade, não transparecendo qualquer emoção, como se aquilo que passa por sua mente tivesse acontecido com outra pessoa.

\- Desculpe... Não quis... – O moreno fica totalmente sem graça e pensa em voltar para o seu canto do outro lado do quarto.

\- Não se desculpe. – Hisoka se senta e bate a mão sobre a cama. – Senta aqui.

\- O homem disse que você... – O garoto vai dizendo enquanto se coloca diante do loiro. – Foi torturado e assassinado.

Um sorriso triste surge no rosto do shinigami, pensando em como a crueldade daquele homem não tem limites. Sente-se ainda mais próximo de Nagi por isso, vendo como essas palavras parecem ter marcado o jovem Schwarz.

\- Muraki... Esse é o nome do médico... – As imagens daquela noite novamente se tornam nítidas em sua mente, mas pensa no que quer dividir com Nagi. O que seu coração sofrido está pronto para ouvir. – Numa noite, quando tinha treze anos, surpreendi esse homem assassinando uma garota. Ele podia ter me matado na hora, acabando com a única testemunha de um de seus crimes... Mas ele preferiu me torturar.

Os olhos azuis escuros permanecem fixos sobre a expressão triste, mas calma do outro garoto, sem conseguir respirar, tentando ler em sua expressão qualquer sinal do quanto isso o fere.

\- Co-como ele fez isso? – Pergunta em um impulso, arrependendo-se logo em seguida da ousadia, engolindo em seco pela expectativa da resposta.

\- Naquela noite ele me amaldiçoou, condenando-me a três anos de agonia, dor e esquecimento. – Aqueles olhos cinza não lhe saem da memória, aquele demônio que assombra seus pesadelos. - Não lembrava o que me fizera e não tinha com quem dividir meu sofrimento.

\- E os seus pais? – Essa criatura quase etérea tão perfeita começa a assumir um aspecto tão humano... Tão parecido com ele.

\- Eles me consideravam um monstro... Um castigo. – Hisoka luta com as emoções que por tanto tempo represara no mais profundo do seu ser.

\- O quê? – Os dois se olham com compreensão, pois o moreno sabe como esse estigma também o persegue e o derrota em sua luta com o passado.

\- Eu morri sozinho... Sem a mão da minha família pra me amparar. – As lágrimas surgem instantaneamente quando se lembra do momento crucial, quando pôde ver o respirador diminuir a freqüência, o ruído do monitor cada vez mais esparso... Nunca se sentiu mais solitário como naquele momento. – Mas a morte foi uma benção. O fim de tudo aquilo.

As lágrimas explodem de seus olhos sem controle, fazendo-o se odiar por isso. Precisa ser forte, pelo menos para esse garoto que tanto sofreu, que não tem ninguém que lamente sua perda. Hisoka sabe que tem em Tsuzuki, o parceiro, o amigo, a família que sempre desejou. Por essa razão precisa significar o mesmo para Nagi, pelo menos por alguns instantes.

Nagi começa a entender melhor o Omi em seu desejo de não magoar nenhum dos dois. Não entende como alguém teria a coragem de ferir esse garoto... Desejando ter Muraki sob sua telecinese para poder desmembrá-lo aos poucos. Uma revolta toma conta de seu ser ao mesmo tempo em que cada vez mais deseja secar essas lágrimas que tornam Hisoka ainda mais humano... Ainda mais adorável. Deseja confortá-lo, fazê-lo sentir que não é uma aberração, que é _querido_.

Assusta-se ao perceber a _ternura_ que surge dentro de si, algo que jamais sentiu antes, se vendo nele e sabendo exatamente, pela primeira vez, o que outro ser necessita. Tem medo desses sentimentos e pensa em se isolar novamente no ambiente seguro que criou dentro de si, mas esse demônio já foi solto e não pode mais segurá-lo.

Nagi abraça Hisoka com uma suavidade que não imaginava poder demonstrar. Segura-o firme, sentindo que aos poucos seu abraço é correspondido, sendo envolvido também pelo garoto que não está realmente vivo... Contudo, o moreno deseja mais, quer que o outro se sinta amado, que suas atitudes neste momento estejam carregadas de sentimentos que nem mesmo ele entende. E logo seus lábios estão tocando delicadamente o rosto e o pescoço de pele delicada como uma pétala de rosa. Sente seu frescor, seu aroma, seu sabor, inebriando-se com as sensações que isto lhe provoca. Seus beijos tornam-se mais intensos, marcando a cútis pálida, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Suas mãos descem e entram sob a camiseta, sentindo aquele corpo tão frágil, tão irresistível. E a aparente imobilidade de Hisoka o excita, como se estivesse apreciando cada detalhe de seus toques... Ou se esperasse para saber até que ponto consegue ir. Sente-se desnudo de todas as suas autodefesas diante desse silêncio, pois esse loiro é tão diferente de Omi, pois o Weiss parece tão intenso em sua simplicidade e o shinigami tão contido em sua complexidade.

Os dois se afastam um pouco, os olhos se encontrando novamente, Hisoka vendo naqueles oceanos misteriosos a necessidade de amar e ser amado. E como sentiu quando abraçou Omi e desejou tomar para si todo esse sofrimento que o oprime, que o força a viver da violência. Sabe que por trás desse garoto revoltado com o mundo existe ainda o menininho que ansiava pelo amor de sua mãe. E isso o faz sorrir, sendo prontamente correspondido, ficando ciente que sentem o mesmo, desejam o mesmo.

O beijo de Hisoka se inicia primeiro devagar, saboreando os lábios sedentos de Nagi, sentindo seu calor, sua necessidade, mas logo ele se aprofunda, o desejo se apossando dele, não conseguindo mais conter o furor de sua personalidade, a intensidade de seus sentimentos. Abraça-o com força, podendo sentir o coração do outro bater junto ao seu peito, um leve tremor de receio passando por seus olhos, mas que em seguida se fecham como a entregar-se em suas mãos para fazer dele o que quiser.

Suas mãos tocam sua pele, puxando devagar a camiseta que a cobre, reconhecendo cada centímetro dela, o beijo ainda unindo-os, logo fazendo com que sintam o desejo tornar-se insuportável. Ambos deixam seus dedos adentrarem a calça um do outro, tocando-se pela primeira vez, encontrando nessa sensação algo que os faz gemer baixinho, enquanto os lábios permanecem colados, as línguas brincando... A boca do moreno sendo invadida, quase lhe tirando o ar.

Hisoka deita o Schwarz devagar, mantendo-os ligados pelo beijo, as mãos brincando no pênis um do outro. Move-se devagar, abrindo as pernas do garoto menor levemente, encaixando-se nele, seus dedos movimentando-se sobre a pele macia, sentindo que isso o excita, fazendo com que Nagi o imite, os cabelos loiros caindo sobre seu rosto e escondendo como isso o perturba.

A mão livre do shinigami começa a devagar baixar a calça de malha do outro, sentindo um leve tremor de excitação de seu pênis pela expectativa. Deseja tomá-lo para si, o mesmo que sentiu com Omi, mas sentindo que apesar de seu prazer parecer igual, a personalidade de cada um provoca nele coisas completamente diferentes... Coisas que não entende, mas que o fazem sentir-se completo, inteiro pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Mas escutam a porta se abrir, levantando depressa, recompondo-se... Não envergonhados, mas desejosos de manter sua privacidade longe desses olhos que apenas os ferem com sua maldade. Esse momento pertence a eles, é somente deles e Ben não tem permissão de dividi-lo...

\- Desculpe interromper a festinha dos dois... – O homem faz questão de deixar claro que sabe o que faziam, olhando para Nagi sem camiseta e as roupas em desalinho. – Mas queria avisar que o amigo de vocês foi dar uma volta e pode demorar um pouco.

\- Como assim? – Hisoka se adianta preocupado.

\- Colocamos ele numa corrida para salvar sua vida... – Aponta para Nagi que paralisa. – Mas não se preocupe... É tudo falso... Apenas para deixá-lo desesperado.

\- Seu... – O moreno tenta avançar contra Ben, mas Hisoka o detém. – Por que precisar fazer isso conosco? Estou cansado disso!

O shinigami o abraça, sabendo como ele se sente, aflito com o desespero de Omi, temendo por sua segurança.

\- Você é doente! – É a única coisa que consegue dizer, apesar da gama de sentimentos que o oprimem.

\- Ainda não viu nada... – O homem se aproxima deles com a expressão repleta de malícia. – Eu não quero cuidar de vocês. Vou 'comer' cada um antes de matá-los.

Ele vai saindo, mas se volta para os surpresos garotos, que não podem deixar de sentir medo... Ainda mais diante da fragilidade que sentem dentro desse quarto.

\- Mas eu vou me deliciar com o pequeno assassino... Vou me fartar naquelas coxas... – Sorri com um olhar quase diabólico. – Vou deixá-los assistir cada detalhe... Como ele vai gritar quando eu estiver dentro dele... E quem sabe eu o leve comigo pra casa depois de me livrar de vocês dois? Omi vai ser meu escravo... E vou estuprá-lo todos os dias... Porque eu posso.

Ele sai rindo, deixando para trás os dois ainda chocados... E internamente revoltados.

**ooOoo**

Tóquio. Silver Tower. 03:00 AM.

Dessa vez são os Schwarz que aguardam a chegada dos Weiss. Poderiam facilmente invadir o escritório sozinhos, sem a ajuda deles, apesar de que as técnicas de invasão dos inimigos facilitariam muito, mas infelizmente o ruivo desconfiado indicou o prédio, mas não revelou mais nenhuma informação, como andar e sala, então... Teriam que esperar.

Brad sabe que os Weiss jamais confiariam à vida do pequeno arqueiro em suas mãos. No que estão muito certos, pois não teria pudores em se livrar dele... Um inimigo a menos, porém tem que admitir que essa é uma situação inusitada, onde os dois grupos tem um inimigo em comum. Tenta não demonstrar qualquer preocupação, isso estando longe de sua postura fria e sem emoções, mas dentro dele alguma coisa teme que algo de grave tenha acontecido com o Nagi. Mesmo neste grupo, onde todos procuram manter-se isolados, sem envolvimento um com o outro... A dura realidade é que existe _sim_ um laço que os une, acontecimentos em suas histórias de vida que os torna mais parecidos do que gostariam.

\- Eles vão aparecer ou não? – Schul está mais do que aflito.

\- Calma, calma... – Crawford prefere não se deixar levar pelos sentimentos do alemão, mas são tão intensos que se projetam telepaticamente, causando uma sensação ruim. – Se você continuar assim te mando embora. Quero conseguir dormir depois que tudo isso acabar.

\- Ah... Desculpa... – Só então o ruivo percebe o que faz inconscientemente. – Mas eles estão demorando.

\- Estou doido pra pôr minhas mãos nesses pervertidos. – Farfarello já começa a imaginar o que faria com cada um deles... Coisas envolvendo dor, sangue, instrumentos cortantes e uma morte mais lenta que as penas do inferno.

\- Dessa vez deixo você fazer o que tiver vontade. – O líder dos Schwarz diz isso com sinceridade. – Ah... Aí vêm eles.

Os Weiss se aproximam ainda desconfiados, mas concentrados como sempre se apresentam diante de uma missão. Os preparativos custaram um tempo precioso, mas Omi é o membro do grupo responsável pelo planejamento e por todos os detalhes, sendo penoso para eles pensar nisso quando pode custar a vida do garoto. Aproximam-se devagar, trocando olhares ferinos com os inimigos, transformados em aliados pela força das circunstâncias.

\- Preparamos todo o necessário. – Aya cumprimenta os Schwarz com um aceno de cabeça, somente Brad correspondendo. – Temos pouco tempo antes da troca dos seguranças.

\- Se vocês tivessem sido mais rápidos... – Schul tenta controlar seus sentimentos e seu impulso de tratar os Weiss com sarcasmo.

O líder de seu grupo o olha com frieza, repreendendo-o em pensamento, o que é prontamente entendido. Não é hora de ficarem com os velhos joguinhos, estão ali com um objetivo definido e precisam tratar a ocasião com a devida seriedade, sentindo que este é um pensamento que divide com o espadachim.

\- Quanto tempo mais ou menos? – Crawford procura ser o mais cordial possível.

\- Mais ou menos trinta minutos. – Diz Ken com as anotações mais importantes escritas em um bloquinho. – _"Como a palm top do Omi faz falta!"_

\- E qual nosso papel nesse plano? – Schul se esforça para se integrar, trocando um último sorrisinho irônico com Yohji.

Aya abre o notebook de Omi e acessa as plantas do prédio, do andar e do escritório. Todos eles se colocam em torno do computador a fim de visualizarem o plano e ficarem cientes da parte que lhes cabe.

\- O único acesso menos vigiado é o elevador de carga... Este nos fundos do prédio. – Aponta na tela. – Assim mesmo nossa fonte informou que existem dois guardas diante dele. Então... Precisamos que o Schuldich os convença a saírem daquele lugar ou coisa do gênero.

Os ruivos se encaram, um sorriso surgindo nos lábios do alemão, pois percebe que nem mesmo Aya tem certeza das dimensões de seu poder.

\- Depois disso temos acesso ao andar... – A planta deste fica em destaque. – Daí pra frente o Crawford nos mantém atentos à chegada de outros seguranças e o alemão nos livra dos dois que protegem a porta.

\- E vocês fazem o quê? – A voz germânica sai grave.

\- Não podemos evitar algumas mortes... E essa será nossa principal função. – Aya se irrita com a arrogância dele.

\- Se vão matar... Por que precisam de nós? – Crawford fala friamente, dando certa razão para Schul nessa questão.

\- O corpo não será encontrado... – Yohji os encara, saindo do mutismo em que se colocara até agora. – Pode ter certeza.

O espadachim toca seu braço, sabendo como as palavras do playboy demonstram a insatisfação sobre esse plano que deixara bem clara antes de sair. Seu nervosismo era tanto depois do encontro no restaurante que o loiro tivera a impressão de ver Omi próximo da Koneko.

\- Para qualquer imprevisto temos planejada uma rota de fuga que nos coloca fora de lá em minutos. – O ruivo dos Weiss tenta brecar o novo confronto que se afigura diante dele. – Mas isso não é hora de ficarmos discutindo se um grupo faz mais ou não... Devemos agir... E rápido.

\- Concordo. – Brad assente.

Os dois grupos correm sorrateiramente até os fundos do prédio, encontrando o elevador de carga com a porta trancada. Yohji tira do bolso da calça preta um pequeno estojo, dentro dele várias ferramentas de metal minúsculas. Ele observa a fechadura com cuidado, analisando os pequenos utensílios.

\- Acho que a de três milímetros vai servir... – Fala para si mesmo, tirando a peça citada e introduzindo na fechadura. – Vamos ver se dá certo.

Depois de apenas alguns poucos movimentos a porta está destrancada e todos têm acesso ao elevador, que se fecha ao toque de Aya no botão que vai para o décimo terceiro andar. A tensão é palpável, todos sabendo que o destino dos garotos depende da atuação deles nessa missão.

\- Estamos chegando e há quatro guardas na porta do elevador, ao invés de dois. – Brad avisa os demais, sua expressão se fechando com a tensão, sua frieza tendo ficado do lado de fora do prédio.

Schul fecha os olhos e se concentra naquilo que precisa fazer, vendo-se a dificuldade que isto representa para ele, principalmente levando em conta o número elevado de pessoas, no entanto, logo um sorriso sacana surge em seus lábios, claramente demonstrando que conseguiu seu intento e quando a porta se abre, não há sinal dos seguranças.

\- O que colocou na cabeça deles? – Ken pergunta curioso.

\- Que todos comeram algo estragado e estão com vontade de vomitar. – Ele ri de forma contida, evitando ser ouvido. – Mas podia ter mandado eles se jogarem da janela se eu quisesse... Esses sujeitos costumam ter uma mente muito limitada.

Yohji e Ken o observam, admirados, a habilidade do alemão é esplêndida, vendo como o conhecem pouco. O loiro até simpatiza com esse lado sacana de sua personalidade, pois reconhece nele mesmo algo parecido com isso. Já o ex-jogador tem vontade de rir, mas se contém, receoso de demonstrar que acha engraçada a jogada de Schuldich.

Eles caminham devagar até a curva do corredor, mas Brad faz sinal para que parem, indicando o recuo da porta da escada, fazendo que todos se refugiem a tempo de escapar aos olhos de dois seguranças que passam e entram em uma sala próxima. Depois que desaparecem da vista, os seis continuam pelo corredor, conseguindo ouvir o som de vozes depois da próxima curva.

Aya observa com cuidado e vê doze seguranças diante de uma porta de vidro opaco e de frente para o elevador. Estes conversam animadamente sobre a temporada de futebol ou uma dessas coisas idiotas que guardas costumam debater acaloradamente. Os doze são muitos para Schul poder manipular e matar a todos faria alguém desconfiar.

\- E agora? O que faremos? – Crawford encara Aya, esperando que este imprevisto numérico tivesse sido previsto por ele e houvesse criado um plano B.

\- Talvez se os dispersarmos... – Aya fala, com o pensamento ainda trabalhando. – _"O que Omi teria planejado para esse caso?"_

\- O Schuldich pode afastar alguns e matamos os restantes... – O líder dos Schwarz também procura uma saída.

Todos ficam encarando o fato de que esperavam dois ou três guardas e tem doze, uma dificuldade não muito fácil de resolver. É então que Farfie se desencosta da parede onde estivera, sempre calado e fica diante do grupo.

\- E se o Schul convencer dois deles a matar os demais? – Fala sem qualquer emoção, apenas parecendo que aquela idéia sai espontaneamente de sua boca. – Assim não podemos ser associados às mortes.

Todos permanecem paralisados pela surpresa, pois a idéia dele é a mais genial que já ouviram. Algo que tiraria o foco dos invasores para uma dupla de guardas alucinados, mas... Teriam de ser ultra-rápidos na busca, pois os tiros atrairiam outros seguranças. E a rota de fuga alternativa seria a única possível.

\- É o único jeito. – Aya enfatiza, olhando admirado para o irlandês, que volta a encostar-se à parede, como se nada tivesse dito.

Eles então colocam o plano F em prática, Schuldich novamente se concentrando de forma a fazer dois dos homens, aqueles mais próximos ao elevador, começarem a pensar como os outros dez são idiotas e como gostariam de fazê-los calar a boca para sempre. É uma idéia difícil de introduzir na mente deles, mas o alemão se esforça e o ruído das metralhadoras sendo destravadas enche de expectativa o inusitado grupo de ataque.

O ruído dos tiros é quase ensurdecedor quando finalmente os dois homens esvaziam o pente de suas armas e apenas corpos inanimados, cobertos de sangue jazem no chão. Depois do ato a mente dos dois é libertada e surpresos demais com o quadro a sua frente, correm assustados com suas próprias ações.

Os Weiss e os Schwarz avançam pelo corredor, passando com cuidado pelos corpos a fim de não deixar pegadas incriminadoras, atravessando a porta totalmente destruída pelas balas. Espalham-se pelo escritório, vasculhando de forma ordeira todos os lugares possíveis onde poderiam encontrar alguma informação importante.

\- Encontrei algo... – Yohji tira de uma gaveta uma escritura, fazendo os outros se voltarem para ele. Aya se aproxima e pega o contrato de sua mão.

\- Tem razão. – Olha atento, sentindo que Crawford lê por sobre seu ombro. – É de uma mansão no interior... Um ótimo lugar para um cativeiro.

\- Aqui na escrivaninha tem algumas notas da reforma de um sótão dessa mansão. – Ken pega os papéis da mesa e lê com atenção. – Parece que instalaram uma parede falsa que na verdade é um vidro.

\- Uma sala de observação! – Schul fica vermelho de ódio. – Que safado!

Fica claro para eles que os três garotos estão em alguma espécie de experiência e isso cria um silêncio cortante e desagradável na sala. Eles evitam se olhar, temendo ver nos olhos dos outros que isso pode significar que qualquer coisa obscura e sórdida acontece com os meninos em todo esse tempo em que estão prisioneiros.

\- Se eu fosse vocês não ficaria muito mais tempo por aqui. – Uma voz séria sai da escuridão do escritório, de um ponto que o irlandês pode jurar ter revistado.

Dois homens saem das sombras e se colocam diante deles, fazendo ambos os grupos se armarem com a surpresa.

\- Calma... – Tsuzuki se aproxima devagar. – Pelo que reparei estamos aqui com o mesmo objetivo.

O silêncio continua, enquanto os outros analisam os homens impecavelmente vestidos. Tatsumi também avança, mas de forma a não alarmá-los ainda mais.

\- Também estamos aqui em busca de informações para encontrar... – Fala com sua voz sempre fria e objetiva.

\- ... Meu parceiro. – Tsuzuki olha para o secretário-geral que não gosta de ser interrompido, mas volta a encarar os demais. – Ele é o terceiro garoto seqüestrado. Somos...

Como poderia explicar para aqueles homens que é um shinigami que investiga crimes sobrenaturais entre os vivos sem ser crivado de balas descrentes? Não pode dizer isso, mas... O que dizer? Ele odeia improvisar. Essa é a parte do Hisoka.

\- De uma agência de detetives. – Tatsumi completa sua idéia, sabendo qual o dilema de seu antigo parceiro, no que tem toda a razão. – Entramos logo depois de vocês... Não nos viram entrar?

O rapaz de olhos violeta fica incrédulo ao ver o outro mentir dessa forma tão descarada, coisa que pensou ser impraticável para o mais distinto dos shinigamis.

\- Não vimos. – Aya diz categoricamente, estranhando toda essa história, mas sabendo que se há um terceiro garoto, também há pessoas querendo encontrá-lo. Isso o faz relaxar um pouco e acreditar, pelo menos nessa parte da história.

\- Mas não podemos ficar aqui. – Brad arremeda, evitando que a conversa se prolongue. – Há muitos seguranças vindo para cá.

\- Venham comigo. – O espadachim sai da sala e avança pelo corredor, sendo seguido pelos outros, inclusive os enviados do Meifu, pois não podem apenas desaparecer e depois aparecerem do lado de fora.

Todos passam pela porta do elevador por onde vieram, sabendo que o sistema de segurança já travara todas as prováveis saídas.

\- E por onde vamos sair? – Schul diz esbaforido pela corrida. – Espero que o plano de vocês não tenha mais nenhum furo.

\- Cala a sua boca e nos siga. – Diz Aya sem querer perder tempo com essas provocações.

Chegam então a um escritório em obras e se aproximam da janela. Encostado a ela está um imenso cano que desce na diagonal para um pátio ao lado onde se acumula o entulho.

\- Vamos descer por aqui? – Crawford olha ainda descrente para a altura disso e para a sujeira acumulada dentro dele. – _"Maldito Weiss... Isso vai arruinar meu Armani!"_

Tsuzuki puxa Tatsumi para perto de si.

\- Podíamos apenas aparecer na mansão. – Deseja salvar Hisoka o mais rápido possível.

\- E como íamos enfrentar os seguranças que devem estar cuidando do local? – Sussurra, apesar de entender suas motivações. – Tenha calma... Eles vão nos ajudar.

Aya decide descer primeiro, tudo parecendo um tobogã gigante que o faz sair em uma nuvem de poeira, mas seguro. Certo de que não há perigo por perto, sinaliza para que os demais desçam, o que fazem com pressa, logo todos estando na rua, sujos, mas inteiros.

\- Melhor partirmos agora... Assim estaremos lá antes do meio dia – O líder dos Schwarz anda na direção de seu carro, sem nem esperar que os Weiss façam o mesmo. – Nos vemos lá... Esperamos vocês do lado de fora.

\- Isso se não chegarmos primeiro. – O ruivo diz com um sorrisinho sarcástico. – Vocês dois podem vir conosco se não tiverem um carro.

\- Agradecemos. – Tatsumi puxa o parceiro pelo braço, parecendo mais distraído do que de costume, voltando-se para ele intrigado. – O que você tem?

Sobre a mão de Tsuzuki está o pássaro de papel que colocara no encalço de Hisoka e que parece passar alguma informação para seu criador. E da mesma forma que este pequeno feitiço costuma aparecer, ele desaparece numa suave nuvem branca.

\- Temos pouco tempo Tatsumi. – Tsuzuki fala pesaroso. – Ele está vivo, mas o fim do jogo está próximo.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos azuis percorrem o caminho, as imagens ao longo da estrada passando depressa, enquanto a moto avança... Sua mente não consegue deixar de pensar em como esteve próximo da liberdade quando vira seus amigos, mas... O que seria de Nagi e Hisoka se deixasse os dois para trás? O rosto deles não lhe sai da lembrança, toda a dor, a solidão e o sofrimento, e não queria ser mais alguém que os trairia e abandonaria. Não ele! Precisa fazê-los se sentirem amados, mesmo que tiver que morrer ao seu lado.

E tudo que aconteceu entre eles, que antes lhe pareceu tão leviano de sua parte, agora deixa claro seus sentimentos. Nunca sentiu isso. E o desejo de ver e estar junto dos dois garotos tão opostos faz as lágrimas correrem, pois percebe que finalmente sabe o que é amar alguém... Não aquele amor egoísta, aquele que faz as pessoas terem a necessidade de possuírem o outro ser, mas o amor que faz você se esquecer do mundo, do passado, da dor e viver para o outro... Ser o porto seguro... Sentir-se completo e repleto de tudo que é bom nesse mundo, mesmo que todo o resto desmorone. Ama os dois sim... De todo o coração... E perdê-los aperta seu peito de tal forma que o oprime.

A madrugada fria não incomoda o garoto apenas de camiseta sobre a moto cada vez mais veloz, apenas cria uma atmosfera de apreensão tão opressiva que o faz tremer. Observa o relógio da moto e vê o quanto demorou.

"_Ele não pode morrer!"_ – Pensa com tal pesar que chega a doer.

O antídoto está dentro de seu bolso, queimando sua pele pela imagem de ver aqueles olhos azul-escuros apagados, a essência de Nagi ausente, a vida extinta para sempre. E então pensa em Hisoka, nas palavras do doutor, e no fim que não pode evitar.

"_Mas tem de haver um jeito..." _– As lágrimas quase o cegam, dada sua profusão. – _"Preciso salvá-lo também."_

Pára diante da mansão, sendo recebido por alguns seguranças que tentam segurar seu braço, mas dos quais se desvencilha com violência, subindo correndo as escadas na direção do sótão. Não quer ir devagar, não pode esperar mais tempo. Vai seguindo, desejando ver os dois rostos ainda vivos... Precisa... Chega à porta do cativeiro, que está trancada e bate nela com desespero.

\- Eu voltei! – Sua voz sai mais alta do que pode prever, mas não se importa com isso.

Ben abre a porta devagar, talvez mais do que faria normalmente, mas a aflição do seu favorito o excita e faz de tudo para exacerbá-la. Omi o empurra, fazendo com que saia da frente, mas é seguro pelo braço com força. Os dois se encaram, o garoto com raiva, mas percebendo que precisa da boa vontade dele, muda o tom e se torna súplice.

\- Eu te levo até lá... – Ben o encosta na parede e se aproxima de seu rosto. – Eu mando aqui... Você não.

\- Sim... Senhor. – Diz com tristeza. – Quem manda aqui é o senhor... Mas... Ele ainda está vivo?

Um sorriso maldoso surge na expressão do homem, que lambe o rosto de Omi devagar. Há aversão no garoto, mas este suporta tudo sem dizer nada, sem demonstrar o quanto este gesto o deixa doente... Apenas pensa em deixar o americano satisfeito para poder salvar Nagi e isso excita ainda mais Ben, que conta as horas para que possa realmente tomar esse corpo... Dobrar esse espírito. Mas sabe que Vance espera essa chegada, que aguarda ansioso na sala de observação com os olhos colados no vidro que os separa dos meninos e como tudo que faz sempre é para satisfazer aquele homem...

\- Venha comigo. – Afasta-se e segura a mão pequena, puxando-o pela sala de estar, depois pelo corredor.

Param diante da porta, a expectativa fazendo o coração de Omi quase explodir. Se Nagi tiver morrido por causa da sua demora não poderia suportar... Todo o maldito treinamento, toda a solidão a que seu pai e seu tio o condenaram teria sido em vão.

"_Eles precisam estar vivos..."_ – É o pensamento repetitivo em sua mente enquanto a porta se abre e o americano o empurra para dentro, fechando a entrada atrás de si.

Seus olhos percorrem o quarto e encontram os dois. Nagi está sentado no chão, ao lado da cama, o rosto escondido nos joelhos flexionados, enquanto Hisoka está deitado, um dos braços sobre os olhos. Isso o faz gelar, pois não consegue perceber se ainda respiram... E segundos depois os olhos escuros se erguem devagar, encarando suas safiras de forma tocante e carinhosa, lágrimas inéditas marejando-os imediatamente.

\- OMI! – Ele se ergue em um pulo, correndo em sua direção e o abraçando com força.

Nagi está tão comovido que as palavras lhe faltam. Nunca imaginou na vida que alguém pudesse se importar tanto com ele a ponto de se arriscar dessa forma. Jamais uma pessoa pensou primeiro nele... Nunca alguém o fez se sentir tão importante. E mesmo sabendo que o pobre Omi fez tudo isso em vão... Sabendo que o inteligente assassino deve ter desconfiado, mas... Assim mesmo saiu em plena noite... Sendo que poderia ter fugido... Anda assim está ali, entre seus braços.

Omi retribui o abraço, estreitando-o, também sem saber o que dizer. Suas mãos sentem seu calor, uma delas sobe até seus cabelos, acarinhando-o, feliz por vê-lo novamente. Aspira seu cheiro delicioso, tocando a pele de seu pescoço quando finalmente relaxa de toda a tensão que sentiu até agora.

Hisoka se senta na cama, sorrindo por ver os dois garotos que ama... Finalmente admitindo para si mesmo que aqueles meninos já se apossaram de seu coração e libertaram a alma que encarcerara em algum lugar de seu ser há tantos anos. Levanta-se devagar e caminha até eles, os abraçando também... Os três se perdendo nessa sensação que os une de forma tão intensa. Beija delicadamente a cabeça de Nagi e a testa de Omi, querendo demonstrar todo o carinho que sente por cada um deles.

Omi levanta os olhos e o encara, vendo nos olhos de esmeralda como seus sentimentos são correspondidos, sabendo que partilham algo profundo demais... Que vai além deste quarto e da situação em que estão. E da mesma forma se volta para Nagi, percebendo o quanto também se liga a ele... O olhar de inimigo distante, como se nunca tivesse existido. Deseja também demonstrar o que sente, deixar claro para aqueles olhinhos tristes o quanto os quer bem, beijando sua face com suavidade.

Um piscar nervoso demonstra como Nagi está tenso, como sabe o que vai começar a acontecer. Sente um tremor pela expectativa, mas um desejo de entregar-se a isso, de se deixar levar pelo prazer que começa a se apossar de seu ser. Ele os quer... Ele os...

"_Que sentimento é esse que me sufoca e me faz sentir tão preso aos dois?"_ – O pequeno telecinético se pergunta mentalmente.

O shinigami sorri para o moreninho, passando a mão por suas costas, desejando acalmá-lo, dar-lhe conforto, sendo imitado pelo também nervoso assassino que toca o braço trêmulo, descendo devagar até sua mão e entrelaçando os dedos entre os seus. Os dois então começam uma série de beijos leves, salpicados pelo rosto, ombro e pescoço do moreno, a mão pequena sendo trazida para cima e beijada com a mesma delicadeza, fazendo a pele de Nagi se arrepiar.

**ooOoo**

Ben entra na sala de observação, atraindo a atenção de Vance ao abrir e fechar a porta, e se coloca de pé diante do vidro, mas olhando para o patrão sentado em sua poltrona, o rosto deste sendo pura ansiedade.

\- Será que dará certo? – O homem de pé diz, voltando-se novamente para ver o que acontece.

\- Eu não... – Antes que Cyrus diga qualquer coisa Nagi corre para Omi e o abraça.

Ele levanta de um pulo e os dois se colam à parede de vidro, acompanhando quando Hisoka se levanta e também os abraça... E os homens nem sequer respiram, a expectativa fazendo seus corações dispararem.

\- Isso... Isso... Não parem... – Ben sussurra sem desgrudar os olhos da ação.

Quando os garotos começam a se beijar a tensão naquela sala passa dos limites e mesmo sem perceber os dois se grudam ao vidro, quase não se movendo, o som de suas respirações aumentando de volume a cada movimento, a cada beijo... Mas eles nada dizem, como se palavras os fizessem perder os detalhes que tanto aguardaram.

Finalmente o sonho de sua vida entediada se realiza diante de seus olhos, tendo conseguido manipular de tal forma a mente humana a ponto de levá-la a fazer exatamente o que queria. Não qualquer mente... Mas a desses garotos especiais que resistiram ao impensável no passado e... Agora estão realizando _seu_ desejo.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos azul-escuros se fecham nessa entrega, absorvendo tudo, cada sensação que os dois lhe proporcionam, temendo que seja um sonho e que vá acordar em sua cama... Sozinho como sempre.

Vendo tal expressão em seu rosto, Hisoka leva a mão aos seus cabelos, acariciando sua nuca e a segurando de leve, virando o rosto dele para si e colando a boca nos lábios macios de Nagi, sentindo sua maciez e seu calor.

Omi enlaça a cintura do garoto não-vivo, estreitando-o ainda mais junto dos dois, enquanto passa a língua na orelha do pequeno, que apóia o peso de seu corpo no seu. Pode sentir seu coração disparado, o leve tremor de excitação percorrendo os músculos do menor. Percebe que as pernas dele parecem fraquejar com tudo que os dois fazem, e se movimenta para que se dirijam para a cama, sendo ajudado por Hisoka que os guia nessa direção.

\- Huummm... Hisoka... Omi... – Suspira o nome dos jovens, languidamente.

Omi se deita devagar, puxando Nagi para si, descolando meio a contragosto os lábios pequenos dos de Hisoka, mas que os segue, deitando-se do outro lado do telecinético, este ficando entre os dois furacões que já sentem a fúria do desejo se apossar deles. Os lábios já avermelhados são puxados novamente, dessa vez a língua do jovem shinigami os lambendo, enquanto Omi toma seu pescoço, beijos e mordidas se intercalando, as mãos de ambos subindo e descendo cada vez mais intensamente pelo corpo miúdo. Os dedos do empata se colocam sob a barra da camiseta, subindo-a devagar até passá-la por sua cabeça, no que recebe a ajuda do Weiss, para em seguida sua língua invadir a boca deliciosa.

\- O que vocês estão... Ahm... Fazendo comigo? – Nagi indaga, mesmo sabendo que é uma pergunta retórica.

\- Estamos te amando, Nagi... – Omi sussurra, fitando-o brevemente para lhe dar segurança.

\- Só queremos amar você! – Hisoka diz ternamente.

O empata desce até a calça de Nagi, passando por cima, sentindo sua ereção que já se pronuncia, descendo-a lentamente junto com a cueca, empurrando o restante com os pés e em seguida toma o pênis com delicadeza entre seus dedos. Sorri, sem interromper o beijo, ao ver como Omi desce devagar até o mamilo arrepiado e se farta nele, acariciando, chupando, lambendo ou segurando-o com os dentes, enquanto sua mão brinca com o membro que já lateja, os gemidos do moreno sendo abafados por sua língua sedenta, que quase o sufoca.

\- Uhmmmm... – Nagi geme, se remexendo, perdido nas sensações que tanto Omi quanto Hisoka lhe proporcionam.

Os olhos dos dois loiros se encontram e ambos sorriem de forma maliciosa, fechando o pacto de com isso levarem Nagi à loucura. A mão do Weiss faz desenhos imaginários na pele do tórax e abdômen do garoto, chegando ao umbigo, deleitando-se ao perceber que isso o faz se mover de forma a impedi-lo, percebendo que lhe causa uma reação inesperada de prazer. Segue o comando das esmeraldas e vai descendo devagar, os lábios sempre tocando a pele suave, até chegar à mão de Hisoka, que nessa hora segura o pênis do Schwarz, colocando-o a disposição da boca faminta, que passa a língua em volta da glande antes de tomá-la, envolvendo todo o membro no calor e umidade desta.

\- Ai... Não! – Nagi deixa escapar, lançando a cabeça para trás, enterrando-a no travesseiro, seus olhos fechados, perdido na sensação maravilhosa desse momento.

A boca de Hisoka, abandonada repentinamente, desce ansiosa pelo pescoço e peito do garoto, sua mão segurando o pênis pela base, oferecendo-o inteirinho para a boquinha atrevida de Omi que não se faz de rogada, lambendo e beijando de cima a baixo, tomando-o com gosto.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Vocês... – A cabeça do garoto se projeta ainda mais para trás. – Hisoka... Omi...

\- Uhmmm... Tão bom... – Hisoka sussurra, se deleitando ao sentir o prazer que Nagi obtinha com o que ele e Omi faziam.

\- Nagi... Ahm... – Omi rodopia a língua sobre a glande, encantado com a face prazerosa do Schwarz.

As mãos dos dois seguram cada um dos joelhos de Nagi, abrindo-lhe as pernas, a de Omi descendo até os testículos e acariciando-os, enquanto a de Hisoka sobe pelo pênis, da base a ponta, tocando a boca do outro loiro, molhando os dedos em sua saliva, que depois de um tempo descem, penetrando-o lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que volta a beijar a boca rosada que tencionava reclamar de sua ousadia, mas que desiste assim que sente sua língua atrevida invadindo-a.

\- Hummm... – Hisoka geme dentro do beijo, movendo primeiro apenas um dedo, que toca Nagi por dentro, lentamente, arrancando gemidos doloridos, contando com Omi para distraí-lo em sua sucção... E não demora muito para que o lânguido choramingo se transforme devido ao prazer.

\- Uhm... Uhm... – Nagi geme, perdido no que Omi e Hisoka fazem, sentindo o dedo do empata em si e logo os demais o acompanham... Mais um, dois... Levando seu interior a pulsar, soltando-o da letargia a que se entregara.

Os olhos de Nagi procuram os do shinigami enquanto se beijam com ânsia, voltando-se sutilmente para o Weiss que se concentra em sua tarefa, segurando seu pênis e sugando-o com força. Hisoka entende o que o garoto deseja e se afasta do beijo, vendo como aqueles oceanos profundos que o miravam se fecham novamente, desejando aproveitar cada sensação... Só voltando a se abrir quando o loiro retira os dedos de seu interior, puxando Omi para si, tomando sua boca freneticamente diante do moreno que observa, tirando a camiseta e depois a calça do assassino, deixando-o nu diante de Nagi, que lhe cobra essa atitude. Enlaça-o pela cintura, mergulhando em seu pescoço, aspirando seu perfume, mordendo-o.

\- Ah... Hisoka... Humm... – Sua voz sai manhosa, cheia do pedido inconsciente por mais.

\- Eu te quero também... – Diz com a voz rouca, em seu ouvido, fazendo a pele branca arrepiar-se toda.

Nagi estende a mão para os dois, chamando Omi para si, querendo tomar parte desse instante de puro prazer que anseiam. O assassino então se afasta devagar do loiro, observando-o ainda por algum tempo, para logo depois voltar-se para o pequeno que o convida com os olhos, com a boca, com o corpo todo que treme de frenesi. Deita-se então sobre ele e o beija com paixão, os corpos se encontrando, as ereções se tocando, fazendo-os gemer timidamente.

Hisoka os observa com um sorriso, feliz com a forma como Nagi parece ter esquecido tudo aquilo que o prendia ao passado, a dor e a solidão... Agora ele se entrega de corpo e alma a alguém, confiando seu prazer a quem tanto odiava. O shinigami então se despe também, deitando-se ao lado dos dois, passando seu braço por sobre as costas de Omi, se deliciando com o beijo intenso que os outros trocam, vendo que o moreno abraça apertado o rapaz sobre o dele, estreitando-o ainda mais para junto de si.

Toda a excitação dessa visão enlouquece o jovem não-vivo, chegando ainda mais perto dos garotos, tocando as bocas unidas com a sua, sentindo que rapidamente estão em um beijo onde os três participam. Sua mão desce pelas costas de Omi, tocando nas nádegas e coxas, sentindo sob seus dedos a textura da pele macia, ficando assim enquanto seus lábios e sua língua aproveitam o sabor da boca dos dois.

Quando o corpo do shinigami se levanta novamente, o som de um longo suspiro enche a sala, seus pensamentos perdendo-se no teto enquanto pensa em como está agindo de forma atrevida, como usa mesmo sem querer tudo aquilo que Muraki fez com ele para demonstrar todo o desejo e necessidade que sente pelos dois garotos, contudo, afasta esse pensamento, pois na verdade nada sobre essa cama lembra de perto o que o odioso homem fez com ele... O doutor tomou a força algo que deve ser oferecido com todo sentimento. O que sente por eles é algo que é correspondido, por isso nunca será entendido por aquele sujeito.

Hisoka se coloca entre as pernas dos dois, abrindo um pouco mais as de Nagi, perdido em um beijo profundo, encaixando perfeitamente o quadril de Omi no lugar... Posiciona então seus joelhos de uma forma a apoiá-los no colchão, a fim de projetar seu peso sobre eles, deixando o contato entre os dois corpos mais suave, as peles podendo aproveitar a sensação de se tocarem e com isso o espaço entre os quadris possibilita sua ação, sua participação para tornar essa brincadeira ainda mais agradável. Deita-se, posicionando sua cabeça sob o quadril do assassino, escorregando a mão por entre os dois corpos, puxando para si sutilmente o pênis teso de Omi, tomando com a boca e lambendo, fazendo o loirinho sair de repente do beijo, parando por alguns instantes e projetando a cabeça para trás.

\- Aahmmm... – Omi geme, estremecendo ao sentir a boca de Hisoka em si.

\- Omi... – Nagi aproveita para atacar o pescoço agora exposto do jovem assassino, descendo por seu tórax, chegando com alguma dificuldade ao mamilo, mas o abocanhando assim mesmo.

Agora o ataque é sobre ele, fazendo o jovem Weiss quase perder os sentidos, todas as sensações de seu corpo exacerbadas, seus olhos azuis se fechando a fim de reterem tudo que acontece, cada toque, cada tremor, uma forte eletricidade tornando sua pele sensível a tudo.

\- Uhmmm... Bom... – Omi sussurra baixinho em um gemido, sentindo que a boca de Hisoka continua a tomá-lo com ânsia e a de Nagi beijando, sugando e mordendo cada vez com mais intensidade.

Os dedos, que haviam abandonado seus afazeres de estimular o órgão do pequeno assassino, escorregam suavemente, voltando a penetrar Nagi, que solta um gemidinho abafado pelo mamilo suculento em sua boca, fazendo-o dar uma leve mordida que arranca um protesto nada convincente de Tsukiyono.

Depois de deixar Omi bem molhado e o moreno mais do que preparado, Hisoka sabe que é o momento de levar tudo isso ao seu clímax. Levanta-se ligeiramente a fim de poder encaixar o pênis do Weiss no lugar certo e ergue os joelhos do telecinético, fazendo com que a posição fique perfeita para que a penetração se inicie.

\- Hum... Tudo bem... Nagi? – Indaga Omi, preocupado, mordendo o lábio inferior ao se sentir tão deliciosamente apertado pelo corpo menor.

\- Ahmm... Si-Sim... Continue... – Nagi responde, respirando profundamente... E apesar de certo incômodo e dor, o amor que sente vindo do Weiss e também do shinigami o acalma e o faz gostar daquela sensação que se torna cada vez mais gostosa.

Os movimentos lentos começam e se acentuam gradualmente... Omi e Nagi gemendo com a delícia desse contato, com a pulsação de seus corpos, um envolvendo o outro, enquanto Hisoka se sente invadido pela onda de luxúria que os domina.

Quando sente que os dois estão em pleno ritmo, envolvidos completamente naquilo que os une, Hisoka se coloca sobre Omi, sem apoiar-se, somente o suficiente para beijar-lhe carinhosamente as costas macias, descendo com a língua por sua coluna, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar inteirinha. Desce por sua nádega até chegar ao ponto que tanto deseja, sentindo como isso causa uma suave reação, mas nada que tire Tsukiyono do transe que se apossou dele e de Nagi... E enquanto sua língua o acaricia, uma de suas mãos escorrega por sua coxa, sentindo a gostosura delas, e os dedos da outra começam a penetrar também o garoto, preparando-o para aquilo que pretende fazer.

\- Ahmmm... – Omi deixa um longo gemido escapar, não conseguindo pensar em nada parecido com a sensação de penetrar e ser penetrado, tudo ao mesmo tempo... Sua pele parece carregada de pura eletricidade estática, sensível até ao ar que os envolve.

\- Humm... – Ao vê-lo tomado por tal prazer Nagi coloca suas mãos na nuca do loirinho e o puxa novamente para si, tomando sua boca em mais um beijo profundo e tórrido.

Omi está completamente perdido... Profundamente envolvido nesse mar revolto de sensações. Sente o corpo do outro se colar às suas costas, o membro rijo esfregando-se atrás de si, penetrando-o em seguida... A dor fina inicial passa quase despercebida, a onda de êxtase que a segue é muito mais intensa, deixando-o completamente fora de si, e cada vez que o telepata investe em seu interior, o Weiss se aprofunda mais no moreninho sob ele... E rapidamente os três estão entregues a algo que lhes tira a razão e os leva à insanidade.

Esse momento se torna ainda mais intenso, cada sensação se exacerbando, tornando-se parte do todo que os arrasta em uma avalanche que os arrebata... A eletricidade envolvendo-os de tal forma que se esquecem de tudo, o mundo sendo somente Hisoka, Omi e Nagi. E com a força da excitação e de tudo o que acontece, os movimentos dos quadris se tornam cada vez mais fortes, com estocadas que ultrapassam o ponto aonde o orgasmo chega ao ápice...

\- Ahhhhhh... – Os três gemem em uníssono, chegando ao clímax, cada um a sua vez, com Omi quase perdendo os sentidos.

O shinigami abraça Omi com carinho, evitando que suas pernas fraquejem, beijando suas costas para trazê-lo novamente à razão e Nagi faz o mesmo, tomando seus lábios, desejoso de demonstrar como isso foi bom.

Um a um eles desabam sobre a cama, exaustos, principalmente Hisoka, a quem havia sido entregue a tarefa de orientar os inexperientes garotos, apesar dele mesmo ser pouco mais que isso. Puxa Omi para si, envolvendo-o em seus braços, colando suas costas em seu peito, enquanto este aproxima Nagi de frente para ele, beijando sua testa suada. Os braços do shinigami também envolvem o pequeno, a mão miúda chegando a sua cintura, todos descansando nos braços um do outro, a respiração ainda ofegante.

\- ...! – Os olhos azul-escuros se abrem e encaram o rosto do Weiss, que sorri com carinho.

\- Está tudo bem? – Omi pergunta mais uma vez, enrouquecido.

\- Ninguém já fez algo assim por mim... – Percebe que o significado de suas palavras intriga o loirinho. – Nunca alguém se importou a ponto de lutar por minha vida.

Somente então Omi se recorda da razão de sua missão fazendo menção de se levantar para pegar o frasco que ficara esquecido em seu bolso, mas Hisoka o envolve ainda mais forte com seus braços, Nagi toma seu rosto e toca seus lábios com delicadeza.

\- Aquele homem mentiu pra você... O mandou numa busca desnecessária. – Nota a dor que sente por ter sido enganado, mas profundamente vislumbrando o alívio. – Mas eu sei que você desconfiou disso... E mesmo sabendo que podia ser uma mentira... Assim mesmo você trocou a possibilidade de estar livre... Por mim.

\- Por nós... – Hisoka beija sua nuca, lágrimas surgindo nos olhos dos três. – Mas... Vocês sabem que era exatamente isso que esse sádico queria, não é? Isso que acabamos de fazer...

\- Sim... – Omi sente a mesma coisa que o shinigami. – E agora que ele teve... Somos descartáveis.

\- Mas se eu tenho que morrer... – Nagi fecha os olhos e se aconchega no peito de Omi, junto das mãos de Hisoka. – Morro feliz por ter sentido amor pela primeira vez na minha vida... Morro ao lado de vocês.

**ooOoo**

Na sala de observação apenas o silêncio existe... A tensão sobrecarregando o lugar, tendo os dois voyeurs colados ao vidro, extasiados com o espetáculo que presenciaram...

\- Vance... Eles foram _mesmo_ para a cama! – Ben parece não acreditar que tudo que ouvia Cyrus lhe falar sobre o jogo poderia realmente acontecer.

Trabalha com o milionário há tanto tempo, participou de todas as suas tentativas de realizar o sonho de manipular uma mente forte ao ponto de levá-la a fazer algo assim, mas nunca acreditou que isso se realizaria algum dia. Continuou a servi-lo, pois em algum momento de tudo isso o desejo da realização desse jogo também se tornou seu... Em um momento concretizar as vontades _dele_ se tornou mais importante que tudo.

E o sexo entre os garotos se torna palpável, como se os dois estivessem presentes, junto deles, Cyrus lambendo os lábios de excitação, descendo a mão por sobre a calça, sentindo a ereção se destacar sob o tecido, temendo até se mexer, pois vê-los é a coisa mais emocionante em toda a sua vida. Nunca lhe faltou nada, mas... Nada se compara nem de perto a isso.

E quando o ápice chega ao interior daquele quarto, Cyrus se surpreende ao sentir que o zíper de sua calça é aberto e seu pênis rijo é tomado por uma boca quente... Sabe quem lhe dá esse instante de prazer e gosta disso, mas não consegue tirar os olhos dos três garotos que se acarinham sobre a cama... E tudo isso o faz delirar...

\- Hummm... Perfeito! – Sussurra baixo, enrouquecido.

Os meninos que tanto desejou, que com grande dificuldade dobrou o espírito e a mente, fazendo exatamente o que previu, o homem que sempre esteve ao seu lado demonstrando como a concretização de seu sonho abre caminho para toda uma imensidão de sensações novas. Coloca sua mão sobre a cabeça loira que o toma com sofreguidão, deixando que finalmente seus olhos se encontrem.

\- Você sabe que chegou.. Humm... A hora de matá-los, não é? – Vance diz para o homem com dificuldade, dado o êxtase que toma conta de seu ser.

Os olhos de Ben respondem sua pergunta afirmativamente, enquanto sente o calor do sêmen de Cyrus encher sua boca... E eles se encaram com prazer, um leve sorriso surgindo nos lábios do milionário.

\- Mas eu vou deixar você se fartar com eles antes de fazê-lo. – Sua mão limpa o esperma que escorre da boca que agora também sorri. – Por sua fidelidade...

\- Posso te pedir um presente? – Ben se levanta e o encara com a expressão de uma criança no natal.

\- Claro... O que quiser. – Vance passa a mão por seu rosto forte.

\- Eu quero ficar com o pequeno assassino... – Percebe como seu pedido causa estranheza. – Ele não tem poderes, mas... É o espírito mais forte e... Desejo isso pra mim.

\- Contanto que você nunca deixe de demonstrar sua... Fidelidade. – Sorri malicioso, mas cheio de ciúme.

O mercenário segura sua cintura e o puxa para si, seus corpos se tocando.

\- Jamais. – Diz quando senta na poltrona e puxa Vance para se acomodar sobre seu colo, a fim de demonstrar como sua lealdade pode ir muito além do que já foi.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

O CAP 5! Isso mesmo. Esse cap está escrito há exatamente um ano, mas problemas meus e da minha beta o mantiveram na gaveta até agora. Por isso eu espero ainda encontrar algum leitor interessado nessa minha difícil história. Daqui para frente a coisa vai esquentar e a ação vai abalar a conclusão desse jogo macabro.

Relembro que este é um presente especial pra minha filhota Sakuya, que anda afastada, envolvida demais na preparação para o vestibular. Agradeço a ajuda da minha amiga Samantha Tiger Blackthorne, que tem sido o contraponto dessa história, discutindo idéias e me trazendo de volta à realidade.

Um beijo especial para a minha beta e amiga Yume Vy, que se esforçou para vencer seus problemas e burilar essa história, mesmo diante de um plot tão complicado e emocionalmente difícil.

Agradeço de coração a todas que me incentivaram deixando um review no cap anterior, como a Scheilla Potter Malfoy, Neko Lolita, Suryia Tsukiyono e Aislyn Matsumoto. Não me esqueço daquelas pessoas que também leram, mas por alguma razão não puderam comentar.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

28 de Outubro de 2008.

21:45 PM.

**Lady Anúbis**


	6. Ápice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VOYEUR**

**VOYEUR**

**Capítulo 6 – Ápice**

_"Nunca deixe de demonstrar sua... Fidelidade. Jamais."_

Essas palavras ecoam na sala de observação enquanto Vance se senta sobre o colo de Ben, confortavelmente instalado em sua poltrona. Após toda a excitação de verem o jogo completado, com os garotos agindo da forma como desejavam sobre a cama, os dois homens estão decididos a dar vazão a toda a atração que essa realização lhes trouxe sem querer. O milionário se acomoda sobre ele, esfregando-se, claramente provocando o perigoso mercenário. Nada lânguido e sensual como aquilo que os meninos fizeram... E sim algo mais primitivo, quase animal.

Ben o observa dominador, pois nesse momento se sente o comandante da ação. Serviu Cyrus por tanto tempo, seguindo fielmente cada capricho seu como uma ordem expressa, mesmo quando se arriscava atrás das cobaias perfeitas para o jogo. _Sempre_ desejou estar assim, subjugando Vance e sendo o seu senhor por algum tempo... Tomá-lo como o selvagem que o homem é, a vida toda em busca de satisfazer suas necessidades e desejos, apenas preocupando-se com a própria diversão e sobrevivência. E Ben sabe que no início era um meio para chegar a eles, mas depois se tornou parte do jogo, vendo que o patrão queria dividir com ele cada detalhe, cada conquista.

E pensando assim o mercenário resolve agir, fazer o que sabe que Vance espera dele neste momento. Rasga a camisa de seda com um movimento das mãos, atacando seu pescoço com mordidas fortes, arranhando a pele de suas costas, segurando-o firme sobre o membro já teso que o deseja tomar. Mas antes faz com que se esfregue ainda mais, a fricção deixando-o maluco.

Pensa no que viram, nos garotos que se odiavam se tornando tão íntimos, desabafando suas solidões com a pessoa mais improvável, amando-se com tanta intensidade e carinho. Isso foi coroar uma busca de anos pelas cobaias certas, que tivessem a estrutura para suportar as torturas psicológicas de Vance e ainda sobreviver. E foram centenas de meninos que não conseguiram. Muitos haviam sido encontrados vagando por estradas, falando coisas sem nexo, jamais recuperando a sanidade... Alguns cometeram suicídio, um deles ainda dentro da sala de teste. Mas esses três estão ainda ali, sobre a cama, lutando para sobreviver fisicamente, mas inteiros, marcados que foram pelo destino para sofrerem as mais vis provações desde muito jovens.

Agora estão a sua disposição, para tê-los, tomá-los e demonstrar que a provação está chegando ao fim... Um fim onde os garotos finalmente morrem, mas pelas mãos do mercenário americano que tanto desprezam. Gostaria de guardá-los para si, como seus escravos, já que o milionário os está jogando fora, como brinquedos de quem se cansou, mas sabe que o shinigami e o telecinético são perigosos demais fora desse ambiente controlado, impossíveis de manter. Então ficará com o assassino, igualmente perigoso, mas passível de controle. Não possui poderes especiais, apenas é um homem como ele mesmo... Treinado para matar.

Pensando em como vai tê-lo para si, seu escravo sexual, um brinquedo somente _seu_, fica ainda mais excitado, atacando a pele de Vance mais vorazmente com os dentes. O homem geme alto, como se apenas isso já o tirasse da rotina de sempre ter o que quer. Cyrus tem a pessoa que quiser, de um jeito ou de outro, dominando-a ou calando-a com o poder de seu dinheiro. E subjugá-lo, sendo um rapaz pobre do interior, tem um gosto muito especial.

Vance se coloca então de pé diante dele, deliciando-se com o perigo que representa entregar-se a um homem que poderia matá-lo com um único golpe. Uma das mãos fortes segura sua calça pelo cós e o aproxima, enquanto saca com a outra uma faca de caça de seu tornozelo. Habilmente com ela começa a cortar a calça e a cueca, logo apenas os farrapos caídos no chão, passando a faca levemente pela pele branca. E isso excita Cyrus ainda mais, que puxa com violência o outro da poltrona, ambos ficando um diante do outro.

O milionário quer que Ben saiba, que sinta como deseja ser possuído por ele... Sem qualquer pudor, hesitação ou permissão. Por isso desce as mãos até a calça do outro, abrindo-a, rasgando o tecido fino da cueca, tomando o membro rijo, apalpando-o sem delicadeza.

Não há sensualidade entre eles, apenas um sexo selvagem e sem regras, apenas aquela em que Cyrus Vance, milionário que tem tudo que quer, no momento deseja ser aquele a ser tomado, não o contrário. E Benjamin Robinson, um ex-militar americano, vai concretizar esse desejo para ele.

E sendo assim Ben o empurra contra a parede de vidro que dá abertura ao mundo dos garotos, quer tê-lo ali, enquanto observa os movimentos incertos dos meninos que sabem que vão morrer. Isso o excita, pois ele será o carrasco, mas antes os terá para si. Possui a boca de Vance com fúria, os olhos presos aos pequenos que se vestem devagar, claramente com medo do futuro. E ao voltar suas pupilas para as de Cyrus vê a mesma selvageria que vive dentro dele, apenas vestida com roupas caras.

Então o volta para a parede, encostando seu rosto no vidro frio, mas dando-lhe a chance de acompanhar também sua obra-prima ainda acontecendo. Ambos estão excitados com os rostinhos pálidos e tristes, com a expressão de incerteza no olhar, pois apesar de serem fortes, no fundo são apenas três adolescentes.

Ben sente o que o outro quer... Aprendeu a ler seus desejos por um simples olhar, e assim sabe que Cyrus não deseja gentileza. Por isso o penetra sem cerimônia ou qualquer preparação, percebendo o grito de dor que o homem contém com todas as suas forças. E isso apenas serve para excitá-lo ainda mais, penetrando-o profundo, com movimentos bruscos e rápidos, de forma praticamente descontrolada.

\- Vai... Eu quero... – Vance diz socando a parede com força, mordendo os lábios até quase sangrar. – Ahhhhh... Eles não são... Lindos?

A visão dos garotos sentados na beirada da cama, cabeças baixas, as mãos roçando quase sem querer... Para o milionário é a coisa mais excitante que já presenciou na vida. Não que os deseje fisicamente, mas... Como vai adorar quando Ben os tomar para si, observar como este homem rude e sem modos pode acabar definitivamente com estes espíritos que tanto torturou... Fazê-los em pedaços...

\- São sim... E vou _comê-los_ especialmente pra você poder ver. – Ben fala próximo de seu ouvido, enquanto aumenta o ritmo. – É isso o que quer, não é?

Malícia e maldade carregando cada uma de suas palavras, deliciando-se com a idéia de ser visto pelo patrão enquanto satisfaz sua luxúria nos meninos... A promessa velada que sempre esteve entre os dois homens pelos anos que lutaram para realizar o jogo completo.

\- Si-sim... – Há uma grande dificuldade em concentrar-se para falar, pois todo o seu corpo vibra com as estocadas pesadas do militar. – Eu quero... Quero vê-los sofrerem... Gritarem em suas mãos... Ahhhh... Nada de delicadeza...

\- Eu vou... Cuidar deles... – O orgasmo se aproxima, fazendo-o tremer. – AHHHHH...

O mercenário apóia uma das mãos no vidro, procurando permanecer de pé, encostando-se a Vance quando este cola seu corpo na parede ao também chegar ao ápice. A maldade entre eles é palpável, tornando o que aconteceu ainda mais libidinoso, pois não há uma vítima inocente, mas dois homens maus que se sentem atraídos um pelo outro exatamente por esse motivo.

A exaustão os vence, ambos escorregando e sentando-se no chão, ainda ofegantes, sem nenhum vislumbre de romantismo... Para eles isso foi apenas sexo e nada mais, porém no fundo temem estar enganados. Mas... Isto é algo que já previam, pois se tornara conseqüência direta da concretização do jogo.

\- Já pensou em como vai... Você sabe... – Apesar da frieza maldosa, Cyrus vive em um mundo onde 'matar' jamais pode assumir essa nomenclatura. – Livrar-se deles?

\- Isso é o mais fácil! – Ben perdeu a conta de quantas vezes já assassinou alguém. – Depois de me fartar nesses corpos frescos e macios... Corto a garganta dos dois.

\- E o assassino? – Vance adora quando o mercenário é tão insensível.

\- Vou deixá-lo ver tudo... O estupro, a morte... Isso vai amansá-lo. – Robinson excita-se apenas com a possibilidade. – Depois eu me farto nele e o levo comigo. Vai ser bom ter um brinquedo particular.

\- Contanto que não deixe de... – Vance tenta se conter, mas deixa escapar essa ponta de ciúme.

\- Não se preocupe. – Ele não percebe o olhar que o patrão lhe direciona. - Você não vai querer as coisas que tenho planejado fazer com ele.

Os dois riem sonoramente, divertindo-se com as possibilidades de ter o garoto em suas mãos para usarem como quiserem, sem restrições... Jogando fora quando se cansarem. Essa é a essência de todo o poder que o dinheiro pode proporcionar, mas são interrompidos pelo toque do celular de Ben, que escorrega até onde o deixou cair quando abaixou levemente as calças para possuir Cyrus.

\- Sim... É ele. – Diz secamente, odiando ter sido incomodado. – Ahm... O quê? Ok, ok..

Desliga e pára uns minutos, taciturno e pensativo, como se estivesse refazendo os planos que já havia fechado como certos. Senta novamente ao lado do milionário, o celular ainda na mão.

\- Era o chefe da segurança do escritório. – Olha para o homem ainda cansado. – Houve um incidente e... Pode não ser nada, mas... Pode ser o sinal de que fomos descobertos.

\- Nossa localização? – Vance se levanta temeroso.

\- Talvez... Não se esqueça que não estamos lidando com pais preocupados ou com a polícia. – Ben se levanta também, se lembrando muito bem como sempre foi fácil escapar de suas tentativas anteriores. – Esses caras são assassinos profissionais e... Os amigos do telecinético têm poderes.

\- Então não vamos poder manter o final do nosso jogo como planejávamos? – Há decepção em sua voz.

\- Vamos manter, mas... Tem que ser imediatamente. – O loiro não pretende tirar esse prazer nem de Vance, nem de si mesmo. – Mas vou deixar tudo preparado para escaparmos os três o mais rápido possível.

São interrompidos novamente, desta vez pelo toque do interfone, sinal de que alguém da segurança da mansão precisa falar com os americanos. Ben atende discretamente, não querendo incomodar o patrão, que volta a observar os garotos.

\- Cyrus... – Aproxima-se dele devagar. – Tem alguém querendo falar com você... Com uma proposta.

\- Humm... – Vance se volta para ele, um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Adoro propostas... Receba-o enquanto eu me visto... Não vou recebê-lo nesses trajes... Ou nessa falta de trajes.

Ri da própria piada, feliz por todas as realizações dessa tarde, deixando Ben observando os garotos, antes dele mesmo ir trocar a roupa semi destruída pela violência do que tiveram juntos.

**ooOoo**

\- Melhor nos prepararmos... – A voz de Nagi soa triste, carregada de toda a aflição por saber que agora somente lhes resta a morte.

Os três garotos levantam devagar, ainda sentindo a delícia de estarem juntos sobre aquela cama, mas arrasados por esta constatação apenas acompanhar a certeza do fim. Vestem-se em absoluto silêncio, a dor sendo grande demais, fazendo-os sentar na beirada do colchão, cabisbaixos, as mãos tocando-se levemente.

\- Não podemos nos entregar desse jeito! – Há fúria nos olhos de Nagi, ficando de pé novamente e andando de um lado ao outro do quarto. – Eu morro... Mas faço isso lutando.

\- Também acho que devemos lutar. – Omi diz sem se levantar, desanimado. – Talvez se nos juntarmos consigamos pelo menos permitir a fuga de um de nós.

\- Você sabe que não somos páreo para aquele homem. – O tom da voz de Hisoka é quase um sussurro. – Já tentamos isso.

\- Mas você quer que fiquemos aqui... Parados...? – O moreninho começa a se exaltar. – Não sou uma vítima... Jamais serei.

\- Ele tem razão, Hisoka. – Omi se levanta, observando fixo o shinigami ainda cabisbaixo.

E quando as esmeraldas se levantam os dois garotos se assustam. Seu rosto está pálido, os olhos fundos, a expressão carregada como a de um moribundo.

\- Vocês vão ter que lutar sozinhos... – Tem dificuldade em dizer isso, um nó se formando em sua garganta. – Eu sei, Omi... Vi em você no momento em que o toquei...

\- O que? – Nagi passa do rosto pálido para o do arqueiro. – O que está escondendo de mim?

E o Weiss fica parado por longos minutos, cabeça baixa, desejando não ter que dizer isso, ansiando para que esta revelação fosse apenas maldade daquele médico sádico. Mas ao ver a face de Hisoka... Nesse instante a verdade cai sobre sua cabeça como uma avalanche.

\- Aquele médico... Aquele que veio aqui... – Engole em seco, sentindo o fogo dos olhos azul-escuros sobre si. – Me disse que o Hisoka só tinha três dias de vida.

\- Não! – O telecinético se senta ao lado do shinigami, segurando sua mão, assustando-se com o gelo de sua pele. – Mas ainda não completou o prazo... Podemos tentar fazer algo.

A mão fria aperta a sua, mais para confortá-lo, como se percebesse o quanto Nagi está frágil. E seus olhos não saem do assassino a sua frente, ainda cabisbaixo, parecendo revoltado com a impossibilidade de fazer algo para deter o inevitável.

\- Isso que fizemos... Apesar de ter sido a maior alegria... Não... A única alegria que já tive... – A respiração está cada vez mais fraca. – Drenou todas as minhas forças... Não tenho mais tempo...

Gostaria tanto de se erguer, olhar pela janela e ver mais uma vez o sol, mas... Só tem forças para se deitar, os dois garotos se colocando sentados, um de cada lado, evitando tocá-lo e passar toda a angústia que sentem.

\- O mais irônico... É morrer duas vezes... – Um sorriso amargo surge em seu rosto. – E sem ter cumprido meu tempo de serviço com a Enmacho... Não posso ir para o descanso das almas.

\- Como assim? – O Schwarz segura o lençol com força, ansioso para tomá-lo nos braços, ampará-lo, mas sabe como a sua dor pode feri-lo ainda mais.

\- Nós... Os shinigamis... Assinamos um contrato quando morremos... – Pensa em Tsuzuki e em como seu tempo de serviço vive sendo revisto devido a sua indisciplina e sente muita falta do parceiro. – Cumpriremos um tempo de serviço até podermos nos libertar desse corpo e... Descansar.

\- E se não cumprirem... – Omi teme a resposta.

\- Viverei como uma alma perdida... – Tenta segurar a lágrima que lhe escorre pelo rosto. – Até que o tempo se complete... No meu caso... Uns quarenta anos.

A expressão perplexa dos garotos diz tudo, a energia deles tão forte que nem sequer precisam tocá-lo para que sinta o seu sofrimento. Mesmo sabendo que vão morrer também, a dor dos dois está focada apenas nele e em sua penitência.

\- Nagi... – Omi segura à mão do telecinético e coloca sobre o rosto de Hisoka. – Precisamos passar para ele sentimentos felizes... Lembranças que o fortaleçam...

\- De que sentimentos felizes você está falando? – O moreninho se afasta da cama, refugiando-se no canto que adotara, um olhar de raiva marcando seu rosto juvenil. – A lembrança de ter matado minha mãe... Ou de ter sido abandonado pelo meu pai, que me temia... Ou das pessoas que eu imaginava que se importavam comigo, mas estavam apenas me usando... Pode escolher.

\- Desculpa! – O arqueiro sente-se privilegiado, vendo o garoto se encolhendo como antes. – Eu só pensei...

Volta-se então para Hisoka, decidido a passar-lhe tudo de bom que já viveu nessa curta vida... Tudo na tentativa de trazer-lhe energia ou, pelo menos, algum conforto. Toca seu rosto e se concentra, vendo como Hisoka parece perder-se, seu olhar vazio, a mente absorta em algo fora dessa dura realidade.

_As brumas do passado vencem a sensação de proximidade da morte, abrindo-se para uma tarde quente, o sol brilhando para um grupo de crianças correndo afoitas atrás de uma bola. Um apito forte as faz parar, um rapaz bonito e forte, de cabelos curtos castanho-escuros, vindo até eles e instruindo-os sobre algo que fizeram errado. Ele sorri, acenando animado para o rapaz de brilhantes olhos azuis que acaba de chegar, sentando-se em um banco a beira do campo._

_Ken convidara Omi tantas vezes para acompanhá-lo aos treinos de seu time de futebol infantil, mas o adolescente nunca se animara, sempre diante do seu notebook trabalhando na organização de missões ou em seus trabalhos escolares. Mas neste dia tudo conspirou para que viesse, a total falta do que fazer levando-o a tomar coragem de sentar-se assim, no sol, para ver garotinhos gritando e correndo. Apesar de que o sorriso feliz do amigo já se tornou a maior justificativa para não estar gastando sua folga jogando videogame. _

_Na verdade, pode afirmar que nunca viu Ken tão feliz... Não que ele seja triste ou coisa do gênero, mas dentro do campo de futebol ele parece... Brilhar. Pensa em como deveria ser vê-lo em campo quando foi um goleiro profissional. Evitam sempre tocar nesse assunto, pois Hidaka não gosta de relembrar o passado infeliz... Mas é nítida a sensação de que o rapaz nasceu para isso e não para matar pessoas. E... Seu jeito com as crianças revela sua índole doce e gentil, como nada que já tenha feito para os amigos... E olha que está sempre fazendo o possível para ajudar os demais Weiss._

_Omi o ama... Sua simplicidade, seu carinho, sua personalidade inocente, como se jamais tivesse crescido... É o melhor amigo que já teve na vida, a pessoa que melhor o entende. Gostaria demais de vê-lo encontrando alguém que o ame, que o tire dessa vida e o faça esquecer as dificuldades do passado, que foram tantas, mas que não o corromperam._

_\- Está gostando? – Ken o tira desses pensamentos. – Nem acredito que você está aqui!_

_\- Eu prometi que viria algum dia. – Sorri, contente por vê-lo tão satisfeito. – Hoje foi minha primeira folga em muito tempo._

_\- Você fica sobrecarregado demais... – Senta ao lado do amigo. - Um garoto precisa se divertir de vez em quando._

_\- Gostei de ver como você se diverte com essas crianças. – O sol o faz piscar, vendo Ken sorrir iluminado por esta luz. _

_\- Esses meninos são como eu era na idade deles... Solitários... Carentes de atenção... – Jamais falara de sua infância antes._

_As palavras faltam para o arqueiro, despreparado para a realidade de que a vida de Ken Hidaka não foi fácil... E que seus problemas começaram bem antes de ter sua carreira destruída injustamente. Mas surpreendentemente essa pequena 'recordação' não apaga o sorriso ofegante do jogador, que parece bem mais preocupado com o jogo do que com o passado._

_\- Estão terminando... Está muito quente... Quer vir com a gente pra tomar sorvete? – Pergunta, mesmo considerando a forte possibilidade de ouvir uma negativa._

_\- Claro! – Omi faria qualquer coisa para voltar a vê-lo sorrindo._

_O pensamento centralizado no rosto feliz do ex-jogador começa a desfocar, dando lugar a um quarto na penumbra, o sol se pondo no horizonte, Omi sentado diante do notebook. Nessa tarde nem sequer pôde trabalhar na floricultura, uma das missões ocupando sua mente e a internet há mais de três dias. Percebe que a porta se entreabre, acreditando ser Aya mais uma vez, vindo buscar a bandeja que lhe trouxe mais cedo com um chá e as bolachas recheadas que adora._

_\- Incomodo? – A voz de Yohji o surpreende._

_\- Não! – Volta-se com um de seus mais calorosos sorrisos no rosto. – Pode entrar._

_O playboy entra meio sem jeito, atitude estranha para alguém que não está acostumado a envergonhar-se de nada. Senta na cama, ficando de frente para o garoto que virara a cadeira giratória para conversarem melhor. Yohji cruza as pernas, naquele seu jeito despojado, mas logo muda de posição, assumindo uma postura mais séria, deixando Omi ainda mais curioso._

_O arqueiro o observa com cuidado, vendo nele aquilo que o torna irresistível para homens e mulheres, aquela aura de confiança, aquele sex-appeal elevado a última potência. E mesmo com todo esse charme, Yohji consegue ser um sujeito sem grandes preocupações com esse seu lado, pois é natural, não resultado de produção._

_Mas no fundo de seus olhos sempre paira uma sombra amarga, algo que nenhum deles conhece, aquilo que o tornou um detetive particular com menos de vinte anos... Em uma idade em que deveria estar curtindo a vida ou estudando. Yohji jamais fala de sua família, da vida que levava, Omi desconfiando que ele nem sequer conseguiu terminar o segundo grau. E esses seus segredos jamais mudam suas atitudes, como se estivessem relegadas ao mais profundo lugar em sua mente, apenas um leve vislumbre para olhos mais atentos como os do garoto que o encara._

_Omi o ama... Por seu jeito sempre preocupado com seu bem estar, por não pensar duas vezes em arriscar-se pelos amigos, por ser tão autêntico sempre. E por isso sorri toda vez que o flagra usando seu notebook para visitar sites pornográficos, vendo nisso o lado adolescente que Yohji não pôde viver de verdade, e que por essa razão não consegue abandoná-lo... Sempre irresponsável e inconseqüente, apesar de jamais ter a mínima intenção de magoar ninguém. Como profissional é o que sempre se arrisca demais, o único que desafia Aya, mesmo que seja sem querer na maioria das vezes..._

_\- Pode falar, Yotan... – Tenta ajudá-lo a se descontrair._

_\- Eu vim ter uma conversa séria. – Há nele a tentativa de assumir uma expressão mais sisuda. – E como você não tem um pai... Quer dizer... Tem, mas ele... Ah... Deixa pra lá... Alguém precisa conversar sobre isso com você... Te instruir._

_\- Nossa! – Agora o garoto está realmente preocupado. – E sobre o que..._

_\- Sexo! – A palavra é dita sem meias medidas, mas em um tom quase didático, a expressão do loiro cada vez mais séria. – Vim te explicar como esse... Essas... Como acontece esse troço._

_\- Yotan... Mas eu já sei como acontece! – Omi se contém para não rir, mais da face pseudo-paterna de Yohji do que do assunto em pauta._

_\- Você já... – O homem se atrapalha todo. – Por acaso... Já fez alguma vez?_

_\- Não... Mas... Eu li muito sobre o assunto. – O garoto começa a não ficar muito confortável com a discussão. – Sei como funciona._

_\- Ora, ora... Ler em livros não é a mesma coisa... Sexo tem a ver com feeling... – Ele se anima, percebendo como o terreno é inculto. – E nem perguntar pro Aya também... O cara não entende nada de sedução... Se ele fez sexo alguma vez na vida!_

_O comentário sobre Aya o incomoda, mas entende que há certa picuinha entre os dois. O loiro adora provocar o líder dos Weiss e jamais admitiria que o ruivo soubesse mais do que ele nesse quesito. Esse pensamento faz Omi sorrir mais uma vez, disposto a ver até onde o amigo pretende chegar._

_\- Eu... O Mestre... Vou te ensinar a arte... Pois a conquista é... Como uma pintura ou uma sinfonia... – Afinal o loiro relaxa, cruzando as pernas e acendendo um cigarro. – Acomode-se, pois a conversa será bem longa._

_E da mesma forma como essa imagem se materializou na mente de Hisoka, se desvanece, dando lugar a algo novo, uma noite sem lua nas docas, o leve ruído do mar batendo no porto. Um vento gelado passa por entre os armazéns sombrios, fazendo as pernas nuas de Omi tremerem. É em noites como essa que lamenta usar o short nas missões, mas precisa ter liberdade de movimentos, pois muitas vezes precisa escalar para atuar com suas armas._

_Ele está ali, sobre um contêiner, observando a movimentação de todo o porto. Essa missão é simples, apenas colocar algumas cargas de explosivo incendiário em pontos estratégicos a fim de destruir toda a droga estocada, disfarçada como sacos de farinha. O próprio garoto calculou os locais, tarefa que está sendo desempenhada pelos outros, enquanto ele controla a imprevisível movimentação de um lugar assim._

_Os olhos azuis percorrem cada centímetro das docas, cuidando para que os Weiss não sejam surpreendidos por nada, mas há algum tempo as safiras não saem da entrada incomum de homens muito bem vestidos no armazém quatro, o mais próximo de sua posição. _

_\- Abyssinian... Movimentação suspeita no quatro. – Diz sussurrando, sempre atento. – Homens estranhos entram, mas não os vejo sair._

_\- Continue em sua posição. – Responde frio. – Informe qualquer mudança. _

_Omi aprendeu com a experiência que pode ser um excelente estrategista, mas ninguém comanda como Aya, obedecendo-o prontamente, observando melhor o dito prédio, mas se mantendo oculto pelas sombras da noite escura. É então que percebe um grande carro encostando-se aos fundos do armazém, o que o faz esgueirar-se até a extremidade oposta do contêiner, de onde consegue ver três meninos assustados sendo tirados, sem qualquer delicadeza. Isso o intriga, de forma imprudente decidindo deixar a sua posição, querendo descobrir o que está acontecendo._

_Desce depressa do contêiner, colocando-se atrás do carro de forma a ver e não ser visto, notando claramente que os garotos não têm mais de 12 anos, parecendo um tanto dopados._

_\- Dessa vez eu quero ver esses sujeitos do Clube do Trevo reclamarem! – Um dos homens esbraveja._

_\- Nós sempre escolhemos bem... – O franzino comenta nervoso. – Mas esses pedófilos reclamam pra pagar menos._

_\- Pois é... Concordo. – O outro responde, sempre atento aos garotos. – A droga do pequeno vai acabar dormindo..._

_O homem se aproxima dos garotos, que tentam com dificuldade manterem-se de pé, encostados ao carro, e estapeia o menor deles, fazendo-o cair._

_\- Acorda! – A voz feroz ressoa pelas docas. – Os caras não gostam de meninos dorminhocos. _

_\- Vocês vão ser o prato principal! – O outro ri sonoramente._

_Quando o primeiro homem avança novamente sobre a criança caída, Omi não consegue se conter, subindo no carro e pulando sobre os dois, levando-os ao chão. Com a besta acerta-lhes a cabeça com força, ao ponto de quebrá-la, cortando rapidamente as cordas que prendem os pulsos dos pequenos prisioneiros._

_\- Fujam daqui! – Sabe que eles terão dificuldade de correr, mas está decidido a segurar qualquer um que tentar segui-los. – Parem alguém e peçam para chamar a polícia._

_Os meninos obedecem, correndo tropegamente e logo desaparecendo na escuridão do porto, aliviando o estômago de Omi que se contorcia com a possibilidade deles serem feridos. Os sujeitos que derrubou continuam caídos, dando-lhe alguma segurança, mas sabe que precisa reportar seus movimentos ao líder, pois ele deve estar preocupado. A ordem é se comunicar a cada quinze minutos quando estão em missão e esqueceu-se completamente disso._

_\- Abyssinian... – Prepara-se para relatar o ocorrido, mas sua consciência se apaga de repente._

_As imagens e sons então se tornam confusos, trazendo para Hisoka uma sensação de atordoamento, a realidade apresentando-se como uma mistura de sensações estranhas e desconforto físico. Omi devagar começa a despertar, ainda tonto demais para reagir a qualquer coisa, uma voz de homem parecendo falar em um microfone e sendo aplaudido por outros. Uma luz ofuscante incidindo sobre o arqueiro, mantido de pé por dois homens que seguram seus braços._

_\- ... E este espécime é, como podem ver, de primeira qualidade... – O homem do microfone falando, parece estar tão longe apesar de Omi ver o seu borrão ao seu lado. – Aquele membro do clube que pagar mais terá o prazer de tê-lo, aqui mesmo, para o deleite dos demais membros do grupo._

_Por um instante tem a impressão de vislumbrar um rosto conhecido entre a multidão de homens que se aproximam, mas nada do que sente pode ser considerado, sendo fruto da sua mente entorpecida. Mesmo assim é claro para ele quando é despido devagar, suspiros e aplausos ecoando pelo armazém transformado em boate._

_O que acontece em seguida é ainda mais tortuoso, com gritos fazendo do lugar um caos sonoro, a sombra de homens passando diante dele, faces transtornadas pelo horror, o frio ruído da lâmina de uma espada cortando o ar... Um líquido quente e viscoso espirra em seu rosto, perdendo o contato com os braços que o amparam, caindo pesado sobre o chão frio._

_\- Bombay... – A voz sussurrada... Um rosto conhecido aflito próximo do seu. – Omi... Acorda!_

_\- Temos que sair daqui depressa. – Outra voz familiar. – O Siberian já deve ter terminado de colocar as bombas._

_\- Trancou todas as saídas? – A figura de negro está de pé diante dele, o sobretudo descendo e revelando os braços alvos. – Quero todos esses safados explodindo._

_\- Já garanti isso. – Há um profundo sarcasmo nessas palavras._

_Sente seu corpo envolvido pelo pesado casaco, os braços fortes o erguendo e acomodando-o no colo. Esse calor lhe traz segurança e proteção, a inconsciência quase o levando mais uma vez, a cabeça lhe doendo terrivelmente._

_\- Terminem o serviço. – O tom macio, mas autoritário daquela voz o acalma. – Vou levá-lo para o carro e espero por lá._

_\- Ahhh... O chibi vai perder os 'fogos de artifício'! – Maldosamente o outro parece rir. – Esse vai dar um grande prazer._

_Cuidadosamente é carregado através da noite ainda mais fria, aquecido pelo casaco e pelos braços protetores que o envolvem, tentando voltar a si a fim de tranqüilizá-los, dizer que está bem... Mas tudo soa como distante, inalcançável para sua mente que luta para voltar. Logo o frio cessa, notando o conforto e o odor do interior do carro do Aya, impregnado do seu perfume. Seu corpo é acomodado sobre o assento, a cabeça apoiada na perna, as fivelas da calça incomodando um pouco em contato com seu rosto._

_Seus olhos se abrem ligeiramente, vislumbrando a figura altiva, forte, observando-o preocupado, mesmo que não perca a instintiva atenção para o que acontece do lado de fora. A respiração do ruivo é profunda, revelando a apreensão que sua habitual frieza não consegue disfarçar. O ruído de explosões o alerta, ficando claro que os amigos terminaram suas partes do plano, Aya passando para o banco da frente e arrancando com o carro assim que se certifica que o garoto está bem acomodado._

_Omi sente o leve balanço, nada de movimentos bruscos, macio e sinuoso como o próprio líder dos Weiss se comporta. E pelo tempo que seguem o arqueiro tenta voltar, sentindo que seu estado aflige o homem que sempre se esforça por aparentar dureza, ficando evidente quando este pára, pulando para o banco de trás. Abre com delicadeza o sobretudo, passando a mão com cuidado por seus braços, verificando possíveis ferimentos._

_\- Aqueles desgraçados! – Se irrita ao ver as marcas das mãos que o mantinham de pé no palco montado para o prazer daqueles tarados._

_Vendo que está tudo bem, passa para as pernas, pressionando-as levemente em busca de fraturas, mas encontrando apenas alguns arranhões, normais em missões onde Omi precisa se posicionar em locais altos._

_\- Mas por que ele não me obedeceu? – Diz para si mesmo, ainda preocupado com a inconsciência dele. – Eu falei pra me informar qualquer mudança... Ele não podia ter ido lá sozinho!_

_Passa a mão por suas costas, sem notar qualquer ferimento, de bala ou de faca, talvez alguns hematomas, mas nada que o simples toque da pele revele._

_\- E como íamos saber que toparíamos com o maldito Clube do Trevo? – Há um profundo desprezo no tom de sua voz. – Pensei que tínhamos acabado com eles quando matamos o nojento que o criou!_

_Suas mãos sobem aflitas para o pescoço, causando forte incômodo quando passa pela nuca, isso transparecendo na modificação sutil da expressão do rosto juvenil, mas nada que denuncie como Omi ouve tudo o que Aya diz sem poder fazer com que se sinta melhor._

_\- Talvez seja uma concussão... – Aliviado por não ver nada de grave._

_Então surpreendentemente Omi sente seu corpo ser envolvido entre os braços de Aya, com força, seu calor e perfume invadindo as sensações do pequeno, que luta contra a inconsciência._

_\- Eu não podia perder de novo... – Sussurra, o rosto colado no de Omi. – A vida não podia me trair mais uma vez..._

_O coração do arqueiro dispara, ouvindo aquilo sem querer, mas testemunhando um momento que o ruivo jamais teria coragem de repetir diante dele. Isso o emociona e ainda perdido pensa no espadachim e em tudo de ruim que já lhe aconteceu. Pela primeira vez pensa em como era o Ran que Aya escondera tão bem dentro de si. Provavelmente suas qualidades são daquele garoto de dezoito anos que viu os pais assassinados e a irmã em coma, o que fez surgir o homem sisudo, frio e introspectivo. E nesse instante nunca se sentiu tão próximo dele._

_Omi o ama também... Assim como ama os outros, mas... Agora sabe o que o ruivo sente por ele... E..._

E quando os pensamentos de Omi começam a interferir nas lembranças, ainda refletindo nas indagações que se fez nessa noite, as imagens vão se desfazendo como uma bruma branca, trazendo cada vez mais depressa Hisoka de volta. Mas dessa vez não há sofrimento, um sono tranqüilo tirando a dor de sua expressão, aliviando o coração do Weiss, mesmo que tenha a nítida noção de que é apenas um alívio, não a cura.

\- E agora? – Nagi aproximara-se da cama sem o arqueiro notar. – O que vamos fazer? Não podemos apenas esperar a morte!

Omi escorrega o corpo exausto da cama e se senta no chão, indicando o lugar ao seu lado para que Nagi também se sente... Que apesar de certa resistência se acomoda. Seus braços se encostam, ainda buscando segurança um no outro, sabendo que qualquer decisão precisa ser imediata.

\- Eu tive uma idéia, mas... – O arqueiro se perde em divagações. – Provavelmente não vai funcionar.

\- Diz de uma vez, Weiss! – Fala alto, mas instantaneamente lança um olhar para Hisoka, temendo tê-lo despertado.

\- Podíamos usar o seu poder... – Omi se arrepende da infeliz idéia, pois Nagi se volta para ele com um olhar incrédulo.

\- Essa é a sua idéia? – Faz menção de se levantar, mas o loirinho segura seu braço, forçando-o a voltar a sentar. – Me solta! Já sabemos que isso não dá certo e você está perdendo o seu tempo...

\- Quieto! – Coloca a mão sobre a boca do telecinético, sua voz nada mais que um sussurro. – Eu acho que eles estiveram nos observando esse tempo todo... E preciso te explicar o que pensei.

Aproxima-se dele, falando bem próximo de sua orelha, causando um arrepio no Schwarz, tirando a mão da boca pequena e segurando seu rosto. É nítida a intenção de disfarçar a conversa, convencendo seus raptores de que estão apenas trocando carícias.

\- Sua energia vai ficar presa dentro desse quarto, mas... – Olha-o bem de perto, quase se perdendo na tristeza dos orbes azul-índigo. – Usando-a diversas vezes seguidas, talvez possamos enfraquecer as paredes a ponto de abrir um buraco e fugir.

\- Essa é a maior... – Mas depois de pensar que nunca ouviu nada mais idiota, reflete melhor sobre o assunto. – Hummm... Acho que é possível... Concentrando ao máximo em um único ponto... Onde você acha que é o lugar mais fraco da estrutura?

Omi abraça o garoto, observando por sobre o seu ombro a parede ao lado da porta. Analisa a estrutura e pela primeira vez nota como o tom de sua pintura difere do restante do quarto, como se tivesse sido pintada recentemente.

\- Nagi... Você já pensou que talvez uma das paredes possa ser de vidro? – Fala beijando-lhe o pescoço.

\- Como aquelas que vemos em filmes policiais? – O sinal de assentimento da cabeça de Omi o leva a mover o corpo, colocando-se de frente à única parede que poderia ser suspeita. – Aquela ao lado da porta?

\- É... – Disfarça a conversa com leves beijos, movimentando o próprio corpo e colocando Nagi em seu colo. – Havia uma porta naquele corredor... Provavelmente uma sala de observação.

Omi desce o corpo de Nagi até deitá-lo no chão e se acomoda sobre ele. Os beijos e carícias os excitam, mas os dois estão concentrados em seu objetivo e os gemidos de Hisoka sobre a cama apenas o reforçam.

\- Mas você sabe que pode ser muito perigoso usar meu poder aqui. – O pequeno teme pelos resultados, pois jamais usou a telecinese de forma intermitente.

\- Eu e o Hisoka podemos nos proteger, mas... – Apenas neste instante Omi pensa que Nagi ficaria completamente exposto ao ricocheteio. – E você?

\- Eu sei me cuidar... – Apesar de não ter idéia do que fazer, tem a noção de que é a única chance que os três têm de sobreviver. – Escondam-se dentro do banheiro... Agora!

Em um primeiro momento Omi não deseja alarmar os bandidos que os observam, pois o plano depende da surpresa. Levanta-se devagar, ainda trocando beijinhos carinhosos com Nagi, erguendo-se sempre com as íris voltadas em sua direção, a firmeza da decisão do Schwarz clara no sorriso pálido em sua face. Dá a volta na cama, abrindo a porta do banheiro, como se inocentemente fosse usá-lo, mas... Uma nova troca de olhares...

De súbito, o arqueiro avança para a cama, puxando Hisoka e arrastando-o para o cômodo contíguo, acomodando o shinigami inconsciente no box, fechando a porta e travando-a ao sentar encostado nela, firmando os dois pés na privada, pois sabe que o poder de Nagi é imenso e os golpes sobre todo o quarto serão violentos.

O jovem Schwarz se levanta, decidido, encarando a parede que desconfiam ser a abertura deste mundinho em que estão presos para aqueles que pretendem matá-los. Sua expressão não é de medo, juntando dentro de si toda a raiva que sempre o fez odiar a sociedade e o modo como foi tratado por ela. Concentra-se, reunindo suas forças... Focando... Quase tudo sobre o seu objetivo, mantendo apenas uma pequena parte daquilo sobre si mesmo, a fim de suportar a repercussão de sua energia.

\- Tomem isso, seus malditos! – Um grande desprezo faz sua voz ressoar pelo ambiente.

Lança sua telecinese com toda a força que tem sobre a parede, sentindo quando essa se choca contra o alvo, sem nem sequer descascar a tinta, a onda de choque voltando e trazendo consigo a destruição. Os móveis são jogados do outro lado do quarto, a cama batendo na porta do banheiro, produzindo um ruído ensurdecedor.

Nagi recua diante da força que o atinge, suas pernas quase fraquejando, mas se obriga a permanecer de pé, a expressão de ódio deixando claro que não vai se entregar sem lutar. Então mais uma vez direciona seu poder avassalador contra a parede-alvo, atingindo-a com estrondo, causando um leve tremor, novamente se vendo açoitado pelo ricocheteio.

Uma das pernas do telecinético se dobra, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se, mas levantando depressa, pois não pode dar tempo para que o capanga americano entre e o impeça de atacar essa prisão. Concentra-se o mais profundamente que consegue, tirando energia de pontos que jamais utilizou antes, arremessando tudo sobre a parede, ouvindo-a rachar, mas sendo jogado contra a outra extremidade do quarto, caindo quase desacordado sobre os destroços da cama.

Omi agüentara cada onda de choque, percebendo que a cama que se quebrara contra a porta recebeu a maior parte da força dos ataques, mantendo-os ilesos, mas os ataques já cessaram e o arqueiro começa a ficar aflito. Não há nenhum sinal de Nagi, nem sequer sua voz. Pensa se não deve permanecer ali, pois o telecinético pode estar apenas se preparando para atacar de novo...

"_Mas... E se ele estiver ferido?"_ – A possibilidade de deixá-lo sozinho à própria sorte revolta Omi.

Sem pensar por mais um segundo a porta do banheiro se abre com dificuldade, somente agora Omi se dando conta do estrago feito nela. Empurra os destroços da cama, mas então ouve um leve gemido, percebendo que há certa resistência ao seu movimento. Solta os restos do leito e os escala com cuidado, vendo Nagi caído logo à frente, apressando-se e tomando-o nos braços com o objetivo de ver como está. Coloca a cabeça do moreno sobre o colo, sentindo-se aliviado quando os orbes escuros se descerram.

\- Como está se sentindo? – O sorriso de Omi se abre.

\- Cansado... Muito cansado... – Tenta não corresponder ao sorriso, crente de que somente o Weiss sorriria em um momento desses, mas é impossível não fazê-lo. – Conseguimos?

Esse instante é decisivo e Omi teme que a resposta seja negativa. Ergue-se, acomodando com cuidado o garoto no chão. Caminha devagar por entre o que restou do quarto que tem sido sua jaula. Chega próximo da parede, tocando-a com um nó no estômago, sentindo que a superfície está irregular, lascada em vários pontos e... Percebe uma grande rachadura.

\- Nagi... Você conseguiu! – Não consegue conter a satisfação.

Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois consiga se mover, um ruído muito conhecido os paralisa. A porta de entrada está sendo destrancada, dando passagem ao homem que os torturou, seu capanga... E um convidado.

**ooOoo**

Um par de olhos violeta observa o muro alto, com arame eletrificado no topo, analisando a dificuldade de passar por ele, pois não há outra forma de entrar. E este é o ponto mais fácil, onde fica oculto por um pequeno bosque.

\- É aqui mesmo, não temos outra opção. – Aya diz incisivo, provocando uma reação nada amistosa do líder dos Schwarz.

\- Se pularmos esse muro vamos ter que enfrentar os cachorros... – Sua voz soa contrariada. – E nem preciso do meu poder pra saber isso.

\- Com medo de sujar seu terno caro? – Yohji fala com ironia, voltando de sua investigação.

O espadachim apenas o olha, querendo que por um momento a inimizade entre os dois grupos não ficasse tão evidente. Sabe que Crawford queria chegar antes, seguir seus métodos, mas havia pedido que Ken se adiantasse e estava ali quando os inimigos chegaram. E os dois detetives que trouxeram com eles... O mais jovem deles parecia contrariado por estar ali, como se tivesse uma forma muito mais fácil de chegar ao local.

\- Vocês mesmos viram que não há uma forma melhor de entrar... – Tenta não parecer que está perdendo a calma.

\- Ou algum de vocês sabe voar? – Novamente o loiro Weiss alfineta os outros, mas o olhar de Aya o convence a manter o bico fechado.

\- Se sabemos... Vai ser a última coisa que você irá ver... – Schuldich diz na outra extremidade do grupo parado diante do muro.

O líder dos Weiss se adianta, colocando-se diante dos demais, a severidade de sua expressão denotando a seriedade do momento. A vida dos garotos está nas mãos destes homens, mesmo que estar trabalhando juntos seja a última coisa que eles gostariam de estar fazendo. E ante essa realidade eles são obrigados a cooperar uns com os outros, mesmo que não queiram. E não é preciso dizer uma única palavra, pois todos estão cientes disso.

\- Vamos passar esse muro... Yohji se certificou de termos desligado todos os alarmes... – Suas palavras não revelam a emoção que o motiva. – E nos encarregaremos do que aparecer para tentar nos impedir.

\- Mas... Não vamos machucar os cachorros, não é? – Ken está indignado.

E por mais que todos estejam nervosos, é impossível evitar um riso espontâneo. O ex-jogador não se importa que estejam se divertindo às suas custas, somente se interessa em garantir que ninguém vá descontar nos cães toda a raiva que deve se concentrar nos miseráveis que levaram Omi.

\- Eu os convenço de que é hora de tirar um cochilo... – Schul tenta ser sarcástico, mas sem conseguir deixar de ser simpático. – Isso o deixa satisfeito?

E esse instante parece surreal, ambos os grupos pela primeira vez interagindo, sem qualquer provocação ou irritação. Yohji passa o braço por sobre o ombro do amigo, satisfeito por Ken ser tão inocente, sua maior qualidade.

Todos começam a escalada, chegando ao topo do muro rapidamente, se desvencilhando do arame farpado eletrificado, que Ken desligara com um pequeno curto-circuito. De um pulo chegam ao bosque, ocultando-se nas sombras criadas pelas árvores. Todos estão inteirados das direções a serem tomadas, Yohji e Schuldich atacando pela esquerda, Ken e Farfarello pela direita. Crawford e Aya se preparam para seguir pelo centro, mas...

\- E nós dois? – A voz de Tsuzuki não é mais que um sussurro, preocupado, sem se dar conta dos cutucões que Tatsumi desfere em suas costelas. – Também queremos lutar!

\- O que os dois grandes detetives desarmados pensam que vão fazer? – Brad nota o sarcasmo que usa e percebe que isso não combina com seu charme. – Vocês vão nos atrapalhar.

\- Concordo plenamente. – O secretário-geral da Enmacho emenda rapidamente, sem dar oportunidade a Tsuzuki de retrucar. – Ataquem a casa... Ficamos na retaguarda para evitar qualquer surpresa.

Aya os observa por alguns instantes intrigado, pois esses homens e suas atitudes são muito mais do que suspeitas, mas... Não tem tempo para ficar pensando nisso. Apenas assente com a cabeça e avança, tendo o líder dos Schwarz em seus calcanhares.

\- Você ficou maluco? – Tsuzuki encara Tatsumi com raiva nos olhos violeta. - Vamos ficar aqui sem fazer nada... Enquanto aquele sórdido pedófilo pode estar machucando o Hisoka?

\- De vez em quando você precisa usar o cérebro! – Dá leves pancadas na cabeça do ex-parceiro. – Seu problema é a impaciência... Por isso já é um shinigami há mais de setenta anos!

\- Impaciência? – Sua voz sai mais alta do que deseja, então se controla. – Só não tenho o mesmo sangue frio que você.

\- Tsuzuki... Não podemos nos teletransportar para onde o Hisoka está... Você sabe disso. – Fica de frente para o shinigami mais poderoso que já existiu, mas também o mais indisciplinado. – E se aparecermos na mansão, apenas estaremos alarmando os seguranças e estragando o ataque dos humanos... Não é verdade?

\- Sim, mas... – Procura argumentos para rebater a sempre racional explicação do secretário-geral. – Ficar aqui? Podemos lutar... Usar... Jufus ou invocar um dos meus shikigamis!

\- Nunca! – Tatsumi o agarra pelo braço. – Não podemos revelar nossas identidades e muito menos usar nossos poderes. Estamos aqui por uma questão pessoal e... Os humanos não podem saber de nossa existência.

\- E a opção é ficar aqui... – Puxa o braço, libertando-se dos dedos fortes do seu superior. – Não posso aceitar essa passividade!

\- Por isso mesmo você vai enviar um de seus pássaros espiões para acompanhar toda a ação. – Um sorrisinho de esperteza, aquele que Tsuzuki não suportava quando eram parceiros. – Assim, quando os humanos tiverem vencido a batalha, surgimos na mansão para derrubar a barreira... Coisa que talvez somente nós dois juntos possamos conseguir.

Apesar de suas palavras terem todo o sentido, Tsuzuki permanece ali, observando a mansão que surge por entre as árvores, grande e opressora. Um gosto amargo de impotência toma conta de seu espírito selvagem, a possibilidade dessa decisão tão racional custar a vida de Hisoka apertando seu coração. Tira um papel do bolso do seu sobretudo e em instantes ele está voando, acima das copas, batendo as asas mágicas, sendo levado pela brisa refrescante que sopra insistente.

Schuldich, por sua vez, esgueira-se por entre as árvores, sendo seguido de perto por Yohji, mas nem por isso diminuindo seu ritmo ou verificando se está sendo acompanhado. Pensa apenas em Nagi e em como a possível morte dele poderia afetá-lo. Ainda se lembra da primeira vez em que o viu, uma criança tão frágil e carente, o telepata adolescente se vendo nele. Também já se sentira como o pequeno abandonado, mas a dor dos anos foi tirando toda a humanidade que já tivera. Porém ele sabe que por mais que o Prodígio não admita, a dele ainda está intacta, em algum canto remoto de sua mente... Desejando demais ser amada.

O ruivo sabe muito bem que não é capaz de ser a família do pequeno, como um dia, há muitos anos atrás, desejou. Tudo que viveu e viu o impede de resgatar a pessoa que foi um dia e é de um ser humano decente que Nagi precisa. Mas assim mesmo sempre procurou ser seu amigo, a sua maneira, demonstrando que alguém neste mundo se importa com ele. E conclui que se algo acontecer com o garoto, o grande Mastermind vai... Sofrer demais.

\- Você está muito preocupado com o menino, não é? – Yohji diz ao alcançarem o limiar das árvores e pararem a espera do sinal para atacar.

\- Por que quer saber? – Schul evita tentar penetrar nos pensamentos do loiro, concentrado apenas em seu objetivo.

\- Eu vou sofrer demais se acontecer algo com o Omi. – O playboy não se importa com a hostilidade, pensando apenas em seus próprios sentimentos com relação a isso e vendo-se na expressão do inimigo. – Nós meio que somos a família dele...

\- Tudo porque um velho miserável tem dinheiro para sentir que pode dispor da vida de um empregado... Ou de um filho... – O alemão gostaria de ter o pescoço de Takatori entre suas mãos por alguns segundos. – E de outro ricaço que acha que as pessoas são brinquedos.

Yohji o ouve com atenção e quase se surpreende com essas palavras. Quase. Pois sabe que Schuldich se sente como ele, no entanto, não esperava que o alemão fosse, realmente, falar isso em voz alta.

O telepata os despreza pela forma como dispõem das pessoas, apenas por terem dinheiro, procurando manter distantes todas as suas lembranças que o possam fazer sentir-se parecido.

"_Não sou como eles!" _– Pensa, tentando justificar-se para si mesmo. – _"Eu odeio esse mundo que me segregou e me fez sofrer... Eles fazem porque podem."_

Os dois se olham, pela primeira vez sem raiva, reconhecendo um no outro as semelhanças que os levaram a ser quem são, não apenas as diferenças que os colocaram em lados opostos. Nada de sarcasmo ou ironia, mas um entendimento que independe de suas habilidades. O desconfiado ruivo sabe que não há falsidade nas palavras do loiro e que ambos temem mais do que tudo não chegar a tempo.

\- Se nesse momento você pudesse ler pensamentos... – O telepata diz para si, olhando mais detalhadamente Yohji encostado à árvore.

\- O que você disse? – O playboy ouvira apenas o murmúrio.

\- Nada... – Surge em seu rosto um sorriso malicioso. – Esquece.

Seguindo pela direita, Ken e Farfarello seguem devagar, pois sua posição é a mais exposta, a trilha de árvores acabando bem antes, abrindo-se para a entrada da mansão. Por detrás das últimas coníferas eles podem vislumbrar a grande quantidade de seguranças se movimentando.

\- Agora temos que aguardar o sinal. – O Weiss diz, sem esperar qualquer resposta.

O moreno senta sob uma árvore e observa o irlandês encostado a um tronco, decidindo entre quatro facas qual irá utilizar no ataque. Pela primeira vez o rapaz repara nele. Já haviam se enfrentado algumas vezes, mas jamais se deteve sobre a pessoa ali parada. Sabe que ele também teve uma infância infeliz, tendo assassinado a própria família em um surto, sem, no entanto, lembrar-se disso por muito tempo. E esse seu estado mental se revela em seu olhar alheio, em um mutismo que se quebra ocasionalmente, mas que prova que há uma mente inteligente por trás de tudo isso.

\- Vocês parecem tão preocupados com o Nagi quanto nós estamos com o Omi. – Fala novamente, mas sem nem ter sequer um murmúrio como resposta.

O moreno volta a olhar para a movimentação diante da casa, mais para tentar lidar com o silêncio avassalador que permanece entre eles, mas infelizmente essa coisa o incomoda, precisando por alguma razão arrancar alguma palavra do homem que nem parece estar realmente ali.

\- Por acaso você sente algo por ele... – Ken começa, sentindo que o silêncio e o movimento insistente da faca de uma mão para outra vai enlouquecê-lo. – Ou é apenas alguém com quem trabalha?

\- Olha aqui... Há necessidade de conversarmos durante um ataque? – Apenas os olhos frios se levantam para encará-lo.

\- Na verdade... Não. – Nunca em sua vida Ken sentiu tanta falta dos companheiros como nesse momento.

Ele se cala, fixando os olhos sobre os homens agitados com alguma coisa, pensando em como a solidão e o silêncio sempre o afetaram. Quando criança tivera muitos problemas de disciplina, apenas por sentir-se frustrado com a relação muda e fria de seus pais. Graças à freira que o orientou voltou-se para o esporte e para o seu companheirismo. Ali se encontrou pela primeira vez sentindo-se feliz.

E muitos anos depois, já como um Weiss, viu-se obrigado a tirar a vida dessa mulher, que vinha usando os jovens que deveria orientar como armas suicidas. Depois daquele dia nunca deixou de se perguntar em que momento a mulher cheia de princípios e caridade tornou-se vingativa e fria.

\- Gostar é perigoso... – A voz de Farfie soa estranha e distante, como se não estivesse falando exatamente com Hidaka.

De certa forma ele tem razão, mas a alternativa a isso é muito pior. Suas palavras selam a vigília silenciosa, atentos e alertas para o início do ataque.

Para Aya atacar é um processo de pura concentração, seu pensamento fixo na necessidade de salvar Omi, mesmo que a vida que levam não seja exatamente a mais saudável para o garoto. O ruivo gostaria de vê-lo fora disso, de toda essa matança... Por isso, apesar das dificuldades, nunca permitiu que Tsukiyono deixasse a escola. Mas exatamente por causa desse tipo de vida que ele está nesta mansão, a mercê de um maldito...

Pára onde o bosque termina, observando a lateral da casa, o grande terreno descampado até ela representando um grande perigo de serem descobertos e isso poderia representar a morte para os garotos.

\- Bom... Vamos ter que atacar... – Diz para si mesmo. – Torcendo para não sermos vistos.

\- Se fizer isso, posso garantir que vão nos ver. – Brad fala impaciente. – Não sei quem elegeu você o líder desse ataque.

\- Qual o problema? – Aya solta a tensão que vem segurando desde que chegaram. – Tem alguma idéia... Senhor Super Líder?

Ambos se entreolham, todo o ressentimento que sempre houve ainda presente, oculto apenas pela necessidade de trabalharem juntos. Mas, por mais que a inimizade os afaste, Nagi e Omi ainda estão nas mãos do milionário pedófilo e nem mesmo as habilidades de Crawford podem dizer o perigo real que correm. Os dois líderes então respiram fundo, voltando a reservar a rivalidade para outro momento.

\- E o que podemos fazer? – Brad procura mudar o tom, observando também a mansão e a grande distância que teriam que percorrer. – Poderíamos esperar o cair da noite... A escuridão seria nosso disfarce.

\- Não! São muitas horas! – Somente a possibilidade de ficar tanto tempo esperando dá um nó em seu estômago. – Cada minuto de espera pode ser a morte pra eles.

Os sentimentos de Crawford são contraditórios com relação ao garoto. Apesar da relação entre os Schwarz ser meramente profissional, de manipular a seu bel prazer o menino desde que o encontrou, saber que algo poderia lhe acontecer... E em parte por sua culpa, pois deveria conhecer o Takatori melhor e prever o que pretendia.

"_E o Schul tentou me avisar que o velho tramava algo..."_ – Não gosta de sentir-se vulnerável assim aos odiosos 'sentimentos'.

\- Não temos outra opção... – Por mais que Aya analise as possibilidades do terreno, vê que o campo plano totalmente desprovido de qualquer vegetação, a não ser um gramado, vai deixá-los completamente descobertos.

\- Temos sim! – Essas palavras vêm de alguém que se aproxima por trás deles.

\- Que? – O espadachim volta-se, surpreso.

Tanto ele quanto Crawford se deparam com a figura alta e esguia de Tsuzuki, vestido com seu sobretudo, ainda imaginando como ele os alcançara e sem nem sequer terem notado sua aproximação.

\- E se houvesse uma forma de criar algo que ocultasse os seus movimentos? – O shinigami diz com a calma de quem tem um trunfo na manga. – Um forte nevoeiro, por exemplo...

\- E como você imagina que vamos conseguir esse milagre meteorológico? – Há certo desprezo na voz de Brad.

\- Tenho que concordar com ele. – E como isso é difícil para o ruivo. – O tempo está ótimo, claro e seco... Não teremos nem uma leve névoa.

\- Vamos abrir a 'temporada de milagres'! – Tsuzuki sorri diante da incredulidade dos dois.

O shinigami se coloca a frente das árvores, tira um pequeno papel do bolso do sobretudo e profere palavras de uma língua antiga, de um tempo quando a mágica era algo que fazia parte da vida das pessoas comuns. Sua expressão muda, deixando de ser o homem de feições gentis, tornando-se um ser poderoso, que irradia energia visível e palpável. Sua invocação movimenta o ar, revolucionando as poucas nuvens no céu azul, aumentando a umidade, o leve frescor reagindo com o calor do dia, criando um nevoeiro que vai ficando cada vez mais denso, até que quase não se enxerga a casa.

\- Mas o que... – Crawford fica maravilhado, quase pronto para fazer uma proposta profissional para o rapaz parado a sua frente.

\- Acreditem... Às vezes milagres acontecem! – Diz vitorioso. – E o que são alguns anos de trabalho a mais?

O líder dos Weiss nada diz, pois já viu coisas demais em sua vida, não se surpreendendo com nada mais. O que importa é ter o disfarce que manterá sua presença incógnita até o momento em que for tarde demais para os seguranças. Faz um sinal com a cabeça em agradecimento à ajuda de Tsuzuki e sem demora toma do pequeno microfone, dando o sinal para todos avançarem.

**ooOoo**

Os três homens ficam por um bom tempo olhando para o quarto destruído, Omi parado junto da parede de vidro, a respiração ofegante, e Nagi caído próximo do que resta da cama. Muraki abre um sorriso maldoso, vendo que sua barreira agüentou uma energia descomunal, mas satisfeito por notar como isso representa o desespero dos garotos ainda lutando pela vida.

\- Parece que suas cobaias estiveram bem ocupadas! – Diz com malícia, seus olhos cinzentos encontrando os azuis de Omi. – Pena que não posso levar todos... Ia me divertir.

\- Do que ele está falando? – O arqueiro avança contra os dois americanos que os mantém em cativeiro, sabendo o que pode significar a presença do doutor. – Como assim... Levar?

Ben o intercepta antes que alcance Cyrus, segurando o garoto pelos braços, seu corpo entre ele e seu patrão. Suas mãos fortes estão ansiosas, aflitas em finalmente colocar sua parte do jogo em ação.

Vance apenas altera sua expressão constantemente benevolente para a maldade que realmente o motiva. Toda aquela falsa preocupação já está ausente, ficando claro como tudo sempre fez parte do maquiavélico jogo.

\- Que feio! Tentaram escapar... Não, não, não... – Vance sente prazer em ver as mudanças no rosto do loirinho, que nitidamente se odeia por ter acreditado nele. – Foram meninos maus e... Precisam ser castigados.

\- Não! – Omi se desespera, encontrando o olhar de Nagi, ainda completamente exaurido, caído no chão sem forças para nem sequer se levantar. – Fazemos o que quiserem, mas... Por favor...

Robinson, que até o momento somente se colocara como obstáculo, resolve que é a hora de começar o 'gran finale' do show. Saca do bolso traseiro um par de algemas e a prende no pulso de Omi, delirando com sua surpresa. Com dificuldade arrasta-o consigo até a janela, pouco se importando que seu movimento brusco fere o pulso pequeno.

\- Pára com isso! – Omi teme o que pode estar planejado ao prendê-lo assim. – Já não foi o bastante? Não realizamos sua fantasia doentia?

\- Mas quem disse que vamos matar todos vocês? – Cyrus não consegue esconder sua satisfação. – Você vai conosco, não é Ben?

\- Isso... Ando com vontade de ter um escravo... – O mercenário ri diante da face carregada de ódio do Weiss quando o encara e segura seu rosto. – E fazer sexo com você todos os dias... Do jeito que eu quiser... Vai ser muito bom!

O homem prende a outra extremidade da algema a uma argola presa na parede, escondida por trás das cortinas... Coisa que nenhum dos garotos notara até agora e claramente fora colocada ali para esse fim, mantendo Omi de pé, mas impossibilitado de escapar.

\- O único que vai morrer aqui vai ser o nosso garoto telecinético. – Vance volta-se para o local onde Nagi permanece caído, divertindo-se com o peso de sua expressão, sabendo o quanto ele gostaria de matá-lo nesse momento. – Você é maravilhoso, mas... Perigoso demais para se ter como mascote.

\- Eu prefiro... Morrer... – O Prodígio fala sério.

\- Então vamos fazer a sua vontade. – Ben dispara sem precisar pensar. Matar é algo extremamente fácil para ele.

\- Não... Espera... Se vocês os deixarem ir... – O desespero é evidente nos olhos cor de safira. – Prometo que serei totalmente servil... Podem fazer o que quiserem comigo.

\- Eu farei... E não preciso da sua cooperação. – O capanga volta as costas para ele, caminhando na direção do banheiro, parando diante do pequeno Schwarz. – Mas vou me divertir domando um ser tão perigoso.

\- Não! – Omi força a algema, procurando soltar-se e defender os dois garotos que estão indefesos.

Muraki decide apressar as coisas, decidido a sair rápido dali, já cansado desses dois americanos. Sua negociação com Vance não foi fácil, tendo garantido que Hisoka não sobreviveria em suas mãos, mas se alguém tem o direito de fazer isso, de tirar-lhe a existência como shinigami, esse alguém é _ele_... Afinal, o garoto é seu desde aquela noite no parque. E seria maravilhoso negar a essa alma jovem o descanso eterno que todos, mesmo os guardiões da morte, desejam.

\- Bom... Podemos acabar com a conversa fiada? – Diz, sendo fuzilado pelo olhar gelado do milionário.

Ben continua a caminhar, empurrando a cama destruída e entrando no banheiro, encontrando o garoto não-vivo sentado dentro do box, sua cabeça recostada na parede, sua respiração quase inexistente. Sua palidez impressiona, dando a impressão que sua existência está por um fio. Passa um dos braços atrás de suas costas e o outro sob seus joelhos, levantando-se com um sorriso malvado. Uma última vez aspira o perfume de seus cabelos, lambendo devagar a face de pele macia.

\- Que pena que esse sujeito apareceu... – Estreita-o em seus braços. – Eu ia adorar ter você também.

Volta com Hisoka inconsciente em seus braços, burlando os destroços no caminho, encarando os olhos de Nagi ao passar por ele, satisfeito por ainda lhe restar o pequeno e poderoso Schwarz

\- Pelo menos um vai estar salvo... Por enquanto. – Sorri para um Omi transtornado de ódio. – Fora daqui o shinigami não vai mais morrer.

\- Omi... Ele não pode... – O telecinético tenta se levantar mais uma vez, incapaz disso, socando nervoso o chão coberto de pedaços da cama. – Não podemos deixar...

Ben entrega sua carga para Muraki, que o acomoda em seus braços, recostando a cabeça suada e fria em seu peito. E não há como descrever a gama de sentimentos maléficos que perpassam a face bonita do doutor ao ver os braços magros e pálidos se cobrirem das marcas da maldição, que reagem imediatamente a sua presença.

\- Ele é o meu brinquedo... E me pertence... – Muraki diz claramente encarando o pequeno assassino.

\- Pára... O que você vai fazer com ele? – O arqueiro continua forçando a algema, um fio de sangue correndo por sua mão.

\- Vou fazer algo pra acabar com o sofrimento dele. – Seu olho mecânico abre-se de forma incomum. – Preocupe-se com seu próprio destino.

O doutor vai deixando o quarto, levando sua carga preciosa, sendo acompanhado por Vance, que parece ansioso pelo espetáculo. Omi sabe que o homem quer ver tudo, postado em sua sala de observação, seus olhos se encontrando uma última vez enquanto o milionário fecha a porta atrás de si.

A mente de Omi escurece, como se toda a maldade que sempre combateu se apossasse dele, um forte desejo de matar apagando a inocência que sempre o manteve inteiro. Evita o americano, seus orbes buscando os de Nagi, vendo neles o reflexo daquilo que sente, finalmente compreendendo o garoto e seu ódio, mergulhando de cabeça nesse redemoinho de emoções violentas.

\- Então o covarde deixa pra você o trabalho sujo, não é BEN? – Não há mais racionalidade na voz do arqueiro, apenas um profundo ressentimento. – Também... É o que resta pra um sujeitinho como você.

\- Não se importe comigo... Eu adoro essa parte do trabalho. – O homem não se importa com a ironia ácida do garoto. – Depois de algum tempo, você vai desejar ter tido o mesmo destino do seu 'amiguinho'.

O americano volta a se aproximar de Nagi, deixando claro para os oceanos profundos que o olham qual sua intenção.

\- Nã-Não... – O garoto tenta se levantar, mas suas pernas ainda estão fracas, arrastando-se, até que a parede atrás de si o impede de prosseguir.

\- Não adianta fugir, meu coelhinho! – O sorriso malicioso no rosto de Ben o assusta como nada mais antes. Maldade exalando por todos os seus poros. – Vai ser rápido!

\- Eu vou te matar! – A ameaça não vem do garoto, mas de um Omi transfigurado pelo desespero.

Mas o homem não dá ouvidos às suas ameaças, apenas o excitando ainda mais. Dessa vez Omi será o voyeur, mesmo que seja contra sua vontade, e sua luxúria de sexo e morte se tornará mais deliciosa sob o olhar daquele que tanto deseja. Aproxima-se devagar e desce o corpo sobre um de seus joelhos chegando perto de Nagi como de uma caça assustada.

\- Sai de perto de mim... Eu... – Pela primeira vez em muitos anos Nagi está apavorado. – Vou te destroçar!

O homem o segura pelos tornozelos e o puxa para si, arrastando-o no chão, as pernas do pequeno uma de cada lado das suas. Os movimentos são lentos, saboreando com visível prazer o medo evidente na respiração difícil, no tremor do corpo, no terror impresso no olhar do garoto.

\- Me... Larga... – Tenta afastar as mãos do homem de seu corpo, os braços tentando empurrá-lo, em vão.

Os oceanos profundos estão cheios de dor quando se voltam novamente para Omi, em busca de uma segurança que este não pode lhe dar. E quando tentam se fechar a mão fria de Ben agarra seu rosto, obrigando-o a encará-lo e ver exatamente quem está prestes a atacá-lo.

\- Como foi tê-lo, meu assassino? – O homem volta seu rosto para o raivoso Omi, enquanto toma a boca pequena à força. – Hummm... Ele tem um sabor muito bom!

Ele passa sua mão livre pelo corpo ainda trêmulo, sua língua atrevida forçando a passagem para dentro da boca, mas logo se afastando, um fino fio de sangue escorrendo por seu lábio inferior. Esboça um sorriso, sentindo ainda mais tesão por Nagi ter reagido da única forma que seu corpo debilitado pode.

\- Então tenho um pequeno selvagem nas minhas mãos? – Sua expressão não é de raiva, mas de puro êxtase. – Vai ser ótima a caçada!

Ben agarra-o pelos ombros, virando o corpo no chão com rispidez, arrancando um gemido alto do garoto, que fecha os olhos, quase chorando pela expectativa. O americano levanta a barra da calça retirando uma faca de caça da bainha presa na perna e corta um pouco a camisa do garoto, segurando as pontas do tecido e rasgando-a até o colarinho.

\- Pára... Não faz isso! – Omi tenta sua última súplica, mesmo sabendo que estas apenas o provocam ainda mais, mas... Precisa tentar.

Nagi geme em desespero e se debate, tentando sair do cerco, mas esgotou as suas forças tentando quebrar a barreira do quarto, além do homem ser muito mais forte e ter apoiado o antebraço com força em suas costas, mantendo seu corpo cativo.

Este por sua vez se diverte com as tentativas infrutíferas de sua presa para tentar se soltar, curvando-se sobre ele e lambendo suas costas, da base da coluna até a nuca, rindo muito dos gemidos lamentosos da vítima.

\- Solta ele seu nojento! – Omi puxa violentamente o pulso, tentando freneticamente arrancar a algema da argola na parede.

O homem não dá atenção aos gritos e ameaças de Omi, nem às frágeis tentativas do garoto de se soltar. Volta a se colocar entre as pernas do telecinético, virando a faca nas mãos, empunhando-a virada para baixo, cortando o cós da calça e o restante dela, abrindo-a até o meio das pernas e depois a roupa de baixo também, deixando toda nádega do garoto exposta.

\- Que delícia! – Suas mãos agarram as nádegas de pele macia, sempre direcionando seus olhares mais maldosos na direção do Weiss.

\- Não... NÃO...! – O garoto se debate, se nega, arqueja em agonia.

Seus gritos e gemidos provocam ainda mais o desespero do loirinho que se vê atado, impotente, sem poder fazer nada. Omi assiste o pervertido puxar a calça rasgada do garoto para baixo, expondo-o ainda mais, abrir a própria calça e colocar o pênis intumescido para fora, colocando-se sobre o corpo pequeno que se contorce e estremece em medo e nojo, tentando escapar da extrema violência que está prestes a sofrer.

\- Você vai adorar... – Ben curva-se sobre ele, encaixando-se sobre seu corpo, lambendo sua orelha libidinosamente. – Não vou ser gentil... Não precisamos dessas formalidades entre nós, não é meu coelhinho?

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... – O grito de dor é interrompido pela mão enorme que tampa sua boca em mais um ato de maldade, que visa apenas prolongar a agonia do garoto.

Omi chega ao máximo do seu desespero, o pulso já todo marcado com diversos cortes a toda volta, sangrando abundantemente. Coloca o pé apoiado na parede ao lado da argola e puxa-a com toda sua força, arrancando-a. E num ato reflexo, salta sobre o homem, chutando-o nas costelas com todo poder do seu ódio, agarrando a faca que ficara caída ao lado do corpo de Nagi e o ameaçando. Puxa o jovem Schwarz pelo braço, colocando-se entre os dois, a faca estendida diante de si.

\- Não se atreva a chegar perto... Eu te furo todo, seu maldito! – Não há nem sequer um vislumbre do Omi no tom de sua voz.

\- Você não devia... – Ben diz já se levantando, as mãos apalpando o local ferido pelo chute certeiro, a expressão sádica sendo substituída por uma fria e furiosa. – Podia ter ficado quietinho... Mas não... Tinha que ser um herói... AGORA VOU SER OBRIGADO A MATÁ-LO!

O ex-seal se move com rapidez, puxando Omi pelo braço e prendendo pelo pescoço, passando seu braço em torno dele. Surpreende-se com a reação do garoto, que o empurra com o ombro, soltando-se, mas perdendo a faca nesse movimento brusco. Mais uma vez o mercenário avança, prensando o arqueiro contra a parede quebrada usando o próprio corpo, agarrando sua garganta com as duas mãos.

\- Você está me obrigando a estragar meus planos... – Ele parece lamentar, mas há maldade em cada uma de suas palavras. – E no fim vou matar o garotinho assim mesmo.

A força que aplica no pescoço alvo de Omi logo começa a produzir seu efeito, os olhos azuis se enchendo de lágrimas, perdendo seu brilho, enquanto a respiração se torna fraca, os lábios começando a ficar azulados. Seus últimos pensamentos para os Weiss, a única família que conheceu, para Aya em especial e... Um suspiro impotente por não ter salvado Nagi ou Hisoka.

"_Mais uma vez eu falhei..."_ – E esse pensamento desvanece em sua mente...

\- VOCÊ VAI MORRER! – A voz de Nagi ressoa pelo quarto.

A força da telecinese atinge Ben e Omi, destruindo completamente a parede de vidro, arremessando os dois inconscientes para dentro da sala de observação, diante de um aturdido Vance que se escondera atrás da poltrona. A onda de choque, por sua vez, atinge Nagi em cheio, jogando-o contra a parede às suas costas, sua consciência se apagando aos poucos... Vendo entre as pálpebras que se fecham devagar o rosto ensangüentado do arqueiro... Temendo...

"_Eu o matei!"_ – Pensa antes de perder completamente os sentidos.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Nem acredito, mas aqui está o cap 6 de Voyeur! Depois de um longo tempo sem atualizações... Bom... Eu e minha beta lutamos muito para esta fic continuar e nosso desejo se concretizou. Houve um hiatus de um ano entre o cap anterior e este, uma grande insegurança me assombrando, quase tendo abandonado 'Voyeur' pelo caminho.

Querida Yume, minha amada beta, a 'protetora dessa fic', somente sua insistência e incentivo me impediu de deixar essa fic e te agradeço demais. Você foi minha inspiração e extremamente corajosa, lutando contra seus próprios demônios. TE AMO!

Recordo que esta fic é um presente pra minha filhota Sakuya, um pedido especial, e mesmo que não tenhamos nos falado por causa da sua falta de tempo... A mommys te adora.

Agradeço também a todas as leitoras que me incentivaram a continuar. Pois é, fofas, está aqui!

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

12 de Maio de 2009.

17:06 PM.

**Lady Anúbis**


	7. Libertação?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VOYEUR**

**VOYEUR**

**Capítulo 07 – Libertação?**

Ocultos pela bruma espessa, os invasores avançam e se aproximam da casa, com a certeza de que há um sistema de segurança ativo em todas as portas e janelas... Portanto, a ação rápida é a única forma de entrar. É preciso não deixar tempo algum para eles pensarem quando os alarmes começarem a tocar.

Aya e Brad, postados na lateral, observam a movimentação no interior da casa através de uma janela. Podem, dessa posição, vislumbrar o grande número de seguranças, agitados, talvez já alertas após o incidente no escritório.

\- Eles sabem que estamos a caminho... – O espadachim volta-se para seu inimigo. – Mas já estão cientes da nossa presença na propriedade?

\- Não! – Responde na sua mais autêntica atitude de superioridade. – Eu saberia...

"_Não posso agir como o Yohji... Eles são nossos aliados."_ – O ruivo respira fundo, pelo bem de Omi, pois a expressão de Crawford é insuportável. – _"Mas é difícil demais!"_

\- Mas se vamos entrar mesmo com o alarme... Qual o problema? – Tsuzuki não está mais acostumado com as limitações humanas.

\- Há seguranças demais próximos das janelas e da porta de entrada... – Aya lança mais um olhar para dentro do hall de entrada repleto de guardas. – Tanto nós quanto Ken seríamos exterminados instantaneamente.

\- Então uma distração tornaria tudo mais fácil... Humm... – O shinigami também observa o local e começa a pensar.

\- Mas como conseguiríamos isso 'Sr. Milagreiro'? – Brad diz isso sorrindo ironicamente.

\- Já pensei em algo... – Sente profundo prazer quando está um passo a frente. – Fiquem atentos.

Assim que termina de falar Tsuzuki desaparece diante dos dois, deixando-os perplexos. Aparece então no meio de cerca de duas dezenas de homens armados até os dentes, que por alguns instantes ficam piscando e olhando uns para os outros acreditando estarem tendo alguma alucinação.

\- Como se atrevem a entrar nos meus domínios... – O shinigami fala com uma voz fantasmagórica, segurando-se para não rir.

\- Quem é esse? De onde ele veio? – Um dos homens exprime aquilo que todos queriam ter dito.

\- Sou o fantasma que assombra essa casa... – Novamente a voz se repete, apesar do olhar incrédulo dos sujeitos. – Ah... Vocês não acreditam em mim?

Novamente ele some, reaparecendo atrás de alguns deles, que saltam para frente quando o sentem, os olhos de todos se arregalando... Pavor puro. Divertindo-se com o medo que causa, Tsuzuki saca um papel de seu bolso, invocando um feitiço que faz um vento estranho rodopiar em torno dele... Uma luz verde fosforescente se espalha pelo hall, envolvendo os homens e se espalhando pelo restante da casa.

\- DEIXEM MINHA CASA AGORA! – Fala dessa vez de forma ameaçadora, uma expressão quase diabólica no rosto. – BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

Essa é a gota d'água... Os seguranças saem correndo para fora da casa, a maioria deles continuando em desabalada fuga pela pequena estrada que sai da propriedade. O pânico claro mesmo nos rostos daqueles que permanecem estarrecidos diante da mansão, ainda decidindo se devem permanecer e cumprir o trabalho para o qual foram pagos ou se seguem os mais covardes que são capazes de chegar a Tóquio mais rápido do que se fossem de carro.

A oportunidade está criada e Aya dá o sinal no intercomunicador para que os demais avancem. Os primeiros a agir são Ken e Farfarello, saindo da bruma espessa e atacando os homens apavorados que se aglomeram na entrada da casa. As garras e as facas vão fazendo seu trabalho, com uma rapidez assustadora, com uma _precisão_ que praticamente impede qualquer reação, sem qualquer grito, apenas gemidos abafados pelo som do alarme tocando... O que denuncia a entrada dos outros dois grupos, então fazem o mesmo.

Yohji é o primeiro a entrar, derrubando a porta da cozinha com um pontapé, vendo-se diante de dois cozinheiros assustados, escondidos atrás de um grande balcão.

\- Se eu fosse vocês dois fugia logo. – Fala para os apavorados homens. – Em pouco tempo essa casa vai virar um cemitério.

\- E por que vamos deixá-los fugir? – Para Schuldich ninguém sairia dessa ação com vida.

\- Eu não costumo matar gente desarmada. – O loiro se volta indignado para o Schwarz. – E esses são uns pobres coitados. Vão!

Enquanto os observa sair nota que o ruivo o olha intrigado e de alguma forma isso o incomoda. Seu olhar não é o mesmo carregado de sarcasmo de sempre. Há algo diferente nele... Algo que não consegue explicar.

\- Que foi? – Se não perguntasse morreria de curiosidade.

\- Por isso que vocês sempre perdem para nós. – Mas isso não é dito com desprezo, um assustador sorrisinho aparecendo em seu rosto. – Mas gostei disso.

Por alguma razão Yohji não consegue deixar de sorrir, notando como o telepata é bonito quando deixa de ser o vilão metido a besta. Na verdade, sua calça jeans justa e a camisa entreaberta revelam um homem mais atraente do que o Weiss imaginava.

\- Bom... Temos uns seguranças nos esperando. – Yohji sentencia para si mesmo, temendo os seus próprios pensamentos, pois sabe que o outro já os captou, denunciado pela expressão safada.

Os dois saem do cômodo, surgindo de repente em uma copa, onde uma dezena de homens toma café. A surpresa faz algumas xícaras se espatifarem no chão, mãos procurando as armas depositadas sobre o aparador, mas o telepata está resolvido a não ter de lutar, concentrando-se nas mentes ainda confusas devido à aparição inesperada dos dois, lançando nelas uma paranóia incontrolável... Uma idéia recorrente de que o homem ao lado usaria a arma para matá-los. E a reação é instantânea, com guardas atirando uns nos outros, os que restam sendo eliminados pelo mortal fio projetado do relógio do loiro.

\- Esses não foram difíceis... – Schuldich diz orgulhoso. – Acho que estou pegando o jeito, Weiss.

\- Contanto que não use isso em mim... – Yohji se pergunta seriamente porque ele nunca usou algo parecido neles.

\- Isso somente funciona em mentes fracas. – Seu sorriso se abre maliciosamente. – E... Talvez eu goste do desafio.

Mais uma vez fica aquela sensação estranha, algo que o loiro sente no ar, mas não consegue definir. Apenas a preocupação com Omi o desperta, acompanhando o ruivo que sai apressado.

\- Precisamos ser rápidos! – Há aflição em sua voz. – Nagi está sofrendo...

Os líderes se apressam logo depois que percebem que Tsuzuki, misteriosamente conseguiu a distração que precisavam. Destroem a janela lateral, pulando-a e adentrando o hall de entrada, onde o shinigami permanece parado a fim de manter os seguranças afastados.

\- Nem vou perguntar como fez isso. – Brad não entende como Aya parece nem se importar, ainda silencioso em sua sanha para subir as escadas. – Não gostaria de entrar no ramo de 'prestação de serviços'?

\- Já tenho um emprego. – Os olhos violeta quase sobrenaturais o encaram. – E vou estar nele muito tempo ainda... Depois de hoje... _Muito_ mesmo.

Ken e Farfarello entram pela porta da frente, cobertos de sangue, o ex-jogador ofegante em contraste com o frio irlandês. Deparam-se com os três homens aos pés da escadaria, todos ansiosos pela proximidade de seu objetivo, sempre temendo que seja tarde.

\- Vamos encontrar mais alguns guardas no andar de cima. – Crawford sentencia. – Mas nada que não possamos eliminar rápido.

\- É melhor corrermos! – Schuldich sai de outro cômodo, o desespero marcando suas feições bonitas. – O garoto está sofrendo... E muito...

\- E o Omi? – Ken pergunta desesperado.

\- Não sei dizer. – O ruivo caminha apressado para a escada. – O sofrimento do Nagi está tão forte que tomou conta da minha mente. Ahhh... Vamos!

E sem mais conversa todos começam a subir correndo, avistando um corredor repleto de portas, todas iguais. Não há como precisar o local exato, é preciso abrir todas, sabendo de antemão que logo se depararão com mais alguns seguranças.

Apenas Tsuzuki paralisa no alto da escada. Algo o chama, o faz sentir que seu lugar não é avançando com os demais. Desce depressa, seguindo esse instinto que o puxa para o térreo, olhando para os lados ao parar novamente no centro do hall. E sente mais uma vez aquela sensação... Algo que jamais o assolou dessa forma... Não... Talvez naquele dia em que seu parceiro lhe pediu que vivesse por ele.

\- Hisoka... – Sussurra para si mesmo.

E seguindo essa sensação adentra por um corredor, chegando até uma porta lateral, que se abre para uma bela alameda cercada de cerejeiras. Tem certeza de que este é o caminho, correndo por ele, engolfado pelas pétalas que o vento carrega, vislumbrando por entre elas o sobretudo branco do homem alto de cabelos prateados. Alcança-o em instantes, usando o teletransporte para evitar que este fuja.

\- Muraki! – Tsuzuki diz secamente, tentando controlar seu ódio. – Sabia que ia te encontrar por aqui.

O doutor se volta devagar, uma expressão ironicamente sádica no rosto, o olho mecânico com a pupila aberta de forma nada natural... E Hisoka está em seu colo, pálido, abatido, o suor escorrendo por sua testa. O homem o estreita em seus braços, deixando claro que não pretende entregá-lo.

\- Eu deveria saber que você viria... – Há uma nota de desdém na sua voz. – Mas você sempre soube que ele era meu... E que um dia eu o teria de volta.

A cabecinha loira começa a se mover, os olhos de Hisoka se abrindo devagar, ainda com a visão embaçada, mas apesar de não vê-lo, ele o sente...

\- Tsu-Tsuzuki...? – O garoto sussurra quase sem forças.

Aquela voz invocando seu nome faz com que se sinta mal por ter sido o culpado por esse seu sofrimento, acentuando-se à visão do homem alto, de cabelos platinados que toma a boca de seu parceiro de forma libidinosa.

\- A boca dele é deliciosa... O corpo ainda mais, você já provou? – Fala com sua mais odiosa expressão de sarcasmo. – Eu já! Mas dessa vez só estou interessado em tirá-lo do meu caminho.

\- Você não vai sair daqui com ele! – O homem de profundos olhos violeta se aproxima, ficando a poucos passos de Muraki.

\- E quem vai me impedir? Você? – A risada do doutor ecoa pelas árvores. – Não conseguiu reagir nem quando eu o capturei! Ficou apático como a boa vítima que você é...

\- ...! – Pensa em um bom argumento para rebater isso, mas sabe que de certa forma é a verdade. Esse desdém o fere, pois da outra vez não desejou ser uma vítima, mas acabou sendo.

\- Esse garoto foi quem sempre te protegeu, não é? – O sorriso vitorioso brilhando em sua face. – Sem ele você não passa de um bebê... Poderoso, mas incapaz de lutar contra mim.

\- Cala a sua boca! – Tsuzuki respira fundo e se enche de determinação. – Larga ele!

O shinigami avança contra ele, tentando acertá-lo com um soco, mas Muraki se esquiva, ainda mais confiante.

\- Esqueceu que você já fez isso comigo? – O doutor gosta do efeito que suas palavras têm. – Eu não o deixaria me derrubar uma segunda vez.

Ri sonoramente, balançando a cabeça, claramente provocando-o, instigando-o a reagir, mas sabendo seu efeito sobre o shinigami. Os dois se encaram, ódio e desprezo, uma aura escura fazendo o vento aumentar, agitando as árvores com força.

\- Preferia te levar, mas... – Aperta Hisoka contra o peito, fazendo-o gemer. – Eu e ele temos assuntos inacabados.

Mas antes que Muraki possa fazer qualquer outro movimento, irônico com a indecisão de Tsuzuki diante da impossibilidade de atacá-lo com um feitiço sem ferir o garoto, um braço forte passa por cima de seu ombro, vindo de suas costas e prendendo-o firme pelo pescoço.

\- Tsuzuki. – Tatsumi diz com firmeza, tentando manter firme o golpe no doutor. – Pegue o Hisoka... Rápido!

O doutor se debate, procurando soltar-se, mas o homem mais alto o mantém firmemente preso, aproveitando-se de sua dificuldade em se mexer devido ao peso de Hisoka em seus braços.

\- MALDITO! – O ódio estampado nos olhos cinzentos e no corpo que se debate em vão.

E com agilidade Tsuzuki transpõe o pequeno espaço que os separa, segurando o parceiro e puxando-o com força para si, arrancando-o dos braços do homem de branco e segurando-o entre os seus. Nunca tira os olhos do inimigo, que ainda tenta libertar-se dos braços fortes do secretário-geral da Enmacho.

Os orbes cinza se contraem, nervoso com a surpresa, e principalmente com o fato de ver sua divertida provocação interrompida. E com o cotovelo acerta as costelas do shinigami, empurrando-o, levando Tatsumi a cair, ficando vulnerável.

\- Você não deveria ter feito isso! – Volta-se para o opositor caído com a clara intenção de destruí-lo.

E antes que ele efetive o ataque que pretende, seus braços esticados para o alto prontos para atingir Tatsumi com um feitiço, se vê atingido na nuca, caindo quase inconsciente no chão. Vislumbra a figura de Tsuzuki de pé a seu lado, um sorriso maldoso em seu rosto bonito, um grande galho em suas mãos. Hisoka está deitado na grama, refazendo-se agora que está livre da proteção do quarto, se esforçando para tentar levantar.

\- E eu nem precisei de poder nenhum... – Tsuzuki jamais sentiu um prazer maior em sua vida.

\- Você... – O homem ainda se esforça, movido pelo desejo de vingança. – Sabe muito bem que... Isso não vai ficar... Assim.

\- Eu não tenho medo de você. – Há uma tranqüilidade nos olhos violeta que irritam ainda mais o doutor.

\- Mas você... Teme por ele... – Um nó quase fecha a garganta do homem raivoso ainda caído, um fio de sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça e sujando sua roupa. – E vou destruí-lo... Com ainda mais prazer.

Ainda tonto Muraki o observa com mais ódio ao vê-lo dar-lhe as costas, vendo quando oferece a mão para Tatsumi e volta para pegar Hisoka no colo novamente.

\- Você me perdoa, parceiro? – O seu sorriso infantil é de puro alívio. – Não suportaria se algo acontecesse...

\- Estou bem... – Kurosaki tenta sorrir, mas não consegue, ainda marcado por tudo que passou. – Precisamos salvar...

\- Alguém está cuidando disso. – Tira o cabelo que teima em cobrir as grandes esmeraldas. – Mas eu vou te levar até eles...

Antes de deixarem o local, os olhos violeta se voltam para trás, encontrando o ainda aturdido Muraki, cambaleante em sua tentativa de levantar.

\- A gente se vê por aí, doutor. – O sarcasmo escorre das palavras do shinigami.

E enquanto eles voltam à mansão, deixando o velho inimigo derrotado na alameda que começa a se avermelhar com o final da tarde, os demais invasores vasculham os quartos, sem nada encontrar, nem mesmo a entrada para o local onde os garotos estão escondidos.

\- Encontraram algo? – Crawford pergunta quando todos se reúnem.

\- Nem sinal... – A voz de Ken soa desanimada.

Um forte estrondo os interrompe, a casa sendo chacoalhada por um abalo, o som forte de coisas se quebrando por todo o local.

\- Nossa! O que foi isso? – Yohji encosta na parede, afastando-se, pois o lustre acima dele estala perigosamente. – Foi um terremoto?

\- Não... – Brad sabe muito bem o que poderia liberar tal poder. – Foi o Nagi.

E a menção de seu nome a missão se torna ainda mais urgente, todos reunidos diante da escada, tentando decidir o que fazer em seguida, ressentindo-se da frieza e decisão habitual de quem os liderara até agora.

Aya permanece em silêncio, parado, pensando em alguma solução... Alguma forma de descobrir o esconderijo. Seu pensamento voa por todas as oportunidades que tivera para evitar tudo isso, de como ignorou seus instintos e deixou aquele agente traidor convencê-lo, e... E se o telepata sente que Nagi está em agonia, mas não sente nada vindo do Omi...

\- Podemos nos dividir... – Yohji tenta esconder, mas também está aflito. – Quem sabe eles estejam em algum porão ou...

\- E uma passagem secreta? – Farfarello fala quase em um sussurro, fazendo todos o observarem.

\- Ele anda me assustando... – Schuldich se aproxima de Crawford. – De onde ele tira essas idéias?

E cientes de que Farfie tem absoluta razão, começam a dar pancadinhas nas paredes em busca de uma porta oculta. Mas Aya parece alheio a todos, sua mente em um turbilhão, pensando que a morte de Omi é uma forte possibilidade, a forma mais lógica de explicar a ausência de sua mente. Chega a vê-lo morto, coberto de sangue, e isso somente aumenta ainda mais seu sofrimento. Sente um ódio profundo por não ter feito nada pra impedir, mesmo que isso não tivesse sido possível. Há um desespero real e pungente por não ter protegido o mais novo e... Pensar que o garoto morreu com esperança de ser resgatado... Confiava nele... E estava sozinho.

\- Tem que ter um ponto que aciona a passagem. – Ken começa a ficar alucinado com a incapacidade de descobri-la. – Por acaso vocês têm tanto poder e não podem descobrir isso?

Schuldich, já sem muita paciência, ameaça partir para cima dele, mas Crawford o contém.

\- Não, senhor assassino... – Brad diz sem muita vontade de ser irônico também. – Mas posso garantir que sei que vamos encontrar...

\- Há tempo? – A voz de Aya sai cavernosa, quase como se perguntasse a si mesmo, mas expressando a dúvida dos dois grupos, fazendo-os se calarem.

O espadachim pensa que o ama tanto e não disse nada... E logo para o Omi... Que tinha tanta sede de ser amado... E então arregala os olhos, pára por um segundo, pensando no que descobriu, se isso não é uma peça da sua mente preocupada... Mas acaba percebendo que é verdade, por isso a tortura imensa que ele sente dentro de si. Mais uma vez perdeu alguém importante, e dessa vez nem teve chance de dizer nada para ele.

Então qualquer pensamento que eles possam ter é interrompido por um ruído estranho no final do corredor, fazendo todos os olhos se voltarem naquela direção e vislumbrando a passagem secreta tão procurada se abrindo detrás de um quadro. E como se aquele espaço se tornasse um longo túnel apertado, aumentando a sensação de pressão dentro de seu peito, a mão de um espadachim desembainha sua katana e avança sem nem sequer esperar os demais.

**ooOoo**

Ben desperta ainda abalado com o golpe que o poder do pequeno telecinético lhe infligiu, sente a mão de Vance segurar seu braço e assim consegue ficar de pé, tentando restabelecer seu equilíbrio. Percebe que ao seu lado Omi também está caído, o rosto coberto de sangue, e algo se aperta em seu peito... Uma frustração por ter se deixado abater por dois garotos.

\- Temos que partir! – A voz de Cyrus está nervosa, quase histérica. – A mansão foi invadida... Eles estão aqui.

\- Calma, calma... – O homem pára uns instantes tentando pensar com frieza. – Vamos sair daqui, mas...

Seus olhos novamente se voltam para o arqueiro, aproximando-se dele e tomando seu pulso. Pelo menos ele está vivo e vai servir.

\- Esquece o menino... – Vance se irrita com a insistência de Ben em querer Omi.

\- Cyrus... Calma! – O mercenário o segura pelos braços, forçando-o a encará-lo. – Os caras podem estar no nosso caminho de fuga... Precisamos de um refém. Entendeu?

\- Sim... – O rosto macilento se abaixa, evitando seu olhar.

O ex-seal pega o Weiss nos braços e joga o pequeno corpo sobre seu ombro, olhando de relance para Nagi, caído no quarto, aparentemente sem sentidos. Isso o alivia, pois a última coisa que precisa é do perigoso garoto em sua retaguarda.

Caminham apressados pelo pequeno apartamento que foi palco do seu jogo sórdido e abrem a porta que dá passagem para uma pequena sala de segurança, onde dez homens acompanham a ação dos invasores.

\- Senhor... Eles já estão neste andar... – Um homem de barba fala amedrontado. – Acredito que estão à procura da passagem secreta.

\- Não podemos esperar aqui até que desistam? – Outro diz apavorado. – Eles acabaram com todos os outros!

\- Deixem de covardia! – Ben sabe que cedo ou tarde serão descobertos ou... O garoto desmaiado naquele quarto vai acordar. Precisam sair imediatamente.

Os dois americanos se preparam para sair, armas em punho, colocando-se logo atrás dos guardas. Ben acomoda melhor seu refém, respirando fundo diante da realidade que os espera do lado de fora. Aqueles homens vivem da morte e suas chances são mínimas, mas precisa pelo menos garantir que Vance saia ileso.

Quando a porta se abre se deparam com os homens que os perseguem no final do corredor. Rapidamente o ruivo vestido de negro avança, a katana brilhando com a luz do final da tarde. À visão deste alguns dos seguranças tentam recuar, mas Ben os empurra para a frente.

\- Cyrus, corra e saia pela cozinha! - Ele mesmo se colocando entre Vance, que sai pelo corredor de serviço, e os atacantes.

Aya ataca resoluto, matando com um único golpe o segurança que tenta detê-lo, passando por eles, deixando-os para lutar com os outros. Seu objetivo é o americano, vendo depressa que este leva uma carga preciosa, levantando a espada para evitar que tenha tempo de fazer qualquer coisa contra o garoto.

\- Se eu fosse você parava agora mesmo! – Ben diz, apontando sua arma para o rosto do ruivo, sua outra mão segurando firme seu refém.

\- Pode atirar, mas... – O rosto de Aya guarda uma expressão satânica. – Sempre há a chance de errar e eu... Garanto que não erro.

E antes que possa ter a chance de apertar o gatilho o Weiss desfere um golpe que corta profundamente o rosto do mercenário, o sangue saindo em profusão, escorrendo por seu ombro. Sabe que está encurralado, a dor comprometendo a firmeza de sua mão, sentindo que a hemorragia logo vai lhe tirar a consciência. Desesperado ele recua, pensando em como escapar e encarando a janela a seu lado percebe qual a sua única chance diante do homem que avança em sua direção. Empurra o corpo de Omi contra a janela, quebrando-a, o corpo pequeno ficando quase que todo do lado de fora.

\- É... Melhor... Parar! – Quase não consegue se manter de pé. – Vou deixá-lo cair...

A ameaça é verdadeira e o espadachim paralisa bem próximo, seu olhar dividindo-se entre o inimigo ferido e o arqueiro sem sentidos que se fere ainda mais nos cacos pontiagudos restantes da janela.

\- Liberte-o e o deixo fugir! – Aya percebe como a mão do homem fraqueja, o perigo de Omi cair aumentando a cada segundo.

\- Você é um assassino... Eu também... – Benjamin Robinson sabe que esta é sua última cartada. – E não somos de confiança.

Nesse instante ele solta o garoto que segura, forçando o ruivo a correr e projetar parte de seu corpo para fora, agarrando Omi pela blusa, firmando com dificuldade sua mão em seu braço. Os dedos escorregam, debruçando-se ainda mais sobre o batente da janela, largando a katana no chão e segurando o outro braço com força.

\- Aaaaaahhhhh... – Concentra toda a sua energia no esforço de segurá-lo firme antes de puxar. – Omi... Não vou perdê-lo... Não posso...

Puxa-o para dentro, rasgando a camisa nos cacos ao ponto de ferir-se, um deles perfurando seu abdômen dolorosamente. Quando finalmente o segura entre seus braços, percebe que tal artifício foi a deixa para que o maldito americano fugisse.

"_Mas o que importa é que você está salvo!"_ – Pensa, estreitando-o em seus braços, feliz apesar da dor aguda que o faz curvar-se levemente. – _"E você está vivo! Eu não o perdi."_

O líder dos Weiss escorrega pela parede e senta no chão, o arqueiro deitado em seu colo, o sangue do ruivo escorrendo e já sujando o chão. A dor é terrível, mas quanto mais ela o faz gemer, mais ele se agarra ao garoto, temendo que possa ser levado novamente.

\- Aya... Aya... – Yohji diz, tentando trazer ele de volta, pois a palidez já se apossa dele, quase inconsciente. – Solta ele! Vamos te levar para um hospital.

\- Não pode... – Apesar do sofrimento ele tenta manter a lucidez. - Vão fazer...

\- Oras... Você se cortou na janela, tentando impedir o Omi de cair. – Ken fala isso enquanto pega o chibi em seus braços. – É mentira?

Yohji passa o braço do ruivo por cima de seu ombro, amparando-o para que possam sair da mansão.

\- Onde eles... – A voz de Omi quase não sai, praticamente inaudível.

\- Omitchi! – O loiro tenta disfarçar como ver o garoto acordado o emociona. – Pensamos que você...

\- Eles... Como... – Quer se expressar, mas não consegue.

Aya estica seu braço livre, sujo com o próprio sangue e o dos ferimentos do arqueiro, tocando seu rosto ainda meio que alheio à realidade.

\- Vamos vê-los. – Entende o quanto esse tempo preso deve ter aproximado os meninos. – Não se preocupe.

Paralelamente, enquanto os Weiss lutam para salvar a vida de Omi na janela quebrada, os Schwarz invadem a porta secreta que se abre para o pequeno apartamento, enojados com a visão das roupas dos garotos empilhadas no banheiro. É óbvio que o jogo do milionário não aconteceu apenas como um experimento isolado, mas ele esteve com suas vítimas na banheira, na copa e... No quarto. Em cada um dos cômodos uma câmera e um monitor, de onde provavelmente os dois americanos acompanhavam todos os movimentos das suas cobaias. E em um dos monitores, colocado sobre a cama, Schuldich vê a imagem da prisão destruída e Nagi caído nu por entre os destroços.

\- Vamos... Ele está fraco! – Corre aflito pelo corredor.

Vê a sala de observação com a poltrona e abrindo a porta se depara com o pequeno tão frágil, ainda mais do que quando o acharam perambulando pelas ruas. Passa por cima dos destroços e se ajoelha a seu lado, colocando a cabeça ferida sobre seu colo.

\- Nagi... – Fala devagar, sentindo que a mente poderosa está presente, lutando para voltar. – Tudo acabou... Nós te resgatamos.

\- Schul... Você está aqui? – Há incredulidade nos olhos azul-escuros que se abrem devagar. – Então... Não me venderam?

\- _**Nós**_! – Percebe a que ponto o americano chegou. – Estivemos a sua procura.

\- Vocês... Se importam? – Lágrimas surgem instantaneamente.

A resposta fica parada na garganta, mais íntima do que o alemão consegue ser, desejando lhe dizer aquilo que quer ouvir, mas não conseguindo. Apenas o observa, tentando passar por seus olhos a verdade que o adolescente ruivo que o viu mendigando ainda sabia exprimir, mas que o telepata mercenário há muito esqueceu.

\- Eu sei... – Tenta sorrir, mas ainda sente toda a dor emocional pela qual passou. – E os outros?

\- Por quê? – Surpreende-se ao sentir que não há a frieza habitual quando Nagi pensa nos companheiros de cativeiro. – Entendo... Vamos tentar descobrir.

Tira a camisa e envolve o garoto com ela, tomando-o em seus braços e aconchegando-o ao peito. Ao voltar-se depara com Crawford e Farfarello, incapazes de se aproximar, mas não menos aliviados... Cada um a sua maneira.

Todos caminham, passando pelos locais que Nagi conheceu apenas pelas sensações, que pela primeira vez pode ver de verdade, o garoto encolhendo-se e se refugiando nos braços do alemão. Saem então novamente para o corredor, deparando-se com os Weiss, os olhos dos dois garotos se encontrando instantaneamente, mas algo doloroso demais os impedindo de falar.

Os shinigamis chegam em seguida, trazendo consigo o jovem de grandes olhos esmeralda, e este também os encontra rápido, mas guardando para si aquela dor indescritível que os tortura.

São incapazes de se dizerem felizes, mesmo aliviados, pois por mais que o tempo passe jamais esquecerão a dor, as sensações, as lembranças... Essa experiência os transformou para sempre. E mesmo sabendo o que sentem uns pelos outros, são capazes apenas de fechar os olhos e se esconderem entre os braços de quem os carrega e partir... Nenhuma despedida... Esse passado ficando para trás, com tudo que ele encerra.

**ooOoo**

Um mês depois.

A noite está escura e fria. Omi tenta se aquecer, a garoa gelada dificulta, mas não pode deixar sua posição. Está no telhado de um prédio de cinco andares, vigiando outro em frente, onde funciona um laboratório de refino de drogas. Desse ponto pode guardar a entrada e a saída, servindo de retaguarda para os rapazes, que estão colocando as cargas explosivas.

\- Abyssinian... Chegaram mais dois capangas. – Observa, tomando todo o cuidado para não ser visto. – Falta muito?

\- Estamos terminando. – A voz de Aya sai baixa e calma. – Prepare-se para deixar a posição.

Omi começa a guardar suas coisas, sempre abaixado para não ficar exposto. Ouve então um ruído atrás de si e, quando faz menção de virar-se, a mão enorme cobre sua boca e um braço forte o prende pelos ombros. Ele se debate, sendo arrastado para longe da beirada, seu tênis sofrendo o atrito contra o chão de cimento rústico.

\- Você pensou realmente que ia se livrar de mim? – O sussurro de Ben em seu ouvido arrepia todo o seu corpo. – Vou ter aquilo que eu sempre quis.

Seu corpo é jogado no chão, podendo agora ver nitidamente o rosto do homem que odeia, tremendo com o sorriso vitorioso quando se senta sobre seu quadril, abrindo o zíper de seu short e o da própria calça.

\- Não... Me larga! – Grita assim que o homem libera sua boca, depois de ter arrancado o comunicador de sua orelha. – Prefiro morrer!

\- Vou providenciar isso, mas... – Ri maldosamente. – Depois de ter o que eu quero.

Passa a despi-lo com pressa, rasgando suas roupas, a pele alva machucando-se no chão áspero. Com uma das mãos eleva os braços de Omi sobre a cabeça, segurando-o firme, enquanto abre suas pernas e se coloca entre elas.

\- Não... Não... – O garoto se debate com força, mas em vão.

Ben o penetra sem qualquer cuidado, satisfeito com a dor que isto causa, divertindo-se com o sofrimento claro no rosto assustado.

\- NÃOOOOOO! – O grito de Omi preenche o vazio de seu quarto, sentando-se na cama, suando e tremendo, ofegando rapidamente.

Mais uma vez o mesmo sonho, onde Ben aparece em algum local e o estupra sem piedade, estando sozinho e indefeso, totalmente a sua mercê.

\- Omi... Tenha calma... – Aya vai entrando pela porta aberta do quarto. – Foi apenas outro pesadelo.

O ruivo senta a seu lado na cama, contendo-se para não abraçá-lo e dizer que não está mais sozinho... Seria o certo a fazer, mas sabe muito bem como o garoto tem estado desde que foi resgatado. Os pesadelos constantes, a porta sempre aberta, a aversão ao toque, o silêncio perturbador e a falta do sorriso que sempre fez de Omi alguém especial. Nitidamente ele perdeu peso, as olheiras lhe emprestando uma aparência triste e cansada e... Mesmo na escola as notas caíram vertiginosamente, como se tivesse perdido a vontade que sempre o motivou a superar todos os obstáculos. Sente o ímpeto de afagar sua cabeça e mostrar como está seguro agora, mas... Sua mão chega a tocar as pontas do cabelo loiro ainda suado... Parando neste ponto e disfarçando para que ele não note qual era sua intenção

\- Eu sei... – Aos poucos sua respiração vai se acalmando.

\- Quer falar sobre o sonho? – Gostaria que ele se abrisse e conseguisse pôr para fora a aflição que o oprime.

\- NÃO! – Olha para o ruivo e teme ter sido grosseiro. – Não... Obrigado. Você não devia ter levantado, ainda está se recuperando.

\- Só na cabeça daquele médico que vou ficar tanto tempo deitado! – Percebe que mais uma vez fogem do cerne do problema... Mas se ele deseja assim, vai respeitá-lo.

Se estabelece entre eles um silêncio perturbador, o garoto fechado em si mesmo como está nos últimos tempos e o espadachim evitando invadir a distância que este estabelecera com relação aos amigos.

\- Bom... É melhor você dormir um pouco. – Aya diz já se levantando. – Amanhã é dia de escola.

Omi responde apenas com um aceno de cabeça, perdido nas lembranças do sonho, nem notando quando o ruivo sai. Sua mente volta para aquele quarto, pensando em Nagi e Hisoka, imaginando se eles também perderam a própria vida para os dois americanos, como se a pessoa que foi tivesse morrido naquele lugar.

E por que nunca procurou nenhum deles? Já vira Nagi depois, mas aproximar-se seria voltar e... A dor é grande demais! Além disso, apesar de tudo são e sempre serão inimigos, isso jamais irá mudar.

E como faz todos os dias depois de despertar de seu pesadelo, o arqueiro senta em sua cadeira, aproximando-se da escrivaninha e abrindo seu notebook. Vasculha o mundo a procura dos miseráveis que lhe roubaram aquilo que chamava de 'vida'... Uma droga de vida, mas antes conseguia se sentir feliz assim mesmo. Agora resta apenas um vazio. E sua noite já está condenada, sua obsessão tirando-lhe o sono e ameaçando sua sanidade.

**ooOoo**

\- Bom dia! – Yohji entra na floricultura, logo notando a expressão pesada de Aya. – O Ken foi levar o chibi na escola?

\- Foi sim. – O ruivo claramente não está muito de conversa nesta manhã.

\- Eu acho que alguém devia conversar com o Omi... – O loiro sabe que esta é a razão dessa expressão pesada. – Não podemos deixar o garoto continuar assim.

\- Você sabe que o Ken já tentou! – Não entende a razão de terem essa conversa todas as manhãs, pois o loiro nunca pensa em algo novo. – Precisamos respeitar a vontade dele... Não podemos forçar.

Começa a preparar os arranjos de casamento encomendados para esse dia, sabendo que assim que Ken chegar vão ter que deixá-lo atendendo o público e os dois se dedicarem à montagem dos cinqüenta pequenos vasos de lírios brancos.

\- Acho que ficar sempre trancado em casa não ajuda muito a esquecer algo terrível como aquilo. – Yohji diz encarando Aya, pois sabe que ambos estão igualmente preocupados. – Hoje é sexta-feira... Você podia levá-lo pra dançar ou coisa parecida. Assim ele se diverte e esquece um pouco sua caça.

Os olhos violeta deixam o arranjo e se voltam para o loiro. Na verdade, a idéia não é ruim! Uma danceteria, animação, rir um pouco... Tudo isso poderia fazer a cabeça atormentada de Omi deixar um pouco as lembranças dolorosas e voltar a ser o mesmo, nem que por alguns minutos.

\- Sabe que gostei da sua idéia! – Até imagina o lugar onde pode levá-lo.

\- Mas como vamos convencê-lo a ir? – O playboy pára, pensando numa resposta, mas volta ao trabalho sob o olhar reprovador do ruivo.

Os dois silenciam quando uma senhora entra, observando um lindo vaso de Hortências e nesse ínterim entra Ken, o rosto triste e desanimado. Olha para o loiro atendendo a mulher e passa pela porta de comunicação que leva à casa, sem nada dizer ao ruivo, deixando-o ainda mais preocupado.

Todas as manhãs são assim, os Weiss vendo-se de mãos atadas diante das conseqüências de um seqüestro do qual nem imaginam os detalhes. Omi simplesmente se calou, talvez processando o trauma da mesma maneira que fez antes... Afinal, é a segunda vez que sofre a mesma violência. Só que dessa vez não tem a dádiva do esquecimento.

Assim que a cliente sai, satisfeita com a compra e com o flerte do lindo loiro, Aya senta e faz sinal para que ele faça o mesmo.

\- Não vou dar escolha pra ele... – Fala sem nem sequer encará-lo, o olhar perdido em algum ponto da loja. – Isto tende a piorar se não fizermos algo.

Levanta-se e fica de costas para o amigo, fingindo estar ocupado com os arranjos, enquanto Yohji atende uma moça que procura bromélias, mas realmente desejosa da atenção que o florista sempre lhe dá.

"_Omi..."_ – Aya respira fundo tentando reprimir o que oprime seu peito.

**ooOoo**

O garoto entra na danceteria, fascinado com o ambiente agitado, o ritmo frenético das pessoas dançando, as luzes rodopiando no ar criando formas estranhas nas paredes. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de aceitar o convite de Aya, mesmo com Ken todo animado por também ir, mas o espadachim não deixou muita opção, ficando claro que era aceitar ou... Aceitar.

Sente-se deslocado, querendo demais estar em outro local, provavelmente diante do notebook percorrendo a net atrás dos dois americanos. Por mais que tivesse aceitado por seus amigos, seu ânimo não está para um lugar desses, com tanta gente feliz e alegre... Coisa que não sente por mais que se esforce.

\- Legal esse lugar, não é? – Aya segura de leve em seu braço e o leva até o balcão do bar. – Venho aqui às vezes...

\- Você vem? – O garoto observa o belo rosto, surpreso com essa revelação. – Nunca te vejo sair.

\- Quando estou com algum problema ou preciso pensar... – Aya chama o barman. – Venho até aqui e danço muito. Dançar me acalma.

O loirinho nada responde, ainda imaginando Aya em um lugar desses, mais parecido com alguém como Yohji. Então começa a pensar no ruivo, em como a vida dele também parece tão vazia, tão preso a uma imagem de frieza para manter-se de pé, as visitas freqüentes à irmã sendo o único sinal de uma vida pessoal. E agora isso... Ele tem os problemas e se refugia em um lugar cheio de pessoas felizes... É contraditório.

\- Gosto daqui! Fico imaginando quantas dessas pessoas estão também sofrendo, mas... A música as faz relaxar por algumas horas. – Olha para a pista de dança, perdido em pensamentos profundos. – Estive aqui um dia... Um tempo depois que perdi todos que eu amava... Estava pensando em me matar ou coisa parecida...

\- ...! – Omi permanece em silêncio, porém internamente surpreso.

Aya respira fundo ao lembrar-se daquele dia e de como se sentia sem vida naquele momento. Passa o copo de refrigerante para o garoto e toma um gole do seu vinho.

\- Mas dancei quase até cair, molhado de suor e... – Um sorriso triste surge em seu rosto. – Aquilo exorcizou meus demônios e comecei a ver que precisava viver... Por mim, pela minha irmã e pra me vingar.

\- Eu não sabia... – Nunca Omi se sentiu tão próximo dele como nesse instante... Nunca Aya pareceu tão humano...

\- Você não sabia por que eu _jamais _falo de minha vida. – Suas ametistas se voltam para o rostinho que o encara admirado. – Mas eu sinto que você anda precisando de um amigo... De alguém que possa entender o que sente, mesmo sem fazer perguntas.

\- Aya... Eu... – Gostaria tanto de dizer-lhe tudo que sente, mas as palavras não saem.

\- Consegui estacionar... Finalmente! – Ken se senta ao lado deles. – Também... Do jeito que isso está cheio hoje! No dia em que vim com o Yohji estava mais tranqüilo.

\- Querem dançar? – Aya fala alto, a música ficando cada vez mais intensa.

\- Eu não danço. – Ken está apavorado com a possibilidade, pois é um péssimo dançarino. – Vão vocês... Fico aqui tomando um suco e... Paquerando.

O ruivo não dá oportunidade para que Omi também recuse o convite, segurando sua mão e puxando-o para a pista de dança. O arqueiro reluta, desanimado demais para isso, mas... Temeroso pelo que as pessoas possam pensar ao ver dois rapazes dançando juntos.

\- Vamos! – Continua a puxá-lo. – Ninguém se importa por aqui... Neste lugar ninguém tem sexo... Estamos nos divertindo.

Mais uma vez ele parece ler seus pensamentos, respondendo a cada indagação mental sua como se algum dia já tivesse se feito as mesmas perguntas. E como um felino o corpo esguio começa a agitar-se diante dele, os movimentos compassados e sensuais tornando-o ainda mais belo... Uma sedução pura em um homem que sofre a cada dia a dor de não poder fazer nada pela irmã, que pode odiar tanto o Takatori, mas... Ao mesmo tempo amar o filho de seu inimigo.

\- Aya... – Aproxima-se devagar. – Você é... Maravilhoso!

\- Eu... – Dança bem perto do garoto, não conseguindo dizer o que sente por ele. – Eu... Quero te ver feliz.

\- Você... – Não sabe o que dizer, pois não entende o que sente... Talvez esse sentimento intenso seja amor... Não sabe dizer.

O espadachim coloca um dos dedos sobre os lábios rosados, sentindo seu calor e um estremecimento que o arrepia.

\- Você veio aqui para dançar e... – Puxa-o, fazendo rodopiar. – Esquecer. Divirta-se.

E com essa ordem o corpo pequeno começa a se mover, primeiro de forma desajeitada, mas rapidamente pegando o ritmo, agitando-se e logo os dois dançam de forma frenética, deixando do lado de fora dessa pista tudo que um dia os fez sofrer. Nem Omi acredita em como a dança se torna uma catarse, começando a ver as pessoas com outros olhos, percebendo em seus rostos as tristezas abandonadas diante do compasso de uma música contagiante, conscientes que eles os esperam lá fora... Mas que esperem!

\- Vocês viram quem está aqui? – Ken se aproxima dos dois, apontando para o homem ruivo, de cabelos compridos, de costas para eles. – E está acompanhado!

\- Ora... O Schuldich também namora! – Omi continua dançando, mas sem tirar os olhos do alemão, que está beijando alguém que não conseguem ver.

\- Namorar? Ele deve _ficar_... – Um sorrisinho malicioso surge na face morena.

\- Se ele namora ou só transa... O problema é dele! – Aya muitas vezes esteve com pessoas que nunca mais viu. – Até eu faço os dois!

E como se o amigo não se cansasse de surpreendê-lo essa noite, Omi mais uma vez o observa descrente, sempre acreditando que o frio espadachim evitasse qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Começa então a pensar em Nagi e Hisoka... Em como sentiu algo por eles, mesmo que agora se sinta culpado por talvez ter sido algo casual, motivado pela situação.

\- Não importa o porquê de _ficarmos_ com alguém... – Aya diz bem próximo do rosto de Omi a fim de ser ouvido. – Importa sim se fomos honestos conosco e com o outro.

Mais uma vez Aya responde ao clamor que tortura o peito do garoto, mesmo que nada tenha dito, provavelmente lendo em seus olhos o remorso que o corrói.

\- Mas... – Ken quase cai ao ver o Schwarz e seu par se desgrudarem e caminharem até a pista de dança. – YOHJI!

Instantaneamente os olhos de Aya e Omi também se voltam naquela direção novamente, surpreendendo-se com o loiro em sua calça preta de couro e uma camisa branca de seda pura, aquela que ele usa somente em ocasiões especiais. O cabelo todo para trás, contido por uma pequena tiara, deixa seus olhos bem a vista, apenas uns revoltosos fios úmidos escapando de seu controle e lhe caindo sobre o rosto. Schul segue na frente, puxando-o pela mão, vestindo uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camisa verde-esmeralda totalmente aberta... Provavelmente obra do playboy.

\- Como ele pode? – O ex-jogador não consegue disfarçar sua indignação. – O cara é nosso inimigo declarado.

\- Não temos nada a ver com a vida particular dele. – Aya puxa o moreno pela manga da camisa azul. – Entendeu bem?

\- Eu sei... Entendi. – Ken deixa a pista um tanto inconformado, mas incapaz de discutir com o ruivo depois dessa ordem.

Aya se volta novamente para Omi, que não consegue tirar os olhos dos dois. Tem pensado em como se sente culpado por tudo que aconteceu entre ele e Nagi... Talvez por serem inimigos e... Agora isso! Yohji não se importa que Schul seja o Mastermind que tantas vezes tentou matá-los e manipulou suas mentes, inclusive a do loiro. Está ali com um sujeito que deveria odiar. E... A reação de Aya foi ainda mais estranha, pois deveria opor-se, mas não...

\- Olha... Eu não sei o que houve naquele quarto e jamais vou perguntar... Você me conta '_quando'_ e '_se'_ quiser... – O espadachim segura seus braços e o coloca diante de si. – Mas não deve se culpar se foi honesto em seus sentimentos... Não importa quem ou o que...

\- Você não entende... – Lágrimas surgem em seus olhos de safira. – O que aconteceu entre nós três não devia ter acontecido...

\- E por que não? – O ruivo percebe como o garoto está confuso, todos os conceitos que tinha como certos colocados em xeque.

A cabecinha loira se abaixa tentando pensar no que o incomoda de verdade... A leviandade de seus atos... A reprovação dos amigos... A rivalidade real existente entre ele e Nagi... Não saber o que realmente sentiu pelos outros dois garotos... Se aquilo tudo não rolou apenas por causa da situação... Ele então pára, vislumbrando em sua mente o que realmente o incomoda.

\- Aconteceu exatamente o que aqueles malditos queriam! – Tenta controlar o choro, mas o nó em sua garganta o impede de respirar. – Fizemos o joguinho deles... Fomos umas cobaias idiotas... E pra sempre vou me sentir uma vítima... Um fraco!

Aya o puxa para si, enlaçando-o, o aconchegando contra seu peito, deixando que chore o quanto precisar. Entende exatamente tudo que o chibi sente, pois um dia também se sentiu uma vitima e custou a superar, transformando isso em uma necessidade quase insana de vingança. Isso não é bom... Nem o fato de ter se fechado para todo e qualquer relacionamento sério com alguém... Mas pelo menos o ensinou que é preciso sobreviver.

E sorri ao observar os dois inimigos declarados parando no centro da pista, como se este lugar fosse outra dimensão onde tudo deixa de existir. Eles parecem muito excitados um com o outro... Nada de amor, isso é nítido em seus rostos, mas mesmo nisso estão sendo honestos... Estão apenas curtindo...

O ritmo muda radicalmente... A batida da música sensual começa. Omi se afasta, seca as lágrimas e prende seu olhar nos dois homens que dançam tão próximos... No gingado lento e sensual do loiro que se inicia com o começo da música, dançando à volta do alemão, o corpo roçando no do outro, que o devora com os olhos... O loirinho reconhece o olhar lascivo que trocam.

Yohji dança, descendo o corpo, os quadris ondulando junto ao corpo bonito que se move levemente, acompanhando o ritmo de leve, um jogo de sedução que os surpreende. Então a melodia fica mais agitada, sem perder a batida sensual, e o loiro se afasta por dois ou três passos, a cadência ficando mais agressiva, de costas para o seu par, se exibindo para ele.

Omi arregala levemente os olhos, um sorriso discreto se desenhando em seus lábios, ao notar a expressão de Aya, que também observa os dois e não parece se importar com isso, ambos se espantando com a risada do Schwarz, alta e descontraída, coisa que nunca antes tinham visto, pois ele sempre parecia capaz apenas daquele seu odioso rosto irônico e cínico.

Schul se aproxima, enlaçando a cintura e puxando o loiro para si, segurando-o no quadril, acompanhando a dança erótica que se desenrola diante dos olhares ávidos dos freqüentadores da danceteria. As mãos do ruivo percorrem o Weiss, em carícias quase obscenas... E as mãos de Yohji se juntam às dele, atendendo ao apelo luxurioso, ajudando as mãos grandes e atrevidas a passearem pelo próprio corpo.

Ken está sentado junto ao balcão do bar, os olhos grudados na cena indecente perante aos seus olhos, a boca e a garganta ficando secas, o corpo reagindo ao apelo fortemente sexual que se apresenta diante de todos. Sente uma vontade imperiosa de tomar algo mais forte, ao ver o alemão virar o corpo em seus braços, as mãos de Yohji entremeando nos cabelos ruivos, enquanto ele se esfrega visivelmente no corpo grudado ao seu.

As mãos do loiro vão descendo pelo corpo forte, chegando às nádegas do ruivo e as apertando, provocando um sorriso pervertido nos lábios dele, que segura seus pulsos e os prende atrás do seu próprio corpo, beijando seus lábios libidinosamente... A música vai acabando, assim como o beijo e os dois param na pista, se olhando com fome, as respirações aceleradas, ofegantes... Yohji segura o pulso do ruivo e sai da pista, o arrastando com urgência, sumindo no meio das pessoas espalhadas pelo local.

Aos poucos a tensão sexual que predomina no ambiente vai cedendo, as pessoas vão voltando ao normal, os ânimos ficam mais descontraídos e mais calmos. Omi está mais solto, realmente se divertindo, momentaneamente livre das pressões que o têm afligido. Até poderia levar a acreditar que o pequeno Weiss, de sorriso constante e olhos brilhantes está de volta, como se nunca tivesse deixado de existir. Exatamente aquele que sempre fez das mazelas de sua curta vida um motivo para querer ser feliz e sempre procurar em tudo o lado bom...

Aya sente alívio no peito, ao ver o loirinho assim, os olhos safira mais suaves, sem aquela angústia que o sufocava, que o perseguia dia e noite. Sentam-se ao lado de Ken, suados e alegres, com bebidas geladas nas mãos, olhando as pessoas que ainda dançam. Não precisam de palavras, apenas do ambiente festivo e da companhia... Percebe que o loirinho está cansado, mesmo que não diga nada, depois do dia cansativo e da noite agitada, é visível o abatimento na expressão do rosto, apesar do sorriso descontraído.

O ruivo pede a conta e os outros dois também se levantam, andando em direção à saída. Ken à frente, Omi logo atrás e Aya por último. De repente eles se chocam com o moreno que estaca subitamente, um olhar chocado em sua face e o acompanhando deparam-se com uma surpresa.

Yohji e Schul estão em um canto escuro, embaixo da escada que leva ao mezanino da danceteria, tão entrelaçados que não se sabe quem é quem ou o _que_ é de quem. O loiro se encontra encostado à parede, fortemente prensado pelo corpo do ruivo, as mãos grandes apertando-lhe as nádegas, as suas por dentro da camisa do alemão, subindo e descendo pelas costas largas, a perna direita enlaçando o quadril do parceiro, que o beija sedento. Estão profundamente envolvidos no amasso, os quadris se movimentando cadenciadamente, se esfregando um no outro, os gemidos encobertos pelo som alto do recinto.

E ao olhar mais observador de Aya não escapa o fato de que os dois não estão apenas se esfregando, mas as calças estão abertas, mãos escorregando até os membros tesos para tocarem-se... Nitidamente prontos para fazerem sexo ali mesmo, na ânsia de terem-se sem esperar. Segura o braço de Omi, querendo evitar que ele perceba, mas tanto ele quanto o ex-jogador estão paralisados, olhos fixos na cena sensual.

\- Yoh... – Ken pretende dizer algo... Impedir o amigo de fazer uma besteira, mas Aya tampa sua boca imediatamente.

\- Deixa ele! – O ruivo é enfático em suas palavras. – Disfarça melhor o seu ciúme!

\- Eu o quê? Não sei do que... – Percebe que o melhor é ficar calado.

O alemão vira Yohji de frente para a parede, ainda prensando-o contra ela, esfregando-se em suas nádegas, movendo sua mão entre eles, para dentro da calça apertada do loiro e movendo-a habilidosamente... Fazendo-o gemer alto, os olhos se fechando em êxtase. Logo o quadril alvo está totalmente exposto, os movimentos do ruivo demonstrando o cuidado na penetração, contrastando com a expressão do outro, que parece perdido em algo que ainda não experimentou. E a cadência entre eles começa a aumentar, com um ritmo envolvente, marcado pelos gemidos e gritos mudos, ocultos pela música quente e alta que agita a danceteria.

\- Vamos embora. – Aya puxa os amigos pelo braço. – Não devíamos estar aqui espionando os dois.

\- Não estamos espionando... – Ken se ofende com o tom do espadachim.

\- Ok... Só dando uma espiadinha. – Fala com uma ironia incomum para ele.

Mas o efeito dessas palavras é terrível sobre Omi, que pensa nisso e associa com o que passou. Era esse prazer de observar que motivou os malditos que o torturaram e sente uma profunda vergonha por ter se excitado ao fazer o mesmo com Yohji. Solta-se da mão forte de Aya, correndo para sair do clube, parando do lado de fora e forçando-se a respirar... O ar lhe parecendo cada vez mais escasso. O mundo gira a seu redor, a vista escurecendo... Apenas os braços do espadachim o impedem de cair.

**ooOoo**

Omi passa pela porta que faz comunicação entre a casa e a floricultura, ainda sonolento, chamando a atenção de Ken e Aya, que já estão trabalhando há algum tempo. Sente-se incomodado, mas sabe que os amigos estão apenas preocupados, pois custou a voltar a si após o desmaio da noite anterior. Não consegue se lembrar de muita coisa depois disso, apenas que despertou em seu quarto, com Aya sentado ao lado de sua cama.

Não entende a si mesmo, preso ao passado que anseia esquecer. E a constatação da sensação voyeurista de observar alguém apenas o colocou diante do prazer mórbido que fez o milionário atravessar um oceano para divertir-se brincando com sua mente e com seus sentimentos... Tudo para poder olhar três garotos desesperados fazendo sexo em um quarto fechado, talvez não exatamente por amor, talvez por pura solidão.

\- E o Yohji? – Pergunta do amigo para evitar qualquer pergunta sobre si mesmo. – Ele vai trabalhar hoje?

\- Ele que experimente faltar que o coloco pra fazer inventário hoje à noite! – Aya diz sério, entendendo bem a intenção do garoto.

\- Nem vem... – O loiro entra com seus óculos escuros e face cansada. – Parem de falar de mim pelas costas.

\- Hummm... Mas tem alguém que pode... – Ken começa a fazer uma piadinha, como Yohji faria se estivesse em seu lugar, mas o olhar do ruivo o cala instantaneamente.

\- Ahm? – O loiro fica meio sem entender, mas sente-se tão dolorido que prefere fazer apenas o seu trabalho e deixar para lá o papo enigmático dos amigos.

O silêncio se instala então entre eles, cada um em sua tarefa, concentrados para o movimento de sábado que demora a começar, mas que é de longe o dia mais cheio. Logo as garotas começam a aparecer, deixando o ambiente agitado, mas com Omi sempre afastado das clientes, como tem feito desde que voltou. E respeitando sua necessidade, Aya o coloca em tarefas variadas no depósito, discretamente evitando que perceba o seu estratagema.

\- Omi... – Ken entra na loja trazendo um vaso de jasmim que estava ajeitando do lado de fora. – Acho que tem alguém te procurando lá fora.

\- O-o que? – Ele sai do depósito ainda sem entender quem poderia procurá-lo. – Não quero ver ninguém!

\- É melhor ir. – Aya diz, ciente de quem o espera.

O arqueiro anda preocupado até a porta e vislumbra as figuras de seus companheiros de cativeiro. Hisoka e Nagi estão do outro lado da rua, nitidamente mais magros e pálidos, talvez tão afetados pela experiência quanto ele. Os olhos tristes se encaram, faltando coragem para aproximarem-se, temerosos de falarem sobre aquilo que abalou o frágil equilíbrio de suas vidas. Mas eles estão ali e é preciso encontrá-los... Mesmo que represente ter que encarar a terrível realidade.

Sai da Koneko devagar, atravessando a rua com cuidado, mais do que o normal. Pára na calçada, sob a árvore que oculta os dois garotos, totalmente sem graça diante deles. A intimidade que dividiram não facilita as coisas, pois apenas adiciona um elemento a essa sensação que ainda não conseguem definir.

\- Oi... Fico feliz em vê-los. – Resolve falar, já que os outros nada dizem. – Tudo bem com vocês?

\- Acho que estamos como você... – Hisoka sente toda a escuridão que se apossa da mente de Omi... Assim como fez com a sua própria.

\- É óbvio que não estamos bem. – Nagi nunca esteve mais pálido, com certeza sendo o maior prejudicado pelas lembranças. – Mas a razão de estarmos aqui pode nos trazer algum alívio.

\- E o que é? – Omi se agita, já imaginando a resposta, mas sentindo um frio no estômago.

\- Nós os encontramos, Omi... – O shinigami sente a confusão de sentimentos no arqueiro.

\- Podemos ter nossa vingança! – O moreninho abre um sorriso estranho, quase sádico. – Mas... Espera... Você não parece muito satisfeito com essa notícia.

Omi realmente não sente a mesma satisfação que o jovem Schwarz, apesar de também ter passado o último mês em busca dos dois bandidos. É incapaz de definir o que sente, pois a possibilidade de vingança não o anima.

\- Não sei... – Percebe como a expressão no rosto de Nagi se altera. – A vingança... Quero justiça... Não isso!

\- Justiça! Omi... Esse homem é um milionário e a justiça jamais o alcança! – O telecinético se coloca diante do arqueiro em clara atitude de enfrentamento. – Você vive de eliminar esse tipo de gente... E agora vem me dizer isso?

\- Calma, Nagi... – Os olhos de esmeralda se entristecem ao vê-los assim, pois percebe como ambos se sentem. – Ele tem seus motivos...

\- Dane-se os motivos dele! – Cada lembrança daquele lugar o levando a querer se vingar e nada pode impedi-lo. – Por acaso você consegue dormir uma noite sem ter pesadelos? Consegue comer? Não desconfia da própria sombra?... Consegue fechar a porta do seu quarto?...

\- Eu não disse que tudo aquilo não me afetou... Isso é nítido, não é? – Omi encara também o garoto tão próximo. – Mas não acredito que a vingança vai trazer qualquer alívio... O sofrimento vai continuar aqui... Talvez para sempre.

Faíscas escapam dos olhos que se desafiam, a atitude de velhos inimigos novamente ali, como se nunca tivessem tido tudo aquilo que os uniu no cativeiro. E apenas a intervenção de Hisoka os afasta, colocando-se entre eles, mas encarando Omi com uma expressão tão sofrida quanto a dos outros.

\- Você tem razão... Não vai curar a dor que sentimos. – Leva a mão ao peito, como se tentasse agarrar o monstro que o corrói por dentro. – Mas pelo menos vamos detê-los... Impedir que façam com outros o que fizeram conosco.

\- Concordo. – As palavras do garoto mais alto afastam o profundo medo que o amargura... O medo de perder-se completamente e ser consumido por todo o ódio que sente. – Precisamos acabar com a possibilidade deles destruírem mais alguém.

Finalmente parecem se entender e um silêncio assustador se instala entre os garotos, nenhum deles conseguindo ser o primeiro a colocar em palavras tudo que os consome. O ódio parece ter obscurecido todos os sentimentos bons que descobriram naquele quarto, como se apenas o sofrimento tivesse restado depois do resgate.

\- Eu os encontrei... – Um brilho surge no olhar de Hisoka. - Sei exatamente onde estão no momento.

\- Mas como você conseguiu? – Omi o observa descrente. – Estive caçando os dois pelo mundo... E eles se tornaram invisíveis...

\- Eles nos temem... – Nagi volta a se transformar. – Mas cedo ou tarde esse medo os trairia...

\- E foi mesmo... Eles temem tanto os meus poderes sobrenaturais... Que nem são tantos assim... Mas eles não sabem... – Tenta focar, pois já parece Tsuzuki tentando explicar algo. – Que invocaram um demônio para protegê-los.

\- Um demônio? – Essa informação apenas aumenta a sensação ruim no estômago do arqueiro.

\- Sim... E a invocação foi detectada pelo Meifu... E os shinigamis foram acionados para procurá-lo e mandá-lo de volta. – Tenta resumir a imensidão de informações, pois essas serão passadas em outro momento. – E essa ação de outro departamento... Fora do Japão... Chegou ao computador de Watari, que me passou a notícia.

Sabe como o amigo se arriscou, assim como Tsuzuki que acobertou sua volta não autorizada ao mundo dos vivos... E está consciente de todos os riscos. Na melhor das hipóteses vai apenas adicionar alguns anos em seu tempo de serviço, mas pode 'morrer' ao enfrentar um demônio, mesmo tendo se preparado para combatê-lo. E estará sozinho dessa vez, sem os poderes fantásticos de seu parceiro. Ele mesmo quis assim... E o amigo respeitou sua vontade.

\- Depois ele veio me procurar... – Nagi pensa na surpresa ao vê-lo surgir em seu quarto. – Precisei enganar meus... Associados. Apesar de eu saber que isso é praticamente impossível.

Os Schwarz se fecharam ainda mais após tudo que aconteceu, a desconfiança natural deles beirando a paranóia. Entre eles não haviam demonstrações de preocupação ou carinho, no caso de Nagi a dor tinha que ser sublimada na solidão, mesmo que instintivamente procurasse por isso. E nos momentos em que Schul tentou se aproximar, uma vez até mentalmente, o Prodígio o repeliu, pois não precisava de ninguém.

\- E onde eles estão? – A sensação ruim no estômago vai aumentando.

\- Estão em um caríssimo hotel em Dubai. – Hisoka não consegue disfarçar como tudo isso o deixa ansioso, de várias maneiras. – Ali têm a segurança que procuram, cercados por todo o luxo.

\- Queremos que você prepare um plano de ataque. – Nagi se aproxima novamente, dessa vez mais calmo. – Só você pode prever todas as variáveis... Não queremos nos arriscar.

\- Mas e o demônio? – Omi olha de um para o outro. – Não sei como lidar com uma variável dessas!

\- Passo tudo o que você precisa saber sobre ele, mas... – O shinigami deixa claro que essa idéia não o anima nem um pouco. – Eu vou enfrentá-lo... Isso já tem de estar nos seus planos.

Essas palavras trazem novamente o silêncio, pois essa missão pode ser a última dos três garotos. Afinal, eles têm a vantagem dessa vez, mas Vance e Ben continuam a ser homens extremamente perigosos.

\- E os shinigamis que você disse terem sido acionados? – Omi pensa na possibilidade de ter o apoio desses profissionais.

\- São americanos, responsáveis pela região de Nova York, pois a invocação foi feita por lá. – Hisoka entende a intenção do outro loiro. – Mas não podemos contar com eles... Estou aqui contra ordens expressas... Eles também podem ser uma ameaça, pois sou uma criatura sobrenatural desgarrada.

Omi abaixa a cabeça, pensando seriamente em tudo que disseram e em seus próprios sentimentos quanto a isso. Sabe que mesmo que decida não ir os outros irão... E não suportará se eles perecerem por causa da sua ausência. Olha para a floricultura, vendo os amigos saindo e entrando, desejando com toda a força de seu ser que sua vida voltasse ao 'normal'... Pelo menos para aquilo com que estava acostumado.

\- E então... Weiss? – Nagi deixa claro que toda a proximidade que viveram ficou naquele quarto. – Vai com a gente ou vai ser a vítima eterna desses caras?

Hisoka se aproxima dele e toca seu ombro, tentando lhe passar a força que o garoto tanto precisa nesse momento, vendo seus orbes de safira voltando-se para ele, para logo em seguida encarar o jovem Schwarz.

\- Quando partimos? – Indaga decidido.

**ooOoo**

Nessa, como em todas as noites, Aya acende suas velas meditativas, tentando encontrar a paz interior que perdeu há dois anos atrás, na noite em que deixou de ser o Ran e adotou o nome de sua irmã. Mas nos últimos dias algo mais o preocupa... E agora, com a aparição dos outros garotos, Omi passou o dia ainda mais introspectivo e o espadachim sabe muito bem o que significa. Reconhece aquele olhar, vendo-o todas as vezes que se prepara diante do espelho para uma missão que envolva o Takatori.

\- Aya... – A voz de Omi o desperta de seus pensamentos. – Podemos conversar?

\- Claro! – Volta-se e o vê parado próximo da porta. – Entra... Pode sentar na poltrona.

\- Não quero atrapalhar sua meditação. – Está receoso com essa conversa, sentando-se ainda meio sem coragem.

\- Você não me atrapalha. – Diz se sentando na cama, ficando de frente para ele. – Pode dizer o que vem ensaiando o dia todo.

Omi apóia os cotovelos nos joelhos, curvando-se e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Tudo parece tão doloroso ultimamente que não consegue mais se lembrar como era antes de ter sido seqüestrado... Mais uma vez um seqüestro muda sua vida de forma que não tem mais volta.

\- Eu sei que você vai partir. – Aya tenta ajudá-lo a desabafar aquilo que não consegue.

\- Eles descobriram o paradeiro daqueles dois malditos. – Levanta a cabeça e encara os olhos violeta. – Quero pegá-los, mas...

\- O que te preocupa? – É nítido que apesar de desejar tanto encontrá-los, Omi não está feliz com isso.

\- A vingança... – O arqueiro sente a necessidade de abrir-se com ele. – Não vai me trazer qualquer alívio... Apenas vai impedir que esses safados façam isso com outros.

\- Concordo. – Aya tenta ser calmo e racional diante disso, mesmo que ele mesmo não consiga lidar tão bem quando o assunto é vingança. – Mas se você sabe que é uma necessidade... O que ainda te amargura tanto?

Omi se levanta, andando ansioso pelo quarto, sempre sentindo os olhos violeta o observando, o que não facilita sua tarefa. O que este homem pensa sobre ele é importante demais e teme que o julgue mal. Mas como dizer isso?

\- O que você... – Tenta falar, mas a língua trava.

\- Seu problema é o que vou pensar de você? – Aya também se ergue, segurando-o pelos ombros e o fazendo encará-lo. – Omi... Quem sou eu pra te julgar? Por acaso não sou aquele que persegue um fantasma chamado Takatori?

A menção ao seu nome de família o recorda que também tem o sangue Takatori em suas veias e que sua família destruiu a pessoa que poderia ter sido muita coisa, não o assassino frio que o encara.

\- Eu vivo a vingança todos os dias da minha vida... – Seus olhos exibem todo o sofrimento que isso lhe traz. – E entendo a necessidade de impedir que um maldito continue impune depois de arrasar com as pessoas.

\- Eu sei... – Essas palavras têm um significado mais profundo do já pôde imaginar.

\- Eu gostaria de acabar com esses dois sujeitos... Mas... – Tenta manter a tranqüilidade diante das safiras sedentas por compreensão. – Essa luta é sua... E eu entendo perfeitamente isso.

Omi sorri com tristeza, incapaz de exprimir como essa conversa lhe trouxe a segurança que precisava para partir para sua vingança pessoal. Afasta-se devagar, caminhando na direção da porta, mas pára antes de sair.

\- Partimos amanhã. – Gostaria de dizer mais, mas não consegue.

\- Você sabe que se precisar de ajuda... – Aya gostaria de tirar de suas costas essa terrível carga, mas sabe que isso é impossível.

\- Eu sei... – Diz, saindo logo em seguida, pois precisa elaborar o seu melhor plano de ataque.

**ooOoo**

Vance chega ao beco obscuro no centro de Nova York, acompanhado por Ben. Lixo e sujeira por todos os lados fazem os dois homens torcerem o nariz de nojo e repulsa. O mercenário bate à porta quase completamente oculta pela escuridão, que se abre revelando o homem baixo, magro, de cabelos já brancos, o rosto marcado por inúmeras rugas.

\- Você é Tsutomo...? O feiticeiro... Ou Mago... Como devo chamar? – Ben pergunta de chofre assim que o vê.

\- E vocês são os homens de quem o Muraki falou... – Responde o feiticeiro, afastando-se, dando passagem aos outros dois. – Entrem, já está tudo preparado...

Eles entram e percebem que o local está na penumbra. Passam pela sala, pelo corredor e atravessam a cozinha, entrando por uma porta, para então descer as escadas que levam ao porão. O ambiente está iluminado por dezenas de velas negras, o chão de concreto e o teto de madeira foram pintados de preto. O homem sai para buscar a vítima, enquanto os dois observam tudo com curiosidade.

No teto de madeira negra, o _Selo de Salomão_, uma poderosa mandala para aprisionar o demônio e sob ela, no chão, dois círculos enormes e concêntricos. No espaço entre o círculo de fora e o de dentro, há um nome escrito: '_Asmodeus_'. Dentro deles uma mesa, coberta com uma toalha de renda negra, à direita um cálice e um punhal de ouro, à esquerda um cordão com um medalhão redondo de prata com o símbolo do demônio gravado.

Notaram também do lado esquerdo um vaso com lama e flores mortas e ao direito o Grimório aberto nas páginas do feitiço de invocação. Em frente à mesa, um balcão de pedra nua.

O feiticeiro entra com um rapaz, bem jovem, nu, cambaleante como se estivesse em transe, os pulsos amarrados com uma corda. Coloca-o sentado sobre o balcão e o deita sobre ele, amarrando a outra ponta da corda numa argola presa à pedra, mantendo os braços para cima. Então todos se posicionam dentro do círculo para começar o ritual... Vance e Ben na cabeceira do balcão de pedra e Tsutomo no altar.

Tsutomo se aproxima então de sua vítima, com o punhal de ouro em uma das mãos e o cálice na outra. Encaminha-se para os pés do rapaz e desfere um corte reto e preciso que perfura uma artéria na virilha esquerda, estranhamente não havendo qualquer reação deste... Começando a invocação...

\- Com esse sangue eu te conjuro espírito do mal... – A voz do homem soa sobrenatural, invadindo toda a extensão do porão.

Vance vê que o sangue jorra abundante e o feiticeiro o recolhe no cálice, espalhando-se pelo metal e formando desenhos que alarmam os dois homens...

\- Com esse sangue eu te conjuro espírito da luxúria... – O tom de suas palavras vai ficando cada vez mais alto. – Das sendas mortas eu o conjuro, das profundezas do inferno eu o convoco...

Ele não mais parece o homem velho que os recebeu na porta, mas alguém que emana poder... Alguém que impõe sua presença e em lentos movimentos ele levanta o cálice acima da cabeça, reverenciando...

\- Que não tenhas descanso enquanto não se submeterdes a mim... – Há força e poder em sua expressão e em seguida ele apóia o corpo sobre um dos joelhos.

\- Pela chave de Salomão... – Seus olhos brilham voltados para o selo sobre sua cabeça. – _Agion, Telegram, vaycheon stimulaton y ezpares retragramaton oryoram irion exytion existion eryona onera brasi moym messias soster Emanuel Saboot Adonai, te adoro et invoco._

Uma névoa os envolve e nesse momento o demônio se materializa dentro do círculo, não podendo sair nem fazer mal ao feiticeiro que juntamente com Vance e Ben estão com ele. Então Tsutomo informa o que querem em troca da sua liberdade.

\- Este homem pede pela sua proteção contra seus inimigos. – E a ele é oferecido o cálice.

Todos olham fascinados para o lindo homem que está entre eles. Aceita o cálice e bebe dele, e às palavras de Tsutomo, fita fixamente os americanos, o sorriso lascivo e cruel nos lábios úmidos e os dentes tingidos pelo sangue provocando um leve tremor nos dois homens.

\- Prepare um talismã, tome nas mãos um medalhão com meu símbolo. – Ele se dirige diretamente à Vance. – E o banhe com o restante do sangue deste cálice entoando o feitiço e o coloque no seu pescoço.

A voz grave e rouca deixa a todos arrepiados, seus olhos assumindo uma cor tão vermelha quanto o sangue que ingeriu.

\- Enquanto você usá-lo, nada irá lhe acontecer, mas... – Os olhos cruéis chispam perigosos. – Exijo um pagamento por isso... Desejo um homem jovem, branco, sem marcas, que não pertença a ninguém, esquecido por todos. Um sacrifício que terá que ser renovado a cada lua nova.

Tsutomo pega o talismã já preparado sobre a mesa e entrega nas mãos do milionário. Assim como o cálice e mostra o grimório aberto com as palavras do feitiço. Vance segura o medalhão na palma da mão e banhando-o com o sangue entoa as primeiras palavras:

\- Que meus inimigos não me possam ver, que não possam me ferir... – Sua mente se concentra na imagem dos três garotos perigosos. – Que por esse amuleto meu corpo esteja fechado de todos os malefícios, dos vivos e dos mortos...

Pensa no perigo que os poderes e habilidades que tanto apreciou no cativeiro podem representar e entrega o cálice de ouro a Ben, colocando o medalhão no pescoço, e finaliza o feitiço:

\- Em nome de Asmodeus, Príncipe da luxúria. – Como gostaria de ter conseguido concluir a sua obra-prima...

O feiticeiro fecha o Grimório e o coloca sobre o altar.

\- Nós lhe entregamos agora a vítima para o sacrifício, para possuir seu corpo e alma, para seu total deleite. – Tsutomo aponta convidativo para o rapaz sobre a mesa de pedra.

O demônio então toca no rapaz, que pisca os olhos, saindo aos poucos do transe em que estava, a expressão do olhar aterrorizada, vendo o lindo homem se transformar diante de si numa medonha criatura com asas e três cabeças: Uma de homem com hálito de fogo, uma de touro e uma de carneiro, com o corpo desproporcional, com pés e garras de galo, e uma cauda de serpente.

A criatura agarra o rapaz pelas coxas, afundando as garras na carne e abrindo-as, as línguas lambendo os lábios das bocas animalescas, subindo no balcão e cobrindo o corpo menor com o seu, o violentando impiedosamente, se deliciando com os gritos de dor no corpo e na alma que fortalecem sua aura maligna. À medida que a criatura o possui, sua vida se esvai do corpo frágil, a libertação do demônio cada vez mais próxima com o êxtase final... E ao fim, a criatura chega ao ápice, em meio aos gemidos agonizantes da vítima.

O espetáculo é grotesco, assistido pelos três homens fascinados com a violência e luxúria do ato bizarro. A criatura desce do balcão deixando o corpo do rapaz destroçado e sem vida diante do olhar horrorizado e satisfeito deles, dirigindo-se especialmente à Vance.

\- Nosso acordo está selado... Se precisar de mim, basta segurar o talismã e invocar meu nome três vezes. Mas isso não será necessário, pois estarei sempre por perto... – A criatura se pronuncia ameaçadoramente. – Não esqueça, será exigido outro sacrifício na próxima lua nova, para que o pacto seja renovado e sua vida mantida intacta.

O demônio gargalha e então desaparece, deixando-os aturdidos...

Vance abre os olhos, ainda agitado pelo pesadelo, um que representa a própria realidade... Aquela em que precisou recorrer a um artifício dos mais desesperados para proteger-se dos seus inimigos. Inimigos esses que são poderosos e vivem da morte, coisa que o milionário não pretende encarar tão cedo.

Levanta-se da cama, suado e ainda confuso, desejoso de uma brisa fresca. Caminha até a janela do quarto, abrindo-a e se deixando envolver pela deliciosa brisa vinda do mar. A noite ainda está alta, com a lua cheia lançando sua luz sobre a água tranqüila. Tudo muito bonito, mas ainda assim não o tranqüiliza.

Não consegue entender o porquê desse pesadelo agora, depois de algum tempo da invocação, pois não há qualquer remorso pelo que fez para alcançar seu objetivo de proteger-se. Fez plenamente consciente e não se arrepende da vítima que deu sua vida para poupar a do milionário. Era uma pessoa de quem ninguém sentiria falta...

Olha mais uma vez para a cama e Ben continua ali, dormindo sereno, então se volta novamente para o mar. Esse seu relacionamento com ele tinha começado a ficar sério. Poderia ter feito o mercenário voltar a ser apenas um empregado, pois seria fácil deixar claro que foi apenas sexo, mas... Como teria passado o último mês, mudando constantemente de hotel para hotel, sempre com nomes falsos, se não fosse a tranqüilidade do ex-seal? E ele deixou a mansão no Japão, aquela que usaram para o cativeiro, muito ferido, mas assim mesmo somente pensava em tirar Cyrus daquele país e salvá-lo de seus perseguidores.

Tudo teria dado tão certo se aqueles malditos não tivessem chegado tão rápido! O jogo foi perfeito, com os meninos sucumbindo à dor de seus passados e chegando ao ponto que queria. E como foi excitante vê-los naquela cama, juntos, mesmo com suas diferenças! Ver Ben estuprá-los e tirar-lhes a vida teria sido o auge de toda a diversão... Podiam estar agora neste hotel se banqueteando do pequeno assassino, usando-o como bem quisessem... E aquele espadachim quase tirou a vida do mercenário, deixando-o desfigurado, coisa que lhe tirou o sono por muitas noites... Mas daria o prazer a Ben de se vingar...

\- Perdeu o sono? – Ben se coloca atrás dele, enlaçando-o pela cintura.

\- Tive um pesadelo com a invocação e... – Continua a encarar as águas plácidas. – Isso me provocou um mau pressentimento.

\- O que você acha que pode ser? – O mercenário se coloca ao lado dele, encostado na parede, ao lado da janela. Os dois se encaram.

\- Sinto que as conseqüências de nossos atos podem estar a caminho. – Fala com o pensamento perdido. – Talvez pela ligação que criei com esse demônio... Provavelmente me faz prever quando um perigo se aproxima.

\- Talvez seja apenas um sonho... – Ben não o quer ver agitado dessa forma, precisa tranqüilizá-lo, mas ele mesmo fica alerta. – Não se preocupe a toa. Volte pra cama...

Segura o milionário pela mão, deixando a luz da lua continuar a entrar pela janela, iluminando-os sobre a cama imensa onde agora se deitam e se procuram. E apesar de não demonstrar, Ben já pensa no que poderia fazer para protegê-lo...

**Continua...**

**ooOoo**

Sei que muita gente estranhou este cap de Voyeur... As poucas corajosas que ainda acompanham minha fic mais difícil e problemática. Difícil por causa do clima e do tema, problemática mais por causa da autora... Sim, ela mesma XD. Depois de seis caps fechados, onde a pressão fica na relação tensa dos meninos e na tortura psicológica. Aqui parece outra fic, o texto repleto de ação e pancadaria!Os Weiss e os Schwarz estavam sentindo falta disso. Perdão pela demora, mas acredito que termino de postar ainda esse ano, faltando apenas mais dois caps.

Agradeço à minha amada beta Yume, que tanto tem se esforçado para vencer seus problemas e encarou essa fic complicada... TE AMO!

Recordo que esta fic é um presente pra minha filhota Sakuya, um pedido especial, e mesmo que não tenhamos nos falado por causa da sua falta de tempo... A mommys te adora.

Esse cap precisa de uma agradecimento especial, pois tive uma super ajuda de duas grandes autoras. Samantha Tiger Blackthorne e Isabelle Delacour me ajudaram a elaborar o ritual de invocação do demônio Asmodeus, colocando os detalhes que não podiam faltar e como isso deveria aparecer. Admito que não sou uma especialista nesse assunto e ninguém trabalha um ritual como nossa amiga Belle. Obrigada de coração pelo incentivo e o apoio que me deram em um cap pesado... BEIJOS pra vcs duas!

Agradeço também a todas as leitoras que ainda continuam a ler essa fic. Pois é, demorou, mas está aqui!

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

14 de Outubro de 2009.

17:48 PM.

**Lady Anúbis**


	8. Missão Nêmesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VOYEUR**

**VOYEUR**

**Capítulo 08 – Missão Nêmesis**

Dois homens americanos se destacam, sentados confortavelmente no restaurante em Medinat Jumeirah, os barcos circulando pela água límpida que lhes parece um rio, mas que é difícil saber até que ponto é natural. Afinal, tudo em Dubai tem aquele ar de que foi feito especialmente para os ricos turistas. Um delicioso calçadão se estende por suas margens, marcado pelas palmeiras e por construções tradicionais, contrastando com o fabuloso Burj Al Arab. O luxuoso hotel de sete estrelas na forma da vela de veleiro se destaca de tudo, sendo de longe a construção mais moderna neste ambiente repleto de contrastes.

\- Aqui é bonito... – Jason Smith volta seus olhos azul-celeste na direção do enorme prédio branco ao longe. – Pena que estamos aqui em uma missão.

O rapaz raramente se manifesta de forma tão espontânea, mas também... Jamais o shinigami havia saído de Nova York em todo o seu tempo de vida, portanto a fascinação é incontrolável. De estatura mediana, magro e loiro, Smith passaria por um colegial, apesar do artista já ter vinte e cinco anos quando foi assassinado por ladrões. O jovem guardião da morte já começa a se sentir incomodado com o terno inadequado neste clima.

\- Podíamos ter vestido um short e camiseta... – Meio que choraminga para o homem negro ao seu lado.

\- Esta é a vestimenta padrão do departamento. – Clifford Jones, o sisudo parceiro, sentencia sem muito espaço para argumentação. – Imagina se o representante dos shinigamis locais nos levaria a sério se parecermos turistas.

\- Ora... Melhor isso do que derreter. – Por mais que não queira, Jason emburra de vez. – Além disso... Se queríamos passar despercebidos... Já falhamos.

Cliff é o guardião mais antigo, um ex-soldado da época da Segunda Guerra, negro, alto, olhos castanho-esverdeados e extremamente bonito. Se não fosse pelas vestimentas, Jones chamaria a atenção assim mesmo, por sua aparência e presença marcante. Mas tendo sido um militar de carreira, o homem é rígido demais, seguidor obsessivo de regras e o melhor do departamento dos Estados Unidos.

\- Esse sujeito está atrasado! – Jones já se move incomodado.

\- Provavelmente eles não estão muito satisfeitos com nossa vinda para cá... – O liberal Jason tenta entender as diferenças culturais. – Afinal...

\- E por que não estariam? – O homem fica ainda mais alto ao assumir a sua típica pose de arrogância americana. – Estamos aqui para ajudá-los!

\- Cliff... Eles podem não encarar dessa forma. – Tenta acalmar o parceiro, colocando o suco de romã ainda mais evidente diante dele. – Somos estrangeiros que subestimam a capacidade de encararem sozinhos aquele demônio... E o pior... Invadindo a jurisdição deles!

\- Explicou bem o argumento, senhor Smith. – A voz de mulher faz os dois se voltarem e encararem a moça morena, de rosto perfeito, cabelos negros cobertos por um tecido roxo, fino, bordado com fios dourados. – É exatamente isso que pensamos.

Os estrangeiros se levantam, a educação sendo maior que a surpresa, Jones puxando uma cadeira para que a mulher se sente.

\- Então você é o nosso contato? – Jones não confia em mulheres, achando-as pouco lógicas.

\- Apesar de sua decepção... Sou eu mesma. – O inglês dela é irrepreensível. – Sou Yasmin Yussef, secretária-geral do departamento do Oriente Médio.

\- Eu não... – Jones fica constrangido por ter se indisposto com a mulher logo de saída.

\- Estou acostumada com esse olhar de desaprovação por ver uma mulher no comando. – Yasmin exibe um belo sorriso, apesar da seriedade do assunto. – Mas estou neste trabalho muito antes de você deixar o mundo dos vivos...

\- Sentimos nos intrometer... Mas... – Jason tenta amenizar a situação. – A invocação foi feita em Nova York... E você sabe que é nossa responsabilidade!

\- Muito bem. Mas vocês devem seguir as normas do meu departamento... – A mulher se rende à lógica dessas palavras e deixa de lado a resistência à interferência dos americanos. – E sem arrogância.

Yasmin se levanta, a expressão mais séria, pensando na incrível dificuldade que terão pela frente. O dito demônio é dos mais poderosos e vão precisar trabalhar juntos a fim de mandá-lo de volta.

\- Encontro vocês no hotel. Precisamos planejar muito bem nossa ação. – Abre novamente seu lindo sorriso. – E vistam algo mais confortável!

**ooOoo**

Dubai Marine Hotel

Dubai – Emirados Árabes Unidos

09:00 AM - Hora local

Os olhos de um azul escuro profundo observam o lugar exótico, tão diferente do Japão, através da janela do táxi que o leva junto com Omi para o hotel onde ficarão hospedados. É o mesmo em que estão os dois americanos e somente essa proximidade já o deixa nervoso, fazendo seu coração disparar.

\- Ainda acho perigoso estarmos no mesmo hotel. – Nagi diz, voltando-se para o arqueiro que está tão tranqüilo ao seu lado. – Corremos o risco de cruzar com os dois... E eles devem ter alguém vigiando quando garotos do Japão chegarem.

\- Por isso que nossas identidades falsas existem de verdade. – Fala sério. – Você é um ator e eu, seu novo 'amigo'... E tudo está na internet nas melhores páginas de fofoca.

\- Esse ator não vai gostar nada disso. – Pensa na surpresa do sujeito ao descobrir as novidades sobre si mesmo. – Pelo menos esse atorzinho parece comigo?

\- Tem certa semelhança... – Abre um sorriso. – E o Hisoka vai ser o filho de um milionário das telecomunicações... Assim não chegamos juntos e não chamamos a atenção de quem está vigiando.

Nagi tenta esconder o nervosismo que sente. Por mais que seja normal sentir-se assim depois de tudo que passaram, não gosta de transparecer a fragilidade que se apossou dele nos últimos tempos.

\- Só não entendo por que o Hisoka tem que ser o riquinho? – Procura disfarçar o tremor de suas mãos com essa pequena brincadeira.

\- Ele era de uma família rica quando vivo... Foi criado para ser assim. – Omi entende perfeitamente sua intenção. – Você era o único que se parecia com alguém famoso... E eu... Só preciso ser bonitinho...

Os dois riem... Nervosamente, mas ainda assim isso é um bálsamo para o medo do exato momento em que terão que enfrentar seus inimigos. Respiram fundo quando o carro pára diante do luxuoso hotel a beira do mar mais azul que já viram, deixando o veículo e seguem pelo saguão moderno, mas ainda marcado pelo estilo árabe. Os dois jamais imaginaram que estariam em um lugar como esse, talvez apenas em algum sonho. Pena que a vingança é a única coisa em que pensam agora.

\- Como devo me comportar? – Nagi segura firme no braço de Omi. - Nunca fui uma estrela de cinema.

\- Seja você mesmo... – Sorri para ele, enlaçando-o pelo ombro. – Assim passa por um astro temperamental!

\- Você é tão engraçadinho... – Diz sem qualquer humor, mas sem tirar os olhos do luxo do saguão de entrada. – Então é assim que os milionários vivem?

\- Devemos agradecer ao safado pra quem você trabalha pelo dinheiro para nos hospedarmos aqui... – Omi evita referir-se ao velho Takatori como seu pai.

Os dois se colocam diante do balcão da recepção, Omi dependurando-se descaradamente no pescoço de Nagi, na típica atitude de quem viaja de favor, no caso, favores sexuais. Mas por alguns instantes seus olhos se prendem a um homem moreno, bonito e alto que não tira os olhos frios e carregados de maldade de cima dos garotos.

\- Senhores... Sejam bem vindos ao Dubai Marine. – A recepcionista diz, disfarçando ao máximo olhar demais para não encarar os dois jovens se abraçando. – A reserva está no nome de quem?

\- Ela não me reconhece? – Nagi incorpora da melhor forma uma estrela de cinema e TV.

O gerente surge esbaforido, vindo de algum lugar atrás do balcão, parecendo nervoso, provavelmente temendo que o cliente se sinta ofendido. Traz em suas mãos as reservas do dia, desesperadamente tentando identificar o jovem indignado... E quando descobre, lança um olhar reprovador para a recepcionista preocupada.

\- Desculpe-nos senhor Kanata... – O homem desata a falar como se ele mesmo conhecesse o jovem ator. – Nossa funcionária é nova e ainda tem muito a aprender sobre se preparar para receber os hóspedes.

Omi tenta se manter calmo, pois a expressão de diva de Nagi e o olhar horrorizado do gerente são um quadro quase impossível de suportar.

\- Eu o vi no live action de Prince of Tennis... – O gerente tenta disfarçar que lê um roteiro preparado para a chegada da estrela japonesa. – E como foi trabalhar ao lado de Michael Pitt no filme Silk? E ainda chegar a participar do Festival de Cannes!

\- O Brad se tornou um ótimo amigo... – Nagi capricha em sua mais forçada expressão de deslumbramento. – Mas o cinema americano é muito diferente...

\- Não é melhor irmos para o quarto, amor? – Omi se aproxima dele, esfregando-se descaradamente no garoto, segurando-se para não desatar a rir, pois ambos envolveram Brad Pitt nessa história, quando o parceiro de filme foi Michael Pitt. – Estou ansioso pra ver nosso quarto.

\- Claro... Bem... A reserva está para uma Suíte Executiva King... – O homem deseja tirá-los o mais rápido possível do saguão a fim de evitar alguma reação de clientes mais conservadores. – Tomei a liberdade de colocá-los com vista para a piscina.

\- Ótimo, meu bom homem... – O telecinético pensa que realmente poderia ter sido um bom ator. – Estamos doidos por um bom banho de banheira e... Quem sabe brincar um pouquinho pra relaxar... Entende, não é?

E com uma rapidez incrível os dois são levados para o elevador e encaminhados para o luxuoso quarto onde ficarão. E os olhos maravilhados passeiam pela sala ampla, piso de granito claro, paredes cor de gelo, conferindo ao ambiente uma luminosidade ainda maior do que apenas a vinda da grande janela que se abre para a piscina e a vista do mar logo em frente. Dois confortáveis sofás de cerejeira e estofamento da cor das paredes combinam perfeitamente com a mesinha de madeira e cadeiras idênticas ao revestimento deles. Na verdade, a decoração predominantemente nesses tons procura destacar a escada em cerejeira que leva para o quarto.

\- É um... Duplex... – Nagi nem imaginava um requinte tão elegantemente simples.

\- Você já esteve em algum lugar assim? – Omi mal pode acreditar onde está.

\- Isso é a cara daquele safado... – Apesar de soar como desprezo, o telecinético está fascinado.

Sobe a escada correndo, parando diante da porta, estacando ao se deparar com a cama enorme, king size, lençóis finíssimos de algodão egípcio branco, em um ambiente igualmente claro e luminoso, harmonizando com as cores da sala. O piso de granito reflete a luz que vem da janela, ao lado da qual se oculta a porta que se abre para um banheiro grande, onde se destaca a banheira de hidromassagem

\- Então é assim que essa gente rica vive... – Nagi não consegue deixar de pensar nos dias em que perambulava pelas ruas vivendo de esmolas.

E quando Omi se aproxima percebe o olhar perdido do garoto moreno, como se estivessem de volta àquele maldito quarto e a todas as lembranças dolorosas que foram arrastadas de volta por Vance apenas para os ferir.

\- Espero que o Hisoka não demore. – Diz a fim de tirar Nagi daquele transe. – Ele chegou antes e deve ter alguma informação.

\- ... – Não há qualquer resposta, apenas os olhos azuis como as profundezas do oceano que se voltam em sua direção.

Nagi caminha até a cama e senta, ainda sentindo-se mal somente por estar no mesmo local que seus inimigos. Por mais que Omi e Hisoka também estivessem lá... Nenhum deles sofreu a mesma violência que ele... Nenhum deles odeia o mundo como o pequeno Schwarz.

\- Apesar de não estarmos aqui a passeio... – Omi se joga sobre a cama macia, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, observando tudo. – Adorei o quarto!

Os orbes de Nagi se voltam novamente em sua direção, deixando Omi ainda mais preocupado com esse silêncio. Sabe que as coisas se processam de maneira diversa na mente do telecinético... Bem diferente da sua própria. Desvia então o olhar, concentrando-se na enorme janela à esquerda da cama, vendo o céu extremamente azul que se perde no horizonte do oceano que fica bem de frente para o hotel.

\- Gostaria muito de jamais precisar dessa vingança... – O Weiss pensa em como sua vida sem sentido de antes agora lhe parece tão acolhedora. – Estarmos aqui apenas para curtir esse paraíso...

\- A vida só é assim para algumas pessoas... – A voz de Nagi soa ressentida. – E não nos incluímos neste grupo.

\- Pelo jeito vocês já se instalaram... – A voz de Hisoka surge do nada, quando ele se materializa diante deles.

\- Você demorou. – Nagi não consegue controlar o nervosismo que aumenta dentro de si. – Precisamos organizar nossas idéias para colocar o plano em prática.

O shinigami se senta na cama, sentindo com nitidez a força dos sentimentos do garoto, isso o afetando imediatamente, ressoando em todo o seu ser como se a intensidade deles fosse mais forte do que tudo que preparou para essa experiência.

\- Estive vigiando os dois... Discretamente... – Tenta ser o mais profissional possível. – Pra nossa sorte esses americanos são obcecados por rotina.

\- Então vamos encaixar essas informações no nosso plano. – Omi não espera que Nagi fale algo, pois percebe que precisa assumir o comando, o Schwarz não pode agir com frieza neste caso. – Mas... Devemos ficar juntos... Você fica aqui no nosso quarto, mas sai pelo seu.

O garoto loiro mais novo concorda com um sinal de cabeça, deixando claro em sua expressão preocupada que também está aflito com o estado de espírito de Nagi. Eles nunca haviam se visto desde que deixaram aquele quarto e mesmo depois de reencontrarem-se, tudo que aconteceu e suas conseqüências se tornou um assunto que jamais discutem.

\- E o demônio? – A pergunta de Nagi sai sem rodeios. – Você já o viu?

\- Não sei dizer... Ele deve estar bem disfarçado na forma humana. – Essa presença é evidente quando usa sua empatia, mas também teme demais aquele que deve enfrentar. – Mas já vi os shinigamis... E temo que também tenham me visto...

\- Com todas essas cartas... Agora é planejar o que fazer. – Omi respira fundo, pensando na dificuldade que os três têm pela frente.

**ooOoo**

Nagi continua na janela, como está desde que Hisoka informou o horário em que Vance e Ben deitam à beira da piscina para tomar sol. Seus olhos não saem das duas figuras calmamente aproveitando o luxo e as mordomias do serviço do hotel.

\- Se eu focar neles... – O telecinético diz isso para si mesmo. – Posso desmembrá-los em poucos segundos.

\- Você sabe que não podemos machucá-los enquanto Vance usar aquele medalhão. – Omi fala, sentado na cama, diante do seu notebook.

A lógica do Weiss apenas o irrita ainda mais, a imagem dos inimigos impunes depois de tudo que lhes fizeram doendo demais. E estas se mesclam em sua cabeça com as lembranças do passado... De todas as pessoas que já o feriram e em como foi incapaz de fazer justiça contra elas. Dessa vez não pode ser assim.

\- Nagi... – Hisoka olha para ele preocupado, de pé ao lado do garoto, ainda mais por perceber que não o ouve.

O shinigami caminha até a cama e se senta em uma das pontas. Pensa em como odiou Muraki ao descobrir a verdade, concentrado na idéia de fazê-lo sofrer, apenas a amizade de Tsuzuki o impedindo de afundar-se neste vórtice de energia negativa. Sabe que isso pode ser o fim para um shinigami, a condenação eterna que o impediria de um dia seguir para o descanso das almas.

_"E aquele maldito não merece nem mesmo isso da minha parte!"_ – Sente-se menos oprimido ao pensar assim.

Percebe como os olhos azuis o encaram, corando diante de alguém por quem nutre algo tão intenso... Não pode negar isso, mesmo tendo saído daquele quarto.

\- Você também está aflito com ele, não é? – Omi sorri entristecido. – Isso está extrapolando a simples vingança.

\- Temo que a vítima maior acabe sendo o Nagi... – É como se o jovem arqueiro visse a dor em seu coração.

\- E você? – As esmeraldas se arregalam diante da pergunta do Weiss. – Como está lidando com tudo?

\- Tenho medo... – Procura disfarçar como o olhar do outro o afeta. – Temo falhar... E você?

Na verdade Omi ainda não parou para pensar em si mesmo desde que chegaram, algo em Hisoka aquecendo o coração ferido por tudo que passaram, reavivando toda aquela sensação de proteção que estar junto dele lhe trouxera antes.

\- E quanto ao que houve... – O shinigami não consegue evitar de fazer a pergunta, mesmo que tema a resposta. – Entre nós...

Por alguns instantes nenhum dos dois diz nada, apenas o pensamento repassando toda a história que viveram juntos dentro do cativeiro. E um calor estranho se apossa deles, aquecendo todo seu corpo, transparecendo nos rostos corados apenas com a possibilidade de falarem no assunto.

\- Melhor nos trocarmos... Eles subiram para preparar-se para o jantar. – Nagi interrompe os dois, sem nem sequer notar do que falam, rostos vermelhos e respiração levemente ofegante. – Temos que segui-los e arranjar uma forma de pegar aquele medalhão.

\- Nagi... – Omi também tenta chamar sua atenção, alertá-lo para a obsessão que já é clara em sua expressão. – Vai com calma...

Mas o garoto continua a ignorá-los, sua mente presa à fixação de conseguir destruir os homens que derrubaram o tênue equilíbrio que havia construído para si mesmo, a forma que encontrara para sobreviver a tudo que já lhe aconteceu. E assim ele entra no banheiro, decidido a encarnar o personagem que lhe foi dado e encontrar uma forma de se vingar.

E é o jovem ator Hongo Kanata que adentra o ambiente campestre do restaurante italiano Campanna Nuova, que fica no próprio hotel, com Omi ao seu lado, agarradinhos como os amantes que fingem ser. Passam pelo salão, conduzidos pelo maitre, sendo observados por algumas pessoas mais curiosas com a entrada de uma estrela japonesa. E conforme caminham pelo local vão ficando preocupados com essa atenção, pois a última coisa que desejam é serem vistos pelos americanos.

Passam pela mesa onde Hisoka posa de jovem milionário, em um setor reservado para os clientes VIP. Trocam um rápido olhar e os dois seguem para uma mesa na varanda que se abre diretamente para o mar, mas que os colocaria bem de frente para Vance e seu parceiro.

\- Não quero aquela mesa! – Nagi finge um genuíno ataque de diva, mas evita falar alto para não chamar atenção demais. – Quero aquela do canto.

\- É que está reservada... – O maitre não sabe como lidar com isso, mas a indignação no rosto de Nagi o convence a mudar. – Mas posso trocar... É claro...

Os garotos passam pela mesa de dois homens, um negro e outro loiro, acompanhados de uma lindíssima moça árabe. Eles os observam sem muito interesse, mas as safiras de Omi novamente recaem em outra mesa, onde está o estranho homem bonito e de olhos frios que o encarou na hora da chegada. Não consegue tirar os orbes dele, sentindo um forte mal estar quando este lhe abre um sorriso, como se de alguma forma ele conhecesse exatamente suas intenções. Sentam-se, rapidamente sendo atendidos pelo garçom.

\- Nossa... O que comer em um restaurante italiano? – Nagi personifica a estrela que não conhece nada além da comida de seu país. – O que você quer comer, amor?

\- Quero o mesmo que aqueles homens estão comendo. – Aponta para a mesa de Vance.

E sem grande demora chega a sua mesa dois pratos de um delicioso espaguete com frutos do mar... Lulas, vôngoles e camarões enroscando-se entre um macarrão feito em casa, um suave toque de casca de limão deixando sua marca no final de cada garfada.

\- Isso é muito bom! – Omi não se lembra de ter experimentado algo mais simples e perfeito que isso.

\- Ele não tira aquela coisa nem na piscina... – Nagi mal toca em sua comida. – Deve estar com ele agora.

\- Se você não parar com isso nós vamos voltar pra casa. – O Weiss fala sério.

\- Você está brincando comigo, não é? – O moreno realmente não entende do que ele está falando.

\- Para podermos enfrentar esses caras precisamos de frieza... – Procura falar baixo, evitando que as pessoas percebam o tom nervoso em sua fala. – Mas sua obsessão te tira a objetividade... Levando ao erro.

\- Eu não estou obcecado! – O telecinético tenta conter a raiva que se apossa dele. – Desculpa se não consigo curtir a experiência como você... Takatori.

Omi respira fundo, pois sabe muito bem que este nome surgiu apenas para irritá-lo. Mas precisa acalmar Nagi... De qualquer maneira.

\- Estamos seguindo-os para descobrir uma forma de tirar aquele medalhão dele. – Naoe diz com uma voz nervosa. – Então não queira me dizer que estou fazendo algo errado.

\- Nagi... A vingança é um prato servido frio. – Tsukyiono abaixa o tom de sua voz. – E sinto muito... Você está sendo tudo, menos frio... Seja o Schwarz que eu conheci... Guarde a dor pro instante em que estivermos com a vida deles em nossas mãos.

Os olhos azul-escuros se concentram no prato, dando a primeira garfada em completo silêncio, mas com a mente funcionando como uma forte avalanche. Apesar de ainda achar que as coisas se tornaram piores para ele naquele quarto, por isso os outros não o entendem... Precisa admitir que Omi tem certa razão.

\- Vou tentar... – Sua voz sai quase inaudível, mas o sorriso de Omi denuncia que ouviu.

Depois de saborearem um delicioso Tiramissu, uma combinação perfeita de creme de leite, queijo mascarpone, biscoitos, café e conhaque, uma sobremesa típica de Veneza, os dois deixam o restaurante. Na verdade, enrolam o quanto podem para saírem logo depois dos alvos de sua vigilância, passando novamente pela mesa de Hisoka. Os olhos de Omi parando no homem estranho antes de saírem.

**ooOoo**

A porta do banheiro se fecha com estrondo quando Nagi entra depressa, nervoso e procurando evitar conversar com Omi. Por mais que o arqueiro o entenda, não há forma de tornar isso mais fácil. Sabe que o cativeiro foi apenas a última gota em uma vida que já estava para transbordar de ressentimento... E lhe dói não poder fazer nada. As marcas do passado são fortes demais. E o ataque de Ben...

Mas em meio à necessidade de ajudar Nagi de alguma forma, os olhos frios daquele homem não saem de sua mente... Os orbes negros eram quase hipnotizantes, parecendo perscrutar sua alma com voracidade. Uma idéia se materializa em sua mente, uma possibilidade que gela seu coração, trazendo um medo quase insano.

\- É ele mesmo. – A voz de Hisoka vem da entrada do quarto. – Também senti a maldade pura naquele homem.

\- Mas ele já sabe quem somos? – Omi treme diante da possibilidade.

\- Não sei... – O shinigami quase sussurra, perdido no momento em que terá que enfrentar aquela criatura de frente.

Finalmente Nagi deixa o banheiro, encarando os dois garotos que o esperam do lado de fora. Percebe que eles estão preocupados com algo, mas prefere não perguntar nada, pois seu estado de espírito não está nada bom.

\- Vamos todos dormir nessa cama? – Pergunta a fim de espantar qualquer conversa sobre si mesmo.

Os dois loiros se entreolham, apenas agora pensando que estão diante da cama... Uma sensação estranha os dominando instantaneamente.

\- O melhor é ficarmos juntos... – O jovem Weiss diz um tanto sem jeito. – Não acham?

Não há respostas, apenas afirmativas feitas com a cabeça, com Nagi se deitando sem nem sequer notar o constrangimento dos outros, envolvido demais na raiva para pensar na razão disso. Omi se deita no outro extremo da cama, restando para Hisoka deitar-se no meio... Mas para evitar o calor que já lhe sobe para o rosto, ele se coloca com a cabeça nos pés do leito, acomodando-se sobre o travesseiro enorme e macio. Observa os outros, tentando dormir, mas em vão... Tendo a certeza que o sono vai custar a chegar para todos.

\- Vocês conseguiam dormir depois que saíram? – Pergunta sem olhar para eles, concentrando seu olhar nas imagens que a luz da lua faz no teto.

\- Não sem os terríveis pesadelos... – Omi sente uma profunda solidão neste instante. – Sempre reencontrando Ben, noite após noite.

\- Eu acordava sentindo o toque daquelas mãos malditas no meu corpo. – Somente a lembrança disso faz o shinigami estremecer.

\- E a porta aberta... – Muitas vezes tentou fechá-la, temendo o que Aya iria pensar, mas não conseguia.

\- O medo de ficar sozinho, mas a aversão à companhia das pessoas. – E como se incomodou com Tsuzuki e sua mania de tocar.

O silêncio de Nagi apenas os preocupa ainda mais, pois sabem muito bem que ele não está dormindo e que tudo isso o afetou tanto ou mais.

\- Nagi... – Hisoka sente que precisa cutucar o pequeno para que se abra. – Você não quer falar?

\- Por que vocês dois não calam a boca? – Diz nervoso, a cabeça coberta com o travesseiro. – Vai melhorar o que ficar falando nisso?

\- É que... – Omi sente um aperto no peito ao ouvi-lo tão amargo.

\- Eu odeio vocês dois tanto quanto eles! – Dispara com genuína raiva, fazendo-os sentar na cama. – Fizemos exatamente o que eles queriam... Mas tudo foi mais violento comigo.

Ele nem sequer olha para os garotos que o observam entristecidos. Foi mais fácil pensar dessa forma depois que Schul o tirou do cativeiro... A culpa era dos outros, eles o levaram a realizar a fantasia daquele amaldiçoado, assim não se sentia tão sujo como no momento em que Ben estava sobre ele... Era com isso que sonhava todas as noites, que lhe tirava o sono, a razão de manter a porta aberta e evitar ainda mais o contato com as pessoas. Odiar as duas pessoas por quem sente algo tão intenso... Parece-lhe a única forma de sobreviver e esquecer mais essa lembrança ruim.

\- Vão dormir! – Vira de lado, escondendo o rosto ainda mais. – E parem de me encher.

Não há mais nada que possa ser dito, apenas o silêncio se mantendo, apesar dos três garotos passarem a noite inteira acordados.

**ooOoo**

_Mais uma vez Asmodeus se afasta da vítima agonizante de mais um sacrifício. Vai retornando à forma humana que escolheu, limpando o sangue da boca, parando completamente nu diante do homem que o invocara. Percebe a expressão incomodada deste, mas sabe que em absoluto é horror pelo ato violento que presenciou._

_\- Algo o incomoda? – Diz com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto malignamente belo. – Chocado com a violência?_

_\- Sabe que não. – Vance teme dizer o que realmente o perturba, incapaz de saber a reação do demônio. – É que... Logo essas mortes podem levantar suspeitas... Não há como fazer esse pagamento com um grande e único sacrifício?_

_O maravilhoso homem desnudo circula os dois americanos, analisando-os, procurando em suas almas até que ponto seriam capazes de ir devido ao medo de seus inimigos. Sim... Medo... Pois apenas isso os levou a algo tão radical quanto invocá-lo. _

_\- Vocês estão cientes que terei a alma de seus inimigos se eles morrerem por suas mãos, não é? – Prepara-se para lançar a isca mais importante. _

_\- Pouco me importo com a alma daqueles garotos! – O milionário se altera ao pensar em como vive escondido desde que fugiu sem acabar com eles. – Pode levá-los ao inferno pela eternidade se quiser._

_\- Mas esse não é o sacrifício... – Vê que o homem se interessa com a possibilidade de haver uma alternativa. – Apenas um pagamento final pelos meus préstimos. Eles têm almas deliciosamente sedutoras._

_O demônio da luxúria senta-se no trono que Vance mandou fazer especialmente para ele quando conseguiu esse armazém para fazerem os sacrifícios. Cruza as pernas, assumindo uma postura pensativa, mas sem tirar os olhos daqueles homens postados diante dele._

_\- Tem uma forma... – Faz uma pausa dramática. – Tão poderosa que vale por todos os outros, mesmo que esse nosso negócio dure dezenas de anos._

_\- Nossa! – Ben não consegue conter sua admiração, curioso para saber o que pode ser tão forte a esse ponto._

_Asmodeus se ergue, encarando-o com firmeza. É o momento de colocar o pedido maior, o prêmio mais suculento e... O mais poderoso._

_\- Faça o 'sacrifício do guerreiro'... – Sua expressão parece deliciada com a mera possibilidade. – Eu quero... Desejo isso mais do que tudo..._

_O americano imagina como esse desejo tão ardente pode lhe render vantagens que nem imagina. _

_\- Me diz o que é isso... Trarei pra você. – Fala ansioso. – E subornarei até o papa se for preciso para conseguir._

_A gargalhada do demônio ecoa pelo armazém vazio._

_\- Você me entrega mais uma vítima... Exatamente como fez com todas as outras... – Sorri ao vê-lo tão aflito. – Mas essa é especial... Tem que ser um guerreiro puro de coração... Corajoso e valoroso... E depois de tê-lo, vou matá-lo com sua própria espada... Pedido difícil, não?_

_\- Na verdade... – Cyrus se volta, olhando para o exultante Ben, antes de sorrir vitorioso na direção do demônio. – Sei exatamente onde encontrar alguém assim._

O milionário acorda mais uma vez molhado de suor, mas agora de excitação e ansiedade, não mais de medo... Aquela lembrança já tem quinze dias, mas vem sempre à noite, acompanhada de um desejo incontrolável. E quando seus inimigos finalmente o encontrarem... Será o homem mais poderoso do mundo, graças a esse sacrifício. Sorri e aconchega-se junto do corpo de Ben, que o envolve em seus braços e o faz se sentir seguro.

**ooOoo**

Hisoka observa atentamente os dois homens, parados diante da vitrine de uma loja de jóias, o ouro reluzindo sob a iluminação especialmente colocada para atrair os olhos dos milionários que freqüentam o Burjuman Centre. Para entrar nesse shopping a pessoa tem que ter uma conta bancária gorda, pois este foi construído para quem ama mais ter do que ser.

Não pode deixar de pensar na ironia de estar vigiando os dois em um lugar desses, quando foi em um shopping que Ben o capturou. E como imagina que o mercenário fez, fica ali admirando como os alvos desconhecem o fato de estar sendo seguidos.

\- Por que um jovem shinigami está aqui sem nos informar? – A voz de um japonês suave revela a presença de Yasmin Yussef atrás dele. – Só pode ser um desgarrado... E são almas assim que caçamos, não é?

Os olhos verdes se voltam com um brilho temeroso e encaram a mulher formosa, vestida de forma tradicional. Não há ameaça em sua postura, mas uma curiosidade, o que tranqüiliza um pouco o garoto.

\- Não estou aqui a trabalho... – Sabe que essa declaração o condena como um fugitivo. – Mas em uma vingança pessoal.

\- Com certeza não é o seu assassino... – Ela está segura demais em cada palavra. – Pois eu sei que ele ainda está no Japão.

\- Mas como...? – A surpresa é clara em seu rosto.

\- Sou a secretária-geral... – Sorri para ele enquanto indica um banco próximo para que os dois se sentem. – Preciso saber tudo que está acontecendo na minha jurisdição.

Os orbes dele saem dela e voltam a observar os homens escolhendo entre uma grossa corrente de ouro e um anel. Não consegue deixar de associar a proximidade deles com os sentimentos ruins que evocam.

\- O que aqueles mortais podem ter feito a alguém que já morreu? – Há delicadeza em sua voz.

\- Isso não importa! – Hisoka não deseja falar no assunto. – O pior é que eles...

\- Invocaram um demônio. – Yasmin está séria. – Sabemos disso. Mas... Não tente enfrentá-lo sozinho, por favor.

Vance e Ben afastam-se da loja, levando Hisoka a levantar-se de um pulo, voltando seu rosto angelical para a mulher antes de continuar sua perseguição.

\- Espero que não... – Uma grande tristeza em suas esmeraldas. – Mas não posso prometer nada.

**ooOoo**

Omi e Nagi entram no restaurante Al Qasr, o cinco estrelas do hotel, um clima oriental libanês ressaltado pela decoração em estilo árabe moderno. O ambiente simples já lotado é o prólogo para a varanda reservada para os clientes mais importantes, iluminada por lanternas coloridas que lhe dão um ar exótico. Essa varanda aproveita a vista da piscina, contrastando com o restaurante cubano que fica a beira dela. A música de fundo, no mais tradicional estilo árabe, os transporta para outro tempo, para os desertos quentes que deram lugar a esse paraíso para ricos e famosos.

Seguindo o maitre, eles caminham por entre as mesas de madeira escura, já vendo onde estão os dois que perseguem, discretamente sentando-se na varanda em um ponto em que podem vê-los, mas não são vistos.

\- O que os senhores desejam comer? – O garçom diz com gentileza.

\- Não temos idéia! – Nagi não tem vontade de escolher, seus olhos apenas nos homens. – O que recomenda?

\- Humm... Poderiam começar com um tabule, que é uma salada feita com trigo. – O homem analisa os clientes e pensa no que deve combinar com eles. – Como entrada recomendo uma porção de Falafel, bolinhos de grão-de-bico fritos... Deliciosos. E depois um Machbous Ala Dajaj, que é um frango condimentado com arroz.

\- Pode ser. – O telecinético nem ouve.

As luzes do lugar começam a ficar mais tênues, dançarinas de dança do ventre paramentadas com suas roupas multicoloridas circulando ao ritmo da frenética música.

O arqueiro olha fascinado para tudo isso, não acostumado a mais nada que o mundinho onde aprendeu a viver desde cedo.

\- Se você se divertisse menos talvez já tivesse encontrado uma forma de... – O moreninho se incomoda com o sorriso que Omi não consegue conter.

\- Chega! – O garoto loiro o encara. – Apesar de você achar isso de mim... Por acaso você notou os dois homens e uma mulher que parecem também estar seguindo os malditos?

\- Não! – Procura sem qualquer discrição pelo salão.

\- Pois eu os tenho visto com freqüência nos locais em que vamos. Apesar de apreciar esse lugar... – Faz pequena pausa para que o garçom sirva a salada multicolorida, onde contrastam o pepino, tomate, cebola e trigo, e o prato com os bolinhos dourados. – E o demônio?

\- O que tem ele? – Nagi sente seu estômago contrair.

\- Eu também o tenho visto. – Procura evitar o olhar do homem belo que o observa de longe. – É o sujeito próximo da porta.

\- Eu não... – O Schwarz não consegue esconder o espanto. – Mas como...?

\- Eu observo... – Omi prefere não esticar muito o assunto, apreciando cada garfada da comida delicada. – E você está cego pelo ódio!

O garçom volta com um prato farto, com frango misturado ao arroz amarelado, um aroma maravilhoso despertando todos os sentidos, os condimentos formando uma mistura exótica de gula e luxúria. O perfume daquilo atrai até o jovem que até agora exigiu de si mesmo privar-se de qualquer sensação de prazer, pois isso o faz se sentir culpado.

\- Agora coma... – Esse vislumbre de interesse anima o arqueiro. – Ou não terá forças para enfrentar nossos inimigos quando chegar a hora.

No outro extremo do restaurante Hisoka se colocou estrategicamente em uma mesa bem próxima de Vance e Ben, tomando o cuidado de ter entre eles um homem gordo que se delicia com uma enorme perna de carneiro. E com a concentração do sujeito em seu objetivo, a voz dos dois soa clara para seus ouvidos atentos. O mercenário está no celular há mais de quinze minutos, sob o olhar atento do milionário que parece ansioso.

\- Eles chegaram. – Ben sentencia quando desliga o aparelho.

\- E estão com ele? – Cyrus se assemelha a uma criança.

\- Você já tem o espadachim para entregar ao nosso amigo. – O homem abre um sorriso maldoso, passando a mão pela profunda cicatriz que marca seu rosto. – E eu terei a minha vingança por isso.

A alma de Hisoka se enche de um frio assustador, dando-se conta do que está acontecendo, da nova proeza dos dois americanos.

\- Eu não acredito que eles... – Olha para Omi do outro lado do restaurante, que percebe que há algo errado.

As dançarinas se aproximam do local onde Hisoka se esforça para levantar, um mal-estar se apossando dele. A música cada vez toca mais alta, enquanto ele caminha na direção da saída, o frio subindo para seu rosto, um enjôo forte deixando-o tonto... E no meio do caminho se vê entre as dançarinas, o ritmo frenético dos instrumentos, dos véus, dos braços, tudo piorando o estado em que se encontra. E quando finalmente consegue ultrapassá-las, alguém o segura, forçando-o a levantar os olhos e então se depara com orbes negros.

\- Não adianta fugir... Lindo shinigami! – O demônio segura seus braços com força. – A alma dos três será minha... Logo serei mais poderoso que qualquer um de vocês.

Hisoka se solta, recuando e esbarrando em uma pilastra. Seus olhos não conseguem se desviar do homem alto e moreno, pavor genuíno o possuindo. Sai rapidamente do restaurante, se teletransportando para o quarto antes de perder os sentidos.

**ooOoo**

Quando entra pela porta do quarto de hotel os olhos de Omi procuram com ansiedade o shinigami. Viu como ele saiu trôpego do restaurante e não se acalmou até que pudesse sair devagar de lá, sem levantar suspeitas. Nagi tentou acompanhá-lo, mas o desespero do arqueiro o deixou para trás depois que saíram do elevador.

\- Hisoka! – A voz de Omi soa preocupada enquanto ele sobe a escada que leva ao quarto. – Hisoka!

Ao entrar no quarto as esmeraldas o encontram, o garoto pálido deitado na cama. Procura sorrir para acalmá-lo, comovendo-se ao vê-lo sentar a seu lado e tocando sua mão... E os sentimentos bons que este lhe passa trazem conforto, recarregando suas energias para a dura tarefa que tem pela frente.

Nagi entra logo em seguida, meio sem jeito, claramente preocupado, mas não querendo demonstrar. Senta na cadeira diante da cama, calado, ainda se recordando de como Hisoka agonizou naquele quarto.

\- O que houve? – Finalmente o Weiss tem coragem de perguntar. – Vi como você parecia perturbado e saiu cambaleante.

\- Algo que ouvi... – Teme falar sobre isso. – Aquela presença...

\- Está falando do demônio? – Nagi não se conforma que apenas ele não o viu.

\- Aqueles miseráveis conseguiram algo que ele quer... – Evita o olhar de Omi. – E como conseguiram, a energia dele se exacerbou e me abalou.

Um silêncio assustador se instala entre eles, como se os dois garotos que olham o rapaz deitado soubessem que algo de muito ruim está por vir e aquela dificuldade em encarar o Weiss faz com que um alarme dispare dentro do loirinho, que segura a mão de Hisoka, mais firme do que pretende.

\- O que eles... Conseguiram? – Fala com um medo inconsciente travando seu pensamento.

\- O demônio deve ter pedido o 'Sacrifício do Guerreiro'... – O shinigami não quer falar.

\- E o que é isso? – A voz de Nagi se faz ouvir, aparentando apenas curiosidade, o que não é a realidade. – Mais alguma coisa pra atrapalhar nossos planos?

Hisoka senta na cama, procurando as palavras para evitar a forte reação que espera. Finalmente olha nas safiras ansiosas, quase pedindo perdão por saber que vai feri-lo.

\- Esse costume remonta a antiguidade... Bem... Humm... – Talvez essa seja a coisa mais difícil que já teve que dizer. – O demônio recebe o sacrifício de um guerreiro de coração puro, corajoso e valoroso... Tem que ser um grande guerreiro...

\- E com isso nós não poderemos mais atingir os malditos? – Nagi se aproxima e também senta na cama.

\- Pelo contrário... Se Asmodeus tiver esse sacrifício não precisará mais deles... – Treme com a possibilidade. – E nosso mundo estará em risco... Nenhum shinigami poderá vencê-lo.

Omi permanece calado, de cabeça baixa, sua mente concluindo quem é o guerreiro que será sacrificado para satisfazer o demônio. Onde eles poderiam encontrar um de coração puro nesse mundo de hoje? Um que vive pela espada... Mas que continua íntegro... Que defende seus ideais... Que... Pune os homens maus...

\- Quem é... Esse guerreiro? – Isso sai quase como um sussurro.

\- Sinto muito, Omi... Eu... Pelo que ouvi deles conclui... – Não consegue dizer.

\- Precisamos salvá-lo! – Levanta de um pulo. – O que estão esperando?

Hisoka se levanta também, segurando-lhe o braço com força. O desespero naqueles orbes azuis o aflige, ainda mais agora que o tocou e sente exatamente tudo o que há no coração do jovem guerreiro.

\- Nós vamos... Mas não hoje! – O rapaz de olhos esmeralda não quer ser tão franco, mas precisa.

\- Por que não? – O tom súplice dessa voz é torturante. – Não posso deixá-lo ser sacrificado!

\- O sacrifício somente pode ser feito na troca da lua e... Isso somente será amanhã... À meia-noite. – Tenta acalmá-lo. – Vance vai ao clube privado todas as noites... O melhor lugar para tirar o medalhão dele... Mas como cliente VIP do hotel eu consegui uma entrada... Mas apenas para amanhã.

\- Mas... – Omi sabe que há uma profunda lógica em suas palavras, mas seu coração não a segue.

\- Esse guerreiro é o Aya? – Nagi, que estivera apenas observando, decide falar. – Mas o que nós dois temos a ver com isso? Viemos para nos vingar, não para resgatar o seu _querido e precioso_ Weiss!

\- Cala a boca, Nagi! – Omi ameaça avançar contra ele, que se levanta da cama e recua depressa. – Ele também ajudou a te resgatar!

\- Ele foi resgatar você... Não eu! – O garoto sente raiva do ruivo, mas não entende a razão. – Não me importo se ele morrer!

O arqueiro solta seu braço das mãos de Hisoka, desejando dar uns tapas no telecinético, mas decidido a não perder seu tempo com ele. Precisa agir, não podendo suportar a idéia de Aya estar sendo torturado ou coisa do gênero. Não ele!

\- Vou sair! – Veste uma jaqueta de couro sobre a camiseta regata azul clara.

\- Me prometa que não vai... – O shinigami não pode apenas vê-lo sair.

\- Vou beber... E... – Lança um olhar furioso para o Schwarz. – Quero ficar bem longe _dele_.

Logo se pode ouvir o estrondo da porta batendo quando sai, o loiro mais novo deixando-se cair sentado na cama, derrotado pelo desespero que sentiu no garoto que aprendeu a amar.

\- Satisfeito, Nagi? – Diz sem qualquer emoção, apenas um profundo desânimo.

\- O que foi que eu fiz? – Sabe muito bem, mas prefere não admitir. – Fui apenas sincero... Não farei nada pra salvar aquele...

\- Você odeia mesmo nós dois pelo que aconteceu naquele quarto? – Hisoka levanta os olhos para o rapaz ainda de pé. – Ou apenas teme o que sente?

\- Você não me conhece... – Não gosta de ver-se exposto dessa forma. – Não pode me julgar!

Devagar o shinigami se ergue, ficando de frente para ele, o olhar sério encarando os temerosos orbes azul-escuros. Percebe que sua atitude assusta o garoto, mas dessa vez não basta tentar compreender como a vida terrível que viveu o leva a agir assim... Precisa fazê-lo pensar sobre o que mais teme... Seus próprios sentimentos.

\- Eu não te conheço? – Aproxima-se ainda mais do garoto mais baixo. – Quando deixei esse mundo eu também não sabia o que era ser amado... Me achava um monstro, uma aberração...

\- Eu... Não consigo viver com... O que aconteceu naquele quarto. – Está ciente que a frieza e equilíbrio que criou para se defender da vida está irremediavelmente destruído. – Você não pode entender... Me sinto sujo... Aqueles homens... Se excitaram com o que fizemos... E depois ele...

\- Você não consegue esquecer o que o Ben... – O rapaz sabe muito bem o que ele sente. – Mas você não provocou aquilo...

\- Você não entende o que eu estou sentindo! – Há raiva em sua voz.

\- Eu tinha apenas treze anos quando o Muraki me estuprou... – As imagens daquela noite voltando a sua mente. – E eu era apenas um garoto solitário...

O loiro recua sem nada dizer, tentando não encarar os próprios sentimentos sobre o passado e como estes lhe tiraram a paz que tanto precisava depois de três longos anos de sofrimento. Caminha até a janela, observando a lua alta refletindo sobre o mar tranqüilo.

\- Hoje minha alma poderia estar descansando... Mas eu mesmo criei isso pra mim... – Fala com tristeza, perdendo-se no horizonte, mesmo que não o esteja vendo realmente. – Queria vingança... E depois de saber o que aconteceu de verdade... Foi muito pior...

\- Desculpa... Eu não... – Nagi deseja aproximar-se e tirá-lo desse estado, mas não consegue, mergulhado ainda em sua auto-piedade.

\- O culpado é o agressor, não a vítima... – Fala sem olhar para o outro. – Mas quando eles conseguem nos fazer crer o contrário, perpetuam o sofrimento que nos causam...

Volta-se para o moreninho, ainda parado ao lado da cama, uma expressão estranha no rosto cansado.

\- Você vai deixar eles sempre vencerem? – Fala de forma incisiva. – Vai deixar que tenham todo esse poder sobre sua vida?

\- ... – Nagi não sabe o que dizer.

Saindo de perto da janela o shinigami pega seu pijama dentro do armário enorme de portas de cerejeira.

\- Vou tomar um banho antes de deitar. – Passa pelo garoto ainda calado.

Entra no banheiro ainda pensativo, desejando não ter sido duro demais com o menino ferido. Pensa em si mesmo e em como poderia ter se tornado tão amargo quanto o pequeno de poder descomunal, mas teve a sorte de encontrar o Tsuzuki, e ninguém que o conheça pode continuar com sentimentos ruins. Sua indisciplina, seu bom humor, sua inocência... E enquanto se recorda vai se despindo, abrindo o box e se colocando sob a água deliciosamente morna. Procura relaxar, sabendo que não pode falhar com Omi e a noite seguinte vai ser decisiva.

Sente então um toque, mãos pequenas envolvendo sua cintura e um corpo menor aproximando-se do seu... Volta-se e vê Nagi, os olhos tristes fixos em seu rosto. Sabe que mais do que nunca o garoto precisa de carinho, então o envolve em seus braços e o puxa para si. Acomoda a cabeça morena em seu peito, a água caindo sobre eles, lavando a amargura que os une, trazendo de volta os sentimentos bons que descobriram no cativeiro, mesmo que até agora estivessem recordando-se apenas de tudo ruim que despertou.

**ooOoo**

Omi chega devagar na porta de serviço do clube privado, deparando-se com um enorme segurança. Um lugar freqüentado pelos mais ricos turistas precisa cuidar para que estes se sintam seguros e esse é o primeiro obstáculo para o arqueiro conseguir entrar.

\- Olá amigo! – Fala no seu melhor inglês. – Vim aqui enviado pelo Mustafá.

\- Pensei que os rapazes dele só viessem amanhã! – O homem confere as informações que lhe foram entregues.

\- Tem um cliente especial que decidiu vir hoje. – O garoto se reveste de seu ar mais inocente. – E ele precisa de alguém fluente em inglês.

\- Tudo bem... Pode entrar. – O homem diz saindo do caminho para que Omi possa passar.

O arqueiro anda pelo clube, passando pela pista, a música techno tocando alta... E as pessoas dançam frenéticas no ritmo alucinante. O ambiente escuro iluminado apenas pelos fachos de luzes coloridas que se movimentam de um lado para o outro, enfatizam ainda mais a sensação caótica da dança. Vê então, em uma das mesas, o milionário e seu assecla se deliciando com algo que estão bebendo, como se estivessem comemorando.

"_Safados!"_ – A idéia de estarem rindo do sofrimento de Aya o revolta.

Omi se informou muito bem sobre o serviço de acompanhantes que supre os nightclubs da cidade, algo extra-oficial, mas uma realidade em qualquer lugar onde se reúnem homens e dinheiro.

Vai ao banheiro masculino e se despe, ficando apenas com a calça de couro preta e guarda suas roupas na mochila que joga para fora pela pequena janela no momento seguinte. Pára um instante diante do espelho, pensando mais uma vez no perigo que corre e na promessa que fez para Hisoka, mas não cumpriu.

\- Mas... É o Aya... – Baixa os olhos não querendo encarar aquilo que pretende fazer. – Não posso ficar parado enquanto esses dois o machucam.

Coloca a máscara no rosto e novamente se encara, os olhos azul-celeste entristecidos, o corpo trêmulo pelo nervosismo, mas como é preciso um sacrifício para conseguir acabar com eles, prefere que seja seu e não dos meninos... Queira ou não queira, é o mais velho. Pega o celular do bolso e digita um número que conseguiu a muito custo e com a ajuda de umas notas verdinhas de dólar.

\- Senhor Robinson? – Engrossa a voz. – Estamos com uns problemas com nosso prisioneiro... Esse miserável... Acordou... E... Chegou a quebrar meu celular! O Senhor podia vir aqui? Por favor...

E quando o homem desliga, decide que é o momento de deixar o banheiro e ir ao ataque. Vê Ben se levantando e saindo, Vance permanecendo sentado, um ar preocupado no rosto macilento. Caminha decidido, desviando vez ou outra das pessoas dançando, até que pára diante da mesa do milionário.

\- O senhor parece tão solitário... – Diz com sua voz mais inocente, como se fosse um garotinho perdido. – Não quer companhia?

O homem olha para a tentação loira a sua frente, pequeno, de corpo juvenil... Claramente um adolescente... E essa visão pecaminosa o excita, pois jamais imaginaria que alguém como ele atrairia um jovem sem ter antes mostrado um maço de dinheiro. Olha para os lados, preocupado de que possa ser alguém enviado por seus inimigos, mas percebe que esse garoto está ali sozinho e isso o anima.

\- Seria ótimo! – Afasta-se um pouco, dando lugar para que o menino sente a seu lado. – Senta aqui comigo...

Omi senta coladinho ao corpo do homem, o braço de Cyrus envolvendo seus ombros e o trazendo mais perto de si, encostando seu nariz no cabelo macio, sentindo o perfume gostoso da juventude. O garoto finge timidez, encolhendo-se sem jeito, parecendo encabulado com a atenção.

\- Por que está usando máscara? – Não que isso o preocupe, pois na verdade o mistério o anima.

\- Tem gente demais por aqui. – Diz envergonhado. – Tem umas salas privadas onde podemos ficar sozinhos.

E a menção de uma intimidade mais privada, essa mistura de timidez e ousadia, o excita ainda mais. Levantando-se depressa e puxando o garoto pela mão, envolvendo-o em seus braços, apertando-o contra seu peito.

\- Então me leva até lá. – O homem se comporta como uma criança diante de um brinquedo novo. – Assim podemos brincar um pouquinho.

A voz desse homem revira o estômago de Omi, que precisa se conter para não repeli-lo instintivamente ao sentir sua excitação contra o seu corpo pequeno. Empurra-o um pouco, segurando sua mão, puxando-o para fora da boate, caminhando pelo corredor onde várias portas denunciam a área mais privada. Sabe qual é a sala que reservou assim que entrou e se encaminha para lá com o homem seguindo-o animado.

"_Logo vou tirar esse sorrisinho idiota do seu rosto!"_ – Omi pensa, disfarçando a repulsa que sente apenas do homem tocá-lo.

Abre a porta da sala, levando o milionário a entrar. O cômodo possui um sofá enorme e confortável, uma mesa de centro com um balde de champanhe e duas taças, ambiente de iluminação tênue, aroma exótico e música de fundo com o toque sensual do oriente. O homem ainda não experimentou as salas particulares do nightclub e fica deliciado com as mordomias que eles oferecem... Sendo esse apetitoso adolescente a melhor delas. Joga-se sobre o sofá e puxa o garoto para si, sentando-o em seu colo, agarrando-o com força, aproximando seus lábios de seu pescoço tenro. Mordisca-o, arrancando gemidos dolorosos, sentindo-se poderoso apenas pelo fato de ter quem quiser, mesmo que não seja um homem bonito.

O arqueiro força-se a aceitar esses avanços e se mexe de forma a ficar de frente para ele, demonstrando que também está interessado, as pernas uma de cada lado do quadril do homem, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, dando mais acesso à boca que o assedia. As mãos correm pelos braços que o apertam, alcançando os ombros, apertando suavemente, se movendo devagar, roçando o abdômen no do outro, provocando-o mais e mais.

E cada movimento do pequeno o excita mais, o ambiente à meia luz e a música sedutora de fundo estimulando seus sentidos ao extremo. Sua boca torna-se então mais atrevida, mordendo e lambendo, deixando marcas na pele alva e macia... Aperta-o mais junto a si, colocando-o sobre sua ereção que já se torna evidente sob a calça de tecido fino, movendo o quadril pequeno para que se esfregue nela e o leve à loucura.

Omi deixa-se ser conduzido em seus movimentos, sentindo o roçar de seu corpo no membro rígido sob a roupa do homem, seu corpo estremecendo de nojo em protesto a esse gesto.

\- Você é delicioso! Humm... - E com fúria passa as unhas por suas costas, cravando-as na carne tenra, ignorando as gemidos de dor que o alertam... Deseja-o agora mais do que tudo, o anonimato da máscara fazendo-o ainda mais sedutor, um desconhecido que o quer... É o que importa.

O garoto fecha os olhos para esconder o asco do olhar atento sobre si, gemendo diante das carícias brutas sobre seu corpo. Sabe que tem que se esmerar, tem que enlouquecê-lo lentamente para conseguir cumprir seu objetivo.

\- Ahmm... Eu nunca... – E seu gemido fingido é tão convincentemente tímido que vê os olhos do homem brilharem diante da perspectiva da virgindade.

O Weiss prende a respiração, pelo maior tempo possível, repetindo no homem que odeia os mesmos movimentos, mordendo e lambendo o pescoço dele, afastando a camisa fina e mordendo o ombro com um pouco mais de força do que deveria, temendo estar exagerando, mas não conseguindo evitar a dose de raiva imbuída em sua 'carícia'.

\- AHHHH... – A intensidade da dor que sente apenas o torna ainda mais libidinoso, já imaginando coisas que gostaria de fazer com o pequeno.

Cyrus começa então a se empolgar, afastando ligeiramente os corpos e desferindo mordidas e chupões ao longo de seu pescoço e tórax, chegando ao mamilo, repetindo tais movimentos, agarrando o cabelo loiro macio na nuca e segurando firme para trás para tornar o corpo delicioso ainda mais acessível.

\- Aiiii... Ahmmm... - O punho fechado que segura seus cabelos o machuca, assim como as mordidas e chupões que percorrem o seu corpo, e o garoto não tenta esconder isso, deixando os gemidos de dor escaparem de sua garganta, sabendo que isso faz crescer a excitação no outro.

\- Isso... Meu gostosinho... - Percebe como o garoto estremece de prazer, ansiando por tê-lo, mesmo sem saber os milhões que tem. É puro desejo e Vance vai aproveitar cada instante disso.

Omi arqueia o corpo até encostar-se nele, o peito juvenil e delicado roçando sobre a fina camisa de seda que cobre a pele que o repugna, ficando à disposição dos lábios brutais. Sua mente está lúcida, e ele vai fazendo seu papel, notando pelos olhos entreabertos a transformação na face de Vance, a luxúria sobrepujando a astúcia que o mantém alerta. Deixa uma de suas mãos, trêmulas pelo nervoso e ansiedade, massagear o pescoço, acariciar-lhe os cabelos, entremeando-se pelas mechas, levando a outra aos próprios lábios, mordendo os dedos, os dentes branquinhos pressionando a carne tenra e jovem, consciente do quão erótica pode ser essa visão.

E tal imagem, misto de timidez e luxúria, enlouquece o homem, levando uma das mãos ao botão da calça do garoto, abrindo com fúria, inserindo para dentro dela primeiro os dedos e depois a mão, brincando com ele, provocando-o como o pequeno faz consigo. Tudo em torno dele gira, cada sensação e movimento parecendo extremado, seu corpo reagindo pesado a essa excitação voluptuosa que o domina.

\- Eu te quero! Você vai ser meu! - Sussurra no ouvido do loirinho, a voz trêmula, mas imperativa.

\- Ma-mal posso esp-perar por isso... – Omi geme essas palavras, repugnado com as mãos sórdidas abrindo sua roupa, tocando seu corpo, se contorcendo em desespero na tentativa de escapar da armadilha que ele mesmo criou para si.

Mas ele disfarça bem, gemendo, roçando e acariciando o corpo colado ao seu, fazendo o milionário crer que o deseja mais do que tudo, abraçando o corpo que o molesta, apertando-se contra ele.

\- Humm... B-bom... - Mais alguns gemidos escapam de sua boca junto à orelha do outro.

Uma das mãos entra pelo colarinho da camisa, resvalando no cordão de couro que pende no pescoço, a outra mão buscando o pequeno canivete, escondido por baixo da perna da calça, o abrindo, os dedos enroscando na corrente 'sem querer', deixando o mesmo exposto para a pequena lâmina afiada que se aproxima cuidadosa...

\- Eu sabia que você ia aparecer! – A voz de Ben vem da porta já totalmente aberta. – Não podia ficar muito tempo longe de nós.

Vance afasta o corpo pequeno, instantaneamente segurando seu braço... A lâmina ficando no ar enquanto Ben se aproxima e arranca a máscara, revelando o arqueiro, um dos inimigos que tanto temiam.

\- Viu o que deu me trair? – Fala nervoso com Cyrus. – Ia ser a vítima perfeita!

Omi puxa o braço, desesperadamente, a outra mão segurando firmemente o cordão entre os dedos, tentando desvencilhar-se deles e cumprir a meta que planejou... Mas sabe que é uma luta perdida, o mercenário é bem forte e segura seu punho, apertando-o com seus dedos, o obrigando a soltar o canivete, torcendo seu braço dolorosamente atrás das costas.

\- Vocês é que vão ser as vítimas perfeitas... – Tenta sua última chance de salvar Aya. – Estão prestes a cometer uma loucura... Ainda maior que todos os crimes que já cometeram!

\- Desculpe... Mas a única vítima aqui vai ser você. – Ben o puxa pelo braço, forçando-o a sair de cima de Vance.

Quando o milionário se levanta, joga o pequeno no sofá, cobiçando-o com os olhos gulosos, não tendo esquecido a obsessão que tem por ele.

\- Mas nós vamos te ter pra nossa diversão durante um tempo. – Olha para Cyrus e sorri. - Até nos cansarmos e te dar o mesmo destino dos seus amiguinhos.

\- Vocês não estão entendendo... – Omi fica sério, tentando explicar o que está acontecendo. – O demônio... Está ludibriando vocês...

Ele tenta falar, mas é levantado pelos braços que foram presos com o cinto do milionário, arrastado para fora da sala, pelas mãos fortes do mercenário.

– O 'Sacrifício do Guerreiro'... Ele... Ele vai ficar forte demais... – O arqueiro se contorce, se esforçando por escapar. – Ele... Não vai mais precisar de vocês...

\- Vance... Espera... Acho que podemos parar pra um pouco de diversão. – Puxa o garoto de volta para a sala, jogando-o mais uma vez sobre o sofá e prendendo seus braços para cima, amarrando o cinto nos pés do móvel. – Ele quer nos enganar para salvar o espadachim... Você queria seduzi-lo... Agora vamos te dar o que você tanto queria ao provocá-lo.

Ben devagar vai se deitando sobre ele, observando o horror em seu rosto, a revolta nos olhos que faíscam de ódio, o corpo que se debate em vão. Olha então para Cyrus, ainda de pé, mas já se animando com a possibilidade de experimentar o delicioso loirinho.

\- Fecha a porta. – O mercenário sorri malicioso para ele. – Vamos aproveitar do nosso brinquedo.

**ooOoo**

Algo perturba o sono de Hisoka, que desperta agitado, o sonho ruim ainda ecoando em sua mente tão aberta e seu movimento quase desperta Nagi, que se remexe em seus braços, acomodando-se melhor em seu peito. Aperta então o abraço, desejando fazer com que se sinta seguro, encostando o nariz em seus cabelos sedosos, aspirando o perfume delicioso. É muito bom ficar com ele ali, apesar da sensação estranha que ainda o assombra. Então olha para o relógio na cabeceira da cama e a madrugada já alta o assusta.

"_O Omi ainda não voltou?" _– Pensa preocupado, achando que talvez tenha chegado e os vendo assim... – _"Não... Eu não queria que ele pensasse que..."_

Levanta devagar, tomando cuidado para não acordar o telecinético, vestindo um robe, evitando mostrar-se nu diante do arqueiro, que deve estar dormindo no sofá da sala. Desce as escadas, mas ao acender as luzes vê que tudo continua imaculado e não há sinal de que o Weiss tenha voltado. Fica parado ali, ainda sem acreditar que o garoto ainda esteja bebendo, como disse que faria.

\- Você não pode ter ido sozinho... – Fala com um nó no estômago.

As batidas na porta o sobressaltam, ficando paralisado no lugar, sem saber o que fazer. Afinal, ele não deveria estar ali, nem sequer conhece o jovem ator hospedado neste quarto. Sobe as escadas correndo e com cuidado acorda Nagi, que custa um pouco a vencer o sono.

\- O que foi...? – Diz ainda meio inconsciente, mas abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver o rosto angelical.

\- Tem alguém na porta... – Hisoka fala aflito. – Não posso atender.

\- Deixa baterem... – Naoe diz sem muita vontade de levantar.

O shinigami o puxa pela mão, forçando a levantar, pois algo não está certo e sente cada vez mais aquela sensação.

\- Deve ser algo importante. – Não aceita uma negativa, passando o robe para que o garoto cubra sua nudez.

\- Ok... Eu vou... – Veste-se e os dois descem.

Eles permanecem parados diante da porta, surpresos pela insistência, mas sem coragem de abrir... Mas como as batidas continuam, Nagi dá um passo à frente, decidido a acabar com essa situação, e depara com os dois homens e a mulher que Omi afirmou serem os shinigamis.

\- Precisamos conversar. – O homem negro fala sem muitos rodeios. – Deixe-nos entrar.

Apesar de não conhecê-los Nagi sente por sua expressão que a coisa é séria, afastando-se para deixar que entrem, fechando a porta logo em seguida. O soldado e o artista americanos ficam parados, pois apesar da ansiedade não são eles que devem falar. O que vieram fazer é responsabilidade de Yasmin e ela continua alguns minutos de cabeça baixa.

\- Hisoka Kurosaki... Onde está o seu amigo? – Ela sabe a resposta, mas quer ir com calma.

\- Omi? – Ele prefere não pensar naquilo que vão dizer. – Ele saiu...

\- O que aconteceu com ele? – Nagi fica aflito, sabendo que o arqueiro saiu por sua causa.

\- Melhor vocês sentarem... – O shinigami loiro adianta-se prevendo uma reação negativa do garoto telecinético.

\- Sentar? – Nagi se exalta, seu nervosismo fazendo as janelas tremerem. – É melhor dizerem de uma vez o que aconteceu com ele!

Para o telecinético ninguém pode entender a tempestade que se apossa de sua mente, pensando em como demonstrou odiar Omi, quando na verdade sente algo muito diferente. Apenas _pensar_ que algo de grave possa ter acontecido com o arqueiro... E por sua culpa... Faz o poder de Nagi se expandir como uma onda de energia que nem mesmo ele consegue conter. O vaso de flores e o quadro da parede voam, atravessando a sala e quase os atingindo.

\- Nagi... – Hisoka tenta trazê-lo para junto de si, mas o garoto o afasta. – Você precisa ficar calmo.

O jovem shinigami também sente toda a gama de sentimentos que avassalam o moreninho, mas aprendeu na vida a disfarçar muito bem os seus próprios sentimentos. Talvez devesse ter conversado melhor com Omi sobre seus planos para salvar Aya... Demonstrar que o arqueiro não estava sozinho no seu desejo de libertar o amigo. E... Como pôde acreditar que o rapaz esperaria... Devia tê-lo impedido de sair.

\- Como vocês... – Só consegue dizer isso, um nó na garganta o impedindo de falar.

Yasmin se compadece dos garotos, tão jovens e empenhados em uma vingança que estava fadada à tragédia desde o seu início. Aproxima-se deles, vendo como Nagi foge de qualquer toque, recuando dois passos, os sofás da sala estremecendo diante da força de suas emoções.

\- Estivemos vigiando todos os passos dos dois homens... – Diz com uma voz calma, tentando aplacar tudo que essas palavras podem despertar.

\- Eu vi quando o garoto entrou no clube... – Jason fala receoso. – E quando saiu acompanhado do milionário e seu assistente.

\- E por que não os impediu? – Nagi avança contra ele, não se importando com o fato desse ser mais alto, agarrando-o pela camisa. – Ficou apenas olhando enquanto o levavam.

Os outros tentam contê-lo, mas sua força os mantém afastados, enquanto continua a chacoalhar o shinigami atônito, socando seu peito com toda a força que consegue.

\- Eu... Queria... Mas... Não podia fazer nada... – O antigo artista de Nova York sente-se realmente culpado. – Nós shinigamis temos limitações... Não podemos interferir nos assuntos mortais... Apenas no que envolve o sobrenatural.

\- Ele está dizendo a verdade. – Hisoka diz ao abraçar Nagi por trás, envolvendo-o pelos ombros e encostando seu rosto nos cabelos chocolate.

\- Mas e agora? – A voz do Prodígio sai embargada. – Não podemos deixar eles... Não o Omi!

E a dor pungente dos dois não passa despercebida nem para o altamente profissional Cliff. O homem sente que precisa dizer algo para demonstrar como existe esperança, mesmo que as dificuldades a serem vencidas sejam quase impossíveis até para shinigamis experientes como eles.

\- Nós sabemos onde aqueles homens fazem as oferendas... – Foi complicado encontrar o local e perceber como a demora deles custou à vida de outras jovens vítimas. – E será na próxima noite... Com certeza seu amigo estará lá.

\- Mas... – Yasmin não acha uma boa idéia envolver os garotos nessa missão. – Eles não devem vir conosco!

Hisoka e Nagi ensaiam dizer algo, protestando contra a idéia de ficarem apenas esperando que os shinigamis consigam destruir os americanos e o demônio, mas o homem negro se coloca diante dela, expressão decidida.

\- Pode ser contra as normas, mas... – Cliff nunca imaginou que diria isso. – Como impedir que eles ajudem a salvar a quem amam?

Jason o observa orgulhoso, sabendo como aquele homem luta contra sua natureza rigorosa para falar dessa forma. E por isso mesmo tem tanto valor o seu esforço em ajudar os meninos.

\- Concordo com ele. – O ex-artista está decidido a demonstrar ao outro como apreciou seu empenho. – Eu moveria céus e terra para salvar o meu companheiro.

E os olhos dos dois se encontram, aquela cumplicidade disfarçada pela relação conflituosa ficando clara. Sorriem e voltando-se mais uma vez a fim de encarar a moça árabe.

\- Já que insistem... – Yasmin entende a atitude deles, mas como a responsável deve ser a voz da razão. – Mas eles vão ter que prometer obedecer nossas orientações... E não tentar agir sozinhos... O que já foi provado ser muito perigoso.

Os guardiães da morte se voltam para os garotos, Nagi ainda entre os braços de Hisoka, praticamente entregue a uma letargia que não entende. É como se toda a dor e sofrimento finalmente o tivessem quebrado, levado ao extremo pela culpa... Sua mais antiga companheira... E pela constatação de que ama Omi de verdade.

\- Nós prometemos... – Hisoka estreita Nagi ainda mais em seus braços, acomodando a cabecinha cansada em seu peito. – Mas dessa vez vocês vão ter de salvar a vítima... Ou agimos sozinhos. Está claro?

Ele não espera qualquer resposta, caminhando com Nagi e subindo as escadas, desejoso de um pouco de paz para pensar na angústia que lhe oprime o peito e se preparar para o combate. Sente o quanto o garoto precisa dele nesse momento e vai apoiá-lo até a hora de partir.

\- Nós vamos salvá-lo. – Sussurra em seu ouvido enquanto sobem. – Confie em mim.

**ooOoo**

Omi segue cabisbaixo pelo corredor escuro, encarando as algemas que mantém seus braços presos a frente de seu corpo, evitando olhar para o homem alto e loiro que segue ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo que este não tira os olhos dele. Ainda está apenas de calça, o peito despido, marcado com hematomas e arranhões, o corpo todo doendo conforme caminha, o rosto ainda latejando, provavelmente inchado e roxo.

Mas a maior dor que sente não é física, fazendo-o retrair-se ainda mais, envergonhado por ter sido a vítima novamente. E aqueles dois homens que tanto odeia... Seu toque... Seu cheiro... Tem ânsia de vômitos por ainda sentir o aroma deles em seu corpo. E cada vez que se recorda... Teria morrido ali mesmo e não lamentaria. Melhor isso do que ter suportado tudo e... Ter deixado que concretizassem aquilo que até então fora apenas um pesadelo.

\- Você pode chorar... – A voz de Ben soa como mais uma agressão, como as físicas que já sofreu. – Não precisa ficar segurando.

\- Não vou te dar esse prazer... Maldito. – Isso sai em um sussurro quase inaudível.

\- Ahhh... Mas ainda vou te ver chorar... – O homem diz com prazer. – E você vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser.

\- Vai sonhando... – O ódio de Omi é autêntico.

Finalmente os dois param diante de uma porta, a pouca iluminação tornando-a ainda mais lúgubre, o desconhecido atrás dela fazendo o estômago do arqueiro se contrair. O americano a abre e então a figura esguia e ruiva se revela, sentada no chão e recostada à parede dos fundos. A reação do jovem Weiss é correr, mas Ben o impede com o braço.

\- Você quer ir até ele, não é? – A maldade escorre com suas palavras. – Então... Precisa aprender a ser bonzinho comigo...

As safiras carregadas de ressentimento se voltam para ele, furiosas, mas convencidas que é preciso mais este sacrifício por Aya. Enchem-se então de lágrimas, estas descendo pelo rosto marcado pela violência que sofreu.

\- Por favor... Faço o que quiser, mas... – Tenta controlar, mas a dor e a humilhação o vencem, chorando copiosamente. – Preciso ver como ele está... Eu te imploro!

O homem o puxa para si, embevecido com as lágrimas autênticas, desejando ainda mais este guerreiro capaz de se dobrar quando necessário, sem jamais se quebrar.

"_Quero ver ele se manter inteiro depois do sacrifício!"_ – Pensa vitorioso quando o agarra e o beija, vendo como os olhos violeta se voltam para observá-los.

E como se agisse de forma superior e magnânima, solta as algemas, joga Omi para dentro do quarto e fecha a porta, trancando-a com um sorriso no rosto. Tem tudo que deseja... Amor, luxúria e vingança... Agora está prestes a experimentar o poder... A última delícia!

O arqueiro cai sobre o braço, gemendo alto diante da dor lancinante. Não consegue parar de chorar, tudo que sofreu desabando sobre ele de uma só vez, custando a se levantar e se recompor, como sempre fez.

\- Omi... – A voz levemente rouca sai fraca.

\- Aya! – Ele tira forças do mais profundo do seu ser e se levanta, andando até ele, parando diante da imagem debilitada do guerreiro caído. – O que fizeram com você?

Senta ao lado do ruivo, abraçando-o ansioso e preocupado, sentindo-o levemente trêmulo, completamente sem energia para movimentar-se, apenas elevando o rosto a fim de encará-lo.

\- O que houve? – Omi pergunta, acariciando o rosto pálido. – Como conseguiram te capturar?

\- Você... Recebi sua bandana... – A fala é difícil, o homem nitidamente drogado. – Não sei de onde... Eu não...

\- A culpa é minha! – Omi o estreita em seus braços. – Não devia ter se preocupado comigo... Disse que era algo que somente eu podia fazer.

\- Eu precisava... – Aya procura focar o pensamento o mais que pode. – O que te fizeram?

Os dedos longos e finos percorrem a face edemaciada e ferida.

\- Nada que eu não esperasse desses... – Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas novamente. – Eles vão te matar... E eu falhei... Fui incapaz de te salvar.

\- Omi... Preciso te falar uma coisa... – Por mais que se sinta apagar, o espadachim se força a manter a lucidez. – Se vou morrer... Quero te confessar algo...

\- Não precisa, Aya! – Ouvi-lo falando dessa forma é doloroso demais.

\- Eu te amo, Omi! – Finalmente consegue revelar seu maior segredo. – Mesmo que você não sinta o mesmo... Mas te amar me fez mais forte...

\- Aya... – O garoto o abraça, acomodando-se na curva de seu pescoço. – Eu sinto o mesmo... Desde que te conheci... Mas me sinto culpado.

O homem se afasta ligeiramente, encarando os olhos tristes, procurando neles a razão disso, mesmo que acabe de dizer que também o ama.

\- Como posso amar mais de uma pessoa? – Sente-se ainda mais sujo, pensando que talvez merecesse o que aqueles homens lhe fizeram. – Eu não presto mesmo!

\- Não fala assim. – A mão fina mais uma vez toca seu rosto, despertando diante da intensidade dos sentimentos ali presentes. – Você é o ser humano mais verdadeiro que já conheci... E saber que você me ama...

Toca com delicadeza os lábios feridos, querendo demonstrar como pouco se importa se não é o único a estar nesse coração, contanto que saiba que é correspondido... Mesmo que jamais tenha nada mais que isso. Mas todo o esforço para manter-se consciente fracassa finalmente e a droga que o mantém calmo e menos perigoso faz pleno efeito.

Omi o acomoda em seu colo, encostando-se à parede, cansado demais e acaricia os cabelos ruivos, pensando no calor que as palavras de Aya lhe causaram... E assim acaba adormecendo, vencido pela exaustão, sonhando com as pessoas que ama, pela primeira vez admitindo que seus sentimentos são verdadeiros... Cada um ocupando um espaço diferente em seu coração, mas igualmente vivendo e morrendo por elas.

**ooOoo**

O garoto acorda com um toque em seu braço, sendo erguido com violência, percebendo que até o espadachim desperta ao bater a cabeça no chão. Ben o segura firme, puxando-o para si e abraçando-o por trás, possessivamente.

\- No fim... Ele é meu! – Diz enciumado quando os ametistas se voltam em sua direção. – E faço o que quiser.

Aya deseja ardentemente matá-lo, como deveria ter feito da última vez, tentando se levantar, mas sendo incapaz de fazê-lo.

\- Chegou a hora! – Sabe que os dois entendem o que isso significa, aproximando-se do ouvido do arqueiro. – Precisamos nos preparar, meu assassino. Talvez possamos nos divertir um pouco antes... Isso seria bom, não é?

Quer provocar o espadachim e sente-se satisfeito com sua expressão raivosa, puxando Omi para fora, os orbes dos dois Weiss se encontrando uma última vez antes que a porta se feche novamente.

**Continua...**

**ooOoo**

Mais cedo do que minhas fiéis e corajosas podiam pensar o cap 8 está aqui, prontinho. A vingança dos nossos garotos sendo o tema principal, com direito a locação exótica, gastronomia e vários personagens originais para tornar o ritmo mais dinâmico, apesar de ainda bastante tenso. E fica para o último cap o 'Sacrifício do Guerreiro'. Esse também chega em breve... Juro!

Para fins de informação, **Nêmesis **era uma deusa da mitologia grega que era o espírito da retribuição divina contra aqueles que sucumbiram ao orgulho, destino vingativo personificado na deusa sem remorso. Atualmente o termo é usado para descrever o pior inimigo de uma pessoa, normalmente alguém ou alguma coisa que é o exato oposto, mas de certa forma similar.

Todos os locais de Dubai descritos nesse texto, inclusive hotel e restaurantes, existem de verdade e podem ser visualizados pela internet.

O jovem ator Hongo Kanata existe de verdade, tendo 19 anos, começando cedo e já tendo uma carreira consolidada. O filme citado e estrelado pelo ator Michael Pitt conta a história de um europeu que viaja ao Japão do século XIX a fim de conseguir larvas que produzem fios de seda, daí o nome do filme 'Silk' (seda), onde Kanata faz um garoto que traz e leva as mensagens que o europeu troca com sua paixão proibida. Assistam... É muito bom!

Agradeço à minha amada beta Yume, que tanto tem se esforçado para vencer seus problemas e encarou essa fic complicada... E ela se esforçou ainda mais para que concluíssemos essa fic ainda esse ano. É o fim de um ciclo. TE AMO DE PAIXÃO!

Recordo que esta fic é um presente pra minha filhota Sakuya, um pedido especial, e mesmo que não tenhamos nos falado por causa da sua falta de tempo... A mommys te adora.

Esse cap precisa de um agradecimento especial, pois tive a ajuda Da minha amiga Samantha Tiger Blackthornac que ficou parada por mais de um ano. Obrigada de coração pelo incentivo e o apoio que me deu... BEIJOS!

Agradeço também a todas as leitoras que ainda continuam a ler essa fic.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

10 de novembro de 2009

06:27 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	9. O Final?

**VOYEUR**

**Capítulo 09 – O Final? **

Assim que a porta se abre para o armazém, a luz do ambiente repleto de velas transporta Omi para a terrível realidade... O altar com o punhal, o cálice e a katana, a mesa de pedra, os símbolos desenhados no chão e no teto, tudo evocando o sacrifício que será feito. Mais uma vez suas mãos estão algemadas, uma fita adesiva o mantendo calado, com certeza para evitar que atrapalhe o ritual, e na outra extremidade do local vislumbra o trono, onde o homem que o observou no hotel está sentado, totalmente nu.

– Vamos... – Vance o empurra a sua frente. – Tem alguém que quer conhecê-lo.

Logo está diante do belo homem moreno, os dois americanos as suas costas, sorrisos vitoriosos de ambas as partes, mesmo que saiba que seus captores durarão pouco depois do sacrifício feito.

– Então esse é um dos seus inimigos? – O demônio se levanta, ficando de pé, parado diante do arqueiro. – É uma alma muito suculenta... E será minha.

– Depois que nos fartarmos dele! – Ben relembra categoricamente, causando uma reação um tanto insatisfeita em Cyrus.

– Claro... – Essa troca de olhares ciumentos não passa despercebida por Asmodeus. – O tempo é relativo para alguém como eu.

Na verdade, o demônio sabe que assim que tiver o guerreiro, pode ter quem quiser e... Esses três garotos que tanto amedrontam os dois homens serão ótimos para se divertir.

– É chegada a hora da zona morta... E a lua nova já se encontra alta no céu. – A criatura não consegue esconder sua ansiedade. – Onde está o sacrifício que me prometeram?

– Ben... Faça as honras. – Vance quase não consegue falar.

Asmodeus estende os braços, nitidamente deixando claro que ele pretende segurar Omi enquanto o mercenário vai em busca do guerreiro que tanto deseja possuir. Senta-se e puxa o loirinho para si, fazendo-o acomodar em seu colo, notando com prazer como o contato com seu corpo nu o faz corar de raiva.

Mas nada se compara à entrada de Aya Fujimyia, em uma espécie de transe hipnótico, o corpo esguio completamente despido, a alvura de sua pele contrastando com os cabelos cereja. O demônio não consegue disfarçar o efeito que esta visão maravilhosa causa, levantando-se e colocando Omi a sua frente, apertando-o contra a ereção que surge quase que de imediato.

– Ele vai ser meu... – Sussurra no ouvido do garoto. – E depois disso ninguém poderá me deter.

O ex-seal faz o ruivo deitar sobre a mesa de pedra, elevando suas mãos amarradas sobre a cabeça e prendendo-o com força, fazendo o mesmo com os tornozelos, mantendo as suas pernas esguias dobradas e abertas, a fim de facilitar a ação do demônio da luxúria.

Passa então pelo trono e puxa Omi, segurando-o firme à cabeceira, ambos percebendo a respiração arrastada da vítima, ainda em transe. O garoto se debate, sentindo que precisa fazer algo para impedir, mas vendo-se incapaz de qualquer reação, sendo a testemunha do horror que tirará a vida da primeira pessoa que o fez se sentir amado. Mas a força que o mercenário imprime ao seu abraço o impede de se mover, forçando seu rosto para que encare cada detalhe do sangrento sacrifício.

E conforme Cyrus realiza a invocação do Sacrifício do Guerreiro, o transe vai passando, os olhos violeta vendo com clareza, percebendo sua própria nudez, tentando em vão soltar-se das amarras que o mantém preso sobre a mesa.

– Eu não imaginei que ainda existissem guerreiros... – O homem moreno, igualmente nu, aproxima-se. – Como você.

E o medo de Aya se torna delicioso para o demônio, pois não é aquele temor com que está acostumado a lidar, mas a apreensão natural a todos os homens tão acostumados com a morte, mas jamais corrompidos por ela. E apesar desse sentimento o guerreiro não desvia os olhos, não demonstra que será uma vítima...

– Que foi? – Aya soa desafiador. – Estava esperando alguém que chorasse e implorasse? Sinto muito.

Tais palavras são como fogo, inflamando o sangue de Asmodeus, que mal consegue se conter até o momento quando o sacrifício deve ser consumado. Sente o quanto o Weiss parece não se importar com a própria morte, uma profunda dor batalhando com o instinto de sobrevivência, mais preocupado com o destino do garoto do que com o seu próprio.

– Nós lhe entregamos agora o guerreiro para o sacrifício, para possuir seu corpo e alma, para seu total deleite. – Vance termina sua invocação com ansiedade.

O demônio então se transforma do homem lindo e sedutor, tornando-se a criatura horrenda em sua forma original, aproximando-se ainda mais da mesa, encontrando os olhos azuis de Omi antes de concluir seu desejo. Há terror neles, mas suas lágrimas são o mais delicioso presente, caindo desesperadas no centro do círculo, quando os orbes dos dois guerreiros se encontram. As ametistas nem olham seu agressor, não por medo, mas porque se fixam no garoto loiro parado na cabeceira.

– Que tocante! – A voz monstruosa ressoa pelo ambiente.

As patas se colocam nas beiradas da mesa de pedra, uma das garras penetrando a coxa do ruivo, que morde os lábios, evitando emitir até o mínimo ruído, apenas o som do choro de Omi ecoando em seus ouvidos. Isso o faz rir, impulsionando-se para se colocar sobre o corpo do guerreiro.

Mas o som de sua risada é interrompido... O estrondo da porta voando para dentro vem junto com os gritos dos invasores trazendo o caos. Nagi está à frente, seu poder jogando um Asmodeus surpreso para longe de Aya, mesmo que por instantes, enquanto os dois americanos voam pela sala, presos pela telecinese contra a parede.

– Desculpe, mas viemos estragar sua festa! – Diz com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Hisoka e os outros shinigamis entram logo em seguida, usando seus feitiços, invocando seus shikigamis. Precisam enfrentar o irônico Asmodeus, que ri deles, apenas para mantê-lo sob o _Selo de Salomão_ tempo suficiente para que o jovem guardião da morte possa mandá-lo de volta.

Cliff é o primeiro, invocando a pantera negra, que se coloca a seu lado, a boca aberta de forma ameaçadora, os dentes pontiagudos brilhando. Yasmin o segue, surgindo o enorme escorpião vermelho que a acompanha há tanto tempo. Os dois animais mágicos ameaçam o demônio, enquanto Jason recita um mantra de energia às costas dos companheiros e Hisoka se coloca a frente de todos, preparado para fazer o mais difícil, que é invocar as forças do bem que podem levá-lo de volta ao inferno.

Asmodeus não parece se incomodar com tudo isso, rindo ao ver que Omi desamarra Aya com dificuldade, estando ainda algemado, e o puxa para fora da mesa de pedra, mas na verdade seus olhos fuzilam de ódio, decidido a acabar com os insignificantes shinigamis que se atrevem a enfrentá-lo.

– Vocês não deveriam aparecer sem serem convidados! – Tenta transparecer confiança, mas a raiva é maior que tudo.

E quando ele avança sobre Hisoka, os shikigamis atacam, mordendo-o com força e lançando uma energia vermelha da cauda venenosa, mas o demônio da luxúria é forte demais para os dois... As garras de um dos pés de galo fincando-se sobre a pantera e o hálito de fogo de sua cabeça humana engolfando o escorpião até transformá-lo em cinzas. Seu contra-ataque é fulminante, lançando energia que explode diante dos shinigamis mais experientes, lançando os três contra a parede da entrada, deixando-os inconscientes. Sua fúria avassaladora então se volta para o garoto, pulando sobre ele, envolvendo seu corpo entre suas asas.

– Um shinigami também pode morrer... – Asmodeus diz maleficamente em seu ouvido. – E sua alma deixará de existir.

A boca humana do demônio crava seus dentes afiados no pescoço alvo, o gemido de dor de sua vítima o incentivando a aumentar a pressão, o gosto do sangue deliciando-o, assim como a sensação de que a vida vai se esvaindo do corpo criado para permitir que a alma de Hisoka Kurosaki vivesse fora do 'descanso das almas'.

Nagi observa aquilo desesperado, querendo salvar o guardião da morte, mas preso à promessa que fez a ele. Hisoka sabia que seria um alvo certo e que provavelmente não teria forças o suficiente para vencer o demônio, mas a posição do Schwarz seria imprescindível, pois os dois homens não podiam terminar o sacrifício ou a vida de mais ninguém valeria algo. Então, dividido, o garoto fica ali, olhando para a cena terrível, mas sem poder desviar sua energia para tentar impedi-lo.

– HISOKA! – Chama por ele, como se isso pudesse impedi-lo de partir para sempre.

E a visão do desespero do telecinético somente torna o ato ainda mais delicioso para o demônio, que bebe com incrível prazer cada gota do sangue quente, sentindo os momentos infelizes da vida que se esvai e o amor que descobriu tão tarde. Vai percebendo quando as pernas esguias vão se tornando fracas, sucumbindo à imensa hemorragia, provavelmente tendo apenas poucos minutos.

Seus olhos então se arregalam de repente, uma dor pungente se apossando de seu ser, enquanto um grito de horror sai de suas três bocas, criando em uníssono um ruído terrível. Deixa o corpo de Hisoka cair, voltando-se para constatar que Omi segura com as mãos algemadas o punhal de ouro cravado em suas costas, deixando-o ali enquanto puxa o shinigami para longe.

Asmodeus tenta alcançar a arma, colocada em um ponto quase impossível de pegar. O sangue das vítimas inocentes dos sacrifícios traz ainda mais dor, circulando por seu corpo, fazendo seus olhos queimarem de ódio puro. Ele até se esquece da queimação, furioso e desejando acabar com os dois garotos, avançando contra eles.

Neste mesmo instante irrompem pela porta uma gigantesca fênix de fogo, voando pelo ambiente, aumentando a temperatura e impedindo seu avanço com uma parede de chamas. Logo depois entra um tigre branco, seus dentes brilhando, o rugido invadindo o ambiente, sendo seguido pela serpente negra, o único shikigami com poder suficiente para matar até um shinigami. Esses animais fazem as esmeraldas brilharem, pois denunciam quem entra pela porta, a expressão altiva e forte contrastando com sua personalidade habitual.

– Tsuzuki... – Hisoka não consegue esconder o sorriso quando vê o homem entrando pela porta.

O mais poderoso dos shinigamis aparece envolvido por muita energia, branca e negra, que se entrelaçam em torno dele, enquanto chamas o envolvem em um redemoinho. Dele essa força se estende aos shikigamis, que avançam contra o demônio, que se protege lançando fogo e raios na direção das criaturas mágicas, ora ferindo-as, ora forçando-as a recuar.

Asmodeus ainda está perturbado pela dor em suas costas, mas seu poder é enorme, apesar de estar surpreso diante de um guardião da morte que possa igualar seus poderes da forma como este faz. Mas ele é um dos demônios mais poderosos e não pretende de forma alguma deixar-se vencer por um simples ser como este, um simulacro do humano que foi.

E rapidamente vai conseguindo fazer os shikigamis recuarem, Tsuzuki concentrando-se o máximo que pode, entoando feitiços antigos que apenas ele ainda conhece e utiliza. Mas mesmo isso começa a drenar suas forças, suas pernas se dobrando, até que fica de joelhos, certo de que mais um ataque irá destruí-lo junto com as criaturas que invoca.

– Ninguém me desafia. – A criatura exasperada às raias da loucura prepara-se para dar o golpe de misericórdia.

Cortando o caos um ruído se destaca de todos... O som frio de uma lâmina afiada sendo desembainhada, com nitidez o metal movimentando-se no ar, a cabeça de touro sendo decepada como manteiga e caindo aos pés do monstro, acompanhado do grito horrendo de dor extrema. E os olhos cor de sangue se voltam, mais uma vez atacado pelas costas, dessa vez vislumbrando claramente a figura esguia, de pele de porcelana e cabelos rubros, a katana em suas mãos e os braços cobertos pelo sangue do demônio.

– Você não! – Ainda não consegue acreditar que se vê vítima do guerreiro que lhe traria o poder absoluto.

Esse momento de fraqueza possibilita ao shinigami levantar, suas criaturas envolvendo o demônio com seus poderes, forçando a figura cambaleante e sangrando a se mover, em posição defensiva. Tsuzuki se mantém concentrado, novamente no comando da situação, lançando um olhar para Hisoka que lhe aponta o momento de fazer sua parte. O garoto se levanta com dificuldade, com Omi sendo incapaz de ampará-lo.

_O arqueiro ainda tem as mãos algemadas,_ mas também se vê tomado por uma sensação de torpor que se apossa do seu corpo, algo parecendo passar por suas veias como fogo. Sente-se fraco e então olha para as mãos, o sangue do demônio tendo desaparecido completamente como se... Percebe que foi envenenado, mas Hisoka tem que cumprir sua missão e tem somente a ele pra ajudar. Procura manter-se de pé, porém, cada vez mais seu corpo parece ferver. Os dois precisam da ajuda de Nagi, mas ele ainda está ali, preso a sua função e incapaz de concentrar seu poder em dois pontos tão distintos.

– Vai lá. – A voz rouca e germânica de Schuldich se destaca, fazendo o garoto moreno se voltar para a porta. – Eu mantenho esses dois paradinhos.

A mente poderosa do Mastermind logo se infiltra na cabeça dos dois americanos, fazendo-os acreditar que são incapazes de se mover, talvez presos por uma força sobrenatural como a de Nagi, mas na verdade livres para irem onde quiserem.

Naoe corre na direção dos outros garotos, amparando Hisoka, enquanto o veneno começa a minar as forças de Omi de forma avassaladora, caindo completamente inconsciente aos pés dos dois, lançando um último olhar para Aya, que também desmaia envenenado. As esmeraldas se abrem em um brilho sobrenatural, encarando o demônio que se vê ferido e encurralado sob o _Selo de Salomão_.

– Eu vos conjuro forças do bem e da luz... – Hisoka tira o cristal pendurado em seu pescoço. – Para que com essa luz faça fugir os demônios.

Uma luz branca e brilhante surge no ar, envolvendo os garotos, a roupa ensangüentada de Hisoka esvoaçando diante da energia que sai de seu próprio corpo, seu coração sendo o principal catalisador da união da força dos shinigamis e das forças do bem.

– Eu vos ordeno e vos conjuro. – Suas duas mãos se juntam diante de seu peito. – Ser infernal materialize-se diante da luz.

O poderoso demônio tenta reagir, sair do selo que agora o prende, buscando dentro de si o último resquício de energia para impedir a derrota.

– Pela chave de Salomão... – A voz de Hisoka se torna alta e firme, apesar de estar de pé apenas com o amparo dos braços de Nagi. – Agion, Telegram, vaycheon stimulaton y ezpares retragramaton oryoram irion exytion existion eryona onera brasi moym messias soster Emanuel Saboot Adonai, te adoro e invoco.

Uma forte luz envolve Asmodeus, puxando-o de volta para o mundo de onde veio, mas isto não será tão fácil, pois o demônio está decidido a resistir. Exterioriza um acúmulo de todas as energias que lhe restaram, direcionando-a contra o garoto que invoca as forças que o aprisionam, mas o choque dessa com aquilo que o tenta dominar provoca uma forte explosão, derrubando todos os presentes.

E da letargia que se segue podem ver criaturas luminosas e diáfanas acorrentando o demônio derrotado e sem forças, flutuando sobre todos e se colocando diante de Vance e Ben, observando-os estranhamente.

– Não somos demônios! – Cyrus diz com convicção, sabendo o que significa a presença desses seres.

– Ninguém brinca com o inferno e sai ileso. – A voz de Cliff corta o silêncio que se formara, o shinigami ainda caído próximo à porta de entrada. – Vocês têm que pagar o preço.

As criaturas angelicais os envolvem com as correntes sobrenaturais, ignorando por completo os gritos e rogos dos dois, levando então a ponta da corrente para um dos cantos, onde então vislumbram a figura de uma entidade de manto negro, o capuz cobrindo-lhe completamente a cabeça, ocultando seu rosto. A mão esquelética segura a corrente que deixa de ser fluida, tornando-se de puro ferro em brasa, arrastando-os para um vórtice que se abre em um buraco profundo e escuro.

– NÃO! – Vance grita quando passa pelos garotos ainda caídos. – Nos ajudem!

– Abracem seu destino! – Nagi diz com frieza, fechando os olhos para não ver o momento em que os dois são tragados juntamente com o demônio e o vórtice se fecha, deixando apenas o silêncio.

Devagar vão se levantando, tirados da letargia que a cena fantasmagórica causou, mas logo se dão conta que tanto Omi quanto Aya permanecem deitados, respiração difícil, a palidez quase translúcida. O veneno do sangue demoníaco age rápido, a morte se aproximando deles, pouco tempo lhes restando, os demais sem saber o que fazer, a não ser esperar o fim.

Jason caminha por entre os demais e se ajoelha ao lado de Omi, o primeiro a ser envenenado. Nagi está sentado no chão, após libertar as mãos e a boca quase sem cor, e mantém a cabeça loira em seu colo, olhando para o jovem shinigami intrigado.

– Você tem o poder da cura? – Hisoka pergunta, sentado ao lado de Nagi.

– ... ? – O telecinético olha de um para o outro interrogativamente.

O shinigami americano apenas sorri, pede que o moreninho se afaste, coloca sua mão sobre a testa suada de Omi, curvando-se e aproximando seus lábios da boca pequena. Por entre eles flui uma energia azul-prateada, de brilho intenso, escoando dele e se insinuando para o corpo menor.

– Ahhhh... Nãoooo... – Uma dor lancinante passa por todo o ser do arqueiro que se debate no chão, o homem com a mão sobre seu peito. – Me deixa... Eu não quero...

– O que está acontecendo com ele? – Nagi se aflige com o desespero claro nos olhos azuis que se abrem, olhando o americano a espera de uma resposta.

– O sangue de um demônio é nocivo. – Fala com calma, sabendo que Omi precisa de sua tranqüilidade para sobreviver. – Quando ele o apunhalou... O atacante sempre se suja do sangue da vítima... O demônio está dentro dele... Indiretamente, mas está!

Tsuzuki se aproxima, carregando Aya e o colocando ao lado do shinigami. Vestiu seu sobretudo nele, cobrindo sua nudez, combatendo os calafrios que o fazem tremer descontroladamente.

– O espadachim está muito mal. – A natureza compassiva dele não pode esquecer que o ato heróico do guerreiro salvou sua existência. – Não sei se vai suportar você terminar de curar o garoto.

– A quantidade de sangue foi muito maior. – Jason olha para o ruivo, pensando em como poderá cuidar dos dois, sendo impossível escolher entre eles. – Não sei o que fazer!

Cliff pousa suas mãos sobre o ombro do parceiro, sabendo o quanto a morte de qualquer um deles pode fazer o jovem artista voltar à depressão da qual saiu recentemente.

– E se nos juntássemos? – O rosto do jovem loiro se ergue, encarando o homem que ama com esperança. – Isso... Somos quatro shinigamis parados aqui. Não temos seu poder, mas podemos ajudar no processo de recuperação dando força.

– Hummm... – Um sorriso surge em seus lábios bonitos. – Pode funcionar.

– Hisoka não está em condições. – Yasmin se coloca atrás do garoto. – Ele não...

O rapaz se esquiva do contato, revoltado com a idéia de não poder socorrer quem o salvou e... Quem ama. Encara os adultos, ainda pálido com o processo de recuperação.

– Eu estou bem! – Até Tsuzuki o observa taciturno. – Não me impeçam de ajudar.

– Você não pode. – O parceiro se aproxima e o abraça. – Vamos ter que tirar aquilo que Asmodeus passou pra você.

– O quê? – As esmeraldas se arregalam quando ele se afasta ligeiramente e o encara. – Eu... Não...

– Quando um demônio morde uma vítima... Mesmo um shinigami... – A secretária-geral do Departamento do Oriente Médio olha para ele com carinho. – Tenta se salvar deixando um gérmen de si...

Hisoka Kurosaki recua, assustado e cabisbaixo, temendo a verdade disso, parando ao encostar-se à mesa de pedra, levantando então os olhos verdes para observar os três shinigamis ajoelhados ao redor dos dois Weiss, Tsuzuki e Cliff junto de Aya, as mãos sobre seu peito, Yasmin com Omi. Jason permanece entre eles, curvando-se dessa vez sobre o ruivo e de sua boca saindo a mesma energia azulada. E o garoto vê horrorizado o efeito disso, os corpos dos dois se debatendo, gritos de dor cortando o silêncio.

Nagi quer pará-los, pois Omi somente parece sofrer mais ainda, como se a cura fosse pior que a doença, mas o alemão se coloca atrás dele, segurando seus braços, impedindo-o de sair do lugar.

– Me solta! – Ele sussurra, cansado demais de tudo isso. – Você não devia estar aqui.

– Eu não podia ver você ir assim. – Fala sem conseguir disfarçar certa emoção. – Me liguei a sua mente na noite anterior de sua viagem e... Quando o tal do Tsuzuki me procurou pra encontrar vocês... Foi fácil! Seu ódio foi um farol.

Resolve não responder, os olhos azul-escuros se desviando do arqueiro caído, tremendo assustadoramente e gritando, e se voltam para Hisoka. Ele está estranho, isolado, olhando Omi como se fosse a última vez.

– O que ele tem? – Nagi pergunta para o ruivo, já ficando preocupado.

– Está sentindo... Absolutamente tudo. – Schuldich tenta penetrar na difícil mente do empata. – E isso... NÃO!

O Mastermind avança, usando de toda sua força para segurar o que cresce dentro de Hisoka, o desejo de matar os shinigamis se tornando mais forte que ele. Sabe que os outros ainda lutam contra o veneno e nada podem fazer, por isso os dois travam uma batalha mental, deixando o pequeno Nagi atônito e aflito.

"_Você não pode fazer isso... São seus amigos." _– Não que os escrúpulos de Schul sejam tão grandes assim, mas nessa batalha luta ao lado _**dessas**_ pessoas.

"_Não tente me deter... Sempre vivi sozinho, não confio em ninguém."_ – Há uma raiva quase insana no garoto, o demônio dentro dele o dominando aos poucos, aproveitando-se exatamente de sua sensibilidade, de seu poder. – _"Eles vão matá-lo!"_

– AHHHHHH... – A resistência de Omi está chegando ao limite, Yasmin esforçando-se ao máximo para fortalecê-lo.

– Uhm... – Aya apenas geme, concentrando-se em conter o sofrimento, mas o veneno atua ainda mais nele, exposto muito mais ao sangue demoníaco.

Os dois shinigamis sabem disso e usam de todo seu poder para mantê-lo vivo enquanto não chegam à cura, o que não é nada fácil. Jason permanece entre eles, colocando as mãos sobre as testas dos Weiss, luz azul saindo intensa de seu corpo e caindo como uma cascata sobre os dois, até que seus corpos vão se acalmando, o ex-artista caindo entre eles, completamente exaurido.

– Conseguimos! – Tsuzuki se sente aliviado, pois temera o pior muitas vezes.

– Ei... Se vocês terminaram... Podem me dar uma ajudazinha aqui? – Schuldich já está cansado, pois manter um empata paralisado não é a tarefa que desejou toda sua vida. – A coisa dentro dele está ficando mais forte.

Tsuzuki se volta temeroso e vê seus medos realizados, pois a expressão no rosto juvenil não é a do seu parceiro.

– Não vamos poder descansar. – Yasmin diz categórica. – Senão será tarde demais.

– Pode soltá-lo. – Tsuzuki fala, tocando o alemão no ombro. – Hisoka é mais forte, não é?

O poderoso shinigami avança em sua direção, percebendo como o garoto tenta recuar, mas é impedido pela mesa onde está encostado.

– Afaste-se de mim! – A voz do garoto soa sinistra, sua expressão solitária dando lugar a uma raiva autêntica. – Posso destruir você.

– O problema é que não pode. – Tsuzuki continua a se aproximar até que fica diante dele, segurando forte em seus braços. – Somos muitos... E Hisoka é forte demais pra você dominar.

As esmeraldas se arregalam, procurando como sair do local em que se encontra encurralado, os shinigamis presentes cercando a mesa, tornando sua fuga impossível.

– Tsuzuki... Me ajuda... – Os braços pálidos se estendem para o amigo, que o abraça. – Eu confio somente em você... Sempre fui sozinho e você me deu uma razão para viver.

O homem estreita o abraço, apertando-o contra o seu peito, sabendo que estas palavras são uma realidade, mas... O demônio que cresce dentro dele é quem começa a usar suas memórias, a tentar manipular o parceiro exatamente 'sendo' Hisoka.

– Eu sinto muito pelo que vou fazer... – Segura-o com tanta força que ele não consegue se afastar ao ouvir tais palavras. – Eu sei que vai doer.

Tsuzuki se concentra nas poucas lembranças que tem de sua vida pregressa, utilizando o poder que Hisoka não pode controlar para atingir o mal que toma seu corpo.

– NÃO! – Ele se debate aflito sem conseguir se mover.

As imagens de solidão, abandono, preconceito, mesclando-se com sangue, muito sangue, exacerbado por culpa, o desejo de morrer, tudo isso e a dor de ver de perto a miséria humana e ter de ficar calado... A noite em que ele e Tatsumi foram atrás de um assassino, um que usava magia negra, os dois parados em um parque em que o vento enchia o ar de pétalas de sakura... Sendo capazes de ver apenas um homem sobre um adolescente... Seria ele? Confirmaram sua identidade apenas quando usou um feitiço poderoso sobre o garoto, desaparecendo no ar quando tentaram se aproximar. E... Seu parceiro o impediu de chegar até a criança, acudi-la... Afinal, shinigamis não deviam se envolver com problemas dos mortais.

E tais pensamentos dolorosos minam as forças do jovem shinigami, atingido por toda a dor que encerram, mesmo que o demônio não queira. O corpo pequeno amolece entre os braços fortes do parceiro, que o toma nos braços, encostando-lhe a cabeça em seu peito.

– Me perdoa... – Sussurra desanimado. – Mas preciso lutar por sua alma.

Coloca-o sobre a mesa de pedra, dentro do círculo, acomodando-o com carinho, elevando seus braços sobre a cabeça e o amarrando, temendo que de alguma forma o demônio consiga fazê-lo recuperar a consciência. Tsuzuki convoca mais uma vez Touda, a serpente negra, pois apenas ela pode destruir Hisoka se o ritual falhar, e mais do que tudo essa sua decisão é a mais dolorosa, vendo-a enrolar-se à espreita aos pés da mesa. Ele mesmo se coloca na cabeceira, sacando de um fuda de proteção que impedirá que o demônio tente tomar qualquer um deles ao deixar o corpo do garoto.

– Você fica à direita. – Apontando para Cliff, olhando em seguida para Yasmin. – E a moça a esquerda, o lado do coração. Precisamos fechar os quatro pontos cardeais, invocando também os quatro elementos. Mas o que é mais importante... Você... O shinigami com poderes curativos...

– Meu nome é Jason. – O rapaz se levanta, pois estivera sentado no chão, as mãos em contato com o solo a fim de recuperar suas energias. – O que precisa de mim? Estou pronto.

– Preciso que você fortaleça o corpo do Hisoka. – Passa a mão pelo rosto do parceiro, tirando os cabelos que lhe cobrem os olhos, como quando se conheceram. – Ele perdeu muito sangue... Ainda está muito fraco. Mas... Espere a minha ordem.

Todos se posicionam, Tsuzuki tira o cristal que seu parceiro tem no pescoço. Sabe que o pequeno terá que suportar tudo até o demônio sair, pois reforçar seu corpo antes protegeria também o invasor. Respira fundo e olha para os dois Schwarz, de pé fora do círculo e os Weiss ainda inconscientes, mas respirando tranquilamente.

– Eu vos conjuro forças do bem e da luz... Com a força dos quatro elementos representados aqui... A terra, a água, o ar e o fogo. – Coloca o cristal dependurado sobre o coração do garoto. – Para que com essa luz faça fugir os demônios.

O ambiente se ilumina, do cristal saindo uma energia que primeiro os envolve, ficando mais forte, direcionando-se então para o corpo frágil, que então parece tomado por uma eletricidade, tremendo e se debatendo como possuído completamente pelo demônio.

– Eu vos ordeno e vos conjuro. – Suas duas mãos se juntam diante de seu peito, posicionando o cristal sobre a testa suada. – Ser infernal materialize-se diante da luz.

– Vocês não vão conseguir! – Os lábios de Hisoka se movem, mas a voz não é a dele. – Se eu for o levo comigo.

O demônio se debate ainda mais, gritando de dor, todos ficando de prontidão, a serpente preparada caso ocorra o pior e eles falhem. A respiração do hospedeiro se torna mais rápida e pesada, até que pára por completo.

– Pela chave de Salomão... – Tsuzuki desespera, mas não pode parar. – Agion, Telegram, vaycheon stimulaton y ezpares retragramaton oryoram irion exytion existion eryona onera brasi moym messias soster Emanuel Saboot Adonai, te adoro e invoco.

Sangue negro escorre pelo canto da boca pálida, deixando o corpo sem vida e sendo aprisionado pelas mesmas entidades que haviam surgido antes, e que agora flutuam sobre as cabeças dos shinigamis.

– Inocência... Amor... Entrega... – A voz sobrenatural é quase como o ruído do vento. – Viemos para levá-lo também...

– Eu imploro por esta vida. – Tsuzuki não consegue desistir simplesmente. – Permita-nos socorrê-lo... Não posso perder quem eu...

Um sorriso indescritível surge no rosto sobrenatural, tornando a criatura ainda mais bela e diáfana.

– As três qualidades angelicais estão neste menino... – Olha para o lindo shinigami de olhos violeta.

O homem nem espera a permissão da criatura, chama Jason e este se posiciona ao lado da mesa, colocando a mão sobre o peito de Hisoka, constatando que seu corpo não tem mais a vida criada para manter a alma do shinigami.

– Eu não... – O rapaz teme falhar.

– Tente! – As ametistas não desviam do rosto diáfano. – Você VAI salvá-lo e ninguém pode impedir.

Um sorriso desafiador surge em seu rosto, tentando disfarçar o desespero que se apossa de seu coração.

Jason se concentra, aproximando-se da boca imóvel, deixando sair da sua a energia azul-prateada, penetrando no corpo sem vida, lutando para trazê-lo de volta, envolvendo o coração sofrido com toda a sua intensidade. E de um pulo ele sobe na mesa, ajoelhando-se sobre o garoto, as pernas uma de cada lado de seu abdômen, voltando seus braços para o alto, a energia saindo de seus dedos e descendo em grande fluxo sobre os dois, formando um vínculo que parece enfraquecer o americano, mas torna o rosto de Hisoka menos pálido, a respiração se reiniciando aos poucos, até se tornar forte e constante. O shinigami com poderes curativos cai exausto de lado, sendo amparado por seu parceiro, que o deita no chão para que possa se recuperar.

– Viu... – Tsuzuki enfrenta a entidade. – Eu não podia deixar que o levassem.

– Mas meu bravo shinigami... – A criatura se diverte com seu desafio. – Eu dizia que como ele tem as qualidades angelicais... _E o seu amor_... Tinha os requisitos para a salvação.

– Ah bom... – O homem se sente meio idiota, pois o parceiro sempre o acusa de não ouvir os outros. – Obrigada.

E da mesma forma que surgiram da luz, elas se desvanecem no ar, levadas pelo vento que entra pela porta destruída.

– Tsuzuki... – Aquela voz que desejava ouvir novamente o chama, rouca e fraca, os olhos verdes se abrindo devagar.

O homem deita a cabeça sobre seu peito, chorando como uma criança.

– Não fica assim, Tsuzuki... – Passa uma das mãos pelo cabelo macio. – Não vou te deixar.

E ainda com o choroso shinigami em seus braços, os orbes de esmeralda se voltam para o garoto telecinético, paralisado do lado de fora do círculo, alheio a tudo e a todos, como se ver ele e Omi quase morrendo tivesse sido demais. Mas como se os sentimentos entre eles fossem muito mais fortes do que tudo, Nagi levanta os seus oceanos profundos em sua direção, um sorriso do loiro desvanecendo toda a dor e o pequeno desaba em lágrimas. Fica desconcertado, não querendo que os outros o vejam assim tão frágil, então corre apressado para fora do armazém.

– Os garotos devem voltar ao hotel. – Yasmin procura pensar com absoluta racionalidade depois de tudo que aconteceu. – Haverão perguntas quanto ao desaparecimento do milionário. Não queremos ver os verdadeiros donos dos nomes que usam sendo presos por assassinato.

– Mas... – Tsuzuki empertiga-se ainda preocupado. – Eles precisam de cuidados.

Os shinigamis americanos concordam com ambas as partes, Jason aproximando-se dos Weiss e verificando que ainda dormem, cansados demais pelo esforço para sobreviver.

– Podemos nos registrar em um hotel e cuidar do guerreiro. – Tenta ser o mais conciliador possível. – Mas os meninos precisam ir para o hotel deles... E acredito que o telecinético possa cuidar dos dois.

– Na verdade... – Schul nem sabe por que diz isso. – Eles precisam ficar sozinhos. Essa história deles tem que ser finalizada.

**ooOoo**

O dia já vai alto quando os olhos verdes de Hisoka finalmente se abrem, lutando para afastar qualquer lembrança do que aconteceu na noite anterior. Apesar de tudo sente-se renovado, como se toda a energia que recebeu do shinigami de poderes curativos lhe tivesse dado um novo vigor. Está no quarto de hotel, naquele em que esteve com os outros nos últimos dias, o ruído do mar lhe parecendo tão próximo, como se todos os seus sentidos estivessem mais atentos e sensíveis. Olha então para o lado e sua expectativa é recompensada, pois desejava muito que neste instante Omi e Nagi estivessem ali, vendo-os deitados ao seu lado, o Weiss na outra extremidade do colchão e o telecinético entre eles.

Toca com carinho o rosto do Schwarz, tentando sentir se ele ainda se culpa por tudo, ficando contente por perceber que em seu coração existe um alívio, até certa paz por sentir-se livre da obsessão por vingança que lhe aprisionava a alma já tão ferida. Sorri satisfeito, levantando-se e descendo para a sala do apartamento.

Assim que sente movimento na cama, os olhos azuis de Omi se abrem, vendo Hisoka sair do quarto. Fica parado, apenas olhando a porta por onde o Shinigami saiu e então se volta para o outro que está adormecido ao seu lado, fitando o agora tranqüilo semblante de Nagi, não conseguindo evitar erguer a mão e acariciar a face do mesmo, suavemente. Tudo foi tão complicado... _Tão difícil_! Apesar de tudo se sente bem no momento, seu físico já recuperado, sua mente ainda lidando com tudo o que aconteceu.

No andar de baixo, o empata defronta-se com uma bandeja repleta de delícias, provavelmente um presente de Tsuzuki, deixada sobre a pequena mesa da sala. Segura-a com firmeza, subindo as escadas e voltando ao quarto, colocando-a sobre a mesinha. Caminha até a janela, o novo dia lhe parecendo finalmente bonito, depois de tanta escuridão.

– Bom dia, Hisoka! – Omi sussurra ao vê-lo entrar no quarto e se dirigir a janela, sorrindo para o mesmo, sentando-se na cama.

– Hummmm... – Nagi se vira sobre o colchão, ainda adormecido.

Aos poucos o pequeno Prodígio vai acordando, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes, sua mente entorpecida pelo sono reparador, vendo o shinigami próximo à janela.

– Hum... Hisoka? – Chama baixinho, levando à mão a boca, bocejando, olhando para trás e vendo Omi.

– Bom dia, Nagi! – Omi sorri ao pequeno telecinético.

– Hum... Bom dia. – Naoe se senta na cama.

– Acordei vocês... Desculpa. – O shinigami diz preocupado.

– Você não precisa se recriminar. – Omi sorri amigavelmente para o loiro. – Estou acostumado a acordar cedo, Hisoka!

– Dá pra acreditar que tudo acabou... Finalmente? – Encosta-se à parede e sorri para os dois.

Caminha até eles, sentando-se nos pés da cama, contente por poder ver os dois sorrindo de forma tão linda!

– Agora parece tudo parte de um pesadelo. – Joga a cabeça para trás. – Apenas isso.

– É meio difícil acreditar... Mas acho que finalmente teremos paz. – Nagi diz, apesar de, em seu íntimo, ainda sentir como se algo pudesse acontecer.

– Mas nada mais vai acontecer, Nagi. – Omi fala, pressentindo sua apreensão, erguendo a mão, afagando os cabelos chocolates, vendo os azuis escuros fitando-o em silêncio... E aquela estranha sensação entre eles volta.

Nagi apenas concorda com a cabeça e o arqueiro se levanta, avisando que vai ao banheiro, saindo do quarto, deixando os outros dois sozinhos... E o telecinético não sabe o que falar para Hisoka, ficando levemente sem jeito. Sabe que é ridículo depois de tudo o que houve entre eles, mas... Agora tudo é diferente.

– Eu sei que você também tem medo do futuro, Nagi. – O shinigami diz com certa tristeza. – E não há um para nós três... Juntos... Não é?

Nagi fita Hisoka, sentindo o coração se apertar ante aquelas palavras. Não quer se separar dele nem de Omi, mas sabe muito bem como são as coisas e... Pensar naquilo, no futuro, deixa-o melancólico, fechando os olhos e pensando em como a vida sempre lhe parece injusta.

Hisoka se aproxima, sentando ao seu lado, tocando seu rosto com a mão fina, encarando aqueles olhos tão profundos, desejando mergulhar em suas dores e arrancá-las todas para sempre.

O jovem Schwarz abre os orbes escuros apenas quando sente o toque em sua pele, mirando os verdes brilhantes de Hisoka. Mergulha nas profundezas dessa alma, na clareza de seus sentimentos, na profunda tristeza que também carrega... Os dois sempre foram desprezados por algo que a natureza lhes deu, um poder que os fez parecer aberrações, monstros que os demais deviam temer. E o saldo de tal medo foi trágico, para ambos.

– Mas o que tivemos foi a coisa mais bonita que já senti com alguém. – Seus dedos passeiam pela pele delicada. – E não teve nada a ver com desespero ou carência...

– Eu sei... – Fala, abraçando Hisoka com força, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, ficando em silêncio por um tempo, sem nada dizer.

Omi sai do banheiro, entrando no quarto, vendo Nagi abraçado a Hisoka e ele não precisa ser empata pra saber que o garoto está sofrendo. Tal verdade faz seu coração apertar, pois não deseja mais que aquele menino que tanto sofreu continue sendo vítima de sensações ruins.

– Eu... Vou ao banheiro. – Nagi diz, afastando-se de Hisoka, passando por Omi de cabeça baixa, batendo a porta.

– Está sendo difícil... – Omi fala, sabendo que é complicado para todos eles.

– E você? – Hisoka segura à mão pequena e o puxa para si, deixando-o parado a sua frente, os olhos dos dois se encontrando. – Como está?

O shinigami precisa saber como ele se sente, tocando sua outra mão também e sentindo a tensão, o medo de enfrentar seus próprios sentimentos, sabendo que a verdade os espera do lado de fora desse quarto. Sente-se exatamente assim como ele e dói demais essa certeza da perda... Da separação.

– Eu estou bem... – Sussurra, sentindo o toque de Hisoka, fechando os olhos por um momento. – Apesar de provavelmente sentir o mesmo que você.

A porta se abre e Nagi pára na porta, olhando para os outros dois tão perto um do outro. Seu coração bate aceleradamente, não sabe o que fazer ou dizer, abaixando a cabeça, a pulsação acelerada, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, desviando o olhar momentaneamente.

– Nagi... – Sussurra Omi, vendo o pequeno fitá-los... E então ergue a mão para ele em um chamado mudo.

O Prodígio se aproxima timidamente, sentindo os braços de Omi envolvê-lo, perdendo-se na deliciosa sensação de segurança que ele lhe passa. E assim que o pequeno se aproxima, Hisoka sabe que não pode mais resistir, levantando-se e abraçando a ambos, sentindo a fragrância de cada um, a maciez dos cabelos, suas respirações ofegantes como a sua.

E os três estão ali, parados, abraçados e em silêncio por um tempo, até que a voz de Hisoka corta o ambiente.

– Como eu queria apagar tudo que houve de suas mentes... Ter esse poder. – Ele suspira sentindo-se nervoso. – Mas e se vocês se esquecessem também do que já sentimos naquele quarto... Do que estamos sentindo agora?

Nagi e Omi estremecem ante aquela possibilidade, cansados de sempre perderem tudo que amam.

– Se nossas lembranças fossem apagadas... – Omi diz, apertando mais os dois em seus braços. – Os sentimentos também seriam e não quero isso.

– Eu digo o mesmo! – Nagi fala, fitando os dois. – Eu só quero ficar assim... Mais um pouco...

Hisoka toma a boca pequena, tão doce e macia de Nagi, descendo a mão pelas costas de Omi. Quer dividir-se, demonstrar a ambos como os deseja, como precisa desse momento e das sensações que se intensificam! Sua pele parece carregada de eletricidade a cada toque, mergulhando neste ato como se perdesse qualquer consciência da realidade. Existem apenas os dois garotos, mais ninguém.

O beijo doce desperta em Nagi toda a emoção que enterrara depois de deixar aquele quarto, fingindo que apenas nutria raiva dos dois garotos que agora o abraçam, fazendo seu corpo estremecer, desejoso de entregar-se, de experimentar mais uma vez todo o êxtase de ser deles, de estar com alguém sem reservas ou desconfiança. Retribui o beijo com paixão, intensificando o de Hisoka que até então era suave, descendo sua mão pela coxa de Omi, percebendo como seu toque o excita, colando-se ao corpo dos adolescentes.

Omi suspira ao sentir a carícia em sua coxa, abrindo os olhos que nem percebeu ter fechado, fitando Hisoka, que partiu o beijo quando o ar faltou em seus pulmões. Ambos sorriem e o menino de olhos azuis toca as mãos de Nagi, puxando-o para a cama.

Quando as mãos de Omi seguram as suas Nagi estremece, percebendo qual a intenção do outro e fica nervoso pela inevitabilidade do momento. Mesmo assim deixa-se levar, deitando-se devagar sobre o colchão confortável, sendo beijado com ardor, sentindo sua boca ser invadida pela língua travessa, as mãos pequenas percorrendo seu corpo. Inicialmente fica sem ação, pouco acostumado com essa intimidade de ser tocado por outra pessoa, mas quando sua pele é tocada algo dentro dele desperta, uma energia descomunal comandando suas ações. Passa a mão por suas costas, passando dela para as nádegas, apertando-as de leve, deliciando-se com o sorrisinho maroto do loirinho.

E quando Hisoka se senta para observá-los, sente uma excitação ainda maior sendo um empata, como se ele também estivesse ali, tocando e acariciando seu corpo, mesmo que apenas os olhos produzam esse efeito.

– Hum... Tire a roupa dele, Omi! – Hisoka sussurra, sorrindo sensualmente para os garotos, sentando-se ao lado deles, apreciando as belas formas dos companheiros.

E suas palavras... A forma como pede que Omi o dispa é mais sensual para o telecinético do que qualquer outra coisa, deixando-se despir peça por peça, começando da camiseta, depois a calça, seu corpo se revelando aos poucos diante dos olhos dos dois, fazendo-o corar instintivamente.

Hisoka sorri ao vê-lo corado, mas sente que aquilo o excita... Sente cada pedacinho de sentimentos vindo dele e de Omi e saber que ambos estão gostando, apreciando aquele momento apenas aumenta sua satisfação, desejo e alegria. Leva as mãos à blusa, começando a desabotoar botão por botão, retirando-a e faz o mesmo com a calça, livrando-se dela e da peça íntima, ficando completamente nu.

– Hisoka? – Omi chama enrouquecido, sentindo o toque do empata, que o faz se sentar, retirando a blusa do loirinho, beijando-o com paixão para que Nagi possa ver.

– Vem... – Hisoka sussurra, segurando a mão de Nagi, puxando-o até que ele se sente na cama, beijando-o também... E Hisoka sorri, deitando-se na cama, observando os outros dois...

A visão daquele corpo tão delicado, de pele tão branca, quase de porcelana, deitando-se diante deles, chamando-os com os olhos, pedindo que se aproveitem da ereção que se faz presente, claramente faz Nagi tremer. Levanta-se da cama, encarando-o, esperando que Omi tome a iniciativa, pois seu nervosismo parece travá-lo, mas ambos os loiros o observam, ficando nítida a decisão de que a ação é do telecinético. Então se aproxima, subindo de joelhos na cama, curvando-se sobre Hisoka e beijando-o com paixão.

Hisoka corresponde ao beijo quente, segurando a face de Nagi entre as mãos, descendo as mesmas depois pelo corpo dele, suavemente, até chegar às coxas, puxando-as de modo que o telecinético fique com uma de cada lado do quadril dele.

– Hummm... – Nagi não consegue segurar o gemido ao sentir seu beijo correspondido, a boca macia e deliciosa devorando a sua, as mãos delicadas descendo de seu rosto, percorrendo um perigoso caminho por sua pele e posicionando-o sobre Hisoka.

Os braços os aproximam, o que faz suas ereções se tocarem, num leve ondular de corpo do shinigami contra o do menor, enlouquecendo-o, dissipando correntes elétricas por ambos.

– Ahmmmm... – Hisoka geme, apertando o mais jovem, abandonando os lábios dele apenas para voltar a respirar, atacando-lhe o pescoço com voracidade.

Omi se posta atrás de Nagi, entre as pernas de Hisoka, observando à bunda empinadinha e toca o quadril do telecinético, apertando-lhe então as nádegas, começando a beijá-las, pensando em prepará-lo para Hisoka.

Nagi teme cair, tomado por uma emoção que o priva de qualquer razão, ao sentir a aproximação de Omi, tocando suas nádegas com carinho, beijando-as e lambendo-as. Primeiro se contrai surpreso, mas logo em seguida empina ainda mais o quadril, abrindo caminho para que o Weiss possa lambê-lo intimamente, consciente de que ele o prepara para o que está para vir.

– Hum... Você é tão lindo! – Hisoka sussurra contra o ouvido de Nagi, lambendo-lhe o lóbulo, puxando entre os dentes em seguida.

Está deitado confortavelmente na cama e puxa o pequeno com mais afinco, para que fique deitado sobre si, seus membros presos entre os abdomens, o que causa uma sensação deliciosa... Para os dois.

Omi se abaixa, separando as nádegas de Nagi com as mãos, lambendo lentamente entre elas, brincando sobre a entrada pequena do telecinético, deixando todo o local úmido... E então para por um momento, lambendo os próprios dedos, introduzindo o indicador delicadamente para não machucá-lo, movendo-o com suavidade.

– Huummmm... Quente... – O Weiss sussurra, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Ahhhhhhhhhh... – A sensação do dedo de Omi dentro de si é incontrolável, sentindo que seu interior lateja de excitação. – Que delícia... Quero mais...

Nem acredita em como sua voz sai manhosa, quase infantil, como se fosse uma criança mimada recebendo um presente, e seus movimentos o fazem se remexer dentro do abraço de Hisoka, roçando ainda mais contra sua ereção, as peles se arrepiando. Leva sua mãos ao cabelo macio do empata, descendo por seu pescoço, movendo levemente sua cabeça para que possa atacar a jugular, mordendo-o sedutoramente, para em seguida lamber o local avermelhado, segurando-se para não gemer, apesar de sentir a necessidade disso. Quer se concentrar, parecer forte e decidido, quando na verdade se sente um gatinho que se derrete aos toques dos dois.

Hisoka geme alto, ondulando o quadril contra Nagi, deliciando-se com as sensações que os movimentos dele, e agora os seus também, despertam em ambos. Arqueia e vira o rosto, dando mais espaço para que o mais novo possa tocá-lo, suas mãos apertando as coxas roliças e macias, acariciando-o, subindo uma das mãos pelo dorso, arranhando de leve a cútis alva.

– Ahm... Isso é bom! – Geme o empata, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Pode me devorar.

– Hum... E eu vou te dar mais, Nagi... – Sussurra o arqueiro, lentamente introduzindo o segundo dedo, fazendo movimentos mais longos e profundos, procurando o ponto sensível dentro do corpo menor, até encontrá-lo, passando a tocá-lo sem pressa, abaixando a cabeça, beijando e lambendo ao redor dos dedos, aumentando o ritmo.

– Vocês... – Sua voz sai trêmula e ofegante. – Vão me enlouquecer!

Movimenta seu corpo em ondas, roçando em Hisoka e forçando os dedos atrevidos a penetrarem até seu limite, sabendo que deseja mais, ansiando pelo momento em que será de um deles, seja qual for. Passa a língua sobre os lábios, levantando-se ligeiramente e tomando os mamilos de Hisoka, sugando-os com força.

– Ahmmm... Ahm... Na-Nagi... – Geme Hisoka, arqueando e mordendo o lábio inferior quando sente o ataque do pequeno em seu mamilo, contorcendo-se sob ele, perdendo o fôlego.

– Eu quero vocês... – Continua a se mover, cada vez mais excitado, já sem conter os gemidos. – Me devorem... Quero tê-los dentro de mim.

E mesmo que nunca desejasse abrir-se dessa forma, contrastando com a máscara que criou para proteger-se do mundo, não consegue deixar de mostrar-se nesse instante como o menininho que ansiava por amor, que valorizava a mínima demonstração de carinho, que confiava em quem amava acima de tudo.

– Hum... Então senta... Senta sobre o Hisoka, Nagi... – Sussurra Omi no ouvido do Prodígio.

Retira os dedos de dentro dele, puxando-o e fazendo-o se sentar sobre as coxas do empata, virando o rosto do pequeno e beijando-o longamente.

– Eu ajudo você... – Diz ofegante, segurando os quadris de Nagi com as mãos, erguendo-o e então o próprio Hisoka o firma sobre o local, enquanto Omi segura com a mão direita o membro do shinigami, guiando-o para dentro do Schwarz, gemendo ao ouvido dele.

Nagi se encaixa ainda receoso, sentindo o roçar em sua entrada, a penetração se iniciando devagar, com o controle em suas mãos. Morde os lábios com a dor inicial, mas logo vai relaxando, os beijos quentes de Omi e as mãos de Hisoka tocando sua pele com suavidade fazem com que desça de uma vez, chegando finalmente a tocar as coxas do empata com as suas ao sentar-se.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... – Há dor, mas um êxtase ainda maior, fazendo com que se movimente, levantando e voltando a sentar-se.

– Hum... Devagar, Nagi... – Omi sussurra, beijando os ombros de Naoe, passando a língua para então morder, suas mãos ainda segurando a cintura dele, dando-lhe apoio.

– Ahmmmm... Nagiiii... – Hisoka geme, arqueando as costas ao sentir seu membro sendo envolto pelo corpo apertado.

Olha a face do moreninho, sabendo que ele está sentindo aquele misto de dor e prazer e simplesmente leva a mão ao membro dele, começando a acariciá-lo suavemente, brincando sobre a glande...

– Hummm... – Nagi sente seu corpo todo vibrar, sua mente se perdendo em êxtase. – Me beija mais... Me toca mais...

– Eu beijo... – Omi ronrona as palavras, virando o rosto de Nagi, beijando-o na boca enquanto o ajudava a subir e descer o corpo.

– Humm... Ahhh... Delícia... – O toque de dor já desaparecendo de seu rosto, restando apenas o prazer, enquanto Omi toma sua boca com luxúria. – Mas... Você... Também precisa... De algo gostoso...

– Você _é_ gostoso... Nagi. – O arqueiro brinca com a língua pequena, explorando sua boca quente, saindo dos lábios e descendo pelo pescoço, concentrando-se na nuca.

O pequeno olha para Hisoka, seus cabelos arrepiando-se ao sentir os beijos sedentos na nuca, seu local mais sensível, e o loiro que está sob ele sente exatamente o que passa por sua cabeça, tamanha a força de suas emoções. O telecinético nota essa percepção e sorri maldoso, sentindo que são agora cúmplices de sua travessura e que Omi nem imagina o que o espera.

– Omi... Você não vai terminar de se despir? – Nagi pergunta malicioso, gostando da expressão meio decepcionada do Weiss ao ser detido em sua carícia. – Também queremos te ver...

– Ahmm... Isso... – Hisoka sorri, sabendo muito bem o que Nagi quer fazer.

Desliza sua mão para cima, apertando-lhe os mamilos, concordando com ele, seus poderes empáticos ligando-os ainda mais e o shinigami sabe o quão delicioso tudo ficará quando o telecinético fizer o que planeja... O quão gostoso será para os três.

– Weiss... Você é lindo... – Diz ao vê-lo despir-se e beijar o shinigami.

Omi suspira e se afasta, retirando o short, lentamente, engatinhando até Hisoka, beijando-o na boca, sentindo a mão do shinigami em seus cabelos, correspondendo ao beijo com toda a sua paixão, até que o arqueiro encerra o ato, ofegante, os olhos escurecidos de desejo e então volta pra onde estava... Atrás de Nagi, sentado sobre as coxas de Hisoka, sua boca deslizando agora pelas costas do moreninho, as mãos bailando pelo abdômen, uma delas descendo até o membro, masturbando-o suavemente.

– Não!... Ahhh... Isso... Mais... – Nagi estremece quando Omi se coloca por trás, passando a mão por seu corpo e o tocando.

Cada movimento das mãos deliciosas sobre seu pênis o fazem tremer, Hisoka tocando de leve sua glande e Omi movimentando-a sobre o membro que já se encontra completamente lubrificado. Treme de excitação, mal conseguindo se controlar... Mas precisa.

Concentra-se no seu poder, com dificuldade diante de tanto estímulo externo, mas pensa em como isso elevará o prazer do momento a algo que nem ele mesmo imagina. Tenta algo novo, a energia telecinética fluindo dele e fazendo o quarto estremecer, movendo-se e se tornando algo palpável, maleável o suficiente para ser sentido, aproximando-se devagar dos três, ameaçando envolvê-los, mas sendo direcionada por Naoe.

– Relaxa, Omi. – Vira o rosto e fala no ouvido do arqueiro, fazendo neste instante com que a energia penetre Omi, sensualmente se colocando dentro dele, causando a impressão de mais alguém presente nesse ato com eles.

– Aaahhhhhhmmmmmm... – Omi geme alto quando tem a sensação de ser penetrado por alguém, abrindo os olhos e fitando Nagi, surpreso e atordoado.

Não sente dor, apenas uma sensação gostosa de ser preenchido, um calor inexplicável... E seu membro pulsa contra as costas do telecinético.

– Ahmmm... Não faz isso, Nagi... – Geme no ouvido dele.

Sente o poder dele roçar em seu ponto sensível, o prazer sendo intenso... E Omi, aperta de leve o membro do mais novo, mordendo o ombro dele.

– Ahhh... Delicioso! – Hisoka diz, sentindo o prazer de ambos... E o seu prazer é devolvido para eles, ampliando a sensação de todos.

Segura com firmeza a cintura de Nagi, erguendo-o e então descendo o corpo menor, iniciando um sobe-e-desce gostoso, ondulando seu quadril contra o dele, tocando-o fundo, o prazer se tornando grande demais.

Para Nagi é dificil manter esse nível de concentração, sentindo todo o prazer dos movimentos de Hisoka contra seu quadril e ainda assim pensar na energia dentro do arqueiro... Os movimentos que faz, imaginando cada detalhe, comandando-a, fazendo-a pulsar. Ao mesmo tempo decide trazer mais prazer ao empata, sabendo o quanto as suas ondas mentais passam para ele, mas vai aumentar isso, contraindo sua musculatura, fazendo seus músculos internos se tornarem cada vez mais apertados, aumentando a fricção.

– Ahhhhh... Eu vou enlouquecer assim... – Aumenta a intensidade de seus movimentos, pois a fricção usada para excitar Hisoka, tem efeito dobrado em si mesmo. – Não vou agüentar mais...

Hisoka está cada vez mais ofegante... O Schwarz se contraindo de uma forma que o enlouquece, seu membro pulsando dentro do canal pequeno e apertado, enquanto ele ondula cada vez mais rápido contra o corpo delicioso. A carga de prazer é cada vez mais intensa... Duplamente, pois ele sente o êxtase de Nagi e Omi.

– Ahmmm... Então não agüente... Vem... Vem comigo... – Pede Hisoka, ofegante, a face corada de prazer.

Omi geme alto, abraçando Nagi, seu quadril ondulando sem que possa evitar, sua mão pressionando o baixo-ventre de Naoe, enquanto o masturba freneticamente.

– Isso... Ahm... Vai, Nagi... – Omi mais uma vez morde o ombro dele, tentando se controlar, sua excitação elevadíssima.

Nagi sente que seu controle vai se esvaindo com a chegada do instante do êxtase, sua energia aumentando de intensidade, sentindo pelo abraço cada vez mais apertado de Omi que ela se expande no interior do arqueiro e teme machucá-lo. Decide então dissipá-la, fazendo isso aos poucos, percebendo como a pressão em seu corpo vai diminuindo.

– Ahmmmm... Na-Nagi... – Omi geme, estremecendo, sentindo a pressão em seu interior aumentar, espalhando-se, deixando-o sem fôlego, para no instante seguinte cessar, deixando-o um pouco atordoado, no entanto, nota que Nagi está quase lá.

E o momento de descontração do Prodígio traz o orgasmo, tão intenso quanto tudo que guardou dentro de si, todo o sentimento escondido, toda a vida passada com frieza. Seu sêmen espalha-se pela mão do Weiss e pela barriga de Hisoka, uma sensação gostosa de torpor tomando conta de seu ser, dominando-o como se deixasse de ser ele mesmo e passasse a ser uma pessoa normal envolvida com alguém que ama.

– Ahhhmmmm... – Seu gemido ecoa pelo quarto, mais alto do que esperava.

– Aahhhhhhh Nagiiiiiii... – Hisoka arqueia na cama, afogando-se naquela gama de sensações, seu membro sendo deliciosamente imprensado pelo corpo de Nagi, o prazer se espalhando em ondas sucessivas. O loiro não suporta, gemendo alto e se desfazendo dentro do telecinético, continuando a se mover para prolongar o êxtase de ambos, até parar, completamente ofegante.

– Quero mais... – O pedido manhoso surpreende até o próprio Nagi.

– Hum... – Omi aperta Nagi em seus braços, ainda movendo a mão sobre o membro dele, mordendo o lábio inferior, o seu latejando devido ao orgasmo não alcançado. – Então deite... Deite e eu te dou mais...

Os olhos azul-escuros se voltam em busca do rosto bonito do Weiss, tentando evitar que o seu fique corado demais, mas não conseguindo. Assim mesmo continua a encará-lo ao se erguer devagar, deixando o membro de Hisoka quase escorregar para fora dele, sentindo um grande prazer com essa sensação. Deixa-se cair sobre o colchão, percebendo como as esmeraldas acompanham seus movimentos com um sorriso... E essa imagem vale ouro para alguém não acostumado com tanto carinho!

– Ah... Como você me deu prazer... – Toca de leve o rosto do shinigami. – Te amo...

Hisoka sorri, inclinando-se sobre Nagi, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo quente, porém romântico e doce, deslizando a mão direita pelo abdômen do menor, fazendo um carinho suave e muito provocativo, insinuando-se sobre a virilha, enquanto sua língua brinca com a dele.

– Hummm... Você também me deu muito prazer... E ainda está me dando... – Sussurra o shinigami, suspirando enlevado. – Eu também te amo... Amo vocês dois!

Hisoka sorri, olhando então para Omi. O loirinho corresponde, sentindo o peito se aquecer ante aquelas palavras, mordendo o lábio inferior e lambendo-os. Olha o corpo bonito de Nagi deitado na cama e lentamente abre-lhe as pernas, acomodando-se entre elas, observando o prazer de Hisoka escorrendo da entrada do mais novo.

– Hummm... Perfeito! – Sussurra.

Toca o próprio membro, masturbando-se suavemente, para então parar e deitar sobre o menor, beijando-o na cama, afastando-se um pouco no intuito de se apoiar em um dos braços, guiando o próprio membro para dentro dele, iniciando a penetração bem lentamente.

Cada movimento de Omi traz a expectativa para o que vem em seguida, abrindo-se ainda mais quando ele se aproxima, fechando os olhos ao sentir a penetração, não mais dolorosa, mas carregada de um prazer elétrico. Passa os braços pelas costas do Weiss, arranhando de leve sua pele, puxando-o para si.

– Ahmm... – Omi joga a cabeça para trás quando sente as unhas do menor arranharem suas costas, aquele gesto causando um prazer ímpar em seu ser.

Continua a penetração, agora se aconchegando a ele conforme Nagi deseja, deixando o membro do menor preso entre seus abdomens, ondulando o quadril até ficar todo dentro dele.

– Humm... Omi... – Sussurra em seu ouvido. – Também te amo...

Nagi toma a boca pequena com fúria, deixando evidente como o deseja, como anseia por ele. O arqueiro corresponde ao beijo quente, perdendo-se naquele calor, não notando que Hisoka se levanta e se posta ao seu lado, sentado sobre os próprios pés, a mão no abdômen, sujando os dedos no sêmen derramado por Nagi sobre sua pele, sorrindo ao pensar sobre o que fará a seguir.

– Ahmmm... Nagi... Mexe comigo... – Pede Omi, começando um lento movimento de vai-e-vem com o quadril, suspirando com as sensações que aquilo proporciona.

Os movimentos do arqueiro intensificam as sensações que percorrem todo o corpo de Nagi, sentindo um ardor imenso por dentro, uma descarga elétrica por todos os seus neurônios, tornando sua pele sensível ao mínimo toque. E a cada estocada geme baixinho, como se com isso retivesse para si todas as reações de seu corpo, que já lateja por dentro, recebendo cada vez mais calorosamente o membro de Omi.

– Isso... Está sentindo como meu corpo te quer? – Diz rouco de tanto prazer. – Ele é seu pra fazer o que quiser... Enlouqueça em mim.

– Ahmmm... Isso... Uhm... Gostoso! – Omi geme, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Fita a face de Nagi, seus olhos mostrando o quão desejoso ele está, perdendo-se no calor do corpo do outro, adorando cada movimento que o telecinético faz consigo.

Hisoka sorri, molhando novamente os dedos no sêmen de Nagi em seu abdômen e então se aproxima mais de Omi, tocando, com a ponta dos dedos, a linha da coluna dele, vendo-o se arrepiar e ofegar, olhando-o sobre o ombro... E um sorriso sensual se desenha em seus lábios.

– Hi-Hisoka? – Indaga o loirinho, ofegante, sentindo agora os dedos do shinigami entre suas nádegas, acariciando-o.

– Hummm... Apenas relaxe, Omi... – Sussurra o empata, inserindo lentamente um dedo dentro de Omi, sentindo-o estremecer e gemer, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Começa a fazer movimentos lentos, acompanhando o menear do quadril de Tsukiyono, sentindo-o por dentro, deleitando-se com a recepção do corpo que reage a sua presença apertando seu dedo, como se o quisesse reter ali para sempre.

Nagi se delicia com a expressão de Omi, sentindo como o duplo prazer o transforma, deixando a face sempre inocente dar lugar a sua faceta mais ousada e libidinosa. Movimenta-se então com mais intensidade, levando o arqueiro a arfar ainda mais profundamente.

– Isso, Omi... Você quer mais, não é? – Nagi nunca imaginou que pudesse soar tão sensual. – Nós vamos te fazer vibrar... Gemer como um gatinho...

Omi se perde nesse prazer, fechando os olhos para poder apreciar cada detalhe, cada instante, por menor que seja, mergulhando numa vertente de sensações das mais maravilhosas. Dar e receber... Algo que jamais imaginou, mas que têm agora, com Hisoka penetrando-o deliciosamente com os dedos brincalhões e Nagi, fazendo-o entrar cada vez mais fundo em seu corpo pequeno.

– Ahmmm... Hi-Hisoka... Nagi... Uhmmm... – Omi geme, agora sentindo dois dedos em seu interior, jogando a cabeça para trás mais uma vez, um longo gemido escapando de seus lábios doces, acelerando, cada vez mais ofegante.

Hisoka o toca mais fundo com os dois dedos, procurando aquele lugar mágico dentro dele, até encontrar, tocando-o forte, ouvindo um grito rouco sair daqueles lábios, sorrindo em resposta. Excita-se cada vez mais... Com cada reação de Omi e de Nagi, seu membro se enrijecendo novamente.

O Schwarz se empolga, enlaçando a cintura de Omi com as pernas, tornando a penetração mais profunda, movimentando-se mais depressa. Sua boca se perde na pele macia do inimigo, lambendo e sugando, por vezes mordendo-a, sentindo sua textura e sabor, apreciando como ela se arrepia e os gemidos que provoca.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que o prazer de Omi o delicia, o seu se torna quase insuportável, a fricção e o calor dos movimentos dele em seu interior o fazendo vibrar, segurando os gemidos mais uma vez. Deseja apreciar como seu interior reage, concentrando-se nisso, cada entrada e saída do assassino o forçando a segurar a respiração.

– Hummm... Como isso é bom... – Diz baixinho, temendo que os gemidos que represa saiam sem que possa impedir. – Ahhhhhh... Que droga!... AHHHHHHHH...

– Na-Nagi... Ahmmm... – Os orbes de safira fecham e abrem concentrando-se nas sensações.

Omi não está mais agüentando... Não com o corpo de Nagi a lhe imprensar daquela forma, as ondulações internas acariciando-o deliciosamente. E Hisoka também não ajuda, tocando-o fundo, roçando em seu ponto sensível.

O loiro enlaça o membro de Nagi com as mãos, massageando-o rapidamente, sabendo que não resistirá por muito tempo, estremecendo e gritando quando Hisoka o toca mais fundo e com mais força, deixando-o enlouquecido, o orgasmo chegando mais rápido.

– Uhmmm... Isso... Vai, Omi... – Sussurra Hisoka, a voz soando rouca.

– Ahmmm... Na-Nagi... Vem... – Omi começa a se descontrolar, até que não pode mais se segurar... Seu corpo se contrai com força, seu abdômen fazendo o mesmo e se desfaz dentro de Nagi em um orgasmo intenso, perdendo toda a noção do mundo ao seu redor, mas não deixando de acariciá-lo. – Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

– Seu toque... Ahhh... Mais forte... – Naoe fala alto, entre gemidos, projetando ainda mais o quadril na direção do loiro, o sêmen de Omi escorrendo suavemente de dentro dele. – Segure-o com força... Mais...

E as carícias do arqueiro em seu membro o enlouquecem, vibrando e gemendo, movimentando-se freneticamente quando se desmancha em prazer nas mãos que o seguram com firmeza.

– AHHHHH... Eu... – Nada mais consegue dizer, apenas puxando o corpo maior para que se deite sobre ele.

Omi está completamente ofegante, deitado sobre o corpo de Nagi, ainda sentindo os dedos de Hisoka se movendo lentamente em seu interior, causando mais espasmos em seus músculos, deixando-o arrepiado...

– Você quer mais? – Há uma malícia assustadora nas palavras de Nagi quando sussurra em seu ouvido.

E o modo sensual com que o Schwarz fala, instigando-o... Provocando-o... Faz o arqueiro o encarar surpreso.

– Hummm... Menino safadinho! – Sussurra contra os lábios dele, dando-lhe um selinho.

– Você não respondeu... Omi. – Hisoka diz, colocando agora três dedos dentro dele, ouvindo um gemido alto do outro loiro.

Os olhos azuis encaram o rosto de Nagi, vendo nele o reflexo do prazer que querem lhe proporcionar, respirando fundo de expectativa. Deseja demais e as carícias internas de Hisoka apenas o excitam ainda mais, mas há certo receio de entregar-se... Algo instintivo que não consegue controlar, mas que a luxúria do momento torna impossível recusar.

– Eu quero mais... – Omi geme a resposta, demonstrando puro desejo. – Sou seu...

– Então vem cá... – Sussurra Hisoka, retirando os dedos de Omi, começando a se masturbar.

Segura então na cintura dele, puxando-o levemente para trás, retirando-o de dentro de Nagi, fazendo com que Omi fique de quatro, roçando seu membro úmido, devido à excitação, entre as nádegas redondas, provocando-o até que se encaixa, começando a penetrá-lo, lentamente...

– Humm... – Sente-se preenchido pela penetração deliciosamente dolorosa no início, para ser maravilhosamente prazerosa em seguida. – É tão bom...

Move-se devagar, ondulando o quadril para sentir o membro de Hisoka tocá-lo em todas as partes que lhe dão mais prazer. Ao mesmo tempo, estando de quatro, levanta os olhos para Nagi, sorrindo maliciosamente para o pequeno, já bastante exausto.

– Ei... O que você está planejando fazer? – O telecinético pergunta um tanto surpreso.

– Oras... – Omi não quer deixá-lo de fora. – Você não quer brincar também? Sei ser safadinho quando quero.

E posicionando-se sobre o quadril do pequeno, o assassino segura-lhe o pênis, lambendo a glande, sorvendo o sêmen que ainda o mantém bastante úmido, experimentando o sabor de Nagi. Abocanha-o por inteiro, para depois mordiscá-lo de leve na ponta.

– Aahmmmm... Que delícia! – Hisoka sussurra, mordendo o lábio inferior devido à sensação deliciosa que é estar dentro de Omi, sentindo os músculos firmes dele apertando-o.

Vê o que Omi faz com Nagi e sorri, apertando mais a cintura do arqueiro, passando a língua nos lábios, ondulando o quadril contra as nádegas redondas, indo cada vez mais fundo, até colar sua pélvis no bumbum apetitoso, ficando parado por um momento, deslizando as mãos pelas costas dele, arranhando de leve.

– Você é lindo demais! – Diz roucamente Hisoka, lambendo os lábios, começando a se retirar e então volta a penetrá-lo, gemendo com o prazer que isso proporciona, repetindo de novo e de novo.

Os movimentos de Hisoka fazem o corpo menor reagir, apertando-se ainda mais, retendo-o dentro de si, provocando mais fricção quando sai, fazendo-o gemer e se mover no mesmo ritmo, ao mesmo tempo em que se delicia com Nagi, tomando-o por inteiro. Brinca com a pele macia do membro teso, passando a língua, depois os dentes, provocando leves gritinhos no garoto já muito excitado.

– Aiiiiii... Omi... Não... – Naoe já vai perdendo a razão. – Isso... Como é bom...

E as palavras o excitam ainda mais, levando o arqueiro a intensificar os movimentos de seu quadril, fazendo com que o shinigami vá ainda mais fundo.

– Ohhh... Gostoso... – Quase não consegue falar, temendo que suas pernas não suportem mantê-lo nessa posição.

– Aahmmmm... – Hisoka geme, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir a pressão deliciosa que aquele canal exerce sobre seu membro.

Abre os olhos de esmeralda, fitando as costas de Omi, vendo-o sugar Nagi com afinco. Segura com mais força nos quadris dele, vendo seu membro sair e entrar naquele bumbum gostoso, a visão deixando-o ainda mais excitado e acelera os movimentos.

– Ahmmm... Que delícia! – Sussurra o shinigami.

Ondula o quadril, mudando o ângulo da penetração, tocando fundo o corpo menor, roçando sempre em seu ponto sensível, descendo a mão direita, envolvendo o pênis de Omi, masturbando-o na mesma intensidade, desejando vê-lo se descontrolar.

Quando Omi sente o toque do empata, algo dentro dele desperta, aquela coisa que criou para se manter racional. Perde o controle, ondulando o quadril, tomando ainda mais o pênis de Nagi. Sente-se dividido, mas estranhamente mais inteiro do que nunca, recebendo e dando prazer com uma intensidade que faz seu mundo transformar-se! Não existem paredes ou o mundo sem esperanças de ficar juntos, uma energia parecendo expandir-se de seu peito e envolvendo todos eles. Projeta então seu quadril para trás, dando estocadas fortes, enquanto suga Nagi com força.

– Assim... Você... – O telecinético não consegue mais segurar e se desmancha na boca quente, encarando o líquido que escorre em um fino fio pelo canto da boca vermelha, retido pela língua suculenta e saboreado pelo loirinho que agora o encara, uma expressão de puro êxtase no olhar.

Hisoka está cada vez mais ofegante, o prazer sendo intenso demais, as emoções de Omi invadindo-o de um jeito maravilhoso, ao mesmo tempo em que sente o êxtase de Nagi, gemendo alto devido à sensação deliciosa que capta deles. Então se concentra no arqueiro, sentindo os movimentos fortes, indo de encontro ao corpo menor na mesma intensidade.

– Aahmmm... Vem... Vem, Omi... – Sussurra o shinigami, acelerando mais os movimentos, pressionando o membro dele entre seus dedos, incentivando-o duplamente, segurando-se para que ele alcance o êxtase antes.

– Hi-Hisoka... Ahhh... – Omi já começa a delirar, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter a onda de prazer que se apossa de todo o seu corpo. – Me possui por completo... Meu prazer é seu... Abusa do meu corpo.

Nagi percebe o estado do Weiss e se ergue o suficiente para tomar sua boca com paixão, sentindo-se correspondido, brincando com seus lábios e sua língua enquanto observa maravilhado o movimento de entra e sai de Hisoka no corpo macio e saboroso. Deixa então os lábios, descendo pelo pescoço e atacando seu ombro com voracidade.

Hisoka tenta a todo o custo se segurar, mas o prazer que sente ao ser deliciosamente apertado por aquele corpo, somado ao êxtase que vem dos outros dois, está sendo demais para ele, porém não quer vir sozinho. Abre com dificuldade os olhos, ofegante, fitando aquele pequeno anjo loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior, acelerando mais os movimentos.

– Ahmmm... Omi... Eu... Eu não estou agüentando... Ahh... – Hisoka fecha os olhos, tentando resistir, mas sentindo que está perdendo. – G-Goza pra mim... Comigo... Uhmmmmm...

– Hummm... AHHHHH... – Omi já não suporta mais, sentindo o líquido quente escorrer de seu membro e passando por sobre os dedos de Hisoka. – Eu quero... Ma-mais...

Seu corpo lateja por dentro, apertando com força o membro que o penetra com força, segurando-o, tentando evitar que o deixe. E os movimentos internos apenas eletrificam ainda mais sua pele, o toque dos dois fazendo-o gemer alto, debatendo-se entre as mãos de Nagi que agora seguram seu rosto e o beija freneticamente, e reagindo as do shinigami que seguram seu quadril fazendo-o acompanhar o ritmo de seu próprio corpo.

– Uhmmmm... – Hisoka continua estocando com força, sua mão ainda subindo e descendo pelo membro dele, as contrações do corpo menor levando-o a loucura... – Aaahhhhhhhhhhh... Omiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Hisoka se sente engolfado por todas aquelas sensações deliciosas, seu baixo-ventre se contraindo a medida que ejacula dentro de Omi, preenchendo-o por completo, não deixando de se mover naquele vai-e-vem gostoso até não ter mais forças e parar, apertando os quadris de Omi, trêmulo, sentindo-se sem forças, completamente ofegante. Retira-se de dentro dele, deitando-se de lado na cama, cansado, entorpecido... Feliz!

– Humm... Isso foi... Perfeito! – Sussurra, abrindo os olhos, levando os dedos à boca, lambendo-os.

Omi deseja falar, demonstrar a energia do que sente, mas fica absolutamente sem forças para dizer qualquer coisa, deixando-se cair entre os dois garotos, fechando os olhos a fim de guardar na mente a delícia desse momento para sempre. Move apenas as mãos, procurando as dos outros, tocando-as com carinho e segurando-as firme, sentindo como esse toque coroa o prazer, sua pele ainda eletrificada reagindo a isso.

– Não quero que esse dia acabe. – Nagi diz em um tom triste.

Hisoka segura a mão de Omi e então abre os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Nagi, erguendo a outra mão para acariciar os cabelos chocolate, sentindo a textura suave, sorrindo para ele, contente por ter compartilhado aquele momento de amor com os dois garotos de um modo que jamais achou ser possível.

– Não pense no futuro agora, Nagi... Apenas sinta o presente! – Sussurra docemente. – Aishiteru... Nagi... Omi!

– Nem sei dizer o que é isso que me aperta o peito... – O telecinético se sente estranho, como nunca antes. – Está até doendo... E pensar em vocês é tão...

– Isso se chama amor, Nagi. – Omi concorda com os dois, sentindo cada instante que ainda têm, mas desejando que nunca termine.

Abre os olhos e se senta nos pés da cama, sobre as próprias pernas, parecendo um garotinho com os cabelos desalinhados.

– Vamos fazer uma promessa... – Fala esperançoso.

– Que promessa? – Hisoka indaga com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, as pupilas verdes brilhando com genuína expectativa.

Senta-se também, uma sensação quente invadindo seu peito e ele sabe que vem de Omi, do sentimento que agora ele sente... Esperança... E o contagia de um jeito inexplicável, talvez porque já sentisse isso desde que começaram.

– No que essa cabecinha está pensando? – Nagi pensa em levantar, temendo o que vai ouvir e deixar-se envolver pela esperança, sentimento que sempre evitou.

– Hoje não podemos ficar juntos, mas... – Os orbes de safira brilham. – Não quer dizer que não temos um futuro.

Hisoka sorri ao ouvir as palavras de Omi. Ele tem razão... O fato de não poderem ficar juntos naquele momento não significa que não tenham um futuro juntos ou que não possam se reencontrar. Óbvio que não podem ficar juntos, mas... Podem pelo menos se ver por alguns instantes.

– Concordo com você. Nós temos um futuro juntos! – Diz Hisoka, erguendo a mão esquerda, pegando a direita de Omi, olhando então para Nagi, estendendo a mão livre. – Você não concorda, Nagi?

– Não sei... – Levanta-se de um pulo, levando as mãos à cabeça. – Não posso me iludir... Sempre sofro quando faço isso.

O arqueiro se levanta e o puxa para si, abraçando-o com força, olhando fixo para as esmeraldas.

– Não tema... Pode demorar, mas... – Segura-se para não chorar de emoção. – Um dia não seremos mais inimigos... Estaremos lutando um ao lado do outro... Juntos.

Hisoka sente a aflição vinda de Nagi e compreende o motivo dela... O menor sofreu tantas decepções, como não desconfiar? Como acreditar? Ele mesmo conhece bem demais esse sentimento. No entanto, não quer que aquele medo permeie a alma tão sofrida e sem pensar em mais nada, apenas abraça os dois, puxando-os para si, com força.

– Eu acredito nisso! E... No que depender de mim, lutarei para que esse futuro se torne realidade. – Diz, o coração transbordando aquela esperança... Acreditando naquele sonho. – Então... Não desista de nós... Nagi.

– Não... Juro. – Só consegue dizer isso, engolindo em seco.

O dia vai se esvaindo, o sol começando a descer, deixando claro que logo terão que se separar, mas ficam ali perdidos nessa emoção, curtindo esses últimos instantes juntos. O pôr do sol acabando com a ilusão desse quarto, ameaçando-os com a realidade que os espera no mundo lá fora. Uma realidade onde Hisoka não está vivo... Onde Omi e Nagi são inimigos e vivem da morte.

**ooOoo**

Tóquio . Um mês depois.

O movimento da Koneko é abaixo do normal para um sábado, talvez por causa da prova de admissão que a maioria das garotas colegiais está fazendo naquele mesmo dia e isso é frustrante, já que a floricultura agitada faz o tempo passar mais depressa. Ken termina de regar as plantas, distraído em seus pensamentos e Yohji cochila com a cabeça sobre a mesa, pois a noitada com Schul acabou lá pelas seis horas da manhã, tendo vindo direto para a loja. Aya prepara alguns arranjos bonitos, com lírios brancos e orquídeas violeta, que vão enfeitar as mesas de uma festa de casamento.

Omi os observa, parado na porta, encostado ao batente. Esses rapazes tem sido sua família e foram essenciais para conseguir voltar a sua velha rotina, deixando os acontecimentos trágicos no passado. Não que vez ou outra não sonhe com o que aconteceu naquele quarto ou com a violência dos dois miseráveis naquela noite no clube.

A escola, a floricultura e as missões o ajudam a voltar a ser o Omi de antes e... Nota mais uma vez o olhar disfarçado de Aya em sua direção. Aquele olhar que agora entende, mas que ainda o aflige. Desde que retornaram de Dubai os dois jamais voltaram a falar sobre a conversa que tiveram no cativeiro e evitar o assunto não é a melhor das soluções.

– Já que está esse marasmo... – Olha para o ruivo, que entende a fuga do garoto. – Vou começar o almoço.

– Vou te ajudar. – Yohji diz com a voz mole, deixando claro que vai escapar para dormir. – Estou precisando de um café bem forte.

Os dois passam pela porta e caminham até a cozinha em silêncio, o loiro ainda pensando se sobe para o quarto direto ou realmente pára e toma um café.

– Senta aí. – Omi diz com um sorriso. – Faço pra você.

Não é preciso dizer isso mais de uma vez e logo o playboy está sentado e acendendo um cigarro. Observa o garoto se movimentando na cozinha, ligando a cafeteira e vasculhando a geladeira em busca do que fazer para o almoço. Percebe em seu jeito todo o esforço em transparecer ser o mesmo Omi de antes, mas Yohji o conhece e sabe que está longe disso.

– Como estão as coisas? – O loiro pergunta, decidido a não ouvir um dos disfarces do pequeno. – Mas trata de falar a verdade, pois sei quando você mente.

– Eu... – Volta-se, encostando-se à porta da geladeira ainda aberta. – Cada dia é uma nova luta, mas... Estou bem melhor.

Nota o frio as suas costas e fecha a porta. Pega a xícara com o líquido fumegante, coloca diante do amigo, se senta na cadeira diante dele e o encara como nunca antes.

– Posso te pedir uns conselhos sobre amor? – Omi nunca imaginou perguntar isso ao playboy avesso a compromisso.

– Claro! – Fica todo satisfeito, pois o garoto pede conselhos para ele e não para o ruivo metido a sabichão. – Sou a pessoa certa para esse tipo de conversa.

Omi não sabe se o amigo é a escolha certa, mas não pode conversar isso com Aya, com quem sempre se aconselha. Afinal, ele está envolvido no seu problema e não é justo falar com ele a esse respeito.

– Você acha que é errado alguém amar mais de uma pessoa... – Vê o olhar de Yohji deixar a xícara de café e o encarar um pouco surpreso. – Ao mesmo tempo?

O loiro fica uns instantes pensando, minutos que parecem uma eternidade para o arqueiro. Precisa admitir que esta pergunta é difícil de responder, imaginando uma forma de fazê-lo e não ser mal interpretado, como costuma acontecer.

– E por que você acha isso errado? – Responde com uma pergunta, exatamente a seu estilo.

– Ah... – Esperava uma reprimenda ou uma resposta inspirada, então a pergunta o obriga a pensar. – É que... Sei lá... Parece meio leviano, não é?

Yohji se ajeita melhor na cadeira, passando um dos braços pelo encosto, o cigarro ainda aceso esquecido entre seus dedos.

– O que você sente é amor mesmo... Ou apenas tesão? – Fixa-se no rosto completamente confuso. – Pensa nisso... Você sabe a diferença entre as duas coisas?

Os olhos azuis se perdem no vazio. Tanta coisa aconteceu nos últimos tempos e não sabe o que pensar sobre suas próprias decisões e sentimentos, as imagens daquele quarto, da tortura e de tudo sobre a vingança... Cada uma delas deixando-o ainda mais desorientado.

– Eu, por exemplo, estou envolvido em um relacionamento puramente sexual. – Kudou fala com ares de professor. – Mas também tenho uma relação de amor.

– Você? – Dessa vez a surpresa é do arqueiro. – Está amando alguém?

Tinha prometido manter segredo por algum tempo, mas precisa revelar para ajudá-lo. Sorri para o amigo, assustando-se quando o cigarro finalmente queima seu dedo. Sua reação o faz soltá-lo, mas o ajuda a despertar para a seriedade dessa conversa para o garoto.

– Eu e o Ken... Vamos dizer que... Estamos juntos. – Fica sem jeito, como nunca antes. – Estava apaixonado por ele há muito tempo e... Com você fora... Nós dois procurando o Aya...

– Mas... Você saiu com o Schuldich ontem! – Diz ainda perplexo.

– Bom... Não vou dizer que o Ken não fica mordido de ciúme por isso. Viu ele disfarçando enquanto afoga as plantas? – Um sorrisinho maldoso surge em seu rosto. – Mas eu e ele sabemos que com o Schwarz é apenas sexo... Delicioso... Mas apenas isso... Com o Ken... É amor.

– Então... Por quê? – Omi não consegue entender.

– O que faço com o maldito Schul... Não acontece entre nós dois... Entende? – Percebe que ainda há aquela expressão de dúvida. – Vamos dizer que o Ken prefere que eu faça... Puxa... Me diz que você já entendeu, senão vou ter que usar gráficos!

Omi abre um grande sorriso, contendo uma louca vontade de rir da falta de jeito do loiro. Se há algo difícil de ver, Yohji corando é uma das mais raras.

– Calma... Eu entendi. – Volta a ficar sério, analisando sua situação diante de algo tão inesperado. – E... Eu amo os três, de verdade. São diferentes e... Gosto de cada um exatamente por isso.

– O que importa é o que você sente. – Tenta não passar qualquer impressão de que o julga de alguma forma. – Então não é errado. Você está sendo honesto consigo mesmo... Está enganando algum deles dizendo que é único e exclusivo?

– De forma alguma! – Sente-se indignado pelo playboy apenas cogitar tal possibilidade.

– Um deles é o Aya, não é? – Aquela expressão maliciosa surge. – Há séculos que o ruivão está apaixonado por você, mas... Ele é teimoso demais pra admitir.

Omi se levanta de um pulo, não preparado para que as coisas ficassem tão expostas assim. Fica sem graça, abrindo a geladeira mais uma vez.

– Não precisa ficar assim... – Yohji o conhece bem demais para saber a razão de tal comportamento. – Eu sei por que sou bom nessas coisas...

– Eu sei... – Fecha a geladeira e pára ainda encostado à mesma, uma expressão triste. – Amo os três e no fim vou ficar sozinho.

– Os outros garotos eu entendo... – Teme estar se intrometendo demais em sua vida pessoal. – Mas por que não o...?

– Yotan... Ele já sofreu demais. Precisa que o amem com exclusividade... – Baixa os olhos, evitando o amigo. – Só assim pra sair da concha que criou... E eu sempre estarei dividido.

O loiro se levanta, sabendo que este é o ponto além do qual não pode ir, pois cada um decide o que fazer da própria vida. Coloca a cadeira no lugar sem dizer nada, o cansaço se apossando completamente dele, já saindo da cozinha.

– Sabe... Chibi... – Volta-se, olhando diretamente para o garoto. – Você pensa que ele é forte apenas para matar e... Esquece que ser amado é o que importa.

O loiro sai sem olhar para trás, deixando Omi aturdido diante de suas palavras. Passa pela porta e sobe as escadas, cambaleando de sono, sem notar o homem ruivo paralisado do lado de fora da cozinha.

**ooOoo**

O jovem arqueiro corre pelo corredor escuro, sem temer, pois ele mesmo apagou todas as luzes do prédio para tornar a ação de seus companheiros mais segura. Yohji e Ken se encarregam de colocar os explosivos e acabar de vez com esse laboratório de refino de cocaína. Com Aya está a pior parte da missão, tendo informado há poucos instantes que acabou com o gerente desse lugar, dando a ordem para Omi ir ao ponto de encontro e dar cobertura aos demais.

Sai pela porta dos fundos, caminhando concentrado até o beco onde os carros estão parados, observando qualquer movimento, cada possibilidade dos amigos serem colocados em risco. Mas quando chega ao seu objetivo se depara com a figura pequena recostada ao carro de Aya, os olhos azul-escuros o encarando irônico.

– Então vocês vão destruir mais esse negócio do seu... Do homem pra quem trabalho? – Seu rosto é frio, como em tantas outras vezes, revelando como essa sua máscara é perfeita. – Só conseguiram porque nós deixamos.

– Se vocês se sentem melhor pensando isso... – Esse desdém de Nagi o incomoda demais.

O Prodígio se move, caminhando na direção do arqueiro e parando diante dele. Os orbes dos dois garotos fixos um no outro, muitas palavras devendo ser ditas, mas apenas o silêncio reinando no beco obscuro.

– No fim sempre seremos inimigos. – O moreno diz com tristeza.

– Fizemos uma promessa. – Omi fala sem conseguir se mover. – E eu acredito que um dia estaremos lutando do mesmo lado... Afinal... Já aconteceu uma vez!

– Talvez você tenha razão. – Nagi abre um leve sorriso, quase imperceptível. – Quem sabe...

Nagi Naoe respira fundo e continua a caminhar, sem se voltar para trás, pois sabe que isso pode fazê-lo ficar e essa não é uma possibilidade. Se um dia estarão juntos defendendo as mesmas coisas, esse momento ainda não chegou e agora são inimigos. Sua garganta fica sufocada por um nó, lembrando-se do que Schuldich lhe disse sobre viver a realidade, mas nunca perder a esperança... Como ele mesmo fez há muito tempo. E... Jamais deixar o Crawford descobrir. Precisa acreditar... E como precisa.

Vê-lo se afastar é doloroso demais para Omi, mas sabe que pelo menos neste momento a realidade é esta e ambos vivem com o que têm. Abre um sorriso triste, perguntando-se se um dia podem ficar juntos de verdade. Então sente algo, voltando suas pupilas marcadas por lágrimas contidas para o telhado, vislumbrando duas esmeraldas brilhantes que o observam atentas.

O shinigami vigia a ação dos Weiss desde o início, como tem feito também com Nagi, sentindo-se mais seguro ao ver que estão bem. Encontrar os olhos brilhantes do assassino o faz estremecer.

– Você vai arranjar muita encrenca por vir ao mundo dos vivos sem permissão. – Tsuzuki surge detrás dele, claramente preocupado.

– Olha quem fala! – Tenta não parecer grosseiro com o amigo.

– Eu sei que sou um perdido! – O shinigami mais velho fica meio sem graça. – Mas assim você vai aumentar seu tempo... Como eu...

– Tsuzuki... – Não o olha, mas assim mesmo sorri, apesar de conter a tristeza que o acompanha. – Vale a pena... Nem que seja pela eternidade.

Encara Omi por um instante antes que os shinigamis desapareçam no ar. O arqueiro mais uma vez está sozinho não por opção, mas a constante de sua vida. Observa a lua alta no céu sem nuvens, pensando que o futuro se torna uma incógnita a partir dali. É então que dedos finos e longos tocam sua mão, segurando-a em seguida. Cabelos vermelhos tocam de leve a lateral de seu rosto, o corpo maior colando-se as suas costas, uma sensação boa se apossando deles, sem ser preciso que se olhem. Não estão mais sozinhos...

**FIM**

CARAMBA! Finalmente terminou! Nem eu acreditava que esse dia chegaria, mas aqui está o último e derradeiro capítulo dessa fic. Era pra ter terminado antes, mas minha mente elaborou essa vingança e daí a história dobrou de tamanho. Sei que ninguém vai ler, por conta da demora e do esvaziamento que aconteceu no fandom de Weiss, mas... Assim mesmo estou feliz por ter concluído um dos meus projetos mais difícil e antigo.

Dedico de coração essa fic a minha amiga querida e AMADA UKE, a doce e maravilhosa Yume Vy, que lutou contra tudo pra conseguir betá-la. Sei o quanto te custou esse esforço e isso o torna ainda mais importante. Eu jamais te substituiria como a beta, pois vc sempre foi a madrinha e inspiração dessa história. Com vc aprendi a valorizar a real personalidade dos personagens, a respeitá-los, a dissecar suas emoções e psique. Graças a vc sou a Lady Anúbis e escrevo dessa forma. TE AMO!

Agradeço a minha amiga Samantha Tiger por ter lido com carinho esses últimos capítulos, muitas vezes servindo de contraponto as minhas idéias malucas. Amei cada vez que delirou e me incentivou a continuar, quando quase desisti dessa fic antes de finalizar.

A todas as minhas amadas amigas, mesmo as que se afastaram por vários motivos, essa fic foi feita pensando em seus gostos e o seu incentivo me animou a sempre continuar.

Meu amor à minha fofa Eri-chan, não vivo sem vc, à Scheilla, Litha, Tomoe e todas as amigas que continuam ao meu lado.

Aos poucos leitores ainda existentes... Eu adoro todos vcs, corajosos leitores da autora deprimida. Mil beijos.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

13 de Outubro de 2010

09:27 PM

**Lady Anubis**


End file.
